Camelot
by brb bbe
Summary: I've just hit a nudist. With my car. And I'm pretty sure he's dead. Oh, and by the way, did I mention when he woke up - he stared at me like a lunatic? Yep, I had just hit a nutter with no clothes on. Could this day get any worse? JACOB X OC DURING BD UNDERGOING EDITING
1. Hitting a Nudist

__"There'll never be another Camelot"  
>~Jacqueline Kennedy~<em>_

* * *

><p>"OH, HOLY FUCK!"<p>

My car came screeching to a halt, the cry of my cars hood screaming at me as I saw the bare skin of something hit my windscreen, cracking it automatically.

Someone.

Oh, my god - I had just hit someone.

I had just killed someone.

"No, no-no, no, no, no," I screeched, my eyes wide as my shaking hands gripped the steering wheel - the smocking cigarette that lay between my fingers dropping onto my dash. I squished it with my hand, shakily getting out of the car as my wide eyes came across something you could only ever witness on some gruesome cop show - a show I readily avoided.

What was I going to do?

Oh, my god - I was going to prison.

Prison, where surely I would become someone's bitch.

Or someone would become mine.

_Oh, god._

I looked down at the naked - yes, naked, body that lay on the ground, my shaking hands going to it's copper skin to try and see if I hadn't killed the man. As soon as my hands touched him, he let out a slow and agonized groan - his fingers twitching in pain and my hand went to my lips, not able to comprehend what I had just done.

I had killed a nudist.

They were a peaceful species, and I had just killed one of them.

Maybe I had killed their leader.

I couldn't help myself before the disgusting feeling of vomit slithered up my throat and I could barely contain it as it left my lips and onto the side of my bloodied and dirtied car.

I couldn't go to prison - I just couldn't!

Maybe I should just leave.

Yeah, you don't know him - you're in the middle of nowhere!

I hushed my evil thoughts and I knelt down on the hard road - my lips trembling as I rolled the body over, shaking my head at the un-moving god.

And he really was a god.

Unbelievably fucking gorgeous.

_Focus, Anna, fucking focus!_

My fingers looked at the gashes, and the seeping wounds that pooled with blood. "Oh, holy mother of fucking fucked up shit!"

I felt my eyes pool with unwanted tears as I ripped off my flimsy T-shirt, revealing my scarred abdomen and I bit my lip - pressing it to the flowing wound and I wiped my face, my rattled breathing erratic.

Get control of yourself, Anna.

Now!

I wiped my auburn hair from my face, cursing the Universe with some rather colourful words that are usually thought to only belong to a trucker with a beer belly and a rough beard, that had the remains of his devoured breakfast still stuck in the unruly hair.

Yet I knew every curse word known to man's vocabulary.

What the hell are you even thinking about, Anna?

"Get it together Anna," I muttered, placing my free hand on his chest.

I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting into uncontrollable sobs that would surely succumb me o I allowed them to protrude my facade.

Why does the Universe hate me?

Am I really that bad of a person?

I mean, sure, I wasn't the best person you could imagine but it wasn't like I was fucking Hitler! I looked down at the scratched face, my hand coming down to cradle it and I sighed.

"I need to get you to a hospital, nudist."

Nudist?

_You're really calling the man you hit a nudist?_

I don't blame the Universe for hating me.

_It has good reason._

I am a terrible person.

How am I going to get him in my car?

I stood, my shaking hands running through my hair as my speech rattled off into the ever-consuming silence as I paced.

How was I going to get him in my car?

He was a cow!

_Well, the size of one._

He could probably eat a cow by himself - I was sure he was the size of a bear.

A big, huge, massive - unbelievably huge bear.

He had to be over 6'7.

I knelt back down, shakily, my lips inches from his ear as I put my bloodied hand on his face, cupping it. "I'm so, so sorry - but, but I have to move you. I'm so, so sorry."

I went to my car, yanking the door open as I moved all the crap away from the seat and onto the ground - placing my sleeping bag on it so at least he would have a little padding.

Okay.

Breathe, just breathe.

I was called a strong girl at home. I beat everyone whom versed me in arm wrestling, and I was the best. I was always the best. I could verse anyone and I would beat them - ever my father didn't have the muscles to beat me.

Granted, he has barely lifted a weight in his life - but still.

_You're strong, Anna, you can do this._

Can you lift a cow?

No.

That is the situation I am dealing with.

And, the fact, that I am a murderer.

Oh, I was going to throw up again.

I looked to his large frame before I grabbed his thick arm, using all my weight I could muster to lift him.

I wasn't exactly successful.

Profanities flying out of my mouth, I could feel the vomit exiting my mouth again and I cried out in pain as I ran a hand over my lips, ridding it of it's chunky vile.

I looked back to his broken body, and I bit my lip - my hands wrapping themselves under his shoulders as I dragged him to my car, slowly getting him onto the seat, which he didn't fit in.

I wound the window down, slipping his overly large legs out of the window as I placed my pillow underneath his head.

"Calm down, Anna. Calm the fuck down."

I breathed out a rattled breath, my hands gripping at the steering wheel as I closed my eyes - shaking my head.

I didn't even know where I was or where I was meant go!

I was meant to be going to a wedding and I had got a dress, and high heels and brought some makeup! I did that, and I was going to make an appearance to my cousins wedding - a cousin that I used to eat her dads bait worms with.

Sure, I was going to raid their buffet table and drink all the conceivable alcohol that they supplied but hey, I hated weddings.

You need alcohol to get through them.

My eyes watered as my rickety, old yellow car slowly started up - my bloodied hands coming up to my face to wipe them away.

Get to forks.

They have a hospital there.

_Hopefully._

They must have.

_Hopefully._

I need a fucking cigarette.

I rummaged across my dashboard, grabbing the small box as my trembling hands grabbed a singular cigarette as I shakily lit it - the relief of smoke travelling through my body calmed me.

"Okay," I murmured, looking into the cracked review mirror. "Are you okay, Nudist?"

_He has a name, you moron!_

How am I to know it! It's not like he has it tattooed like a tramp stamp on his lower back.

God, that would be a sight.

"Welcome to Forks," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**XXX**

**Edited 8/10/13**


	2. Meeting the Nudist  Naked

_"I was a queen,  
>and you took away my crown;<br>a wife, and you killed my husband;  
>a mother, and you deprived me of my children.<br>My blood alone remains:  
>take it, but do not make me suffer long."<br>~Marie Antionette~_

_Heartbeats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises <em>  
><em>How to be brave <em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid<em>  
><em>to fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
><em>Darling don't be afraid <em>  
><em>I have loved you <em>  
><em>For a thousand years <em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still _  
><em>Beauty in all she is <em>  
><em>I will be brave <em>  
><em>I will not let anything<em>  
><em>take away <em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me <em>  
><em>Every breath <em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
><em>Darling don't be afraid <em>  
><em>I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years <em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed that I would find you _  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me <em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years <em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you <em>  
><em>For a thousand years <em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you _  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you <em>  
><em>for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_~Christina Perri~  
>A Thousand Years<em>

* * *

><p>"I don' want 'oo go 'oo the 'ospital,"<p>

I felt my erratic heart pummel against the constraints of my aching chest as I ran a hand through my knotted hair as I lead the limping man onto the creaky, hotel bed - it's screeching alerting me as I gently dropped him onto the sheets and the bundles of pillows that always seemed to accompany that of a hotel.

And they always seemed to be the same fabric as the chairs.

I looked down at his bruised and swollen form, my teeth biting into my bottom lip as I pressed my hand onto his burning chest - my eyebrows furrowing. Before, I was sure he had broken bones.

Now, he could walk.

Well, limp.

I needed to bring him to the hospital - he was burning up. Yet he seemed to be ... Healing. His wound had disappeared completely, only a faint pink line replacing it while bruises seemed to form around it.

What was wrong with this nudist?

I had never seen someone healing so fast, nor had I ever seen someone whom had just had a head on collision with a car come out with not wanting to go to the hospital. I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know anyone whom had hit someone with their car - none of my friends had hit a nudist with their cars.

Okay, lets be honest, I have no friends.

But if I did, I doubt they would have ever experienced the same situation I am.

It would be really weird if they had, though.

_Okay, Anna, get it together - focus on the naked man lying on your hotel bed._

I am trying to focus, conscience, would you just shut the fuck up!? Maybe I should get him some clothes? Surely Forks, the place in which I had briefly visited when I was younger, had a clothes store.

They weren't that deprived.

Should I leave him, though? Should I leave the nudist I had hit with my car in my hotel room, alone?

I never thought I would ever utter that sentence.

Ever.

I stepped forward, placing my hand on his naked chest as I tried to avert my eyes from his huge package - and I really do mean HUGE package - and I put my lips to his ears, looking at his swollen eyes. "I have to go get you pants. I'm really, really sorry."

I left him on my bed, unconscious, and I grabbed my keys and my purse - heading down the stairs and past the cleaner I had passed on my way up and he looked at me, bewildered as he grabbed me by the arm.

He was an old man, his white hair blindingly vibrant beneath the light of the sun while a moustache rested just above his upper lips - spotted with the dark hairs that had yet to age. Wrinkles surrounded his eyes while he wore a grim, and almost frightening expression - his eyes narrowing as I looked over his blue overalls. "If you have kidnapped that man, the police will be knowing."

Me?

Kidnap a nudist?

Well, it's better than the truth.

I shrugged. "That man is my, uhm, nudist ... brother."

His grey eyebrows furrowed, eyebrows so thick that it could be mistaken for caterpillars. "Brother?"

I nodded, biting my lip as I ran a hand through my hair. "He's a bit strange,"

The cleaner scoffed. "Obviously,"

I pursed my lips as I got down to the lobby - a girl whom was popping gum sat on the counter, tapping her converse on the granite counter while playing with her phone.

I shuddered.

Teenagers.

Wait, I am a teenager.

_Shut up, Anna, just shut the fuck up and get to Wal-Mart._

I walked through the aisles, my eyes wide as I looked at the whole aisle dedicated to the pants of men and I opened my mouth to ask a shop assistant something before they came speeding past - muttering something about a kid who took a bite of a soap and just vomited all over the beauty section.

What size was he?

Large.

Of course, Large, I wasn't stupid.

He was massive.

Huge.

_Maybe extra Large would be more appropriate._

I went to the checkout, my eyes downcast as the girl scanned the pants and the tampons (I can't ignore my needs) and she smiled brightly. Her label said Jessica but really, I couldn't imagine someone like her being named Jessica.

"Are these for your boyfriend?" She asked, smiling.

I shook my head, pressing the cash into her hands. "My nudist brother."

I didn't wait to see her reaction.

I unlocked my door, seeing the copper skin of the nudist god that was entangled in my sheets - my eyes furrowing as I went over to him, looking at his blemish less face and bruise less body.

This guy is fucking weird.

Okay, he's healed.

_But that doesn't mean he isn't suffering from internal bleeding or brain damage._

I needed to get him t the hospital.

But he didn't want to go to the hospital - I couldn't take him to something he doesn't want to go to.

"You're a strange one, Nudist." I sighed, running a hand through my tangled hair and I looked at my bathroom, longing to scrub his blood, dirt and surely my vomit off of my skin. "You won't go into shock and have a seizure, right nudist?"

God, I am a horrible person.

Why hadn't I taken nudist to the hospital yet? Wouldn't that be the safest place for any sane person to take the nudist they just hit with their car. But, oh, that's right - no sane person runs over a nudist with their car.

Maybe I was just making it up.

Maybe this was a figment of my imagination.

Maybe I was dreaming.

_This is a really, really fucked up dream._

I'm talking really, really fucked up.

Am I dead?

_No, Anna, of course you're not fucking dead!_

I really do need to shower.

I needed to wash my insanity off of me.

Sighing underneath the warmth, I felt the heat consume me - distracting me from my racing and certainly wild thoughts that I barely had control of. I looked at my feet, a small silver band wrapped around my middle toe and I sighed, cocking my head to the side as I washed the conditioner out of my knotted and tangled hair.

I stepped out of the heat-encompassing shower, looking at the fogged mirror and I wiped it away - revealing my blemish less face. Auburn hair surrounded my heart shaped face, large doe-like eyes framed by thick lashes and high cheekbones looked at me while my plump lips were being constantly chewed at - a nervous habit I had picked up when I stayed with my Grandmother.

I had inherited the brown, doe like eyes from my grandmother - a key trait that was displayed through our family.

I dropped the itchy towel - examining my newly slender body.

Up until last year, I was not slim.

Anyone could make that observation.

I wouldn't call myself - Oh, god, who am I kidding? I was fat.

The stretch marks were evidence.

I flushed at the faded lines of my stretch marks, the things I used to try and cover with makeup - the things that used to limit me to a large black T-shirt when I was at the beach, not allowing myself to feel the sun on my skin for nearly ten years.

My stretch marks were forever embedded in my skin They were scars. They were _ugly. _

_A reminder of your need to cut back on the cakes._

The door opened suddenly, the nudist standing there in all his glory with wide and bewildered eyes - his chiselled chest rippling as he looked over my bare body. I yelped, slipping on the wet floor as I became entangled in my towel and he met my eyes.

Oh, my god.

The eyes I had only ever dreamed about staring into the eyes of the unknown - the eyes that swirled with unforgiving secrets of the past I knew nothing of had me entrance, had me consumed by their feeling of pleasant serendipity. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and just for a moment, I was lost in them. Lost in the dark orbs, I bit my lip - my heart, that was pummelling against my chest calmed, as if it didn't matter that we were both stark naked and we knew nothing about each other.

Or that he could be a nudist serial Killer that was wielding a knife and would kill me against the cheap bathroom tiles of a forks motel room.

You know, I always thought I was going to die this way.

In a motel bathroom; naked.

I don't even know how I know that.

It's kind of scary.

What kind of child was I?

What was I doing? Staring into the eyes of a stranger I had hit with my car not even ten hours ago, and being in the same position I had found him.

Naked.

Maybe it would make him more comfortable to be in his natural environment.

_God, woman, cover your tits up!_

Yet I couldn't move.

My breathing slowed, as if I was watching TV on the couch in Pyjama's, and it was as if I was meant to be like this.

Not naked in a motel room - I wasn't a fucking hooker.

_Stop cursing, Anna, it's not lady like._

And neither is staring at a nudist with your legs open, but apparently I'm using that as my greeting card.

_Okay, he is staring at you like you're a fucking Messiah - you need to say something._

_You know, break the tension._

Because the tension between a nudist and the naked girl who ran over him is really high.

_Say something._

Now?

_Anything._

_Open your mouth - just slightly._

_Please._

Oh, my God - this is just painful.

_Say anything!_

"I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOUR NUDIST CULT!"

_Anything but that._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who has reviewed! You guys are amazing! I have never experienced so much love! :)<strong>

**I'll give you an update and there'll probably be one up tomorrow, but don't count on it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**XXX**

**Edited 8/10/13**


	3. Looking for a Nudist

_I cannot lead you into battle._  
><em>I do not give you laws or administer justice but I can do something else - I can give my heart and my devotion<em>  
><em>to these old islands and to all the peoples of our brotherhood of nations.<em>  
><em>~Elizabeth II~<em>

_If you ever leave me baby,_  
><em>Leave some morphine at my door<em>  
><em>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication<em>  
><em>To realize what we used to have,<em>  
><em>We don't have it anymore.<em>

_There's no religion that could save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<em>  
><em>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<em>  
><em>Will keep you by my side<em>  
><em>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you,<em>  
><em>baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...<em>

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
><em>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<em>  
><em>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing<em>  
><em>Sayin there goes my little girl<em>  
><em>Walkin' with that troublesome guy<em>

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
><em>Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds<em>  
><em>Yeah for you<em>  
><em>I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces<em>  
><em>'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...<em>

_[Bridge]_  
><em>Don't just say, goodbye<em>  
><em>Don't just say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces<em>  
><em>'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...<em>  
><em>~Bruno Mars~<em>  
><em>It will Rain<em>

* * *

><p>And then he was gone.<p>

After my outburst, and I'm sure my semi-nervous breakdown, he ran.

Horrified, surely, but I knew I had to catch him. Wrapping my towel around my body - I lifted myself off of the floor and I tried to catch him - my eyebrows furrowing as I saw the door opened and the pants gone.

He was gone.

My nudist was gone.

And the cleaner was here.

_Holy mother of flying goat shit on fuckity fuck my life you stupid whore._

The cleaner looked into my room - his eyebrows raised as he looked down the stairs. "I'm not goin' to say anything,"

"You shouldn't - it's none of your business," I sneered, narrowing my eyes. "Where did he go?"

He shrugged. "Down the stairs - showing his junk and everythin'. If you drugged that man, lady, I'm goin' to testify."

I scoffed, grabbing my door. "This isn't an episode of Law & Order, asshole."

What was I going to do? I needed his insurance; I needed to see if I had killed the guy! What if he had brain damage and he would have an aneurism five seconds into his run? What if he's scarred for life?

_No, shit, he's scarred for life, Anna; you ran over him and then kidnapped him to your hotel room._

Fucking idiot.

How could he just leave - I had hit him with my car! He had just been hit with a car, yet he was running around like a wild nudist!

_He was a wild nudist._

_Where the hell is the David Attenborough documentary when you need it._

Surely there's at least one documentary on nudists.

...

There must be.

_Focus, Anna, focus_

Who the hell was this guy!

And what was his name?

I mean, parents don't just call their kid nudist unless they forbid the kid to a life of torment and absolute horror.

Maybe it was Brian.

_No_

Lucas?

_No_

Maximillion?

_NO_

Gayland?

_God, no, he's not that unfortunate._

He's rather well endowed.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS PENIS!_

_And is Gayland really a name?_

Yes, I know someone with it.

_... Liar. _

I really should be in a psychiatric facility. I need to be locked away - have a straight jacket placed on me so it could confine me to an amusing life of trying to get out of it.

_For the last time, insane people aren't magicians._

It really is frightening that I always get them confused.

What should I do?

Call the police?

Oh, and what was I going to say - _'Sorry to bother you but this is urgent. The nudist that I ran over with me car has escaped. We need a search party. Stat.'_

Yeah, that'd help me a lot.

I looked at the time - cursing as I grabbed my tattered duffel bag my mother had pleaded with me not to bring and I ripped it open, grabbing the first things my slender hands could find.

Not that.

I was not wearing a pink skirt to try and find my nudist victim.

Jeans would do.

I grabbed a pair of tight fitted dark wash jeans, which unfortunately had a large rip in the side because of that one time I had a knife fight with these guys outside my house.

I'm kidding, of course.

I caught it on a loose nail.

I thought the knife fight, thing, would be a bit more amusing.

_Apparently not; it's just worrying._

_I'm not going to say focus one more time, Anna. _

Throwing on some boots and a fitted 'bear naked' (quite appropriate for the situation, may I add) T-shit on and cursing to the high heavens as I tripped over the bedside table - my face connecting with the floor as I grunted.

This is the worst day of my life.

Ever.

Ever.

Really, worst day ever.

If anything really beat this day, as the worst day ever, it would probably have to be the day I died. You know, going out with big bang! I plan on being the heroic saviour that gets shot trying to protect her child and then will get a medal for my bravery, while a guy in a kilt with a bagpipes plays at my funeral attended by the Queen.

Because, you know, me and her are close.

Well, we will be.

I intend to replace Philip as her bitch.

Slamming the door to my car, I looked at what I had grabbed - going through my mental checklist that my Grandmother had practically forced down my throat.

_That, and fish oil._

It didn't make me any smarter, Grandma, I just hit a nudist with my car - even fish oil can not save me.

"Keys,"

Check.

"Money,"

Check.

"Phone,"

Chec- wait, where's my phone?

I rummaged through my bag before finally finding the cracked and scratched silver piece of shit that Tony, the guy who sold it to me, thought would fit my personality and lifestyle very accordingly.

Well, Tony, I think you got it right.

Cracked and scratched, that's me - in my infinite elegance.

"Tampons?"

Check.

I couldn't deprive my lady needs.

I didn't want to be sitting in blood.

"Pepper spray?"

Check.

"Lightsaber?"

Check.

…

Just kidding.

I sighed as I began my search, my eyes peering out the cracked (note to self: get fixed) windscreen, trying to find a naked god lying on the side of the road somewhere - in pain from his internal injuries and his inevitable brain damage.

I never thought I would ever be doing this.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are - I won't bite, nudist."

He doesn't know that.

_You hit him with your car._

I prowled the streets until sunset - I had even got out of my car a few times and ventured into the woods. Of course, it was not one of my finer moments of intelligence. I sighed in agony, my eyes dropping as my car buzzed along the streets - my head trying, no, begging me to stay away as I tried to ignore the fact that I had barely slept in two days.

I pulled over to the side of the road, leaning my head against my steering wheel as I reflected over the last two days - not knowing what to think of my life anymore.

What if I couldn't find him?

What if I had killed someone's son?

Someone's husband?

_God, they're so lucky._

I went to turn my keys on again, coming to the conclusion that if he wanted to sue me - he would probably come back to the Motel.

Preferably with some clothes on.

_Don't be an idiot, Anna, that's not how nudists roll._

And then I saw him.

In the pants that I brought him - standing up straight as if he was just going for his daily run yet he seemed like he was deliberating something as he looked up into the window of someone's house.

What a creep.

What an amazingly, perfect creep.

I got out of the car, slamming the door and I willed my legs to run over to where he was. He hadn't noticed my display of anger and I ran over to him - grabbing his arm; my pleading eyes met the dark orbs I had become lost in but a couple of hours ago. "Are you hurt? Are you brain dead? How are you even walking?"

He looked at me, as if he was in a trance and I tried to shake him yet it didn't get through to him "Please, answer me. Listen, I know it must have been weird waking up in a strangers hotel room," I said, swallowing the salvia that had seemed to take place in the back of my throat. "But I swear on my life, I didn't rape you."

He didn't move.

Oh, god, I had damaged him.

"You were hit be my car," I said, my eyebrows furrowing as I circled him - putting my hands to his burning chest as I tried to see if he had used a fake tan to cover his bruises.

He must have.

This was unnatural in so many ways.

"Listen, you need to come with me. I've-I need you," I said, my fingers prying at his arm to lead him over to me car. "Please, you need to go to the hospital. Your-you've got to have internal injuries. I've watched enough Greys Anatomy to know that,"

_You don't watch Greys Anatomy for the medical stuff, you want to see if Patrick Dempsey's wig falls off._

Well, I'm sorry if that hair is just to perfect.

It just _has_ to be sewn onto his head.

_You have problems._

At the mention of hospital it was like he snapped out of his trance, his eyes narrowing as he ripped his arm away from me - leaving me stunned in someone's back yard while he ran off into the dark woods, his illusive figure disappearing amongst the trees.

Oh, god, was I going to have to go in after him?

"Antoinette? Antoinette Swan?"

I turned, my eyebrows raised at the mention of my name.

I felt my lip twitched as I held back my smile. "Uncle Charlie."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUH!<strong>

**She's Charlies niece - Bella's cousin.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed - this chapter is for you!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**XXX**

**Edited 8/10/13**


	4. Edward, Edmund, Eddie  who cares

_You could run from someone you feared,  
>you could try to fight someone you hated.<br>All my reactions were geared toward those kinds of killers – the monsters, the enemies.  
>When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options.<br>How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one?  
>If your life was all you had to give your beloved, how could you not give it? I<br>f it was someone you truly loved?  
>~Bella Swan, Breaking Dawn, Book One Preface, p.1~<em>

_Stop! the train is riding_  
><em>Down to the station<em>  
><em>Where you lived<em>  
><em>When we were school kids<em>

_Hey! the rails are gone now_  
><em>And I am falling down Fools in a spiral<em>  
><em>Round this town of steel<em>

_My body tells me no_  
><em>But I won't quit<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>My body tells me no<em>  
><em>But I won't quit<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>

_Stop! the train is riding_  
><em>Down to the station<em>  
><em>Where I lived<em>  
><em>When I was a cool kid<em>

_Hey! is it my fault that_  
><em>The fallen embers burn<em>  
><em>Down in a spiral<em>  
><em>Round your crown of thieves<em>

_My body tells me no_  
><em>But I won't quit<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>My body tells me no<em>  
><em>But I wont quit<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>

_It rides out of town_  
><em>Oh, it's my road<em>  
><em>It's my road I<em>  
><em>t's my road<em>  
><em>It's my road<em>  
><em>It's my road<em>  
><em>It's my road<em>

_And it's my war_  
><em>It's my war<em>  
><em>It's my war<em>  
><em>It's my war<em>  
><em>His eyes are open<em>  
><em>His eyes are open<em>  
><em>Oh, cause I want more<em>  
><em>I want more I want more<em>  
><em>His eyes are open<em>  
><em>His eyes are open<em>

_Hey, hey, hey-_  
><em>My body tells me no<em>  
><em>But I won't quit<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>My body tells me no<em>  
><em>But I wont quit<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>Cause I want more<em>  
><em>It rides out of town<em>  
><em>~Young the Giant~<em>  
><em>My body<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here?"<p>

I ran a hand through my hair, smiling lightly. "I saw ... something,"

Or someone.

_Or the nudist you hit with your car._

_Don't tell him that though - he'll probably arrest you._

And then I'll have to go to jail and become someone's bitch.

Why does it seem that every possible outcome of this situation is me becoming someone's bitch?

_I guess that is the possible outcome of most situations._

Charlie beamed at me, in his own awkward way, of course, and he motioned me to come closer - wrapping me in a hug.

Of course, his hug was original in its own way.

All hugs are.

There are the people that squeeze the life out of you while there were others that barely touched your skin. Those were the worst. You're just standing there, and they aren't even touching you - their arms are just kind of hovering over your skin as if when they'll touch you, you'll just shrink away.

Those were the hugs that kill you with their awkwardness.

What am I even thinking about?

Charlie patted my back reassuringly as he opened the door to the house, letting me succumb to the warmth that radiated from what surely was an overused heater. His house was just as I had remembered it - from the tattered couch that I had once spilled a bottle of peppermint on and then turned it over to cover the stain from my neat freak of a mother.

Oh, God, I couldn't imagine what she would do if she realised I hadn't cleaned my room in two weeks.

Apart from running over a nudist and surely facing a future of being someone's bitch - I was now going to be killed because I left my socks on the floor.

I really hated my life.

And the Universe really, really hated me.

"Are you hungry?"

Not if you're cooking, Charlie.

I shook my head, looking out the window to the dark forest in which I had lost the man I had ran over only hours ago. Biting my lip, I heard the agonized cry of a wolf coming from the depths of the forest in which I had been in mere seconds ago. I looked to Charlie - my eyebrows furrowing as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Are there wolves here?"

Charlie looked up from the kettle he had just switched on, nodding. "Bella, actually, saw some earlier this year. She was a bit rattled,"

Bella.

My cousin.

I had barely stayed in contact with her over the last couple of years - after she hit puberty, she wasn't the happiest person to talk to.

Okay, she was depressing.

Really, really hard to relate to.

Okay, we didn't talk.

She dampened the mood at family gatherings, which weren't in the best mood to be dampened, while she would wear her hair as a curtain, and would ignore me to say the least. I had tried to make conversation, I really had. I tried to talk about my incompetence with boys, and my obsession with toothpaste, but she would hear none of it.

So, imagine my surprise when I was invited to her wedding.

To some guy called Edmund, or something.

I bit my lip as I thought of the dreaded wedding - a spectacle in which would consist of all the possible cliché's. Maybe they would have a slideshow with baby photos, or even better - maybe they would say that stupid ass bible verse that everyone says at there wedding.

What was it 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy'?

Are you serious?

Love isn't fucking patient - love fucking sucks.

And by the way, it does envy.

Charlie smiled. "Bell's is quite excited to see you. She doesn't have much family coming."

Thought he was going to say friends.

Hey, would it really be a surprise?

_You haven't seen her in three years - you have no idea what she's like!_

Shut up, conscience.

I smiled as Charlie gave me a coffee, and to my excitement, it didn't have anything dead floating in it.

It happened once.

"Really?" I asked, cocking a brow. "Is it going to be small?"

Charlie nodded gruffly. "Yeah - Bell's won't have anything else."

_Great._

I sat down at the table, running a hand through my auburn curls as I remembered my nudist friend.

_You ran over him, how does that make him your friend?_

You're annoying the fuck out of me, conscience.

"How is she?" I murmured, looking up at my Uncle.

He sighed, sitting down as his eyes looked out to the living room. "Nervous."

I laughed lightly. "I think everyone's nervous before they get married, Uncle Charles."

"You know how I hate you calling me that," Charlie chuckled lightly, looking to me. "How're your parents?"

I smiled. "Ah, my creators are perfectly content in their little word that doesn't consist of me."

Charlie smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Your father rang me yesterday. He told me you forgot the gift,"

Oh, god.

I knew I had forgotten something!

_But the gift, really?_

Was I going to be the only one without a gift?

I'll be ... gift less.

_Anna, you have bigger things to worry about - the nudist you ran over has disappeared and has seen you naked._

Okay, don't worry about the gift.

_Worry about the nudist you ran over._

"Oh," I said, dejected as I looked down at my coffee.

There was a bug in it.

Just taking a swim.

Or, you know, drowning.

Charlie looked up at me once again. "You know, when your mum told me that you had lost a lot of weight I didn't realise it was this ... drastic."

I laughed. "Drastic? I would call it torturous. Beyond painful."

He was about to say something before the door opened, slamming and I looked up - startled as I saw my red cheeked, wide-eyed cousin. Charlie and I both stood, surprised that she was home and she forced a smile onto her face.

"Anna."

I smiled tightly. "Bell's."

...

And we stood like that in silence.

Did I mention she used to be my only friend before she welcomed me into her world of 'I don't fucking want to talk to you so I'm just going to ignore your existence and hide behind my fucking hair looking like a member of the Adams family'?

_Bit long, don't you think. _

They're my thoughts, and _I _can decide if they're too long.

"You know, I never thought you'd be the one to get married at eighteen." I remarked, not being able to stop myself from smirking. "You were never really redneck enough."

She flushed, smiling. "I thought you'd be the one to say that."

I put my hands up in defence. "At least I didn't ask if you were pregnant, Bell's, that would be out of line."

She scoffed. "But the time you knocked me into mud wasn't?"

I shrugged, moving towards her as I smirked. "We weren't awkward teenagers then, and one of us wasn't going to get married."

Bella smiled. "I'm glad you came - I didn't think you were going to."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"Because we've avoided each other for three years," She stated simply.

I smiled, hugging her and she leant her head against my shoulder - breathing in my scent. "You okay, Bell's?"

She nodded. "Of course, I am." She looked up, cocking a brow. "Are you staying with us?"

I shook my head. "I'm staying at a motel,"

Bella looked to her dad. "Dad, can she stay with us?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course she can-"

Bella nodded, dragging me up the stair and I looked at her bedroom - the same one we had slumber parties in and that I had shared with her over the countless summers Mum and Dad thought my presence to be annoying and shipped me off to stay with Charlie and Bella.

My parents were loving people.

Note the sarcasm.

"I'm getting married tomorrow,"

I smiled, nodding. "You're getting married tomorrow,"

She looked up to me - chewing at her lips with her deep eyes searching my face. "Aren't you supposed to tell me in your sarcastic tone that I'm making a big mistake having this wedding?"

"Bella," I said, sitting down. "This isn't my life. You can get married to Edmund if you like,"

Bella looked to me, flushing. "Edward,"

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, Edmund, Eddie - who cares."

Bella laughed softly, running a hand through her dark curls. I examined her porcelain like face, noticing the dark purplish-blue bruises that rested underneath her eyes in a constant display of her exhaustion, almost taunting her.

"Edward's slightly nervous about meeting you."

I scoffed. "Why?"

Bella smiled. "Because you're my best friend,"

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, okay, when did that happen?_ "You must be nervous."

She smiled, nodding. "Yep. I'm entering a system I hate,"

"Don't we all?"

_In my case, it was prison._

I ran a hand through my hair as I stood from her bed. "Forks has changed,"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, it has."

I looked back at her, cocking an eyebrow questionably as I pressed my hands to the windowsill. "I have to ask you something - is there a nudist colony near by?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so not much happened in this chapter but there is a reason.<strong>

**I can't just rush brilliance.**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed and I'm still in love with you guys, so very much.**

**Thank you for reviewing, and I love u all!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Edited 8/10/13**


	5. Moustache

_In the old days villains had moustaches_  
><em>and kicked the dog.<em>  
><em>Audiences are smarter today.<em>  
><em>They don't want their villain to be thrown at them with green limelight on his face.<em>  
><em>They want an ordinary human being with failings.<em>  
><em>~Alfred Hitchcock~<em>

_Shoelaces untied_  
><em>You can dry your eyes<em>  
><em>Perfect shadows alive<em>  
><em>Behind us<em>  
><em>This is the day i make you mine<em>

_The way your hair lies_  
><em>sometimes unrecognized<em>  
><em>All the way from these today on a train<em>  
><em>Nothing to say if theres still time<em>

_But you are the one I've been wating for today_  
><em>And here comes the sun<em>  
><em>That's been baiting on today<em>

_Lately i've lost my tongue_  
><em>Today you found the sun I know not long has grown<em>  
><em>Well i thank god u came along<em>

_But you are the one I've been waitng for today_  
><em>And here comes the sun<em>  
><em>That's been baiting on today<em>

_You looked right through me_  
><em>When there was no one else I sat beside you and became myself<em>  
><em>Today... today<em>  
><em>You are the one I've been waiting for today<em>  
><em>And here comes the sun today<em>  
><em>Thats been baiting on today<em>

_~Today~_  
><em>Joshua Radin<em>

* * *

><p>Nudist.<p>

That was all I could see.

His dark eyes made my stomach turn, the deepness that was behind the orbs that had me so entranced consumed my once weird yet carefree dreams.

Now, all I could dream of was the Nudist I hit with my car.

This is really not natural.

I rubbed my throbbing head as I leant against the door frame, my neck aching as I looked at the dreaded couch that I had fallen asleep on the previous night - the couch in which I tossed and turned on, and at one point - ended up on the floor.

I cursed gravity.

And tomatoes.

Because they were disgusting.

I shuddered thinking about them.

I ran a hand through the tangled nest that lay atop of my head and I bit my lip, my thoughts racing as I stood up from the table - not wanting to wake anyone before I went out the backdoor, searching my pockets for my smokes and I sighed in relief as I grabbed my light - trying to get the death stick to light in this God damned weather.

It was raining.

Again.

I inhaled the sweet relief of the cigarette and I leant against the house, trying to get away from Bella. Other than being haunted by the eyes of the nudist, I was kept awake by Bella's screaming - either she really had a bad dream, or she was having a really, really noisy orgasm.

And it was really loud.

I swear I could hear wolves howling at those screams, and I didn't exactly want to go up there and see her ... doing _stuff._

I wasn't that close to her.

_But really, Bella, with your dad in the house?_

That's appalling.

Save it for Edmund.

_Edward._

Shut up.

I rubbed my eyes, sniffing the clean air.

It was too clean.

Like my mothers bathroom.

I sat down on the steps, looking out to the dark woods that I had used to play near when I was a little girl and that I had seen the allusive nudist disappear into yesterday. He didn't even know my name. I didn't know his name, and was resorted to calling him nudist in my racing thoughts and dreams that were mostly centred around him and his damned nudism.

And his penis.

_Oh, his glorious penis._

What are multiple penis's?

Is it like penei?

_What are you even thinking about?_

I went back into the house, rubbing my hands together as I tried to get warm and I sighed - looking around the house.

What do I do now?

I can't raid the fridge, no one else was awake.

Oh, this is awkward.

I can't watch TV - it's not mine.

I can't have breakfast.

I can't get ready, because it was 7:00am and I didn't want to be walking around in a gown.

Yes, I'm wearing a fucking gown.

I know, I'm going to trip over and fall on my face - at least once.

In front of Edmunds family.

_Edward._

SHUT UP!

Bella said that I had to be prepared - I had to be prepared for her gorgeous new family. That my eyes would become so entranced on these perfect creatures, because of their beauty.

I wasn't buying it.

I could just tell they were buck toothed rednecks that wore hats in every situation.

With a name like Edmund, he has to be a redneck - right?

Or a character from Narnia.

God, I wish I had a magical wardrobe that held another world.

But, unfortunately, Bed, Bath & Beyond didn't have those wardrobes.

So much for beyond, right?

Misleading fucking liars.

I went back to sit on the peppermint stained couch - looking at the fireplace as I bit down on my nails.

What to I do now?

"Hey, Anna."

Oh, thank god, someone's putting me out of my misery.

I looked up, smiling as I saw Charlie. "Hey, Uncle Charlie."

"Is Bella awake?"

I shook my head, running a hand through my hair as I pursed my lips. "I'm not sure."

_She's too busy having multiple orgasms._

Charlie nodded - ruffling his bed swept hair and his eyebrows furrowed. "Big day, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Should I go wake her?"

Charlie shook his head. "No. Alice should be here soon."

I cocked a brow. "Alice? Who's Alice?"

Charlie smiled. "Alice is Edwards sister. She was the one that nearly killed me with pins yesterday"

My eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not even going to ask."

Bella bounded down the stairs, her usually bright and complex eyes were exhausted and were once again giving away her obvious exhaustion. I smiled, looking at her twitching figure. "Stayed up late last night?"

She threw me a look. "No, why?"

I shrugged. "I could have sworn I heard voices."

Charlie let out a bellowing and unexpected laugh. "Don't you always hear voices, Anna bobana?"

I narrowed my eyes, mockingly showing offence to being called insane by my Uncle. "Shut it, Uncle Charles. I can still punch you, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "You're still not forgiven for that."

I scoffed throwing my hands in the air in defeat as I propped myself up on the table. "It was _one_ time!"

Bella chuckled lightly, starting to make pancakes and she looked to me - raising her eyebrows questionably. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I got off the table, shaking my head. "Please, sit down, Bride - I will make your breakfast."

Before she could say anything, Charlie stepped in - shaking his head. "You set the over on fire making a sandwich, Anna, I'm not letting you cook."

I shrugged. "For all you know - I could be better than fucking Betty Crocker-"

"Language."

I rolled my eyes. "Uncle Charlie, when you got drunk at my twelfth birthday party - you let out so many words I had never heard in my life, and you have set me up for a truckers vocabulary. Live with it, Chief."

"How does your father live with you?" Charlie asked, shaking his head with a small smile.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He handles my mother, I think it kind of prepared him."

Charlie scoffed. "Nothing can prepare anyone for you," He muttered and I scowled.

Bella sat bouncing in her seat as we both ate, looking at her father as she tried to control her never ending nerves. "Your picking up Mr. Weber at three o'clock," She reminded him, gnawing at her lip.

"I don't have that much to do today besides bring the minister, Bells. I'm not likely to forget my only job."

Wouldn't out it past him.

Sorry Charlie.

"That's not your only job. You also have to be dressed and presentable."

He scowled as if he were a small child that was not allowed to get a toy he had begged his mother for, his eyes downcast as he looked into his cereal bowl and his eyes glancing ever so slightly at the closest underneath the stairs - in which housed his beloved fishing gear.

I loved fishing with my Uncle Charlie.

Although my patience usually got the worst of me - I loved the smell of bait and fish guts when you're in a confined space.

Its what I loved doing.

That, and sneaking food from the fridge.

Oh, my beloved food - how I missed you.

With the words "monkey suit" being muttered under his breath, a brisk knocking at the front door alerted Bell to a more rigid stance - as if those knocks just solidified the fact that she was getting married today.

"You think you have it bad," Bella said, grimacing as she rose. "Alice will be working on all day long."

Charlie nodded, getting a swift kiss on the top of his head as Bells walked passed and I got up - grabbing my plate and I walked to the sink, my prying eyes not leaving the door so I could see evidence that would support my red neck hypothesis.

It had to.

No one who was not a redneck got married at eighteen.

_Well, people who weren't with child._

They had probably corrupted Bella to make her agree to marry their son.

_They probably bribed her._

Bella did say they were rich.

And they could shit out money if they wanted to.

_Okay, that's not what she said._

Bella would never swear.

The girl could barely be over five feet tall - her sleek black hair was smoothed into sleek pin curls that surrounded her pixie like face. Her gorgeous, perfect, annoyingly beautiful face. A face that could almost be compared to an Adonis - the epitome of beauty, as some would say. "Hey Charlie," She called over her shoulder as she dragged Bella out of the house, leaving me and Charlie alone.

Yet again.

_Great._

"So, that Alice?"

Charlie nodded. "She's a bit of a ... handful,"

I nodded, running a hand through my hair as I made my way up the stairs. "Charlie, I'm just having shower!"

Coming out of the steaming shower, I looked in the fogged mirror - my eyes narrowing as I saw a faint, dark outline just above my red upper lip.

Oh, god.

Is that what I think it is?

_A moustache_.

Oh, holy Jesus.

First, I hit a nudist with my car.

Then he sees me with my bare legs open - exposing everything.

Then, my dreams are haunted by his extremely large penis.

And now ... a moustache.

I can't believe it.

_I can. _

Did the cosmic Universe really hate me that much? Did the Universe just wake up one morning and think, 'Hey, you know that girl - Antoinette Swan, no, not the Antoinette Swan with the Lazy eye, the one that used to have more rolls than a bakery - lets give her so much shit over the next two days that by the end of it, she'll wish she could roll around in cheesecake for the rest of her existence. And lets throw a nudist into the equation while also giving her a moustache. Seems like a great plan.'

Great fucking plan, Universe.

But really, I was having trouble comprehending why I was even in this situation. Going to a wedding, without a gift - the day before hitting someone with my car while also having a moustache on my upper lip - did I really deserve it? I hadn't done anything really to upset the cosmic universe or the chemical reaction of things? Why did Karma hate me? I hadn't knocked over any little old ladies, and I had already payed the price for the two times I had done that.

Okay, three, but old ladies were really slow.

And it wasn't a good combination when you were late for school.

Stupid old ladies, with their stupid little canes.

And their stupid little glasses.

I stared at the moustache, to afraid to touch it.

What would happen?

I needed some wax.

Or some tweezers.

_Or a fucking chainsaw, have you seen it!? It's like fucking foliage! _

I looked at the mirror, opening the cabinet as I saw multiple products that could be used to rid my upper lip of its unwanted hair.

I needed some wax and - Oh, my God, there was Viagra in here.

I closed my eyes immediately - not wanting to see anymore, or anything that was in my Uncle Charlies cabinet. I quickly grabbed the wax strips Bella must use, and I readied myself for the pain - trying to rid my mind of the images that accompanied Viagra, a drug only used for one thing and if people say they use it to get to sleep - its kind of like reading playboy for the 'articles'.

Urgh.

Okay, get ready for the pain.

I'm ready.

_Okay, go._

I looked at myself in the mirror - my eyebrows furrowing while a small crease formed in the middle of my eyes. How was I going to do this? This pain was going to be so unimaginable, and I wasn't good with pain. Especially on my upper lip - that was a sensitive area. I shrunk at the mention of pain; pain so horrific that you had to stop reading about for the fear that it might be contagious and you might catch it through the paper.

_Okay, go._

No, I'm not ready.

_Just fucking go!_

I applied the wax strip on and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

_Just do it already._

_Slowing it down won't make it any less painful._

_Okay, on the count of three._

_One._

_Two._

No, I can't do it!

_HURRY UP AND RIP IT OFF!_

And then I ripped it off.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK JESUS CHRIST SHITTY SHIT FUCK FUCKITY FUCK SHIT POO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter just for you guys!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**XXX**

**Edited 8/10/13**


	6. The wedding and hopefully alcohol

_"A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks.  
>When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be.<br>Each unveils the best part of the other.  
>No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise...<br>When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person.  
>Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life."<em>

_~Richard Bach~_

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
>And you've been so many places I guess it must be so<br>But still I cannot see If the savage one is me  
>How can there be so much that you don't know?<br>You don't know ..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on_  
><em>The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim<em>  
><em>But I know every rock and tree and creature<em>  
><em>Has a life, has a spirit, has a name<em>

_You think the only people who are people_  
><em>Are the people who look and think like you<em>  
><em>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger<em>  
><em>You'll learn things you never knew you never knew<em>

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_  
><em>Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<em>  
><em>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?<em>  
><em>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<em>  
><em>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<em>

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_  
><em>Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth C<em>  
><em>ome roll in all the riches all around you<em>  
><em>And for once, never wonder what they're worth<em>

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_  
><em>The heron and the otter are my friends<em>  
><em>And we are all connected to each other<em>  
><em>In a circle, in a hoop that never ends<em>

_How high will the sycamore grow?_  
><em>If you cut it down, then you'll never know<em>  
><em>And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon<em>  
><em>For whether we are white or copper skinned<em>  
><em>We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains<em>  
><em>We need to paint with all the colors of the wind<em>  
><em>You can own the Earth and still<em>  
><em>All you'll own is Earth until<em>  
><em>You can paint with all the colors of the wind<em>

_~Colours of the Wind~_  
><em>Pocahontas<em>

* * *

><p>I looked ridiculous.<p>

I felt ridiculous.

And my upper lip was still burning.

I looked in the mirror of the bathroom, my slender fingers tracing the line of immaculate makeup and I sighed, cocking my head as I looked at the gown my mother had forced me to purchase.

I felt so ... revealed.

A large slit exposed my bare left leg, while the rest of the dress just flowed off of me in a way that made it seemed like the fabric was fluid. A one shouldered, black waterfall that accentuated my waist and showed minimal cleavage. The slight raise of my bosom was evident and I breathed out a rattled breath as I looked up to stop myself from criticising my body further and looking into the mirror.

My eyes were framed by dark eye shadow and my usually incredibly short lashes were made even longer by the mascara that nearly poked my eye out. Although I probably wouldn't have mind if my eye had been removed; at least then I would get an eye patch. I would officially be a pirate. _Captain Anna. _

_If only that would come true. _

The rest of my face showed nothing of a scar that rest just below my lower lip, or by the pimple I had tried to rid myself of this morning. My auburn hair framed my heart shaped face, yet was pinned back on the left side, exposing the side of my face and my ears. Loose strands of curls sat on my shoulder while the rest had been curled, and flowed softly down my back and to just above my waist - a brilliant achievement, if I say so myself.

Took me two years, but it was nearly at the waist.

I really have no life, do I?

I sighed as I looked at my appearance again.

I looked ... ridiculous.

I hated wearing makeup - it didn't suit me.

I didn't bother looking back in the mirror, worrying that if I stared in the mirror too long that I would eventually strip myself of the makeup and this god damned gown and go in jeans and flip-flops.

How I would love to just wear flip-flops for once.

Fuck heels!

Celebrities made them seem so easy - walking on the read carpet with heels high enough to take out a rather small dwarf. And yet they don't stumble once.

I hated celebrities.

With their money and incredibly good looks and their hair.

_You really need to stop obsessing over people's hair._

_It's weird._

You're weird.

_I'm your conscience._

Shut up.

"Urgh, Anna, I know your doing lady things bu-but - I need to go to he toilet."

I snorted out my laughter at my Uncle Charlies inevitable awkwardness and I opened the door, motioning with my hand for him to go straight passed me. He waddled through, slamming the door behind him and I bit my lip to stop myself from smirking.

He must have waited an awfully long time.

Or he just had a really, really weak bladder.

"Hurry up, Chief, we need to be somewhere," I bellowed as I knocked on the door, munching on a piece of bread. "You're walking someone down the aisle today."

Charlie opened the door, narrowing his eyes. "In some cultures, listening to someone in the toilet is considered disrespectful."

I shrugged, grabbing my bag as I slipped into the dreaded black demonic heels that only Satan could have created.

Damn Satan.

"What culture is that?"

He gruffly answered as he made his way outside, grabbing his jacket. "All cultures."

I shrugged, following him out into the living room as I grabbed my leather jacket (yes, I know, how fitted for this black tied occasion) and I got into his car, my nose drifting with the smell of old leather and fish bait. I looked in the back of the car, narrowing my eyes. "You should really clean your car."

Charlie looked to me, raising an eyebrow questionably. "I have seen your car, Antoinette."

"Urgh, stop calling me that dreaded name! It's a name my mother gave to torture me! After twenty-two hours of birth, she hated my guts! That's why she named me that name!"

Charlie cocked an eyebrow at my madness, reversing. "I think it's pretty."

"Well so did the executioners that executed their French Queen," I mumbled, looking at the passing greenery and shrubs that just never seemed to end in Forks.

It was as if every piece of land that wasn't covered by mud or snow, was covered in green. A constant disarray, and don't get me wrong - I love green. It was just too ... green.

"So, what's his family like?" I asked, looking to Charlie.

Charlie shrugged. "Urgh, they're, uhm - slightly perfect."

I groaned. "Great. So, they're not rednecks?"

Charlie shook his head, mumbling something incoherent underneath his breath and he turned into a long drive, surrounded with fairy lights that hung from the trees. It was _spectacular_, and I had to look away for the fear I would become jealous. I could see them still out of the corner of my eye, the twinkling pseudo stars that seemed to encaged the road. "Wow."

Charlie nodded, before he let out a sigh. "Yup."

And then I saw it.

It was a large, graceful house; rectangular and well-proportioned. Painted a faded white colour, it seemed almost picturesque and like something from a Nicholas Sparks novel. Cue gag. The southern wall was almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah River, Charlie informed me. It was huge. Absolutely massive. I'm sure it could house a whole country.

Of course it would have to be a _really _small country.

_Consisting of 20 people._

"They can really shit out money!"

Charlie raised his eyebrows, chuckling. "I guess they can."

Charlie's cruiser came to a stop and my heels made contact with the gravel ground. Oh, fuck. Gravel. My arch nemesis. And I was wearing _heels. _Damn heels!

Okay, try to act cool.

_You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the family._

_Don't fall._

_Don't fall._

_Don't fall._

_LOOK UP! LOOK UP! LOOK UP BEFORE YOU KILL YOURSELF!_

_Don't fall._

_Just keep your eyes on the door - keep your eyes on the prize_.

And then I stumbled.

_Oh! Okay, okay - save what dignity you still have. Just pretend like you don't care. Pretend that you haven't even realised you stumbled, and that when you did realise you were just like 'Oh, I stumbled. I don't care, I'm perfect' and then sashay away!_

I'm not sashaying away.

_SASHAY GODDAMIT SASHAY!_

"Are you okay?"

I nodded to Charlie; looking at the steps that led up to the porch and I bit my lip - my cheeks flushing in annoyance. Fuck. Me. In the Ass. Not really - I'm still, well, urgh ... a virgin. And never been kissed.

_Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself!_

_First step will be the hardest, you just need to get over that step and you're fine._

Okay.

Wait, are we talking about my virginity or the steps?

_Sweetheart, I gave up on your virginity after you started playing scrabble for fun. _

"Do you need hel-" I put my hand up, shaking my head as I lifted my gown, putting this satanic demon heels onto the first step.

_Okay, you've down it. Now-_

I yelped as I caught myself on something and I braced myself for the fall, only to have something grab my arm. Something cold. Compared to my nudists temperature, this was rather, well, it felt like they had just stuck their hand in a freezer for a dare. I looked up, my cheeks flushed as I saw a buff - incredibly good looking yet oddly pale man, holding my arm with a goofy smile plastered on his face. And then I noticed his arms.

Can I say steroids?

Or maybe muscle enhances, is the better word.

_More like penis shorteners._

That's not even funny.

"Thank you," I murmured, flushing as I helped myself up the stairs, looking into this mans golden eyes.

Weird eye colour, right?

"Who are you?" I asked, rather bluntly as I eyed his muscles, bewildered. "And please, stop working out. It's gone ... too far."

_I can't believe you just said that._

The man let out a bellowing laugh, his eyes twinkling with amusement, as he looked me over. "Nice to know my babies are being appreciated."

_Don't say it._

_Don't say it._

_Antoinette Eleanor Swan, don't you dare fucking say-_

"Appreciated? Made fun of - same thing?"

_I'm never, ever going to anywhere with you again._

You're my conscience. You're stuck with me and my brain.

He bellowing laughed again before dragging me inside, looking to Charlie as he greeted the father of the bride. "I'm Emmett."

I eyed his hand. "I'm Antoinette."

He laughed again. "That is, urgh, a unique name. "

I groaned. "My parents hated me - make fun of it all you want."

A smile took form on Emmett's face and I looked around the enormous house, my mouth dropping open ever so slightly as I gaped at the extravagance of it all. These people really could shit out money.

"So, why are you here?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"To raid the buffet table and the alcohol supplies, I suppose."

He chuckled. "I meant, for who?"

"Bella. I'm her cousin," I said, hiding my smile and he smirked.

"Oh. Bell's never mentioned she was inviting her cousin,"

I smirked as I patted his oversized muscles. "She didn't mention she was inviting Arnold Schwarzenegger either, so I guess we are both out of the loop."

"Arnold Schwarzenegger? Really?" He asked, eyeing his muscles.

I shook my head, rolling me eyes. "It's not a good thing,"

Emmett shrugged, his eyes not leaving his muscles and I looked to Charlie - cocking my eyebrow. "Should we go meet the man who is condemning himself to a life filled of nagging and no sex?"

Charlie cringed at the mention of sex and he shook his head. "We'll meet Edward later. Let's go see Bell's."

I nodded, following him up the stairs to where I had my Aunt Renee's bubbly and rambunctious voice, indicating that she was already a weeping mess. Oh, fuck, this is going to be torture. I really should have just poked my eye out; I would have gotten the eye patch and out of this mess. Charlie cleared his throat, ruffling his brown curls. "Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there."

Who's Esme?

Is that who he was talking to?

Renee turned to face her ex husband, her face contorting in surprise. "Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!"

Charlie turned to her, his voice showing hints of crustiness. "Alice got to me."

"And you look brilliant," I said, making my presence known and Renee looked to me - her eyes wide.

"Oh, Bella, you didn't tell me Antoinette was coming!" She squealed, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. "I haven't see you since you came to our house for the summer and set fire to the kitchen!"

Memories.

Why does it always seem that they consist of me burning some part of a kitchen?

_Because you suck at cooking._

She looked to me, her smile tight as she looked over my slim figure. "You've ... changed."

"I used to be a whale, Aunt Renee, of course I've change."

She smiled, kissing my forehead. "You were a pretty whale, though."

_No you weren't._

I love you too, conscience.

Bella smiled and I looked her over - the dress that she wore was a combination between silk and lace, in which suited Bella beyond belief. "You look gorgeous, Bells."

"You do too," She told me and I looked to the two other unimaginably beautiful women in the room.

My self esteem has just plummeted, crashed into the earth - been hit by a car and then set on fire. So, not showing my intimidation, I gave a nod and smiled like I was happy to be here. "Hi," I said, offering my hand in a slight wave.

The elf, whom I'm assuming is Alice, furrowed her eyebrows. "You're not supposed to- I didn't _see _you. Bella, who is this?"

I feel so welcome.

Bell flushed. "This is my cousin,"

"Nice to meet you too," I murmured and she shook her head in confusion etched onto her stupid, perfect features.

I hated her already.

She shook her head, fleeing the room as Bella flushed. "This is Rosalie, Anna, she's Edwards sister."

Oh, god, kill me now.

Beauty.

That was the epitome of beauty.

_Stupid bitch._

She smiled tightly. Forced, and tightly. "Nice to meet you,"

I hate you, too.

"I'm Antoinette," I said, and she nodded.

Renee looked to Bella, hugging her before shock came over her face. "Is it really time already?" Renée said to herself, sounding almost as nervous as Bella looked. "This has all gone so fast. I feel dizzy."

"Give me a hug before I go down," Renée insisted. "Carefully now, don't tear anything."

Renee squeezed her gently around the waist, and then wheeled for the door, only to complete the spin and face her again. "Oh goodness, I almost forgot! Charlie, where's the box?"

Charlie rummaged in his pockets for a minute and then produced a small white box, which he handed to Renée. Renée lifted the lid and held it out to Bella, an anticipated smile breaking out on her lips. "Something blue," she said.

"Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's," Charlie added. "We had a jeweller replace the paste stones with sapphires."

Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth. I remembered that pin, the same very pin my Grandma Swan used to fuss about whenever she would catch me in her jewellery box - playing about. She used to reprimand me for even trying to open her jewellery box, and she used to kneel on the ground with the hair pin and narrow her eyes and say: "When you're old enough, you can buy one. For now, don't touch Grandma's stuff."

She was touchy about her jewellery.

Bella looked up at her parents, her wide eyes starting ghosting over with unshed tears. "Mom, Dad… you shouldn't have."

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else," Renée said, smiling as she peered at the pin - staring at her daughter with pride. "Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."

A hysterical giggle burst through Bella's lips.

Alice stepped up and quickly slid both combs into my hair under the edge of the thick braids. "That's something old and something blue," Alice mused, taking a few steps back to admire Bella.

"There," Alice said with satisfaction. "A little colour—that's all you needed. You are officially perfect." With a little self-congratulatory smile, she turned to my divorced and rather awkward Aunt and Uncle, while avoiding my prying gaze. "Renée, you need to get downstairs."

"Yes, ma'am," Renée blew a kiss to Bella before she hurried out the door.

I was about to follow when I felt someone's hand on my arm, and I looked back - raising my eyebrows as I saw Bella staring at me, her hands trembling lightly. "What is it, Bells?"

She smiled. "Would you distract everyone if I fall?"

I nodded, smiling. "The top will come off, I promise."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Shut it, young lady, no tops or … bottoms will be coming off at this wedding,"

Well, not for me.

Maybe Bella and Edmund might have a quickie.

_Edward._

You're pissing me the fuck off, conscience.

I smirked. "Uncle Charles, when Bella falls down that aisle - I can't control what I will do."

The music floated through the house as I made my way down the stairs, and my heels dug onto the flat ground - my eyes looking up at the profusions of white blossoms that hung in the garlands. I looked over to the rows of satin-draped chairs, most that were occupied, before I looked at the variety of men that were standing at the alter - Arnold Schwarzenegger among them, punching the one with bronze hair playfully.

I could feel eyes on me, the thing I really did need to get used to.

Usually, I did have eyes on me - but for all the wrong reasons.

I guess they would feel the ground vibrate when I made my way through the room.

That's right, I used to be _that _fat.

I looked up from the ground, my eyes connecting with those of my nudist.

Oh, my God.

But this wasn't my nudist - no. It wasn't the chisel chested nudist-man-thing that lay on my motel bed but a middle-aged man confined to a life in a wheelchair. This was not the man that eyes I had gotten lost in; eyes that had so consumed me before. It was different.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at the man - prying my eyes away from his to look at his appearance. He was heavyset, despite being in a wheelchair, with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes. Standing beside him was a huge, absolutely huge, boy. With a beaming smile on his face as he stood by a rather slender, beautiful women whom stared at the crowd with bewildered eyes. The boy, beaming with happiness, reminded me of him.

A younger nudist.

Of course with clothes on, though.

"Anna!"

I looked over to where my seat had been saved and I smiled, going to sit next to Renee and she smiled - introducing me to her husband, Phil. "It's nice to meet you."

"This is crazy?" Renee asked, wringing her hands together as she looked back at the house. "Isn't this crazy?"

I nodded, looking down at my nails. "Crazy."

Renee shook her head, wiggling in her seat. "Do you think we should go back up there, I mean, maybe she-"

Phil grabbed her rigid hands, placing them in his lap - enclosing her hands in his huge ones. "Sweetheart, calm down."

Could have said it better, Phil.

I looked at the man whom was chuckling lightly as a blonde haired model (surely they all had to be models) smiled, nodding along to him. "That's Edmund, then?"

_Edward._

Okay, okay - I get it. I get it.

"It's Edward, Anna bobana."

I really wish people would stop calling me that.

I took a moment to look at the groom – my eyes moving to the arch that seemed to be overflowing with more flowers. Below the flowers that hung, I saw a groom whose happiness was literally _radiating _from his dapper suit, and bright smile. At the mention of a murmur of his name Renee had spoken seconds before, he turned slightly - his eyes glancing to me while he still laughed along with the rest of the models, smiling coyly as if he knew something I didn't.

Asshole.

And then his eyebrows furrowed, like his sister had minutes before.

Why were they all doing that?

And then I realised how beautiful he really was.

His facial features were as perfect and angular like something expected of a Greek Adonis, something in which was hard to find in a male anywhere - high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips littered his face with perfection, making him seem irresistible. His hair, which seemed like it had never been washed nor ever had a brush through it, retained an unusual bronze shade, something in which I had never seen. With buttery, burning gold eyes - he was the illusive mystery of an enigma that most girls fawned over.

Yet he didn't compare to the Greek God that I had hit with my car mere days ago.

_No one could compare to … that._

Wagner's traditional march floated through my ears and everyone turned, eager to see the bride whom would surely be blushing.

And then I saw her.

And as soon as _he_ saw her, he broke into a breathtaking smile of exultation. She struggled against her fathers grip, squirming as he struggled to pace her steps to its rhythm. She seemed glad that the aisle seemed to be very short, and when she stood in front of him - she beamed up at him, as if he was her everything and she was his.

In a display of tradition, Charlie begrudgingly placed Bella's hand in that of Edwards. Their vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times before, and seemed to litter every wedding with its presence.

Surprisingly, though, no clichés.

So far.

"I do," She managed to choke out in a nearly unintelligible whisper, blinking her eyes clear so she could see his face.

Or, the ministers.

But I think she wanted to see that of her new husbands.

When it was his turn to speak, the words rang clear and victorious.

"I do," he vowed, seemingly the proudest and happiest man in the room. He beamed at his new wife as the Minister declared them husband and wife, and with that - Edwards hand reached up to cradle her face - as if it was his mothers china vase he had to protect from his older brother.

He bent his head toward hers, and she stretched up on the tips of my toes, throwing her arms— bouquet and all—around his neck. He kissed her tenderly, adoringly; she obviously forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason because that was not exactly the type of kiss that was usually accepted at a wedding.

Mainly, because, people didn't want to see what it would lead up to.

A whole lot of dry humping.

Urgh.

The images were there and I couldn't get them out. The flashing images of Bella and her new husband on a bed, doing the dirty, and I couldn't rid myself of them. Oh, my god - it was getting R rated.

_GET OUT!_

_GET OUT!_

_GET OUT!_

I had to start reciting the alphabet in French to distract myself as they ended the fiery kiss. She clung to him, ignoring the titters and the throat clearing (mainly made by me) in the audience that was watching their rather public display of affection.

He treated her as if she was made of glass, not flesh and sturdy bones - although Bella wasn't exactly the most graceful person known to man. Yet the way he moved around her, like even the smallest flinch of a finger could break a bone - could injure his sweetheart, was strange. And not in the good way.

Can strange be good?

_Sometimes._

And hey, I thought I told you to shut up!

The crowd erupted into applause, and he turned their bodies to face their friends and family. She didn't remove her eyes from his face, her beaming smile showing her plain serendipity, which seemed to just glow from her blemish less face.

Renee shot up, running to her daughter and embracing her in a tear-stained hold. Bella was then passed through the crowd, as if a doll as many of her closest friends and some family congratulated her - smiling and making her laugh, commenting on how beautiful the ceremony had been and how breath taking she looked.

I watched on as the two newlyweds were embraced by their closest family, being attacked by compliments and loving ramble. I bit my lip as I watched on, my eyes on the dark woods as I pursed my lips.

This was a weird wedding.

_There better be alcohol._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter just for you guys!<strong>

**I am loving you!**

**You guys a brilliant.**

**I am loving your reviews.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**XXX**

**Edited 9/10/13**


	7. Did she just call me a nudist?

_"No English Queen has made more impact on the history_  
><em>of the nation than Anne Boleyn, and few have been so persistently maligned."<em>  
><em>— Joanna Denny "Anne Boleyn: A New Life of England's Tragic Queen"<em>

_I've made up my mind,_  
><em>No need to think it over,<em>  
><em>If i'm wrong I aint right,<em>  
><em>No need to look no further,<em>  
><em>This ain't lust,<em>  
><em>This is love but,<em>

_If i tell the world,_  
><em>I'll never say enough,<em>  
><em>Cause it was not said to you,<em>  
><em>And thats exactly what i need to do,<em>  
><em>If i'm in love with you,<em>

_Should i give up,_  
><em>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere,<em>  
><em>Or would it be a waste?<em>  
><em>Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?<em>  
><em>Should i give up,<em>  
><em>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere<em>

_I'd build myself up,_  
><em>And fly around in circles,<em>  
><em>Wait then as my heart drops,<em>  
><em>and my back begins to tingle finally could this be it<em>

_Should i give up,_  
><em>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere,<em>  
><em>Or would it be a waste?<em>  
><em>Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?<em>  
><em>Should i give up,<em>  
><em>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere<em>

_Should i give up,_  
><em>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere,<em>  
><em>Or would it be a waste?<em>  
><em>Even If i knew my place should i leave it there?<em>  
><em>Should i give up,<em>  
><em>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<em>  
><em>Even if it leads nowhere<em>

_~Chasing Pavement~_  
><em>Adele<em>

* * *

><p>JACOB POV<p>

Pain.

That was all I could feel

Excruciating pain.

I tried to speak when I smelt her, the scent that had washed over me causing a blinding senselessness to overcome me. I couldn't think of anything but her. It was just _her._ It was surreal. To smell something that I had neve imagined possible, that seemed so ... enticing - that was calling to me. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life.

And then she spoke.

Her voice, oh, her voice.

It was like honey, with a mixture of chocolate and pure happiness combined to make this voice. And it was the voice of a girl, by the way, not a dude.

And she was rambling - her heartbeat pummelling against her chest as she paced, her steps vibrating against the road as she mumbled profanities underneath her breath in a desperate attempt to make control of the situation. I tried to call out to her - every cell in my body wanted me to calm her, wanted me to make sure she was not hurt. I couldn't smell any blood on her, but that didn't mean she didn't have internal injuries that could kill her in 3-6 months.

And then I felt her slender hands on my chest, pressing softly into my chest as it shot electricity through me, enough to make me groan in pleasure and try to move my fingers, yet my eyes couldn't meet what I'm sure was the beautiful eyes of the women who had run me over.

Yep, you had heard right.

I had been hit by a car.

She kept whispering nudist as she pressed her hands into my chest, before I felt her hot breath near my ear - making shivers find my spine. "I'm so, so sorry - but, but I have to move you. I'm so, so sorry."

That's okay.

It'll be fine.

It wasn't.

It felt as if she was dragging me on the road, yet her hands were underneath my armpits, pulling me into her cramped car.

It smelt of cigarette smoke.

Gross.

I heard the slamming of a door and I smelt her intoxicating scent wash over me again as she slammed another door, a sigh being heard as she started her car. "Okay," She murmured. "Are you okay, Nudist?"

Why did she keep on calling me that?

I wasn't a nudist - Oh, God, Jake - you had just phased.

I'm naked.

Urgh.

How can I be naked? And how was I hit by a fucking car!?

Life really can't get any worse.

Apparently, it can.

I woke up in a hotel room, my memories foggy of what had happened and I cursed as I felt every bone in my body ache as I tried to move, a sharp groan leaving my mouth as I stood up. My usually perfect vision was clouded by the scent that I had drowned in mere hours ago, and I knew I _needed _to find what it was.

I could smell it wafting from a duffel bag that was slung over a chair, the scent radiating from it and I walked over to it - my eyes widening as I saw an arrangement of ... lace. The kind of lace that Sam imagined Emily in - the kind of lace that you saw when you walked by a Victoria Secret store.

Bra's.

A lot of bra's.

And they smelt of her.

I could barely contain my urge to see her anymore, and when I heard the sound of the water stop - my head immediately snapped up as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I needed to see what she looked like - if she was as enticing as her scent was. I needed to see if she was how I imagined her, if she was what she sounded to be.

A mixture between honey and chocolate.

And mangos.

I couldn't stop myself as I strode over the chipped and cracked door, pushing it open as I saw the bare skin, pale against the translucent light that hung from the ceiling. She was _beautiful._

Auburn hair cascaded down her bare back, her head cocked to the side perfectly to give me a view of her startled face in the mirror. I didn't realise what I had done until I had released the door handle, in which had the imprint of my fingers.

And then she slipped.

I reached out to catch her, my need to make her safe, to protect her consuming me as I heard her startled yelp but I couldn't move from my position at the bathroom door. She was entangled in a towel, yet it still didn't cover her and my eyes raked up her body before finally I was given the chance to meet her eyes.

And then it happened.

Something I had never experienced in my life.

I couldn't tear my eyes from her, nor could I even bare to think of ever looking away from her perfect, perfect eyes. They were so beautiful, unbearably beautiful they made my head spin. I didn't know what was happening to me - a glowing heat contracted in my chest, making my heart pummel against its cage.

I felt like I couldn't breath.

I couldn't think.

All I could do was look at her.

I couldn't understand how anyone could be so beautiful, could be so soft and tender. I had never seen anyone with beauty such as hers, beauty that could match that of the stars. That of the moon, something in which is always beautiful.

What was happening?

I hated this feeling, I had felt it before - I had despised it yet I had secretly wanted it, I wanted it so bad that I would do anything for it. I had convinced myself that I had felt it - that I had felt it for _her_. But I had felt it for _her_, I did. When we had kissed, I had felt it. I had imprinted, I had!

Yet now I was standing in a motel bathroom, with the stranger that had run me over, staring at her like she was a Messiah?

This wasn't how **it** was meant to happen.

It was meant to happen with her, with the girl I had loved.

With Bella.

Not this girl.

I hated her.

I needed to leave.

Her breathing slowed and I immediately felt my chest contract painfully, my hand twitching as if to tell me to reach out to her - to see if she was okay.

No! I was in love with _Bella._

I had imprinted on _Bella._

She looked up at me, not breaking the eye contact as her bottom lip trembled, her eyes panicked and bewildered. "I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOUR NUDIST CULT!"

Leave.

Leave now.

I ripped my eyes away from hers, grabbing the pants that I saw and I ripped the door open - running down the stairs as I entered the woods, phasing after tying the pants to my back leg.

I felt my skin ripping as I took the form of my wolf, and I screamed - howling against the dead silence of the forest before I heard the babbling voices enter my head, almost as if they were screaming at me, screaming my name.

_'JAKE!' - Seth_

_'Your back, dude, we missed you!' - Quil_

_'Where you been, dude? You missed out on a lot of sh'-Embry_

_'EMBRY! SHUT IT AND LET JAKE SPEAK YOU DICKHEAD!' - Leah_

I couldn't hide it from them, nor could I try to.

Images of the girl flew through my mind, and I tried to stop them yet I couldn't.

They saw everything.

_'HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK, JAKE!'- Quil_

_'Whoa, dude, you've finally got over Bel-'- Embry_

_'And you've dragged us through all this shit with Bella for nothing?' - Leah_

I growled at the mention of her name, my mind immediately going to the girl I hadn't seen in weeks. Who was getting married to that fucking leech - that dead, disgusting bloodsucker and-and she was going to become one.

_'But you've got this girl now. You don't need to worry about Bella, anymore, Jake' - Seth._

_'You don't know anything, Seth'_, I thought, my eyes narrowing as I dashed through the forest - making my way to her.

Back to her.

I dashed the trees, my mind flashing with the images of what everyone else was doing and what I had missed out and I tried to tune the babbling voices out, and all the imprinting crap.

I couldn't take it anymore.

It was gross.

_Jacob, is it true?_

The bellowing voice of the Alpha made me hesitate, my feet wanting to stop and pay attention to his authority.

_Yes,_ I thought, defeated.

_Do you feel the bond?_ He asked and I begrudgingly nodded, the bond pulling at me - begging me to go back to the girl in the bathroom.

_'You need to stop, Jacob. Go back to her - you need each other'_ - Sam.

I shook my head, snarling. _'I don't need anything from her.'_

_'You can't deny the imprint'_ He reasoned.

I snarled. _'Watch me'._

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter just for you guys!<strong>

**kowgomoo - you can never review too much! I AM LOVING YOU! You are so brilliant, and please keep the reviews coming - YOU ARE BRILLIANTLY MAAZING AND I LOVE YOU!**

**FlyingNargles - I'm so glad you think it's funny!**

**Evalyd Yamazaki - you are amazing! When I read your review, I was like 'awww' and then I laughed at your face cramp :D**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - I love you! Please keep reviewing and here is your update**

**SamMorgan13 - DUN DUN DUN! Thank you so much for reviewing, it means so much to me!**

**wolfhappiness - Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you think its cute.**

**Jenny - Thank you so much for your review, and thankyou for thinking I'm funny - some people just think I'm a tad bit weird.**

**claire - I BLOODY love you! You have no idea idea how much I love tjat word, and I don't know where you from but I'm from Australia and I'm pretty sure I have used tat word ten times today!**

**ReneeGoetz - I LOVE YOU! YOUR AMAZING! I have never read such kind comments and I am loving you!**

**Within the Stars - I'm so glad you were surprised! Heres your update!**

**crystal-roses13 - I'm glad Jacobs nudist coloney made you laugh. It made me laugh as well! :)**

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA - I KNOW YOU FROM SOMEWHERE BUT I HAVE NO IDEA. I HAVE HEARD YOUR NAME BEFORE BUT I CAN'T PIN POINT IT! I'm so glad you think the stories funny!**

**misty01 - Heres your update and I hope your still reading and enjoying it!**

**Kaleigh - you brilliant and I love you!**

**CarmenD - I love you! Your my second reviewer and please, please I hope your still enjoying it**

**Youme and ketchup - I LOVE YOU! YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER AND YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW. OPs, caps lock was left on :) Please review againa and I love you.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Edited 9/10/13**


	8. Abductors, Gigantor and Wolves

_"It's not like love at first sight, really.  
>It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly.<br>It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does...  
>You become whatever she needs you to be,<br>whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."  
><em>―Jacob Black explaining to Bella Swan about imprinting.

_Look at this stuff Isn't it neat?  
>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<br>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything?  
>Look at this trove<br>Treasures untold  
>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<br>Looking around here you think  
>Sure, she's got everything<em>

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
><em>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<em>  
><em>You want thingamabobs?<em>  
><em>I've got twenty!<em>  
><em>But who cares?<em>  
><em>No big deal I want more<em>

_I wanna be where the people are_  
><em>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<em>  
><em>Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?<em>  
><em>Oh - feet!<em>  
><em>Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far<em>  
><em>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<em>  
><em>Strolling along down a - what's that word again?<em>  
><em>Street<em>

_Up where they walk,_  
><em>up where they run<em>  
><em>Up where they stay all day in the sun<em>  
><em>Wanderin' free - wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world<em>

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_  
><em>What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?<em>  
><em>Bet'cha on land they understand<em>  
><em>That they don't reprimand their daughters<em>  
><em>Proper women sick of swimmin'<em>  
><em>Ready to stand<em>

_And ready to know what the people know_  
><em>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<em>  
><em>What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?<em>  
><em>Burn?<em>  
><em>When's it my turn?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't I love,<em>  
><em>love to explore that world up above?<em>  
><em>Out of the sea<em>  
><em>Wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world<em>

_~Part of that world~_  
><em>The little Mermaid<em>

* * *

><p>It was twilight.<p>

Ten thousand flowers were out here, serving as a fragrant, airy tent over the dance floor that was set up over the grass. I looked up to the fairy lights that surrounded the tent while the August afternoon evaporated around us. I sighed as I clenched at my wine glass - watching a line full of people congratulating the newlyweds.

I smiled as I reached them, finally, after being in a line for about ten minutes. "Congratulations."

Bella embraced me, beaming. "I didn't trip,"

I smiled. "And I didn't have to take my top off."

Bella burst into infectious giggles and I smiled, not being able to resist and she turned to her ... husband, beaming as she looked back at me. "Edward, this is my cousin, Antoinette."

He smiled charmingly and he shook my hand, his cold fingers grasping mine and a small line formed in between his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed once again - surprised yet confused. What was with this guy? Did Bella just marry a fucking weirdo?

_Coming from the girl that ran over a nudist, he must be fucking weird. _

Okay, speak up one more time and I will take you down.

_I'm you conscience - you can't 'take me down!'_

Fuck off.

_I can't._

"Cousin?" Edward asked, his hand still grasped in mine. "Mothers or fathers side?"

I bit my lip. "Fathers, actually."

Bella nodded as well. "We grew up together. She was my best friend."

"Was?"

I smirked. "Bella wasn't the best during puberty,"

Bella laughed lightly. "We kind of, uhm, ignored each other."

You ignored me.

You stupid bit-

_You're a really horrible person._

WHAT DID I SAY!?

Edward chuckled lightly, pulling Bella closer to him and I smiled awkwardly. "Anyways. Ah, live a prosperous and happy, urgh, marriage and life and pop out a lot of children - preferably after you're legal to drink."

They both chuckled and I was ushered out of the line, the man in the wheelchair behind me while the man that reminded me of a young nudist embraced Bella and Edward. I pursed my lips as I found my chair, looking around the table to see whom I had been seated with.

"They have got to be related," One of them said, and I looked to where he was looking - an arrangement of models embracing Bella and Edward, making them laugh and offering their congratulations.

I nodded, clutching at my wine glass. "What a gene pool."

The blonde haired, blue eyed, baby faced boy looked to me, smiling. "I'm Mike,"

I gave a curt smile. "Antoinette Swan."

The girl that sat next to him raised her eyebrows, looking me over with scrutinizing eyes. "Swan? Bella doesn't have a sister,"

I smiled, sipping at the wine. "Cousin, actually."

The girl smiled, laughing. "Right, right. I'm Jessica, Bella's friend."

I turned to the next girl, whom was smile nicely. "I'm Angela/"

"Ben," The guy said next to her and I nodded.

"And you know Bella from school?" I asked, raising my eyebrows questionably.

They nodded, Mike smiling goofily. "Yeah."

God, if I had to spend one more minute with him I am going bash my head against a wall.

I groaned as he babbled on about something - I had lost track after he had explained why he lost a tooth and had to get surgery done on it, or something to do with his teeth. I just focused on the tapping of Angela's fingers after a while.

We were amongst the flashing bulbs that watched Bella and Edward shove cake into each others faces, both laughing as they did it before Bella threw the bouquet in Angela's hands, a wild blush overcoming her and forcing her to sit down.

God, who was laughing?

I looked around as I tried to determine who was laughing before I looked back - Edward removing Bella's garter from her ankle and then very precisely, threw it at Mike's face.

I couldn't not laugh at that.

After all the typical routines circulated, I excused myself from the table, sporting some lame excuse as I got up - my hands shaking as I ached for a cigarette and I bit my lip, my teeth digging into it as I bumped into someone.

Or something.

Or, maybe, a wall.

I cursed, profanities escaping my mouth in a slur of incoherent curses and I looked up at whom I had bumped into and my eyes found that of the nudist's clone.

Except the clone was less attractive.

And I'm sure his penis-

_Stop thinking about his penis right now!_

Okay, Okay.

I stepped back, apologizing as his eyes widened. "Oh!" He exclaimed, stepping back. "You're not hurt at you? Are you bleeding?"

I examined myself, looking down at my black dress and the dreaded slit - shaking my head. Nope, no blood. No distraught look on my face.

What was this nutter going on about?

"Excuse me?"

He looked me over once again before sighing, mumbling someone underneath his breath before he motioned for the woman with a severe hair cut - and I mean severe - and the man in the wheelchair to come over to us.

Great, the man in the fucking wheelchair.

Could my luck be getting any worse?

I smiled tightly, my fingers shaking. "Billy! Billy! This is her, that's, uhm - yeah!"

_Okay, were these people all fucking high?_

If they were high, I really needed to join them because I was starting to get a headache.

Bill's face lit up as if he was a child seeing that his hamster, whom he thought he had killed, was still alive yet was surprisingly a different colour and a different breed.

Kids are idiots.

Urgh, I hated them.

I mean, when they're having tantrums in the shops because they lost their 'mommy', don't they realise that their mother is in the other aisle? Like, seriously, Kid - your mother is in the next aisle - stop crying and go into the next aisle!

_What are you even thinking about?_

I have no idea, conscience.

Billy beamed, grabbing my hand and shaking it frantically. "It's-It's - we've been waiting for you!"

I was getting whiplash.

I really needed a cigarette.

"For how long?" I asked, bewildered as I looked at his hand. "I mean, why, would you be waiting for me unless I knew you in a previous life and I was your long lost love and now you've seen me reincarnated and are freaking the fuck out."

...

_Really?_

_I mean, really?_

I flushed. "But I doubt that's why you were waiting for me," I murmured, taking my hand from his and I made my way - rather inconspicuously - past him. "I'm, I need, I- well, urgh, I'm leaving now."

_Get out of there._

_Get out now!_

He smiled, shaking his head lightly as he grabbed my arm. "What's you name?"

Oh, god he was going to kidnap me.

And who knows what kind of fetishes he has.

I bit my lip. "Antoinette."

He smiled, shaking my hand again. Again? Really? "I'm Billy. Billy Black."

Great, now I know my kidnappers name.

_He hasn't kidnapped you yet._

...

_Just don't go anywhere alone._

_He'll wheel right up to you and jus-just grab you!_

I had to chuckle at that.

It would be funny to see.

"Listen, my phones - urgh, I have to go feed my dog,"

_LEAVE!_

_LEAVE!_

_LEAVE!_

Billy chuckled, ignoring what I had just said. "Do you live in Forks?"

_Oh, god – you're dead._

_This man is going to abduct you._

_Good luck._

Hey! He's abducting you too!

_Eh._

"No," I said, hinting that if he abducted me a lot of people would care if I went missing. "I have a whole family," _Tell him you've got friends. He doesn't know you._ "And friends. Lots of those."

He looked a bit put out but nodded.

_Take that rapist!_

_Anna - 1._

_Rapist -2_

Well, because, he now knows personal information.

"Do you, urgh, live around here?"

_What are you doing, you fucking idiot!_

Making small talk.

I'M BEING POLITE!

_TO A RAPIST!_

_You know what? Get abducted, see if I care._

He nodded. "On the reservation - in La Push."

"Oh."

_GET OUT NOW!_

_LEAVE, FOR FUCKS SAKES!_

I thought you didn't care?

_Shut the fuck up and get out!_

I started to move back, before the other guy - gigantor - grabbed my arm, a heat surging through me as I felt the familiar touch of my nudist.

What was with these people?

"I'm Seth."

I smiled, shaking his hand as I tried to remove it. "That's great, Seth, I'm glad to know you like your name. I would stay and make small talk about the weather, but, I - I have to go."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Where do you have to go? Can't we talk for a little bit longer?"

I shook my head politely. "No, I'm, please - I really do need to go-"

"But we just started talking-"

Billy nodded. "If it's urgent, can Seth accompany yo-"

And then I cracked.

My polite facade went out the window while the demon inside of me came out.

And when I say demon - I mean my real self.

That part.

"I don't want anyone to accompany me. Anywhere! Especially gigantor here!" I screeched, ripping my hands from his. I narrowed my eyes as my conscience told me to shut up, and I threw a couple of colourful words in her direction. "I am going outside to go have a cigarette! I haven't had one since this morning, and all of you - everyone at this wedding is pissing me the fuck off. So why don't you and your little nudist friend, leave me the fuck alone and stop jumping out in front of my CAR!"

_I can't even - you just said-_

_Never open your mouth again._

I stormed off, anger radiating from me as I clenched my fists - ready to punch the next person that was like 'oh, hey, who are you?'.

My hands were shaking against the August whether and I grabbed a smoke out of my bag, lighting it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I inhaled its sweet serendipity that allowed me to stop thinking, just for a second.

I leant against a tree, knowing that being in a forest I could be cartered off by magical elves or leprechauns but I really couldn't care less. There was a Giant and a rapist in the reception - I think I'm safer in the confines of the forest, where the smell of moss and dew surrounded me, calming me.

It smelt like him.

My nudist.

_Oh, will you stop thinking about him for five seconds of your annoying life!_

And then I heard something.

Or someone.

"Thank you," Someone said into the darkness, and it was near me. "This is very… kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name," a husky voice, a voice so brilliantly wonderful I wanted to melt when i heard every pronunciation drip from his mouth. "Can I cut in?"

"Jacob!" Someone chocked, their voice sounding urgent and jubilant. "Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells."

Oh, so it was Bella.

Lucky bitch - gets all the hot guys.

Braces did help, apparently.

The other guy, whom I presume is Edward, said something but I couldn't make it out - he was too far away. Something about dancing, but I wasn't interested enough to stalk him to see where he was going. "Oh, Jacob," She was crying now; her words jumbled as she chocked over her tears, overcome with emotion. "Thank you."

"Stop blubbering, Bella. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me."

Please stop talking.

I'll have an orgasm if he keeps at it.

_You haven't said orgasm in a while, have you?_

I shook my head. Nope.

_Huh._

Great, no I'm no longer arguing with my conscience - I'm having a conversation with it.

I really am insane.

"Just? Oh, Jake! Everything is perfect now!"

He snorted. "Yeah—the party can start. The best man finally made it."

"Now everyone I love is here."

Was Bella - wait, was Bella in a three way?

_He said best man - they're obviously friends, dumbass._

"Sorry I'm late, honey."

"I'm just so happy you came!"

"That was the idea."

Okay, so apart from the orgasmic voice - it was getting slightly boring.

"Does Billy know you're here?"

Billy?

Abductor Billy?

Oh, god, maybe they were going to abduct Bella!

"I'm sure Sam's told him. I'll go see him when… when the party's over."

"He'll be so glad you're home."

"I don't know if I get more than just this one dance,"

"I'd better make the best of it."

"I'm glad I came," The guy said quietly after a moment. "I didn't think I would be. But it's good to see you … one more time. Not as sad as I'd thought it would be."

"I don't want you to feel sad," Bella murmured, obviously pleading with him.

But why was he sad?

_Detective Antoinette Swan - on the case!_

"I know that. And I didn't come tonight to make you feel guilty."

"No—it makes me very happy that you came. It's the best gift you could have given me."

He laughed. "That's good, because I didn't have time to stop for a real present."

"When did you decide to come back?"

"Consciously or subconsciously?" He took a deep breath before he answered his own question. "I don't really know. I guess I've been wandering back this direction for a while, and maybe it's because I was headed here. But it wasn't until this morning that I really started running. I didn't know if I could make it."

Come back? Where was he?

_The plot thickens._

He laughed. "You wouldn't believe how weird this feels—walking around on two legs again. And clothes! And then it's more bizarre because it feels weird. I didn't expect that. I'm out of practice with the whole human thing."

What?

_Okay, we've established this man is on drugs._

My cue to leave.

But they just kept talking.

"It would have been a shame to miss seeing you like this, though. That's worth the trip right there. You look unbelievable, Bella. So beautiful."

"Alice invested a lot of time in me today. The dark helps, too."

"It's not so dark for me, you know."

"Right."

"You cut your hair,"

Hair? It's been cut?

Maybe that is a sign of retaliation against the system.

_What?_

"Yeah. Easier, you know. Thought I'd better take advantage of the hands."

"It looks good,"

It probably didn't.

She was lying - I could tell.

He snorted. "Right. I did it myself, with rusty kitchen shears." He stopped the conversation momentarily, and all I could imagine was that they were doing some kind of dance flip.

Bella? Really? She would break every bone in her body.

"Are you happy, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Okay," He sounded defeated, almost as if he wanted her to miserable.

What a great friend.

"That's the main thing, I guess."

"How are you, Jacob? Really?"

"I'm fine, Bella, really. You don't need to worry about me anymore. You can stop bugging Seth."

Seth? Gigantor?

"I'm not just bugging him because of you. I like Seth."

"He's a good kid. Better company than some. I tell you, if I could get rid of the voices in my head, being a wolf would be about perfect."

_Definitely on drugs._

Definitely.

Okay, so I've come to the conclusion: He's addicted to cocaine and when he told Bella, she freaked and they had a massive blow out. And then, he went to rehab to get the voices out of his head and now that he's sober, he hates Edward because Edward was the one that made him go to rehab and stop taking the drugs.

I should really get my own Law and Order show.

_DUN DUN!_

I love doing that.

I stood on my smoke, numerous times, after I saw it had no use to calm me down anymore - and I felt my heels digging into the dirt as I tried to get by inconspicuously.

_You're doing great._

_Just don't fall._

And while I was trying to get my heels out of the dirt, I saw them.

Wolves.

Holy mother of fucking shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter just for you guys!<strong>

**YOU'RE ALL SO BRILLIANT!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Edited 9/10/13**


	9. Another week

_"A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials heavy and sudden, fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends who rejoice with us in our sunshine desert us; when trouble thickens around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts."  
>~Washington Irving <em>

_Dreamed last night about a time and place  
><em>_Where from our troubles we had escapee  
><em>_I held your hand then I felt complete  
><em>_As you turned and said to me:_

_From now on, from now on we'll be  
><em>_You and me, we will be  
><em>_From now on, from now on we'll be  
><em>_You and me, you and me, we will be_

_Years went by and nothing changed  
><em>_The love we shared just stayed the same  
><em>_As hair grew grey on top of our heads  
><em>_Every night I'd quietly say:_

_From now on, from now on we'll be  
><em>_You and me, we will be  
><em>_From now on, from now on we'll be  
><em>_You and me, you and me, we will be_

_Only a dream..._

_Only a dream..._

_Only a dream_

_From now on, only a dream  
><em>_From now on, only a dream  
><em>_From now on, only a dream_

_From now on, you and me, we will be_

_~From Now on~_  
><em>The features<br>The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1_

* * *

><p>They weren't real wolves.<p>

They couldn't be.

I stood, gaping, not able to understand how a wolf could be so huge.

Yeah, I guess, wolves could be huge.

But that - that was not natural.

I bit my lip, looking back at the flowing music before I looked back to the dark forest, Before I turned back tot eh tent - going to where everyone else was and trying to forget what I had just seen. They were probably just the wolves around her, maybe they are the size of wolves - I have no idea.

Maybe I should ask Bella.

_She just got married, you douche-wad, she doesn't want to be asked about the giant wolves hyped up on steroids._

I looked at the dancing crowd, pursing my lips as I saw Arnold Schwarzenegger heading my way - a goofy grin on his face as he grabbed my arm. "Come dance!"

Great.

Humiliation is heading my way.

He brought us to where everyone else was dancing, and was surprisingly good - I guess. I laughed as he twirled me, moving in beat with the music - still waiting for me to trip and embarrass myself further.

I was the goofiest dancer, but net to him - I at least seemed graceful.

The music came to a slow halt and I dragged myself off the floor, knowing if I had to go to a slow tempo I would kill myself. I was about to turn when I felt something.

It was weird.

It was really, really weird.

It felt as if I was being watched, yet from a small distance.

_God, those Government satellites must be getting good._

"Anna?"

I turned around, looking at my Uncle and I smiled. "Yeah, Uncle Charlie?"

"Where have you been all night?"

_Eves dropping on to other peoples conversation._

_Chasing wolves._

_You know, the normal._

I shrugged. "Just .. Observing,"

"She looks beautiful doesn't she?"

I nodded as I watched Bella lean against her new husband, my eyes transfixed on their slow moves until it was ruined by the elf girl - whom seemed to be in a stubborn hurry.

"This place is weird," I said dryly, grabbing someone else's drink and downing it.

Charlie chuckled. "You remind me too much of your mother,"

Brilliant.

Your mother is an alcoholic idiot?

"Sorry, Charlie, I just get weird at wedding's." I said, looking at the dirnk in my hand. "You know, I am a minor drinking. Can't you arrest me?"

Charlie glanced at the glass. "I can't see you drinking,"

I smiled, kissing his cheek before I went over back to my able - trying to see if I had any food that no one had eaten yet.

Nope.

I bet that fucking Mike ate all my food.

_First abductors and food thieves?_

What are weddings coming to?

"Dad?"

We were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and with the call from Bella - Charlie looked up from where were standing, hiding in a corner with me.

We were sociable people.

And, I think, because Charlie was steeling some tears.

"Oh, Dad!"

She hugged him around the waist, tears streaming again—She was crying so much tonight. It was becoming nauseating.

I got uncomfortable when people cried.

It wasn't my strong point.

"There, now. You don't want to miss your plane."

"I love you forever, Dad," I told him. "Don't forget that."

"You, too, Bells. Always have, always will." She kissed his cheek at the same time that he kissed hers.

"Call me," he said.

"Soon," She promised, her eyes averting his as if she couldn't promise any more.

What was going on with Bella?

"Go on, then," he said gruffly. "Don't want to be late."

Edward was about to lead her away before she turned to me, enveloping me in a tight hug - tears escaping her and onto my new dress.

Great.

_Be compassionate!_

You can talk!

_No, I can't really, I'm a thought process._

I patted her, awkwardly, looking at her as she sobbed lightly. "I'm sorry," She said, obviously distraught.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Bell's, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Bella, be happy, for god's sake." I demanded, shaking her lightly.

I looked back at Edward and I bit my lip.

He looked like he was about to kill me.

"Have you seen who you just married?" I said, looking at her. "He's a fucking god. And you only have one of those. You can cry when you come back,"

She only cried harder.

"Okay, Bella, your making me feel awkward." I whispered, and she giggled lightly. "Listen, whatever your upset about - don't worry about it. Things can always get better,"

She nodded, looking back at Edward. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am," She said, before giving me one last hug. "Look after Charlie for me."

Everyone applauded when Edward kissed her on the doorstep. Then he rushed her to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide, but someone, probably Arnold Schwarzenegger, threw with uncanny precision, and she caught a lot of the ricochets off Edward's car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes—designer shoes that looked brand-new—dangling behind the bumper.

Edward shielded her from the rice I was throwing at his hair, just to make him slightly less perfect, while she climbed in, and then he was in and they were speeding away as she waved out the window and called "I love you" to the porch, where her families waved back.

And then she was gone.

And that's the last thing I remembered about last night.

I groaned as I clutched at my head on the couch, the sound of someone shuffling around in the kitchen alerted me to where I was and I leant back on the couch - cursing whoever allowed me to black out last night.

I had no idea what I did.

What I said.

God, I could have incriminated myself.

_Please don't be in a cell._

_Please don't be in a cell._

I peeled on eye open and I breathed out a sigh of relief as I saw Charlie in some boots - his face panicked and I raised an eyebrow as I swung my legs, rather painfully, off the couch and I waddled into the bathroom - slamming the door as I relieved myself.

Flushing toilet, I didn't look in the mirror to see what kind of a catastrophe I looked like, before I went out to see what had gotten Charlie so panicked.

And then I saw it.

After all my experiences with blowing things up, I had never seen anyone do something so idiotic.

Well, not since I did it, anyways.

"CHARLIE!" I screeched, hitting his hand and taking the knife that he was going to put in the toaster. "Don't ever, ever put a knife in a toaster. "

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"So you don't suffer a long and torturous electrocution." I said, reprimanding him as if a small child.

He nodded thoughtfully, muttering something underneath his breath. "I'm going to work,"

I nodded. "What about your breakfast?"

He stopped at the door, shrugging. "I'll just get something there."

He closed the door, letting the inevitable rain in and I cringed lightly - looking back to where he had just left. "Your missing out on the most important meal of the day," I muttered, sorting out the mess he had made in the kitchen.

I flipped open my scratched and cracked phone, dialling my mothers number and I waited for her voice to take over my hearing and her unbearable questions to start. "Hello?"

"Hi Mom,"

"Oh, Hi Antoinette-"

I cringed. "Mom, I am trying to at least seem like I don't have deranged parents. Can you please start calling me Anna?"

Mom sighed, begrudgingly, it seemed. "Fine. But Antoinette is a pretty name-"

"Mom, we've been over this - haven't we?" I asked, allowing a small smile to invade my lips.

I could here some rummaging in the background before she asked her first question. "How are you? Is Charlie treating you okay? How was the wedding? What did Bella wear?"

"Okay, well, I'm fine - I've got a bit of a headache and yes, Charlie is treating me great. The wedding was like any other, painful. But Mom, you should see the guy she's marrying - he seriously belongs in a magazine he is that annoyingly perfect!" I took breath, biting my lip. "And Bella wore this gorgeous silk and lace dress. I'll send you some photo's."

She sighed. "That's great, baby, but I'm so busy that I can't even keep up with so can I call you back tonight?"

I nodded. "Sure. When am I coming home?"

"Urgh, well, dad and I are going away to Vermont for the week to see Aunt Tracy so you can't come back home unsupervised." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Another week in forks?

How would I survive?

"And then we'll come get you and see Charlie."

I shook my head. "Mom, you let me drive up here alone!"

"And I regret that." She said. "You could have done some serious trouble! What happens if you had an accident or ran someone over?"

Too late for that one, Mom.

I sighed. "Mom-"

"If you stay here another week, I can promise you, I will pick you some of that cheesecake up from the bakery down the street."

Oh, god.

Cheesecake was my kryptonite. I really was in love with it and if I could survive on only one food, it would be cheesecake. It was just so ... Delicious.

Damn bloody cheesecake and it's perfection!

"Okay,"

I could practically see her smirking.

"Great, well, I called your Uncle last night and he said it's fine so I'll see you in a week."

And then she hung up.

Just hung up.

I looked out the window, my heart sinking in my chest.

Another week.

Oh, god.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter just for you guys!<br>****  
>YOUR ALL SO BRILLIANT!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Sex Dungeons and Meeting Jacob

_"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."_

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
><em>_I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
><em>_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
><em>_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
><em>_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
><em>_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
><em>_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
><em>_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
><em>_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
><em>_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
><em>_It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
><em>_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
><em>_Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
><em>_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
><em>_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
><em>_  
>I hope you don't mind<br>__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
><em>_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_ ~Your Song~_  
><em>Elton John<em>

* * *

><p>"La Push?"<p>

Charlie nodded as he looked at the charred toast I had given him, putting it down on his plate as he wiped his hands on his pants - grunting. "Yeah. I'm going there for dinner,"

I raised my eyebrows, looking down a the toast I had made him.

It wasn't that bad.

_Bullshit, Anna, it looks like you've dipped it in black paint._

_And then run over it. _

_And set it on fire. _

_And then served it on a plate, and called it dinner._

"You've got dinner, though." I said, deflated as I sat down - crossing my legs.

Charlie looked down at it, nodding ever so slowly. "Urgh, well, it - urgh, I know that if I could eat it, I would."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the plate as I ran a hand through my hair. "You know, maybe I should just let you starve."

_It wouldn't be the worst thing for him._

Oh, shut it.

I rolled my eyes, putting the burnt toast into the bin and I jumped up on the counter - raising my eyebrows. "So, who are you going to go see?"

Charlie shrugged. "Just a friend. Billy Black, I think you met him at the wedding."

_Oh, no._

Billy.

The abductor.

He had brainwashed Charlie - he had brainwashed my Uncle!

Holy shit.

I knew what this asshole was doing - he was luring me in. He was like a guy in a white van with the supposed 'puppy' and the 'lollies', telling brats to come and get closer.

What if he had tortured Charlie?

What if he had a sex dungeon?

Oh, holy mother of fuck - what if he had a sex dungeon?

All I could thin of was leather whips and spiked collars, while chains hung on the basement walls.

_Your a really, really deranged person._

And you belong to me, so if you don't shut up - I am going to come in there and do a lobotomy on your ass.

_Okay, Okay - no need to get so serious._

"Sorry, what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I tried to recollect what Charlie had just said.

"That you can stay here if you wan-"

I shook my head.

I needed to protect him.

Billy could hold him hostage and I would have to go in, in some tight fitting pant while I had guns and went all matrix on his ass.

Yep.

I could go badass.

"No - I'll come. I'll be able to get to know they're, uhm, culture."

Their sex culture.

And their dungeons.

_God, no wonder you've never had a boyfriend._

Would you stop bringing that up?

It's getting irritating.

Charlie looked at me as if I was insane before nodding, cocking his head lightly o the side in a sign on awkwardness.

Oh.

I guess he didn't want me to come.

I'm just keeping him safe - he should be grateful!

_He doesn't know your keeping him safe - he just thinks your is deranged niece._

You know, sometimes I'm grateful that I have a voice of reason.

This is not one of those times.

"They'll be a lot of people there."

I nodded. "That's fine. "

_No it's not, you hate crowds._

You just sit there, growling at any one who tries to talk to you.

I do not growl!

_Your a really antisocial person._

Sitting in Uncle Charlie's cruiser, I looked out the window - pressing my forehead against the cool comfort of the glass that had the remains of the last rain.

That was two hours ago.

The sound of the radio relieved the tension between myself and the Uncle I barely knew, cringing at the fact that I was going to be spending a week alone with him.

Alone.

Wait, did I already say alone?

_You did._

Oh, okay.

And I think I was getting sick.

On cue, the pain that took place in the corners of my chest seized my body again - making me flinch as my fists clenched at the seat cover. Annoying as the small bouts of pain were, I couldn't escape them.

I had done everything.

I had made myself drink the torturous and disgusting green tea - I had listened to soothing, calming music that made me want to kill myself after listening to it for more than ten seconds. I had even meditated.

And for me, that meant I went all out.

I wasn't into meditating.

Okay, I thought it was fucking stupid.

Clearing his throat, Charlie attempted to make small talk. "Have you ever been to La Push before?"

I looked to him, cocking a brow. "Your small talk is shit."

He threw me a look. "Ladies shouldn't talk like that."

_Lady?_

_You?_

Oh, shut up.

Your annoying me.

"I'm a lady?" I said, surprised. "God, all this time - my penis has been holding me back,"

He looked to me, before we both burst out in infectious laughter - something which is uncommon for Uncle Charlie, I've observed.

He has a sense of humour.

It's just tucked far, far away within himself.

And usually doesn't see sunlight.

Well, not at least for a couple of months at a time.

The car came to a slow halt in front of a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn while a ramp resided on the front porch. I looked at the chipped and cracked paint - pursing my lip as I was reminded of a horse stable before Charlie turned the car off, the song that was floating through the speakers cutting off abruptly as the sound of laughter echoed from the house.

_Brace yourself, Anna._

_Don't follow anyone into any sort of basement._

_And don't accept any brownies._

_Or drinks._

I nodded, stepping out into the cold air of La Push, and I felt my chest contract - following Charlie in and I ran a hand through my auburn waves, biting my lip as I tried to concentrate on trying to act normal.

It shouldn't be that hard.

Charlie lightly knocked before the door was swung open by some massive, and I'm talking Big Friendly Giant here, guy that seemed like he had ingested so many steroids that he created muscles.

Everywhere.

_Don't you dare think about his penis, Anna._

Okay.

I'll try.

The guy that looked at me seemed bewildered that I was there, standing in front of him, as if I was a figment of his imagination or something and Charlie sook his hand that I doubt was outstretched in a sign of manners.

"How are you, Quil?"

He nodded, still looking a time agape before he smirked - an impish grin becoming of his face. "I'm Quil," He exclaimed, outstretching his hand and completely ignoring Charlie.

I nodded, following Charlie in as I grasped at his abnormally hot hand. "Oh!" I said, surprised. "Your hot."

He smirked. "I know. Girls just can't escape the Ateara-attack."

I nodded. "I know. I'm just dying to take my pants off and rub against you." I said, smirking as I looked him over. "But since you've got your fly un done, I'm quite put off." I exclaimed, smiling as he flushed red, fumbling to get his fly up.

"Thanks." He muttered, his eyes downcast before I turned - going into the packed living room and I bit my lip as I saw the tiny TV that they were all positioned to and I ran a hand through my hair, fumbling with the hem of my top.

"ANNA!"

My head snapped to whoever had yelled out my name and I cursed as I saw Gigantor, aka Seth, running at me with a large Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

Shit.

I should never have come.

Screw Charlie.

_You can make a quick escape out the window._

_Go, NOW!_

I felt a smile being forced onto my face by my conscience and I looked down at the floor as he embraced me, crushing me to his chest.

Could no longer breath.

But that's okay - because I'm going to be led into their sex dungeon.

"Hey, Jake!" Quil bellowed, shouting at a guy that barely fit in the living room - his lopsided haircut being ruffled by his giant hand as he turned. "Look who's here!"

I felt my heart pick up pace as I saw who he was and my mouth fell open, my eyes connecting with those I had seen mere days ago - the eyes that had consumed me with their mysterious darkness.

Those belonged to the nudist.

My nudist.

I could here nothing but the TV on in the background and he took one step closer to me and I turned on my heel, sprinting out of the house and out of the small vicinity that was chocking me with it's awkwardness.

I felt my chest contract painfully - my ribs aching painfully as I felt the rain on my face, my boots digging into the dirt as i fumbled around in my jacket for my packet of smokes - grabbing the small death stick and lighting it - inhaling the smoke that would surely kill me one day.

That I had once been so against.

My shaking hands leant against the faded red paint as I tried to calm myself and my erratic heart.

I think I was having a nervous breakdown.

So I recited the alphabet in French again.

How was it possible that he was still standing? Why wasn't he on the ground, in agony? Or dead? I would prefer dead, so then I wouldn't have to put up with the constant reminder that I was causing someone pain.

"You know, about 4 million people die world wide from smoking each year."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Fuck off, Seth."

"My names actually Jacob."

I sighed. "Well, then, fuck off Jacob."

"I would if I could," He muttered bitterly and I scowled.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I sneered, narrowing my eyes as I inhaled the smoke.

I heard him lean against the side of the house, and I wouldn't exactly be surprised if he broke it.

He wasn't exactly small.

"It means I'm being forced to come out here and talk to you," He growled, and I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Well, then, piss off. Go back to whoever is forcing you to talk to me,"

Silence became of us, and I bit my lip - stealing a glance at the man that I could've crippled. I just didn't understand how he could be fine - how he wasn't dying.

I broke his bones.

I'm sure of it.

"Why did you run away?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. "You could've been hurt. I'm sure you have a broken leg, yet your walking? It doesn't make sense - it's medically impossible!"

The nudi-_Jacob_ smirked. "I guess I'm abnormal then,"

"Or maybe nudists just have healing powers." I mumbled and he looked up to me, surprised.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, a broad smile taking over his features.

A smile I wanted to drown in.

_Stop it. Stop it, ovaries, I'm talking to you._

Are you seriously talking to my ovaries?

Because that's sad.

_I'm not the one that ran over a nudist._

I shook my head. "I didn't - nope, I didn't cal you anything."

He stepped forward, towering over my 5'6 petite frame, a smile on his lips. "Did you just call me a nudist?"

I shook my head. "No-nope."

_Yes, you did._

He smiled, nodding. "You called me a nudist!"

"Well, maybe if you had some clothes on the first time we met - I wouldn't think you were a nudist!"

He barked out a laugh at my humiliation. "You actually thought I was a nudist!"

I looked down to the ground, shrugging. "It's a possibility that there is a nudist colony near by,"

His eyes widened as he laughed more. "That's why you said that thing when..."

"We were both stark naked in a cheap motel bathroom?"

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah."

I turned to him, biting my lip. "I'm Anna,"

"Anna," He said, almost breath taken as he took my outstretched hand.

I had never felt anything like it.

It was like every emotion I had ever felt - that he had ever felt evaporated into the cold, August air that surrounded us, and amazingly - I didn't feel the 'electricity' that corny romantic novels go on about, that teenagers fawn over.

I felt everything.

I let go of his hand after standing there for about a minute, embarrassed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry for running you over,"

He laughed, nodding. "I forgot about that."

"How can you forget being hit by a car!" I exclaimed, laughing.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've got other things to think about."

"Tits?"

_Did you seriously just say that?_

_I hate you._

_Your just so ... Awkward._

Thanks for the self esteem boost.

_Well, somebody needed to tell you._

Yeah, but I thought my mother already did.

He looked at me before bursting out into laughter and I shook my head, leaning it against the faded red wall and I covered my eyes. "Urgh, I'm so awkward. I guess it's the family, though, Bella got the clumsiness - I got the awkwardness."

His smile vanished from his face, his expression of happiness ripped from him as he looked like he had just been punched in the gut - or that he was betraying something. His fists clenched as he began shaking, anger overcoming his features.

"Why did it have to be you!" He sneered, his hand lashing out and punching the side of the house. "Why couldn't it be Bella!"

I watched as his shaking form, too big to fit on the porch, jumped over the railing and disappeared into the dark woods - leaving me confused and obviously stunned at his outburst. I watched as some of the other men, hearing the noises, came out - seeing me alone obviously indicating that he had disappeared.

Seth looked to me, confused. "What happened?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>zero0o0zero - Thank you so much for reviewing, I love u and I'm glad u think it's funny :)<strong>

**'me' - your amazing!**

**ReneeGoetz - your still one of my most favourite reviewers - thank you so much!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - thank you for reviewing :)**

**SmileYouLiveLonger - I'm glad you like the story, and I love your profile name.**

**DeanWinchesterLuvr91 - thank you so muc for reviewing, that is one of the sweetest reviews I've got in ages. Your fan, Emily (thats my name)**

**kowgomoo - YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! I was at work when I was reading your review, and I couldn't believe what you wrote. And pfft - you aren't demented! I'm the one that came up with a story about hitting a nudist with a car :) Anyways, I just wante to say thank you so much - your absoluely brlliant and I love you!**

**The rest of you are amazing. People who have favourited the story - don't be shy. Review! All of you guys are so aazing - I have now got just over 2000 hits and it's amaing. I just wanted to say that you guys are so great and I'm gladmy weird sense of humor amuses you all. It definetly amuses my friends - they think I'm so weird.**

**Funny but weird. **

**But lets all admit it, being weird is so much more interesting and imagantive then beig societies definition of normal.**

**Oh, and by the way - you guys should listen to this song on the twilight saga: Breaking Dawn pat 1 soundtrack. It's called turning pages, its so cute. I'm in love with it!**

**And I'm just going to give some facts now that you guys have either been confused about or misinterpreted.**

**Okay, so in probably the next ten chapters - we will all find out if Edward can read Anna's mind or not.**

**I will tell you that she is like Bella in so many ways, but she is very different.**

**Also, she is Jacobs imprint. Renesmee is in this story and she will be ripping Bella apart in no time, don't worry about that.**

**Everything, apart from the Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, will still happen.**

**And in later chapters - romance will blossom.**

**Between Seth and Jacob, of course!**

**...**

**Just kidding.**

**But who knows, maybe Seth will be getting some love.**

**But don't count on it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Sickness & Jacob Blacks Penis

_"Is not a kiss the very autograph of love?"_  
><em>~Henry Finck<em>

_Imagine there's no heaven  
><em>_It's easy if you try  
><em>_No hell below us  
><em>_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people living for today  
><em>_Imagine there's no countries  
><em>_It isn't hard to do  
><em>_Nothing to kill or die for  
><em>_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people living life in peace  
><em>_You, you may say  
><em>_I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
><em>_I hope some day you'll join us  
><em>_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions  
><em>_I wonder if you can  
><em>_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man  
><em>_Imagine all the people sharing all the world  
><em>_You, you may say  
><em>_I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one  
><em>_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

_ ~Imagine~_  
><em>John Lennon<em>

* * *

><p>"Another two weeks?"<p>

I heard a sigh on the other end. "I'm sorry, Anna, but Aunt Tracy's having trouble with the boys. They're going through some stuff-"

"And so am I, Mom, it's called boredom. It's a syndrome that will soon kill me."

"Ha-bloody-ha, Anna, that's not funny. Your father has to go back home, something came up at work so I'll be staying here. He can't have you running around the house like a chicken without a head-"

I scoffed. "Dad won't even notice if I'm there, Mom. Why can't I just go home-"

"Because you can't, and that's it. Now stop complaining and grow some balls."

I sighed. "I do have balls, Mom, I'm a hermaphrodite. Thanks a lot for my crappy fucking genes!"

I slammed the phone down, dramatics flowing through me as I let all my anger out on the phone, the sarcasm that had just flowed from my mouth still had its venom intertwined in my mouth.

Another two weeks?

It had been a week since Bella's wedding, and it had been five days since I had been down to La Push. After that day, I had just wanted to go home.

I was sick, and I wanted to go home.

I could just get in my car, and drive home.

It could be that easy.

I groaned as I raced to the bathroom, emptying my stomachs contents as I clutched at the pristine white toilet - my eyes closed in pain as my stomach became emptied for the second time today. Charlie was yet again at Billy's, and I had refused to go this time. I wouldn't allow myself to his face again, the face I had so longed for in the last couple of days.

And I didn't care if they held Charlie hostage anymore.

I would get the FBI involved, and then I would go matrix on their asses.

I had just had enough of forks.

I leant against the wall - trying to ignore the knocking of the door before I got up, wiping my mouth as I went down the stairs - my shaking legs becoming steadier as I ripped open the door, my watering eyes focusing on a tall figure of copper skin while unbearable heat that radiated from him and onto me.

I knew who it was.

I'd rather I hadn't.

"Jacob," I walked away from the door, asking him to close it as I grabbed a tissue - sneezing into it. "Sorry."

He rushed over to me, his gorgeous features contorting in concern. "Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head, wiping my nose. "No," Shaking my head, running a hand through my knotted hair a I looked into his dark eyes, arching a brow. "Why are you here?"

"What?" He asked, dejected.

I shook my head. "What are you doing here? You blew up on me the other day, and now your here. Worrying that I'm sick," I exclaimed, chuckling. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," He said, deflated. "Charlie said you were sick and I just came because he said you were really sick."

I looked to him, narrowing my eyes as I pursed my lips. "Do you have different personalities or something?"

"No!" He exclaimed, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, what is wrong with you? Your a nudist one day, someone that has anger problems the next day, and now your all caring about my well being - your freaking me out."

He nodded. "Sorry."

I bit my lip. "You don't have to be sorry about it. Your giving me headaches."

He nodded, running a hand through his awful hair cut.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand here looking at that anymore."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What!"

"That haircut. It's atrocious and it makes me want to kill myself with it's messiness." I said, grabbing him and I pulled him into a chair - grabbing the kitchen scissors.

I felt better.

My stomach no longer churned with sickness, nor did my head ache anymore.

Maybe Jacob was my cure.

Or maybe my stomach was just empty.

I started cutting his lopsided hair cut, biting my lip as I made sure not to cut his blemish less copper skin and my eyebrows furrowed as I concentrated in trying not to get distracted by his gorgeousness.

_Pay attention, Anna, and just get through with cutting his hair._

"Are you going back soon?"

I cocked a brow. "Hmmm?"

"Back home." He said, almost painfully.

I shrugged, the sharp blade cutting at his raven hair. "A couple of weeks."

"When does your school start?" He asked.

"Oh, I graduated."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you were sixteen!"

I smiled, ruffling his hair as my hands ran through his silky hair.

God, this guy really should do an advertisement for Head & Shoulders.

_You are really, really weird._

"Turning seventeen in March, actually. I graduated early."

"Why?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I skipped a grade a couple of years back, so I graduated."

He wanted the whole story, and I knew he would.

I should have just lied.

"My father is quite, well, he was the black sheep of the family. He's quite smart, and I guess I inherited that."

You didn't inherit it - you just had no friends.

He turned to me. "I'm sure your amazing."

_Okay, he just got creepy._

"I think other people have different choice words for me." I said, hiding my smile.

He turned around, and I felt my breath escape me as he grabbed my wrist. "Your perfect."

I felt my erratic heart take off again and I looked down at him as his hot hand moved from my wrist, to tracing the curves of my breast, then down the curves of my torso until he reached my waist, pulling me closer to his hot body. Him sitting down was about the same height I was standing, just slightly smaller, and as he looked up to me - his other hand came up to my face, tracing the contours and lines on my face.

And then he looked up to me, his warm and mysterious raven eyes had me besotted and almost infatuated with their brilliant beauty - they're beauty astounded me.

Consumed me.

And then he raised his hand into my auburn hair, the auburn hair that hadn't been brushed in a couple of days and surely needed to be washed.

Yet I couldn't allow myself to worry about my insecurities.

All I could do was concentrate all my energy onto my breathing.

And not passing out.

Which is really hard to do considering it was taking every ounce of energy I had in me to stay standing.

"Your so," He paused, his hot breath on my face. "Beautiful."

And he was about to kiss me.

Me!

This guy could have any other girl he wanted, any other girl, yet he chose to kiss me! Elation swirled through me as he moved closer towards me, his lips inches from mine. I put my hands in his half done hair, yet instead of what I was expecting - my fingers found a wetness. I pulled my fingers back, my bitten nails covered in blood.

The metallic smell filtered through my nose and I shook my head, standing back. "Your bleeding!"

He came out of his trance, and looked at the blood on my fingers - his face that was so entranced before now becoming hard and stoic. "It doesn't matter. It's just blood."

I shook my head, wiping the blood on my sweat before going over to the counter - grabbing a cloth and I went over to him, looking at the two large holes that had obviously been caused by the scissors. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine." He said, and I shook my head.

"When I ran you over, I should have taken you to the hospital. I can't believe I didn't, I was so, so stupid. You could've been dead," I said, shaking my head. "I've caused you so much pain in a matter of a week. You must hate me."

He shook his head, smiling as I pressed the cloth to the wound. "I could never hate you, Anna. How could you think that?"

I chocked on my laugh. "So, the anger management five days ago when you blew up on the porch and said something about Bella. I could've sworn you hated me then." I accused, narrowing my eyes. "Or maybe it was the time when you walked in on me, naked, and then stormed out like I was the fucking plague! And then when I tried to help you, you went into the forest like George of the fucking Jungle!"

He looked up to me, laughter in his playful eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't have run over me then,"

I looked at him before laughing, taking the cloth off of his wound. "Well, then, maybe you should stop running in front of cars naked, and maybe, do what Tarzan did - if your trying to be like him - and put a loin cloth over it," I bit my lip, my eyes widening slightly at what I just said. "Not that 'that' is not attractive, I just mean, that most civilised people don't like seeing penei - multiple penis's - thrust into their face. No pun intended. And, just so you know, I think your, ugh, penis is very attractive." He sat in silence and I tried to cover up the awkward silence. "It's, urgh, very large and most girls like that. I guess you could call it statuesque, and in a way, very - urgh - pleasant."

He turned to me, his eyebrows raised. "Are we seriously talking about my dick?"

"It seems so, Tarzan. If you want - we can talk about my tits."

He smirked, chuckling lightly. "Do you mind if we talk about something else?"

My eyebrows furrowed, not liking where he was going.

Did he really want to go there?

_Apparently._

Hey, you've been silent for a while - where were you?

_Prefrontal cortex - interesting place, that one._

Ha-bloody-ha, your humour astounds me.

_Your stupidity astounds me._

And we're back.

"Do seriously want to talk about vaginas?"

He took me look at me before bursting into laughter, shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about vaginas. I think, maybe, normal stuff might be appropriate."

I smirked. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter - did it while watching a documentary on John Lennon. <strong>

**Just though you guys should know. **

**That guy is a legend.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Grocery shopping with a Giant

_ "What do I look like, the Wizard of Oz? Need a brain? Need a heart? Go ahead, take mine. Take everything I have."  
>~Jacob Black~<em>

_You hit me once  
><em>_I hit you back  
><em>_You gave a kick  
><em>_I gave a slap  
><em>_You smashed a plate over my head  
><em>_Then I set fire to our bed_

_You hit me once  
><em>_I hit you back  
><em>_You gave a kick  
><em>_I gave a slap  
><em>_You smashed a plate over my head  
><em>_Then I set fire to our bed_

_My black eye casts no shadow  
><em>_Your red eye sees nothing  
><em>_Your slap don't stick  
><em>_Your kicks don't hit  
><em>_So we remain the same_

_Love sticks  
><em>_Sweat drips  
><em>_Break the lock if it don't fit  
><em>_A kick to the teeth is good for some  
><em>_A kiss with a fist is better then none  
><em>_A kiss with a fist is better then none_

_I broke your jaw once before  
><em>_I spilled your blood upon the floor  
><em>_You broke my leg in return  
><em>_So sit back and watch the bed burn  
><em>_Love sticks  
><em>_Sweat drips_

_Break the lock if it don't fit  
><em>_A kick to the teeth is good for some  
><em>_A kiss with a fist is better then none  
><em>_A kiss with a fist is better then none_

_You hit me once  
><em>_I hit you back  
><em>_You gave a kick  
><em>_I gave a slap  
><em>_You smashed a plate over my head  
><em>_Then I set fire to our bed_

_You hit me once  
><em>_I hit you back  
><em>_You gave a kick  
><em>_I gave a slap  
><em>_You smashed a plate over my head  
><em>_Then I set fire to our bed_

_ ~Kiss with a fist~_  
><em>Florence and the Machine<em>

* * *

><p>"You now, you didn't have to help me with my shopping."<p>

I looked to Jacob, narrowing my eyes as he pushed the trolley. "No, it's fine."

I nodded, looking across the aisle and I bit my lip as I saw the tuna - out of my reach on the top shelf. In half of my stride, Jacob was already there - helping me grab it and I mumbled a quick thank you, before putting them into the trolley - stacking them on top of the boxes of water bottles. "So, explain it to me again because I have no idea what you were talking about the first time."

Jacob sighed, ruffling his newly cut hair.

I admired my work - smirking.

If I ever wanted to go into the trade of beauty - I would be a kick ass hairdresser.

_I have to admit, you did do quite a good job considering you were thinking about his penis the whole time._

Wait, did you just compliment me?

_I believe so._

God, that's a first.

"Okay, so I didn't actually mean to break his arm but he had my gummy bears-"

"So you pushed him off of a tree?" I exclaimed, laughing. "You could have killed the kid, Jake."

He smirked. "At least I didn't hit someone with a car!"

I groaned as I grabbed some bread. "Are you always going to hold that over my head?"

He smirked, leaning over me as he cornered me into the tinned food - towering over me. His lips inches from mine, I yet again found myself in this situation.

Yet before I could grab his face and plant kisses all over its perfection, he grabbed the tinned alphabet spaghetti - smirking. "I love alphabet spaghetti."

I shook my head, grabbing it from his hand and putting it with all the other stuff. "I'm dealing with a four year old child, and by the way - are you always going to hang the-" I changed my voice to match his. "-'you hit me with a car' over my head because that's just ... Unfair and cruel. And you ran out in front of me, with everything on display."

He raised his hands in defeat and I smirked, flushing. "Hell hath no fury compared to you scorned,"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not how it goes, Jake. I told you that the last time you said that."

"The last time I said it, I- I said something different."

I rolled my eyes. "You said the same thing, Jake. Just give up already."

"Jacob Black never gives up, baby." He said, leaning into me before I pushed him away with my hand.

"Call me baby again, and I'll rip your balls off." I hissed, smiling and he shook his head.

"I don't get you,"

My eyebrows furrowed as I unpacked everything onto the counter, the small girl behind it bewildered at the size of Jake. I looked up to him, cocking an eyebrow as the faint sound of the scanning filtered the background. "What is there not to get?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm not very complex."

You speak with your conscience, Anna, if that's not complex, I have no idea what is.

Shut it. I already threatened you with the lobotomy, don't make me do it again.

"I don't know. One day your shy, rambling about penis's-"

"Penei."

He shook his head. "-Penei, then, and then the next - your tell em how your going to rip my balls off. You just, sometimes, you get-"

"Awkward?" I asked, cocking a brow.

He smirked. "Incredibly awkward."

I flushed. "I get like that sometimes. I can't usually control it,"

"You can't control your ... awkwardness?"

I nodded. "Nope. It's unbelievably unreliable."

"Ma'am?" I nodded, looking to the girl. "Would that be in cash?"

I nodded, giving her the wad of cash I had acquired from my small stash and I ran a hand through my hair as she counted through the change.

_Great._

It's going to be a while before I get to leave the store.

I guess she's not exactly good at maths.

_She's counting with her fucking fingers, Anna, of course she's not good at maths._

No need to be mean, or anything.

"Anyways, my awkwardness transcends cultures so I can't exactly ever escape it."

Jake barked out a laugh. "You're a weird one,"

"Says the nudist," I murmured, and he smirked - wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling me closer. I felt my body go rigid against his and I moved out of his warmth, biting my lip.

She was fumbling over the change and I sighed. "Does it really take that long to give me my change!"

She looked up, shaking her head as she stuttered over some words before her eyes flooded with tears. "It's my first day - I-I'm so sorry, but I'm failing maths and -"

"Look, the change is $14.75. It's that easy."

She nodded, and I grabbed the bags - knowing I had just been a complete and utter bitch for no apparent reason other than blaming it on my hormones that my damned ovaries produced in an attempt to make me fertile and child ready.

I almost gagged at the thought of me having a child.

Urgh.

Not the best thought.

I guess you could say I'm not the, urgh, maternal type.

We loaded everything into the back of my small car and I ran a hand through my hair, looking at Jacob as I bit my lip. "Sorry about that - sometimes I get a bit, uhm, frustrated with check out chicks."

Jake laughed. "Holding a grudge, or something?"

I rolled my eyes, nudging him as I walked past him. "Massive. Huge, actually. One time, some stupid bimbo gave me the wrong change. Grudge ever since."

He nodded. "Seems reasonable."

I smiled, laughing. "So, what are you doing this afternoon?"

He cocked a brow. "Nothing. Probably going to hang out on the Res,"

"You do that a lot." I said, smiling as I turned the key in the ignition. "Jake, I was-"

I was cut off by a piercing howl, something that seemed closer more than anything and my eyebrows shot up. "Holy, shit. That's close," I said, turning to Jake as i watched his face relieve itself of the smile that he once hole on his face - lighting up. "Jake?"

"I have to go," He said, turning to me. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded, about to open my mouth when he slammed the door shut - running into the forest, yet again.

I can't say it surprised me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I passed the green that surrounded Forks - the house that I had been residing in for the last week and a half coming into my view and my rickety old car came to a slow halt, turning into the driveway as I leant back in my seat, drumming my hands on the steering wheel as I sighed.

I guess I was getting used to the constant boredom that overcame my days her in Forks.

It seemed like the only thing hat distracted me from the boredom was Jacob.

The mysterious, chiselled forest man.

I looked up as I heard something tap on the windscreen and I looked out to the now raining sky, biting my lip as I cocked my head to the side - grabbing my keys and my tattered bag.

Bringing in the groceries seemed more like an exercise workout than anything, and I felt my muscles ripple underneath my skin as I set the bags onto the chipped counter. God, what the fuck was in these things?

_Bricks?_

I unloaded the groceries - as was required and I turned the TV on, listening to the sound of the weather forecast taking over Charlie's house and I rolled my eyes.

A slight chance of rain?

Are you serious, weather man?

Really?

Okay.

So, what to do now?

A movie?

I think so.

The body guard?

How can I deny a classic?

You can't.

"AND - WILL ALWAYS LOOOVE YOU-OOOOOUOOOOOOO AND I - WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU-OOOOOUOO!"

I finished, the solo clutching at my chest and bowing to the invisible crowd - nodding as I wiped away the non-existent tears. "Thank you, thank you! I live for my fans?"

_Why are you speaking in a French accent?_

I don't know - sounds cooler.

"Nice solo,"

I couldn't stop myself - my footing went all wrong and as soon as I heard the sound of Jakes voice, my legs gave out and I yelped - bracing myself for the hard floor or the corner of the coffee table. Yet, I didn't meet my painful fate - instead I was wrapped in the arms of the man whom seemed to be constantly ditching me.

"Thanks." I breathed out, clearing my throat as he set me back up. Running a had though my hair, and itching the back of my neck, I turned to TV off. "What are, you, uhm - doing back here?"

He shrugged. "I came to apologise for ditching you,"

I smirked. "You always ditch me, Tarzan - I've gotten used to it." He smiled, and I bit my lip. "Do you want something to eat, or maybe something to drink?"

He stood, his eyebrows furrowing. "Stop being awkward and polite. You don't have to act like that around me."

His arms took me into him and he cleared his throat, as he twirled a loose strand of hair that was in my eyes. Lips inches apart, I found myself in the same position that seemed long and torturous yet this time I was ready.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He breath out, before slowly, oh, ever so slowly - lowering himself to meet my lips.

He was so close I could smell him, I could taste him almost.

I was yearning for this kiss like a parched man yearned for water.

"Hey, Anna, I saw your car in the driveway and I was wandering if you want to - oh," He said as soon as he saw us, yet he didn't see us in the position I would rather be in.

No, Jacob had straightened up and was standing by my side while I had a strained smile on my face.

_Strained._

_Sexually frustrated._

_You get the idea._

"Jacob, what are you doing around here?" Charlie asked as he set his gun down and took off his jacket.

I smiled. "Well, we ran into each other in the supermarket and he helped me bring the groceries in."

Charlie nodded. "Okay, well, are you staying for dinner Jake?"

Jacob looked to me before nodding. "That'd be great,"

My eyes narrowed as Charlie went upstairs before I smacked the back of his arm, my slender finger pointing at his chest. "I hate you. Despise you, actually. Stop trying to kiss me!" I hissed, pocking his chest. "It's rude and and rude!"

Jake smirked, coming close to me and I put my hand out to stop him from coming any closer. "I thought you liked me trying to kiss you-"

"Correction, I did." I hissed, going into the kitchen. "Now, I've come to terms that I'm going to be a cat lady for life so please - please stop trying to kiss me. Your killing me,"

He was about to protest - the small goofy grin that always seemed to be laying on his lips grew even larger and more arrogant but Charlie came down the stairs, his boots shaking the stairs as he made his way down, a small yet substantial smile underneath his tamed mo.

"What are we having for dinner?"

Poisonous gunk that will surely lead to a premature death?

_Better known as Anna's cooking._

You can be really harsh sometimes, you know that?

I shrugged. "Whatever will not be set on fire with my mad skills in the kitchen."

Jacob scoffed. "Mad skills?"

"Don't talk to me - I still hate you."

Charlie raised his eyebrows as he sat down. "What got you in trouble, Jake?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know."

"He attacked me with a wooden spoon," I said as I leant in the fridge. I looked back at the two staring men, whom looked at me like I was insane, and I shrugged. "Joking."

"You couldn't attack someone with a wooden spoon, anyway." Charlie said, shaking his head as he looked down at the water drenched newspaper I had stepped on when I was bringing in the groceries.

I smirked, shaking my head. "You've obviously never heard of Pauline Martner and the incident with swim team."

Jacob arched a brow. "People still call their kids Pauline?"

I nodded. "Apparently," I said, narrowing my eyes. "I'm still mad at you, by the way. Don't try and distract me."

I grabbed some eggs, and bacon that I had grabbed this afternoon - putting it into the frying pan while I tried to muster up something that was completely easy and the only thing I could really make.

Bacon and Egg toasted sandwich with barbeque sauce.

Yep.

I've got mad skills in the kitchen.

_When your not killing people._

I figured, in my intelligence, that i would have to make extra ti feet the Big Friendly Giant that was waiting for his dinner and I was right. As soon as the plate touched the table, he inhaled it and it was unlike anything I had ever seen.

Screw Halley's comet - this was one of the most magnificent yet bewildering sights man has ever witnessed.

_How is that even possible?_

I don't even know.

_It's slightly worrying._

Where does it all go?

_To his .. rock hard abbs?_

Obviously.

"Your getting better," Charlie said, yet his speech was muffled by the bacon that was occupying his mouth and getting stuck in his moustache.

I smiled. "That's good to know."

The sound of the TV distracted me and I got up from my seat, going into the living room to see a Latin women in her mid thirties at a news desk, speaking gravely. "The citizens of Seattle, still shaken by the murders and disappearances of those close to them, have cried out to the Police Department in a desperate plea to reunite the families of those lost with their loved ones. Julie Miles reports;"

The screen switched to a conventionally pretty women, with pinned back blonde hair and eyes that, in their beauty, could rival the Mediterranean sea with their beauty. Behind her, was a crowd of on lookers - some with signs and banners of those whom were lost while others just looked distraught in their grief.

"It seems to those behind me, like this last year and a half has been an ongoing time of sadness and confusion. Many theories have been suggested, yet most want justice," She turned back, pointing to the barely seen Police department. "In a outcry of injustice, the police department of Seattle has been swarmed today with those whom want answers. Beside me, the mother of Diego Brown is grief struck for her now eighteen year old son and wants answers;"

The women, bags under her brown, small eyes - pursed her full lips as she wiped her nose with her shaking hand, exhausted as she sighed. "All I want it is for Diego to be returned to me," She said, her hands clutching at her parker. "He's a good boy - he needs to come home. Please, I'm, I'm begging the Police Department to tell me what's happened to my so-"

I turned the TV off, sighing as I looked back at Charlie, questionably. "What was that about?"

Charlie shrugged. "Some murders back in Seattle a while ago. One of our boys went missing - they think he was one of the first victims."

I raised my eyebrows. "When did that happen?"

"Well, he went missing last year but the disappearances have stopped for now yet the Police department won't release anything."

I nodded, going back into the kitchen as I looked to Jake, smiling. "Hey - where are you?"

He turned to me, the goofy grin lost. "Somewhere else. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

I nodded. "Sure."

And then he left.

"That boy is a weird one."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter!<strong>

**I just have to say a big thankyou to all my reviewers, and the brilliant Silence is Silver - I'm glad you like my story. I'm not a big fan of the boosk etiher, only the story line. I'm so glad you decided to check it out and I am forever grateful for your really, really sweet review :)**

**Okay, so I just have to say something - Never have I been so surprised. 74 reviews in nearlly a week, and I'm so grateful - you have no idea. Reading your reviews brightens my hot day, as of now, living in Australia is fucking painful.**

**Today it was 34 ºC which basically equals 93.2 ºF.**

**And we haven't even hit mid summer yet.**

**So thats why I'm standing in my freeza right now, and writing this is killing me - so I need to get back to my freeza.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. A date? Really?

_ "It is much easier to suppress a first desire than to satisfy those that follow."  
>~Benjamin Franklin ~<em>

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
><em>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<em>  
><em>Brown paper packages tied up with strings<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels_  
><em>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<em>  
><em>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
><em>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<em>  
><em>Silver white winters that melt into springs<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_When the dog bites_  
><em>When the bee stings<em>  
><em>When I'm feeling sad<em>  
><em>I simply remember my favorite things<em>  
><em>And then I don't feel so bad<em>

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
><em>Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens<em>  
><em>Brown paper packages tied up with strings<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels_  
><em>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<em>

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>  
><em>Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes<em>  
><em>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<em>  
><em>Silver white winters that melt into springs<em>  
><em>These are a few of my favorite things<em>

_When the dog bites_  
><em>When the bee stings<em>  
><em>When I'm feeling sad<em>  
><em>I simply remember my favorite things<em>

_~My favourite things~_  
><em>The Sound of Music<em>

* * *

><p>His lips were right there.<p>

I could almost feel them against mine - I yearned for their warmth.

His hot hand grabbed a fistful of my hair, a small smile on his face as he leant in, kissing the crook of my neck and then travelling up, leaving kisses all along my jaw line.

I was panting now.

I wanted him .

I needed him.

I grabbed his newly cut hair, guiding his lips down to mine as he hooked my leg around his hips - hiking my small body against his and I looked up at him, wrapping my legs around his torso. His hands touched every plausible bit of my uncovered skin, until they travelled up my flat torso and to my breasts.

I could feel it.

Unclasping my bra, I felt his thumb circle the most sensitive parts of my chest.

"I love you,"

I nodded, smiling as I looked up into his dark eyes. "I love you too."

And in a swift moment, his scolding lips were crashing down on-

I shot up, looking around the darkness that surrounded me - reaching for him, the man whom had just been caressing my breasts moments ago.

No.

"No,"

It was so real.

It was so, so real.

I felt tears prick my eyes, tears I had not known that I processed surfaced within me, and I clutched at my sheets - sobbing at the loss of what was never there. The aching in my chest only grew as I thought of the chuckling, hot man in whom had only moments ago taken me in his arms and consumed me with his very being.

Why was it a dream?

I groaned, wiping away the tears that I reprimanded myself on letting loose.

Why was I so stupid? To think that Jacob, Jacob Black, would ever fancy me was just inconceivable. He was just joking around, I knew he was. There was no other reason. The way he stared at me, and the way we always seemed to not be kissing, gave me y indication that he was just humouring me.

Or humiliating me.

_What are you even thinking about? Of course Jacob likes you - he never takes his eyes off of you!_

It just didn't seem ... Right.

It was almost as if he was waiting to wake up from a dream.

_Now your just mumbling nonsense._

Well, it is - wait.

I checked my clock, nodding at the aluminous numbers.

-4:45 in the morning.

Urgh.

I sat up in my bed, knowing that I couldn't allow myself to go back to sleep after that dream. It haunted me, the images of bare flesh flashing through my head and I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the images that were giving me a head ache.

And making me slightly jealous of my dream self.

Stupid bitch.

_Are you seriously jealous of your dream self? Your imagination?_

Yes, and shut up before you call me fucking insane.

I bit my lip as I looked around the room, deliberating what I was meant to do for the next two hours.

I can hear boredom calling my name.

Rain.

It never seemed to stop.

I had only seen the sun once, and on the rare occasion the sun did show itself to the inhabitants of Forks - it was a celebrated occasion. Yet, the sun never stayed - it was pushed behind a constant array of dark, aluminous clouds that seemed to consume the skies above the gloomy state of Washington.

I looked out my window, having moved into Bella's old bedroom and I sighed - my fingers tracing the water that dripped down the clear, polished window. It was just over eight, and a Thursday - I day I which despised beyond all belief .

It meant the week was half over, yet not quite yet.

Because the Universe hated me so much.

I needed a cigarette.

_Maybe you should quit._

Couldn't if I wanted to.

I trudged down the stairs, ducking out the back door and into the rain - that was only sheltered by the overhanging roof. Looking out over the forest that surrounded Uncle Charlies 'abode', I leant against the house I was confined to for the next week.

"Fucking rain," I sneered, putting the smoke in my mouth - inhaling it. "Stupid, fucking, half naked god."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

Don't look at him, or you'll surely combust.

I won't combust!

You'll combust.

I turned to him, my mouth falling open at what I saw.

Are you serious?

Are you fucking serious Universe?

You have got to be shitting me.

Standing in front of me was a Greek Adonis, the epitome of perfection and sculpted genius, was a fucking God. In his perfection, I barely noticed his blinding and irresistible smile that never failed to take my breath away, an awful cliché, I know.

"That has got to be photo shopped," I breathed out, not willing my eyes to take them from his abbs that just seemed to taunt me, yearning for me to run my hands over them.

_Or grate cheese on them._

I don't need your input, conscience.

"What?" He asked, laughing. "What's photo shopped?"

"Your incredible abbs,"

_Did you really just say that out loud?_

_God, where is your filter system when you need it!_

I flushed, surely a colour that seemed so unnatural, and I hid my face beneath my hands - the heat that flowed on top of my cheeks and onto my hands. Jacob smirked, throwing me a beaming smile that made my head pound with resistance. Resistance that was filtering out my awful, R+ rated thoughts and not allowing me to grab Jacob and rip his pants off and-

Jesus, Anna, stop.

"I'm sorry," He said, smirking. "Does me being half-naked bother you?"

I arched an eyebrow as I leant against the wall, cocking my head to the side. "I'm guessing you have said that before?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah. I guess I have,"

I smiled, throwing my cigarette to the floor and I stomped on it. "Do you want to come inside, or do you want to stand out in the rain?"

"Sure, sure."

Shutting the door, I ran a hand through my hair as I felt the tension build up between us - tension that I wanted to just shred and bang his brains out.

And and just bang.

Fuck senseless.

I bit my lip, my fists clenching as I tried to maintain my sanity while he walked through the house - shirt off.

"So, urgh, what do you want?"

I want to rip your pants off and grab your-

_Oh, my God, Anna - fucking hell._

_Maintain yourself!_

Jacob smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as he fidgeted. "Can you come to dinner tonight?"

What?

Dinner, really?

Nothing more intense, 'like give me your kidney, I'm dying? '

_Your so stupid._

I raised my eyebrows, leaning against the fridge. "Dinner?"

He nodded. "Dinner."

"Like, a, urgh, date?"I asked, my brows shooting up. "Because I don't do dates."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You don't do dates?"

I nodded. "I'm to awkward to date."

Jacob scoffed. "You wouldn't be awkward with me."

I bit my lip. "I'm awkward whenever someone mentions date. I'm literally sweating. And I can feel my butt literally sweating, and that's the reason I can't date. Because I go awkward, and sweaty and disgusting."

Jacob shook his head. "You could never go disgusting."

"You obviously haven't seen my 9th grade school photo."

He chuckled lightly, and I felt myself melt at the sound of his rusty, almost horse voice.

Holy mother of fucking shit, why was he so attractive?

Did the Universe really hate me so much?

_Yes, yes it did._

_You obviously did something to piss it off._

I was born.

That's what I did to piss the cosmic Universe off.

Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!

"It's not a date, I promise."

I bit my lip. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Yup. It's just dinner."

I arched a brow, sitting down on the couch and crossing my legs as I put my pinkie finger out and he looked a it, his eyebrows furrowing. "What am I meant to, urgh, do with it?"

"Shake it. You've never heard of a pinkie promise before?" I asked.

He nodded. "I have - its just I didn't think anyone over the age of twelve still did it,"

I shrugged. "Well, if you think it's childish-"

My small finger was wrapped in his large one, that seemed to be doubled the size and I smiled as we both shook on it - the familiar feeling of my queasy stomach returning. "So, where are we going for dinner, Tarzan?"

"It's going to be a surprise." He said, beaming and I pursed my lips.

"How brilliant," I said dryly, and bitterly if I'm honest, and Jacobs face fell. I shot up, kneeling on the cushion as I grabbed his hands - helping me kneel up straight. "I hate surprises."

He shook his head. "Well, I'm not telling you then."

I sighed. "You'll just get the silent treatment then."

He laughed, nudging me and I shook my head - jumping off the couch as I ran a hand through my hair, grabbing a hair tie, and getting my auburn curls out of my face.

"I'll pick you up at six - and bring a jacket."

I heard the door close and I looked to where he had just left, and I felt my erratic heart slow in my chest - my cheeks flushing.

Oh, god, this really was a date.

_You need to impress him._

It's time to get out the twins.

Salvatore and Clyde.

_Did you really name your breasts?_

Boredom does horrible things to me.

I looked in the mirror, my fingers tapping nervously on the pristine white sink and I bit my lip, looking at my reflection. Bag hung underneath my eyes, the indication of my insomnia caused by Jacob Black and his nudism.

And his penis.

My brow eyes were tired while my auburn curls that framed my heart shaped face were flat and matted within each ringlet. I didn't bother even looking at the breakouts that littered my face - okay, there were two, but they were annoying me.

Stupid puberty.

Stupid oestrogen.

Stupid ovaries!

_It seems your ovaries are to blame for everything._

"Okay," I said, looking back in the mirror as I wiped my eyes. "Okay."

Ripping my clothes off, I jumped in the shower - scrubbing every conceivable place of my body while the mango shampoo I used lay in my drenched hair and I washed it out.

"Ah, FUCK!" I screeched, as the shampoo dripped into my eyes and my hands searched for the towel and I squirmed, my eyes closed and aching.

I bet that's why shampoo was invented.

To be a weapon in war.

And then the evil genius's who invented it discovered it did wonders for the hair.

Stupid, evil genius's.

Groaning, I turned off the warm water as the pipes rattled as the pressure was released and I hopped out of the shower - not literally, because I'm sure I could fall on my face and crack my skull open if I 'hopped' out of the shower.

"Anna, are you in there!"

I nodded, but then thought on a different way of communication due to the fact that a door divided us. "Yeah!" I said, aspirated as I fumbled around for my hair brush.

I heard a grunt on the other side of the door and I opened the door, sprinting into my room and I slammed the door - looking around my mess of a room. Okay, so apart from having to search for something among the rest of my clothes that would entice the opposite sex, that being Jake, and making myself fuckable - and yes, I just said fuckable - I needed to clean my room up.

Because I could barely walk across the room without tripping on the strewn clothes that lay on my floor.

Looking at the options I had chosen only an hour previous, I was suddenly cursing myself for being such a boring dresser. Where's the lace, or the thigh high stockings? Where is the SEXINESS!

Urgh.

I was getting a headache.

I knew this was a date - an important date. It was the first date, a term that seemed to trivial and primitive that I couldn't help but cringe at the term. I could feel my sweat glands already heating, already producing sweat.

...

Everywhere.

I was going to ruin good clothes tonight.

After changing outfits a number of five times, I finally decided on some tight fitted dark wash jeans that hugged every curve of my legs while I paired it with a tight fitted 'V' neck sweater, throwing my leather jacket of it.

Casual yet it seems like I put effort in.

Looking in the mirror once again, I decided to leave my auburn curls cascading down my back while I applied minimal makeup, yet enough that covered the two damned curses from hell.

"Stupid, fucking pimples." I said gruffly, looking at my reflection.

Mascara lined my lashes, making them thicker and much longer while a faint blush lay on my high cheekbones - my auburn hair framing my face while I tucked the loose strands behind my ear, breathing at a rattled breath.

It'll be fine.

It has to be.

Stop being a coward, you'll be fine.

I nodded. "Okay."

Going down the stairs, I smiled in relief as I saw the kitchen was devoid of my awkward Uncle whom like my father, I'm sure would ask every question conceivable. Grabbing a drink of water, I checked the clock - my hands fidgeting as I leant against the kitchen bench, my hand going to my head.

What if this was a big, massive, amazing date? What if this was his proclamation of love? Some weird, nudist, proclamation of the indescribable love he held for me and proposed marriage with the help of his steroid induced friends and a white horse with rose petals and candles and a beach and a sunset, where every possible cliché was used and abused.

_Okay, don't get yourself worked up._

_Hyperventilating will only make you sweat more._

But what if he was inviting me into the friend zone?

The awfully feared friend zone?

I would be unable to touch his abbs without him thinking I was a pervert, his deranged, friend of a pervert? What if for years after, we sent each other Christmas cards that were filled with awkward photos and I was invited to his wedding where he and Sally (his future wife and a figment of my will imagination.) said there vows on the beach where they first met and it would be so romantic and so filled with clichés that everyone, including me, would be radiating with jealously at their cliché-ieness!

And then, at the reception, I would be so blindly drunk that when I caught the bouquet and watched them leave, I would vomit on the dance floor and forever would my story be told at family dinners where they would laugh at my misfortune and misery, And when dear old Sally gave birth to the twins, Malia and Millie, I would be their god mother and confined to a life of the friend zone were I was related to them by the cosmic universe!

And when that damned Sally finally dies in her bed after a long and torturous battle with age, fifty years into their marriage, I could no longer move out of the friend zone as I would have twenty-six and a half cats, and he would be moved into a retirement home and sending me hologram messages.

Because we'd be in the future.

Where holograms exist.

And lasers.

And pills that let me eat all the cheesecake I want without ever getting fat.

Oh, I can't wait for the future.

Oh, god, this dinner was going to be the start of a long and unfulfilling life filled with cats and awkward Christmas cards.

_I'm not even going to try to help you anymore._

_Its sad._

_It really is._

"Where are you going?"

I was about to open my mouth and stutter over my words when a swift knock on the door made my heart fall in my chest, and I got off of the bench - awkwardly opening the door and I bit my lip, leaning against the frame as I saw what I saw. Standing scratching his neck, he looked at me, his mouth dropping ever so slightly before he closed it - smiling brightly beyond recognition.

He had a top on, to my disappointment, and he wore a long sleeved button down dress shirt with baggy jeans that I could just tell he had ironed. "You look great, Anna." He said, and I nodded - scared that if I spoke, I squeal of excitement would escape my lips.

Clearing my throat, I grabbed my bag. "I'm just going to dinner, Charlie. I've ordered you some pizza, okay?"

Charlies eyebrows furrowed. "Jake?"

Jake itched the back of his neck, smiling shakily. "Hey, Charlie."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

Jake smiled. "I'm taking Anna out to dinner,"

Charlie chocked on what I'm assuming is saliva, and I cocked a brow. "Uncle Charlie? What's wrong?"

Charlie ruffled his hair, shaking his head as he turned away. "Be back by eleven, Anna."

I nodded, closing the door and I looked up to Jake - smiling. "Ready?"

"Ready."

I wasn't.

I really wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter!<strong>

**Can you believe it!**

**Probably not, you guys weren't there but there were storms today! And I am a big fucking fan of rain.**

**!**

**Anyways, just thought you guys should know.**

**Has anyone seen My week with Marilyn? I'm so excited to see it, because as of two months ago I've become intrigued with Marilyna dn her lifestyle of low self esteem and pressure. **

**Till next time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Who doesn't enjoy a fun nudist?

_"Love is a temporary madness.  
>It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides.<br>And when it subsides you have to make a decision.  
>You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part.<br>Because this is what love is.  
>Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion.<br>That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are._

_Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away,  
>and this is both an art and a fortunate accident.<br>Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground,  
>and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two.<em>

_~Henry David Thoreau -~_

_Meet me on the Equinox  
><em>_Meet me half way  
><em>_When the sun is perched at it's highest peek  
><em>_In the middle of the day  
><em>_Let me give my love to you  
><em>_Let me take your hand_

_As we walk in the dimming light  
><em>_Oh darling understand  
><em>_That everything, everything ends  
><em>_That everything, everything ends  
><em>_Meet me on your best behavior  
><em>_Meet me at your worst  
><em>_For there will be no stone unturned  
><em>_Or bubble left to burst_

_Let me lay beside you, Darling  
><em>_Let me be your man  
><em>_And let our bodies intertwine  
><em>_But always understand_

_That everything, everything ends  
><em>_That everything, everything ends  
><em>_That everything, everything, everything ends_

_A window  
><em>_An opened tomb  
><em>_The sun crawls  
><em>_Across your bedroom  
><em>_A halo  
><em>_A waiting room  
><em>_Your last breaths  
><em>_Moving through you_

_As everything, everything ends  
><em>_As everything, everything ends  
><em>_As everything, everything, everything  
><em>_Everything, everything, everything ends_

_Meet me on the Equinox  
><em>_Meet me half way  
><em>_When the sun is perched at it's highest peek  
><em>_In the middle of the day  
><em>_Let me give my love to you  
><em>_Let me take your hand  
><em>_As we walk in the dimming light  
><em>_Oh darling understand_

_That everything, everything ends_  
><em>~Meet me on the equinox~<em>  
><em>Death cab for cutie<em>

* * *

><p>"So, where are you taking me?"<p>

He shook his head. "Do you not know the definition of surprise!"

I shook my head, leaning closer to him. "No. I've been living under a rock since the word surprise was created." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I can't tell you!"

I huffed. "Your a douche!"

"Thank you."

I narrowed my eyes. "That wasn't a compliment, asshole."

He nudged me, and I shook my head - a small smile on my face as I giggled lightly. "I guess your powers of persuasion work on me."

"I have more powers than persuasion, baby."

I smacked his chest, laughing lightly and I leant back in my seat, smiling despite myself. "This is a cool car."

He beamed. "I rebuilt it myself,"

My eyes widened, looking at the car in amazement. "You rebuilt this! Jake, that's amazing!"

He shook his head, smirking. "It's not amazing"

"Jake, this is amazing."

He smiled giddily, stealing a glance at me."Sure, sure."

"Sure, sure." I mimicked, and he nudged me yet again.

Looking out the window, I bit my lip as I pondered where he could possibly be taking me and I felt my heard swirl with images of candle light picnics, or some cheesy Italian restaurant where some guy with a violin is playing some heart broken self composed love letter.

Urgh.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

You.

Your abbs.

_Don't say penis._

_Do not, repeat me, do not say his penis._

I looked to him, raising my eyebrows. "Anything? Define anything?"

"Okay, you can have everything apart from world peace or stuff like that. Go;"

I bit my lip, running a hand through my hair. "I would have unlimited money, and a pill that could make me never gain weight. And unlimited amounts of cheesecake. You?"

"That's like three things - you can't do that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, you get three things - Go."

He looked to me, a small smile on his face. "You,"

_Oh, no._

Did he really just say that?

_He really just said that._

Holy fuck.

_Yep._

Enough said.

"And a Bugatti Veyron."

I rolled my eyes. "And out of the two, what would it be?"

He smirked. "The Bagatti Veyron."

I rolled my eyes. "Thought so."

Looking out the window, I smiled despite myself as I bit my lip to stop myself from squeling like the schoolgirl I was and I stole a glance at Jake, and I caught him looking at me. "Your so corny."

"Corny?"

I nodded. "Yes, unbelievably so. I don't understand how someone can be so corny, Jake. And it's like a contagious disease - its rubbing off on me!"

He laughed. "Being corny doesn't rub off on people!"

"Apparently it does, and I think I'm getting your corny rash." I hissed, smirking.

He chuckled lightly and I braced myself as the car came to a halt, thinking he was going to lead me to a candle lit picnic or a rose petal aisle where he would have some classical music playing in the background.

I could just feel the cringes coming to my face already.

Opening the door, I stepped out into the cool August air and I felt Jacobs warm hand on my back, steering me around the corner to a large bonfire where the steroid hyped men that I had seen at Jacobs house seemed to have gathered, for a meeting or something.

Maybe it was to compare their penis sizes.

_I doubt this is what Jake is taking you to?_

I felt myself become filled with disappointment - a disappointment I had not expected to feel. Imagining the candle lit picnic had filled me with unimaginably high expectations, expectations of a date of such unimaginable corny extremities that I had laughed at when reading about the in half priced romance novels that were bundled at the back of the library with names such as 'Love knows no bounds' or 'Love can't wait'.

I had wanted things that I had once deemed corny.

What an idiot.

I plastered a smile back on my face as Jacob lead me to the group and I smiled as I saw Billy, the man I had once speculated was an abductor that had sex dungeons in his basement and had really, really weird fetishes.

It could still be a possibility.

"Anna!"

Being encircled by scorching arms, I tried to determine who was hugging me by their smell.

Yes, that's right, I sniffed whoever was hugging me.

I smiled in relief as I was set back down and I looked up to Seth, smiling. "Hey, Gigantor. Didn't expect to see you here,"

You didn't expect anyone here - you expected a date.

Seth beamed. "Jake surprised you then? He was actually able to keep his mouth shut?"

Jacob narrowed his eyes, stepping forward with a mocking smile. "What's that meant to mean, midget? Doubting my skills in secrecy?"

"What skills?"

I shook my head as Jacob chased after Seth in a display of manhood, and I looked down to the ground as I ran a hand through my hair. "Anna?"

My head snapped up to a women with a melodic voice - a women with extreme beauty. Glossy black hair framed her face, her face that melted with satiny copper skin. And then I looked at her face - a scarred face, one that hitched my breath at the very sight of the extremities of her long scars.

Three long scars littered her face, from the right side from her hairline to her chin, extending down her right arm to her hand. She smiled brightly, breathtakingly even, and she stepped forward hesitantly.

"I'm Emily."

I smiled, shaking her outstretched hand. "I'm Anna."

_Wait, she knows that._

_Idiot._

I flushed. "You already knew that, didn't you?"

She smiled, nodding as she lead me over to the group of girls that were readily awaiting me and I smiled shakily as I reached them. "Anna, this is Kim and Rachel."

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Antoinette Swan."

Kim's eyebrows furrowed. "Swan?"

I nodded, confused. "You know, like a goose except prettier. Although the surname goose would ft our family a bit more appropriately."

Rachel looked to me. "You know Bella then?"

I nodded. "Of course I do, she's my cousin."

"Of course Jacob would imprint on her, out of all people." One girl sneered, her violently chopped hair floating in the wind.

I raised my eyebrows.

Imprint? Was that street talk for getting hit by a car with no clothes on? Maybe it was some kind of Quileute thing that normal people didn't understand. Or maybe it was some insult that she was trying to make cool, and had a very colourful meaning.

And when I say colourful, I mean dirty.

Horribly, horribly dirty.

"Imprint?" I asked, confusion overtaking my awkwardness. "Is that some kind of, urgh, insult? Or is it some kind of Quileute thing."

Emily shook her head, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Anna, Leah just has a strange sense of humour."

No, I have a strange sense of humour.

She's just weird.

Running a hand through my hair, I bit my lip - my pummelling heart distracting me from everything around me. I could feel my awkwardness taking over me - I could literally feel it. I have no idea if that's even healthy, I mean, feeling awkwardness transcend over you must mean something's wrong with you, right?

_No._

_Your just weird._

I could feel myself going into self-seclusion and I cursed myself, wanting myself to become more social yet despite my want of trying to put effort in to converse with Jakes family and friends, I could not help but look at the buzzing social situation that surrounded me and feel completely deprived of air, as if I was suffocating.

"So, how long are you staying in forks?" Emily asked, obviously not noticing me distancing myself.

I bit my lip, smiling. "Another two weeks, actually."

"So your not planning on staying, then?"

I scoffed. "No. Nothing could make me stay here,"

Except Jacob.

_And his penis._

Shut up.

"Oh," Emily said, dejected.

Kim looked to me, cocking her head. "So, are you going back to school soon?"

I shook my head. "I graduated early."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, her dark eyes similar as she pried. "Really? How old are you?"

I smiled. "Sixteen - seventeen soon."

"Sixteen?" Kim exclaimed, surprised. "How'd you graduate so early?"

I bit my lip, flushing as I itched the back of my neck. "Uhm, well, my father tutored me for most of my high school life and I skipped a year."

"Holy shit." Rachel exclaimed, sipping at her water. "So, what college are you going to then?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not going."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "Your not going to college! Why not?"

"I, urgh, don't know what I want to do so I'm taking a year off."

Rachel nodded. "Oh,"

Yep.

_Oh._

And that was the end of the conversation.

Looking out to the woods that surrounded us, I felt a tug on my jeans and I looked down at a small girl that couldn't be older than four and I smiled, although I'm sure it wasn't exactly welcoming. "Hi,"

I smiled. "Hi. What's your name?"

_Your talking to a four year old on your first date with Jacob Black._

_Are you really that boring?_

Must be.

She smiled, putting out her small chubby hand that had nail polish over her small nails. "Claire. But you can call me Claire-Bear."

I smiled. "Claire's such a pretty name."

She nodded. "I know. What's yours?"

"Antoinette. But you can call me Anna."

Her eyebrows shot up as her lips formed a 'O'. "Your Anna! Uncle Jay lo-oves you."

Uncle Jay?

Who the hell was uncle Jay?

I was right - abductors and sex dungeons are in La Push.

With this 'Uncle Jay'.

What a sikko.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Who's Uncle Jay?"

"Uncle Jacob," She said, pointing a chubby finger to the boy who had invited me. "He talks about you all the time. He wants to marry you! And he wants to have little babies with you and and he is in love with you!"

_Kids._

_Gotta hate them._

"Would you marry him!" She asked him, her eyes wide.

I bit my lip.

Of course I would.

I would bear his children.

But he'd have to keep his abbs.

That's the deal.

I bit my lip. "I don't know, Claire-bear. I want to marry someone else."

Her eyebrows shot up as she leaned forward, her wide eyes looking at me with amazement. "Your in love!"

I nodded. "Yep. His name is Johnny Depp. We're in love. Well, he doesn't realise it at the moment but he will soon when my evil plan comes into place."

She looked at me, confused. "So ... Your not in love with Uncle Jay? But he'll be so upset and and hurt!"

I smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Claire-bear. What about you - are you in love?"

She nodded giddily. "There's this boy, his name is Jonathan Le-winsky, and he gave me one of his purple crayons one day and all my friends think he loves me."

The declaration of love through purple crayons.

I want that.

"He gave you his purple crayon!" I gasped, and she nodded in all seriousness.

"Yes!" She said, nodding furiously. "I told Quil, and Quil got so mad! You should have seen him, Anna, he said not to touch Jonathan Lewinsky's purple crayons anymore and he went out, and brought me some purple crayons!"

She took a deep breath and I smiled, looking over to Quil. "Is Quil your brother?"

She shook her head. "No. He's-He's my Quil."

"Claire-Bear! Dinner!"

Running over to us, Quil scooped Claire up in his arms and swung her around - causing her to let out soft peals of infectious giggles and I smiled. Walking over to where the rest of the group stood, I stood next to Billy and he smiled.

"I didn't expect my son to keep tonight a surprise."

I smiled, looking down at the man I had once thought was an abductor.

_Don't cross out the possibilities._

I'm not - I promise.

I smiled. "People seem to keep saying that."

Billy chuckled. "He's like his mother, like that, can't keep anything secret."

I smiled. "Is his mother here?"

Billy shook his head. "No. She died in a car crash."

_Stupid._

_Fucking._

_Idiot._

I need to just go die.

Right now.

"Oh, I'm - Oh, my god - I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean-" I stopped myself from talking, looking back up at Billy. "My hamster died when I was six. Oh, god that's not what I - I mean, I - please let me stop talking."

Billy chuckled. "Jacob said you were a rambler."

I bit my lip. "I'm a rambler because Jake seems to never have clothes on!" Billy bellowing laughed, hitting his knee and I could feel all eyes on me as I looked up - flushing. "What! It's like he doesn't own clothes!"

Jacob looked absolutely horrified and many of the boys near him joined in on the laughter, all of them slapping him on the back and I flushed.

"But I bet you enjoy it!" Someone shouted, probably Quil, and I pursed my lips.

"Who doesn't enjoy a fun nudist?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter!<strong>

**Not my best - but I had a massive writers block. sorry :/**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. So,what time did Jake leave this morning

_"I doubt if a single individual could be found from the whole of mankind free from some form of insanity._  
><em>The only difference is one of degree.<em>  
><em>A man who sees a gourd and takes it for his wife is called insane<em>  
><em>because this happens to very few people."<em>

_~Desiderius Erasmus ~_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<em>  
><em>Finally I can see you crystal clear<em>  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare<em>  
><em>See how I'll leave with every piece of you<em>

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_  
><em>There's a fire starting in my heart<em>  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch<em>  
><em>And it's bringing me out the dark<em>  
><em>The scars of your love remind me of us<em>

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_Baby, I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one on you<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Make a home down there<em>

_As mine sure won't be shared_  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>The scars of your love remind me of us<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_I can't help feeling_  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_Could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it with a beating<em>  
><em>Throw your soul through every open door<em>  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_  
><em>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>It all, it all, it all<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>

_And you played it to the beat_  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>

_But you played it_  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it to the beat.<em>

_~Rolling in the Deep~_  
><em>Adele<em>

* * *

><p>"Was that story real?"<p>

Jake looked up, arching a brow. "Which one?"

"The one about the third wife," I asked, and he opened his door - shrugging.

"Could be. Dad seems to think so,"

I bit my lip as I got out of the car, running a hand through my hair. "Do you?"

Jake smiled coyly. "Urgh, maybe."

I groaned. "C'mon, tell me. Keeping secrets isn't your best skill."

He scoffed. "I have mad skills at keeping secrets. I've kept one of Embry's secrets for ten years."

I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms. "What is it?"

"Oh, Embry's scared of balloon animals."

I stared at Jake, looking at his face for any sign of visual mocking before I burst out into laughter, uncontrollable, from the gut laughter that was only fuelled more when I saw Jakes face light up, realizing what he had just said.

"I, no - that's. He's not-"

I couldn't stop my laughing and I shook my head, putting a hand over my mouth to stop my loud giggles and Jake helped me up the porch.

"Your evil,"

Recovering my breath, and resurfacing from the land of laughs - I smiled. "Of course I am. When my evil plan comes true and I dominate the world, you can say you knew me."

He smiled. "Your evil plan to dominate the world?"

I nodded. "Shut up, about it. The government satellites can't hear about it, or they'll come and lock me away." He looked to me like I was insane before I chuckled, fumbling with my keys to open the door. "I was joking,"

"Hey, did you sit on something?"

Oh god.

Oh no.

I had turned around, and he had seen it.

My butt sweat.

Oh, holy mother of shit - why did I not wear a diaper!

I nodded. "Urgh, yeah, must have."

"Oh,"

Turned around as I stepped inside the house, I knew he could see my cheeks flaming and I smiled - waving slightly awkwardly. "Thanks for tonight, it was, uhm, nice."

I guess.

_If you call being surrounded by steroid freaks is nice._

Hey, they're nice people!

His face dropped. "Nice?"

I nodded. "Nice. For a date."

His eyes widened and he frantically shook his head, reassuringly waving his arms around. "No, no no - that's. No! That wasn't a date. I thought, since you-" He cut off, pointing his finger accusingly at me. " You don't date!" He protested and I nodded

"I know I don't but I since you seem to always be trying to kiss me, not that I mind, I just figured that you wanted to date me but seriously - I don't mind."

_Yes you do._

_Your dying inside._

_And your thoughts are swirling about you 26 and a half cats._

His eyes widened as he shook his head, almost as if he was not able to comprehend the awkwardness of the situation I just wanted to forget.

It was obvious now, even I knew that.

He didn't like me - of course he didn't like me. I'm sure his need to kiss me was fuelled with unwanted hormones or maybe a physical affect of the steroids he seems to be consuming. Jacob Black could have any girl he wanted, any girl that could appreciate his godly-ness - yet he picked me for the strangest, and most confusing reason yet I know now why.

He wants a summer fling.

And that's okay.

_Not really._

_Okay, not at all._

Okay - I'm slowly but steadily resenting him.

He stepped closer to me, his fists clenched - snapping me out of my thoughts. "You think I don't want to date you?" He asked, his usually horse voice quiet and unnerving, to say the least.

I nodded, reprimanding myself for being so stupid to even think that thins could be a possibility. "It's okay, if you don't, really, I get it. It's happened before."

His eyes flashed, anger consuming him as he started to shake ever so lightly - like he did that day on the porch.

_Maybe he had a syndrome, or something._

"What do you mean this has happened before?" He demanded, his eyes flashing with undisclosed fury.

I shrugged, leaning against the door frame. "No, it's nothing."

He stepped forward, his dark eyes that I had once gazed into seemed like they could kill a thousand men with one look."Tell me," He demanded, angered.

"Well, it was last year and my friends - well the girls I thought were my friends - payed someone a hundred dollars to go out with me."

And then he punched the side of the house.

My eyes widened as I stepped outside, my hands going to Jacobs and I looked at his bloodied hand - that was healing.

It was ... healing.

I could see the flesh repair itself, and Jake didn't seem phased - yet seemed to clam with my touch. Tracing were the wound was meant to be, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I flipped his hand over - searching for the pain blindingly agonizing wound.

"Jacob, what just happened?" I demanded, confusion washing over me as I struggled with the logic of the situation.

This is medically impossible.

Maybe he just heals fast.

That is too fast to be normal.

He looked down at me, and at his hand, pulling it away from me. "Nothing. I-I'll see you tomorrow,"

And with that he disappeared, leaving his car in my driveway and disappearing into the woods.

Does he always do that?

_Appears so._

Rejection washed over me, and I locked the door as I reprimanded myself on being so pure and utterly idiotic at the aspect of Jacob, or anyone to that fact, ever possibly wanting to date me.

How could they?

I was hideous.

Wiping away the fallen tears, I climbed the stairs as quietly as I could - knowing that I didn't want to wake my snoring Uncle.

Yes, he shored.

I really didn't get much sleep.

Closing my bedroom door, I stripped off my jeans and my top - going over to where my tattered pyjama's lay, yet I stopped as I looked in the mirror.

Auburn waves cascaded down my back, while my flat stomach showed no sign of my former obesity - only the small, tiny white lines were indicators of my humiliating and ugly past.

The curves of my breast were held in a lacy, black bra - something I had giddily giggled at when I had picked it out for tonight. I turned away from the mirror, not being able to look at myself for much longer before turning back to window - forgetting my pyjama's and pulling back my quilt.

And then I heard it.

A light thud of feet alerted me to an I trader in my room, and I turned around sharply - preparing myself for an axe wielding murderer that fancied black lace bra's and panties.

But the sight I was met with was not a chubby middle man with a veer gut and a chequered top.

It was Jake.

My nudist.

In my bedroom.

Looking at my bra and panties.

_Eh, he's seen you naked - Bra and panties is a step up._

Crossing the room in two long stride, he pulled me into his scorching hot arms and pulled me up - crashing his lips down on my and I felt myself go rigid at he aspect of my first kiss.

Oh, god, this was my first kiss.

Elation spread through my body like an uncontrollable fire as I let myself relax - my lips moving against his as I entangled my hands in his chopped black hair and I moaned against his lips as he broke the kiss, the feeling of jubilance consuming me. He cupped my face with his band, bringing his lips down to mine one last time before he released me - my hands still at his neck while he cupped my cheek, his hot breath vibrating my numb lips.

"I forgot to do this earlier," He said, and it almost seemed to pain him to step away from me and go back to the window. "Antoinette Swan, do you want to go on a date with me?"

I bit my lip.

"This is so, urgh, unexpected!" I jokingly replied and he grabbed me - throwing me down on the bed and I couldn't help buy giggle as he rolled his eyes.

"So?" He asked, reminding me of a little boy who wanted a toy, yet his mother was yet to give in.

I smiled, nodding. "Jake, of course I want to go on a date with you."

He let a huge smile escape him before recovering, the broad smile still on his face as was about to leave and I shook my head.

"No!" I objected as he was about to climb out the window, shaking my head. "Please. Stay?"

He looked torn, before taking off his shoes - climbing into bed with me.

Before I could do anything else, though, he ripped his shirt off - throwing it at me. "As much as I like seeing you like that," He said, his voice pained. "I don't think Charlie would like it if we did what I'm imagining so please - put this shirt on,"

I smirked - slipping the oversized shirt over my body. "I think that was just giving you an excuse to show off your abs."

He smirked as he pulled me closer to him. "You've caught me."

Talking never gets tiring, especially when your giggling uncontrollably about a story consisting of toothpaste and a high school gym. And Embry Call.

God, that guy cracks me up.

_Well, his misfortune does._

Falling asleep at four in the morning, however, is usually an affect of alcohol.

This time, it's an affect of Jacob.

Apart from the other affects, this one kind of sucked.

Because when I woke up four hours later - I was met with a empty bed and a poundingly violent headache, something I usually have when I'm intoxicated.

But maybe I was intoxicated.

Just not with the usual kind of substance.

Jake was my intoxication.

Wiping my eyes, I didn't bother changing out of Jacobs top - knowing that if I dared rip myself form this top, I would no longer be able to feel his warmth or smell him.

_Your really, really weird._

I don't care - I'm dating a fucking god.

Running a hand through my tangled hair, I grabbed some water out of the fridge - trying to make the head ache go away.

It didn't work.

So a day filled withering on the couch, groaning while watching re-runs of friends seemed to fill up my Friday.

"Hey Anna,"

I looked up as I saw my Uncle; smiling. "Hiya, Uncle Charlie. How was work?"

"Eh,"

And that was the end of our conversation.

Well, what I thought was the end.

"Hey, did you have someone in your room last night?"

_Oh, god._

_You've been caught._

_Just start apologizing and crying._

_No! Don't do that, just play along - you haven't broke the law, he can't arrest you!_

He's the chief of police, idiot, he can arrest me for whatever he wants.

_Just act normal._

_You've done nothing wrong._

He better not find the cocaine in my purse then.

...

I'm joking, of course.

I'm not that stupid.

_Well, ..._

Shut it.

I shook my head. "No. Why would you think that?"

Charlie shrugged. "Just thought I heard voices,"

Really, because you were snoring pretty loudly last night.

I shook my head, swinging my legs off of the couch. "Nope. I just came home from the bonfire and went to bed."

Charlie nodded before looking back at me. "Do you know what happened to the porch wall?"

Crap.

What am I going to say?

'Oh, well when I was out there - the man I went on a 'non' date with punched a wall after I told him someone had payed a guy $100 to go out with me. By the way, it was a really crappy non-date where I rambled on about my dead hamster. So, what did you do last night'?

That would be a sane explanation.

_Your not sane, Anna._

Obviously.

I shrugged. "Maybe some kid hit it. I saw that kid from across the street with a basketball yesterday. Maybe he did it."

Charlie nodded before grabbing the newspaper, not looking. "So, when did Jacob leave this morning?"

Shit.

Shit, shit, balls.

The universe officially hated me.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter!<strong>

**ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! WOOP WOOP! **

**OH, MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! 14 CHAPTERS AND 103 REVIEWS! **

**WOOP WOOP!**

**OKAY, I AM GOING TO STOP TYPING IN CAPITALS BECAUSE ITS GETTING HARD TO IMAGINE ME SHOUTING ANYMORE. **

**Anyways, I'm so, so grateful and with all my heart - thank you guys :)**

**Without you, this story wouldn't be as great as you guys think it is.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. I have a sex god boyfriend Holy shit

_"If you find a girl who reads, keep her close.  
>When you find her up at 2 AM clutching a book to her chest and weeping, make her a cup of tea and hold her.<br>You may lose her for a couple of hours but she will always come back to you.  
>She'll talk as if the characters in the book are real, because for a while, they always are.<br>Date a girl who reads because you deserve it.  
>You deserve a girl who can give you the most colorful life imaginable.<br>If you can only give her monotony, and stale hours and half-baked proposals, then you're better off alone.  
>If you want the world and the worlds beyond it, date a girl who reads."<em>

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
><em>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,<em>  
><em>I don't love him. <em>  
><em>Winter just wasn't my season"<em>  
><em>Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes<em>  
><em>Like they have any right at all to criticize,<em>  
><em>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason<em>

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, girl.<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands<em>

_And breathe... just breathe,_  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
><em>"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,<em>  
><em>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."<em>  
><em>Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,<em>  
><em>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.<em>

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, boys,<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands,<em>

_And breathe... just breathe,_  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_  
><em>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<em>  
><em>And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again<em>  
><em>If you'd only try turning around.<em>

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_  
><em>If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,<em>  
><em>Threatening the life it belongs to<em>  
><em>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<em>  
><em>Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud<em>  
><em>And I know that you'll use them, however you want to<em>

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
><em>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button now<em>  
><em>Sing it if you understand.<em>

_and breathe, just breathe_  
><em>woah breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe, just breathe.<br>~Breathe (2AM)~  
>Anna Nalick<em>

* * *

><p>"I feel like a shower where I just sit there and clench my knee's, Jake."<p>

Bursting out in laughter, I pushed the laughing Jake over - rolling my eyes as I huffed, crossing my arms in front of my chest as I wiped the small grains of sand off my feet. "Jake, this isn't funny. It was horrible."

That only fuelled Jacob more into the land of laughs, a land in which I wished we didn't visit so often yet it seemed like we were frequent visitors, and I sighed, grabbing a ball of sand and chucking it at him - determined to make him cry.

_Make him cry?_

_A bit psychotic today, are we?_

Yep.

He roared with laughter as the ball of sand crumbled as it touched him and I sighed, shaking my head as I turned away from him - not allowing him to see that his laughter was rubbing off on to me, and the smile on my face being evidence of that could not be seen by the man I was trying to have a serious, diplomatic conversation.

_Diplomatic conversation?_

_With Jacob._

_Yeah, okay._

_Reaching a bit high, aren't we?_

Could you please stop insulting my boyfriend!

Boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Holy shit - I have a boyfriend.

A hot, sex god boyfriend.

Holy shit.

Holy shit.

Holy mother fucking shit.

I think I'm having a nervous breakdown.

A huge, mega nervous breakdown.

_Well, you do talk to your conscience - it was bound to happen._

Fuck off.

I felt warm arms encircle my waist and I sighed in the warmth, leaning back into his heat encompassed chest where I almost felt at home, while warm kisses were being traced up the crook of my neck to my jaw line - the kisses leaving their imprint as my skin flushed were his lips had been. "That's unfair, Jake, you can't use your kissing powers against me."

"Why not?" He whispered in my ear and I shrugged, turning around to face him.

Putting my slender hands in his newly cut hair, I smiled - biting my lip lightly s I wrapped my hand around a wet, black strand - almost mesmerised by the brilliance of his hair. "Because you have an unfair advantage!" I protested and he smirked.

"Are my kissing skills really that amazing?"

I pushed him away with my foot and he chuckled. "Pfft, no."

_Don't even try to lie._

_He can see right through it._

_And your a crap liar._

Laughter gone, the only remaining evidence of his laughing fit was that of a small, goofy smile that rested on his lips - contrasting with his wet, copper skin.

I looked down at mine, sighing at my now ivory complexion - against his, it was almost alien. "What did he say?"

"Charlie?" I asked and Jake nodded. "Jake, it was horrible." I said, shaking my head as I thought of the events that had traumatised and permanently scarred me for rest of my sane life. "He sat me down, and began talking to me about Chlamydia and Crabs. And then, because I couldn't get what he was saying, he drew a picture of a guy, urgh, having quite the good time and then when I told him I had already had the sex talk numerous, well, to be precise - four times - and I didn't need it, he just nodded and started to walk off - mumbling something like 'Bella was never like this'."

At the mention of her name, Jake became rigid - almost as if I was going to whip him although I'm pretty sure if the situation were i was going to whip Jacob Black ever came about, he would rather enjoy my whipping him.

I sighed at his sudden change of mood, and I looked out to the beach - holding my knee's close to my chest as I pondered over whether to ask him or not. To open the gates to unlimited awkwardness and 'I'm not ready to talk'.

Should I ask him about her? Obviously something had happened in the past, like maybe she stole something from him or maybe she rejected him - I had no idea what had made him harbour such animosity towards my cousin, the one I had known to be very quiet and usually quite a bore in most situations.

_Ask him._

This isn't up to you.

_It is if it has anything to do with your welfare._

My WHAT? You told me to go die the other day, I'm pretty sure you've fucked up my welfare.

_Whatever - just ask him. I'm curious._

Your curious about everything. Just because your curious, doesn't mean I'm going to go jump off a bridge or rob a store to satisfy your annoyingly inappropriate curiosity.

_INAPRPROPRIATE? You hit Jacob with your car! And then talked about your dead hamster to his father, a grieving widower._

_YOUR FUCKING INAPPROPRIATE!_

No need to shout, conscience, I can hear you just fine.

_Well, will you be able to hear me when I climb out of your ears and put a TV antenna so far up your ass you won't ever be able to feel any sensation down there again._

Why TV antenna?

_I thought it was appropriate for the situation._

Oh, okay.

After having a well needed argument with my conscience, I decided not to ask Jacob about Bella - the illusive one who seemed more unlike my cousin the more I heard about her. Yet she was someone who he obviously can't stand to be mentioned, let alone sit down and conversing about his woes about her.

_Maybe she crashed his car, or something. He does have bad luck with cars._

Maybe.

_Or maybe they fucked and she never called him again._

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

I could feel the nausea churn in my stomach at just the thought of something so gruesome, so personal as ... that. I had never been more disgusted at my thoughts, nor had I ever been so upset about the thought of anyone fucking Bella.

But him.

Jacob.

My nudist ... fucking Bella.

It just, it couldn't be a possibility.

Biting my lip, I turned to at Jake - who almost looked like he was having a silent battle within himself and I moved over to him - grabbing his hand and he turned to me, his furrowed eyebrows relaxing and his shoulders slumping.

"Sorry," He said coarsely, ruffling his hair. "I was out of it."

I nodded as he wrapped a warm arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "Tired?"

He nodded. "I had patrol all of last night."

"Patrol? What the hell is patrol?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

Was that some kind of neighbourhood watch, or something Did they wear those fluorescent yellow tops that had 'neighbourhood patrol' on the back of them. Maybe he fought crimes.

_Like what? Seeing where little Lucy left her lollipop?_

No.

More like finding missing dogs, and shooing away animals.

Oh, and finding rapists and stuff just strolling the streets - as they do.

He turned to me, his features flashing for one second before his cool, and collected face returned as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Urgh, well, it's just this thing that me and the guys do. Something to just keep the Rez safe from ... anything."

"Like axe wielding serial killers?" I asked, chuckling and he laughed.

"Yeah. Like axe wielding serial killers."

We sat in a comfortable silence, a silence that oddly enough I didn't feel the need to fill with my ramblings about how I eat apples or how I tie my shoes. It seemed like we were at home with each other. A moment passed before he stood, helping me up with a broad smile on his face - all his feelings of animosity wiped from his features.

"Want to go to mine?"

I nodded, heading in the direction where Jacob was headed and I felt my breath hitch in my hand a Jacob enclosed my hand with his - intertwining our fingers. His warm, and rugged while mine were slender and nails bitten.

They almost looked clumsy next to his perfect ones.

"Why do you always wear this ring?" He asked, and I looked down to the pearl ring that sat on my index finger - scratched and run down.

I sighed, smiling at it. "I found it when I was four in Great Aunt Ethel's drug cabinet and I stole it. I've worn it as a trophy since, just to annoy that bitch."

"You ... don't like your Aunt?"

I shook my head slightly. "Nope. She told me I was unwanted, and a bastard child of two irresponsible people who wanted to have a kid. Plus, she hates my mum for marrying my dad."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Mom and Dad got married two weeks before I was born, and met ten months before I was born. Mom said it was love at first sight, while Dad has a rather different telling of the story. They were both hammered beyond belief and I'm sure my mother couldn't even see his face properly. Plus my dad is about twenty years or twenty one years older than my mom - so her family try to avoid us now."

"So, how old was your dad when he had you?"

I bit my lip. "41 or 39."

"What about your mom?"

"19." I said, and he gaped.

"And they're still together?"

I nodded. "Yep. I blame them for how I turned out - all awkward and stuff. It's mainly they're fault - they are from two different generations. You know, I used to think it was just for me, but I don't know. They're kind of, well, in love."

Jacob smiled. "That's kinda nice."

"I have the room next to them. It's not nice."

Jacob cringed, laughing as he opened the door and I shivered as I got out of the cold - even though Jake was keeping me warm and toasty.

Wow, I really want some toast.

"Hi, Billy." I said as I saw him, flicking through the abundance of channels and he turned around - smiling.

"Hey, Anna. " Billy turned to Jacob. "Sam's looking for you."

Jacob shrugged. "When isn't he."

And then I saw it.

Scrabble.

_Ah, this is destiny._

"Okay, who's scrabble game is that?"

Billy smiled. "Mine. Do you play?"

I scoffed at the thought of me just playing.

I was the champion.

Literally - I have a trophy to prove it.

It's on my first shelf in my bedroom.

I polish it every week.

It even has my name on it.

_No wonder you have no friends._

_And still a virgin._

_Your such a loser._

"Billy, say hello to the Scrabble champion of the shorebird retirement village of #05."

Billy's eyes darkened. "Sit down, Ms Swan. Prepare your ass to be kicked."

_This guy's serious._

As am I.

I can beat him.

Easy.

I will dominate him.

_Try to beat him without sounding like a sex domination prostitute._

Is that even a thing?

My eyebrows furrowed in concentration, I heard a sigh behind me as my eyes flickered up to Billy's smirking face - a smirking face I would dominate. My fingers twitching, I heard another sigh and I sighed.

"Jake. Please. Shhh."

Billy cocked a brow. "Stuck?"

I put my finger up, shaking my head as I tried concentrating before I felt a warm hand on my back, my head immediately snapping up. Lips touching the back of my neck, I hissed in annoyance as I felt my resolve crumbling.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

Balls.

Crap.

Fuckity fuck fuck.

"Stop," I hissed, pushing him away as I tried to focus on the game in front of me.

But he didn't stop.

Eh.

And I repeat, Eh.

Eh bloody Eh!

I stood, looking back to a beaming Billy and I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Billy, but my ass will have to be kicked another time."

Billy nodded and I grabbed Jakes hand, dragging him out of the house and I turned - slamming him against the side of the house and I pointed my finger at his chest, my eyes narrowed as I tried to focus not on his beautiful, pleading eyes - but the fact that anger happened to be my reason for trying to yell at him.

"That was in front of your father, Jacob Richard Black!" I hissed, pocking him. "You lip fucked my neck while your father was sitting across from me! Are you fucking serious?"

Jacobs eyebrows furrowed, trying to hide his smile as he shook his head lightly. "My middle names not Richard-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what your middle name is, Jacob nameless Black, but if I ever am playing scrabble with your father again - if I can even look him in the face - you will stay a distance of five feet away from us both and fuck, Jake, please," I said, grabbing his face and I pointed it to mine - getting his attention. "Are you even paying attention?"

His eyes were averted, and he cleared his throat as he pressed his lips to my forehead before stripping off his shirt and running into the woods.

I turned around, raising my arms in the air.

"Really? Again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated - I had some stuff I had to do.<strong>

Anyways, some of you have been wonderin why haven't go a Beta - simple reason is this.

**I have contacted about twenty, and none have replied. Absolutely none. So if any of you know a good Beta, or you know, are up to editing this story - that would be great. I'm finishing school in a couple days, so they'll be alot more updates. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	17. Superstitions & Dreams

_"The general function of dreams_  
><em>is to try to restore our psychological balance by producing dream<em>  
><em>material that re-establishes, in a subtle way, the total psychic equilibrium."<em>

_~CARL JUNG, Man and His Symbols_

_I was a little girl  
><em>_Alone in my little world  
><em>_Who dreamed of a little home for me  
><em>_I played pretend between the trees  
><em>_And fed my houseguests bark and leaves  
><em>_And laughed in my pretty bed of green_

_I had a dream  
><em>_That I could fly  
><em>_From the highest swing  
><em>_I had a dream_

_Long walks in the dark  
><em>_Through woods grown behind the park  
><em>_I asked God who I'm supposed to be  
><em>_The stars smiled down at me  
><em>_God answered in silent reverie  
><em>_I said a prayer and fell asleep_

_I had a dream  
><em>_That I could fly  
><em>_From the highest tree  
><em>_I had a dream_

_oooo..._

_Now I'm old and feeling gray  
><em>_I don't know what's left to say  
><em>_About this life I'm willing to leave  
><em>_I lived it full, I lived it well  
><em>_As many tales I live to tell  
><em>_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
><em>_I'm ready now_

_To fly from the highest wing  
><em>_I had a dream  
>~Dream~<br>Prscilla Ahn_

* * *

><p><em>Tap.<em>

_Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

My head snapped up from my glowing computer screen, my eyebrows furrowing as I stood up - looking away from the ancient computer that sat upon a desk with a broken leg that was taped together with masking tape.

Okay, don't open the window.

It might be a serial killer.

_A serial killer? In Forks?_

It's a possibility!

_With you there, everything's a possibility._

_Except being able to cook._

_That will never happen._

I breathed out a rattled breath, hoping to dear god it wasn't the demon from some kind of horror movie and I sighed in relief as I saw ... nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Fuck.

I sighed, going back to my computer and I ran a hand through my hair - adjusting my glasses and I looked into the glowing computer screen, the mouse scrolling down the Quileute website - my eyes scanning over their legends. I wasn't doing anything wrong - I was just interested in my boyfriends culture. That wasn't wrong, was it?

_Your so nosy._

Shut up.

My eyes scanned over the websites, and I clicked on one website that was hidden underneath adds for penile enlargement and how to loose twenty pounds in two weeks.

And then I found it.

A list of all of they're legends.

I pursed my lips as I clicked on the one about they're creation, and my eyes narrowed as I read through the text.

_It happened long ago that Q'waeti' journeyed all over the land setting the people aright and instructing the people that would come in the future how they should act. Q'waeti' instructed the people how to build houses._

_One day Q'waeti' came upon Beaver. Beaver was sharpening his stone knife, and Beaver was very stingy. Q'waeti' asked what was Beaver doing. Whereupon Beaver said: "I am sharpening my knife in order to kill Q'waeti'," said Beaver. Then Q'waeti' took what Beaver was sharpening and stuck it on Beaver's tail. Then he said: "You shall always have this stuck to your tail, and live in the water. You will just slap the water with your tail and dive when the people come."_

_Then one day he came upon Deer. Deer was sharpening his shell knife. Thereupon Q'waeti' asked Deer what was he sharpening it for. Whereupon Deer said: "I am going to kill Q'waeti'," said Deer. Then Q'waeti' seized the shell that Deer was sharpening. Then he stuck it on Deer's ears. He said "When you see people you shall run frightened and stop, and look back." Then Q'waeti' went on his way._

_Not long afterward he reached Q'wayi't'soxk'a River. But he did not find any people. Then Q'waeti' spit on his hands and rubbed them. Doing this he rubbed off the human dead skin into the water. Thereupon many people appeared. Then Q'waeti' said to the people whom he had made: "You shall dwell here," said Q'waeti'. "Your name shall be Q'wayi't'sox (Queets.)"_

_Then Q'waeti' reached the Hoh people. He saw that these people walked on their hands carrying their smelt nets between their legs. At that time all the Hoh people walked on their hands. They were called the Up-side-down people. Since that time the Up-side-down people were known as the first people who had existed. Then Q'waeti' turned right side up the ones who walked on their hands. "You shall use your feet to walk," said Q'waeti' to the former Up-side-down people. "Go and fish smelt. You shall catch much fish when you fish smelt." Ever since then there is much smelt at Hoh._

_Then Q'waeti' went on and reached the Quileute land. He saw two wolves. There were no people here. Then Q'waeti' transformed the wolved into people. Then he instructed the people saying: "The common man will have only one wife. Only a chief may have four or eight wives. For this reason you Quileute shall be brave, because you come from wolves," said Q'waeti'. "In every manner you shall be strong."_

_Then Q'waeti' reached the Ozette people (Makah.) There he saw two dogs. Then he transformed the dogs into people. Then Q'waeti' gave instructions to the people how to search around the rocks for devil-fish, and to get all kinds of sea food. Then Q'waeti' went on._

_Then he came to the Neah people. He saw many people. The people did not know how to fish. So, the Neah people were hungry, about to perish. Then Q'waeti' instructed one person how they should fish. Q'waeti' instructed them how to troll when trying to fish. Ever since then there is much fish in Neah Bay. When Q'waeti' finished he said that there would be much fish at Neah Bay._

_Then Q'waeti' went on setting aright and creating people, going around the land, and instructing them in what they should do in order to subsist._

Wolves.

I had heard they're stories - the one Billy and Quil Senior told with such absolute precision and depth it consumed everyone that listened to their wispy, strong voices. I had heard about the Third Wife -a women whom conveyed such absolute bravery when her husband was in danger.

Yet I didn't think anything of it.

My heard throbbed with the thoughts and images of wolves - wolves.

Real Wolves.

_Why are you even concerning yourself with they're legends? It's crap!_

This is insane.

What's next - Vampires?

_Idiot._

My imagination never ceased to amaze me, the things that it could conjure were just ridiculous. Wolves turning into people, it's insane not to mention totally illogical and goes against everything I have ever believed in.

Science could not allow it.

It's not real.

It's just a story.

_Your freaking out over nothing._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Oh, for fucks sake."

I pushed my chair out from under me - crossing my room and I opened my window, the cool august night hitting me with unbelievable ferocity and I hissed as the wind slammed into me, shaking the window as it let out its refined anger.

What was with this tapping? Was it just my imagination, or was a tiny mouse just finding entertainment in making me search for this bloody, fucking tapping?

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

It's not going to go away, is it?

_Nope._

_Just go to sleep - it'll go away._

It didn't.

I screamed into my pillow as I heard the tapping again, and I shot up from my warm, beloved bed as I looked around my room - wondering why in the hell the fucking tapping was comming from?

Was it a demon?

Was it a rat, or a mouse?

Was it a clown?

_A clown? Really?_

Well, I don't know - clowns seem to be everywhere.

_No they aren't._

It's three in the morning.

I can't be fucked arguing with you.

I ripped my quilt from me, my feet landing on the hard wooden floor and I sighed - knowing I would have to get on my hands and knee's and I winced.

I'd probably get a splinter.

I pressed my hand against my head as I tried to rid myself of the head ache that currently tore my temples apart.

_Sleep deprivation does that to you._

Fuck off.

I didn't know why I was looking up Quileute legends. It was as if I needed to, to understand why my boyfriend ran into the forest for some unknown reason, or had a temperature that would usually kill a normal person - overheating them and boiling there internal organs, or that he healed unbelievably and unimaginably fast.

I couldn't understand it.

Nor could I understand the strangeness, or the confusion of the situation I was in.

Or my obsession with trying to find out what Jacob was.

I don't know when it started, the obsession, I mean - I've never had obsessions before. Sure, things intrigue me - yet this, this was unlike anything.

I knew something wasn't right about the men that inhabited La Push, Washington.

Although, I guess I couldn't exactly trust my intuition - I used to have a feeling giants controlled the world, and tat we were just they're doll house.

Yeah.

I know.

I'm slightly freakish.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Oh, for fuckity fuck fuck sake!"

It was coming from outside.

I knew that much.

Grabbing Jacobs oversized shirt that I had readily made my new sleeping attire, I narrowed my eyes - opening my door as I grabbed my socks - pushing them onto my cold feet. Trudging down the stairs, I grabbed a torch from above the fridge and grabbing my boots - slipping into them as I went out the back door.

This fucking mouse was going to be slaughtered by my wrath.

Looking up at my window, I sighed as I saw a tree branch that had blown off one of the trees - stuck in the window next to my bedroom, slamming against the side of the house.

That's what I could here?

Really?

I came out here for nothing.

And I'm freezing.

The universe really does hate me.

And then I heard something.

I turned, my eye's narrowing into the darkness that surrounded me and I looked at the dark, illusive forest that I had yet and never wanted to venture into.

And then I saw it.

I heard a small scream escape my mouth as I saw it - something that only special effects on a movie could conjure up. "This isn't real." I whispered as rain hit my face, soaking me.

It was huge.

And it was a wolf.

A huge wolf.

_Maybe it got into the Jacobs steroids._

It was the size of a horse - a horse! How could a wolf, a mutt, be the size of a dog! It wasn't, no, It just couldn't - this wasn't natural; this wolf wasn't natural.

His coat was rusty brown, and it dripped with the rain that was falling. His eyes, oddly and confusingly, familiar - stared at me as if I was the only thing he had ever seen, completely and irrevocably mesmerised.

I looked at it, wondering how it could possibly be real.

_Get out of there, now._

_It's dangerous._

It stepped forward and I stepped back, tripping on something and I screamed as slipped - landing against the wall of the house, tears pricking my eyes as I put my hand up as it stepped forward again.

"Don't," I whispered, shaking my head. "Don't do this."

It almost seemed hurt and I gasped as it stepped forward again, the depth of it's dark orbs beckoning me in and I reached out - unable to stop myself - wanting to touch it, be welcomed into its warmth.

I was so close.

I could practically feel it.

"ANNA!"

My head snapped up, as did the wolf and I felt tears leave my eyes as my shaking hand retreated and I saw the faint outline of my Uncle, the sound of his feet against the mud evident as my sight blurred. Dazed, I looked back at where the wolf stood mere moment ago - the last thing I saw was the faint outline of a wolf, disappearing into the dark constraints of the forest before the deep, threatening darkness consumed me.

And then everything went black.

And then I woke up.

My eyes adjusted to a light blue ceiling, my eyes slightly blurred as I tried to focus on what was surrounding me. "Your up,"

I looked up, surprised as I saw Jake - my Jake - with a broad smile on his gorgeous face, a small little boy in his arms, dressed in light blue pyjama's. The little boy had chopped raven hair, and large, familiar dark eyes - the same very ones I had dreamt about for so long.

A smile lit up the little boys face; happiness epitomised in that very facial feature.

And then I noticed it.

It was my smile.

I was looking at the smile I treasure, and sometimes critiqued. I gasped lightly as the child, the little boy, was dropped onto the bed I was sleeping on - crawling over to me and resting his chubby, perfect copper hands on my swollen abdomen.

I was pregnant.

I knew in that instant who the child was - he was mine. His skin, a perfect combination of mine and his fathers.

Caramel.

Or maybe toffee.

He was gorgeous.

Unknown pride swelled in my chest while a bright smile lit up my face as I wrapped my arms around his tiny, precious body, happiness radiating from my very being as I thought of a child, this perfect child, belonging to me - a self-proclaimed child phobic.

This was impossible.

How has this happened?

"How are my girls?" Jake asked, sitting on the bed and he looked down at my stomach - pressing his warm hand on my stomach.

And then it kicked.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I felt it, another baby, inside of me.

I was so happy.

And then it changed.

The sun I had felt on my face when I awoke was no longer there, stripped from the atmosphere as was the happiness I had once felt. I looked down at the child that was whimpering in my arms as I tightened them, automatically, around my son - looking back up at Jacob, wanting to find comfrt in his ebrace.

Yet Jacob was no longer there.

And I was no longer in a bed.

Now was my son.

I looked around, panicked as I searched for them both - shocked, at the absence of them.

Yet Jacob no longer stood there.

In his place, a large, rusty coated wolf.

"NO!NO! _NO!"_

My eyes shot open, my hands shooting to my stomach.

It was flat.

I felt grief consume me, along with the dreaded fear, and my chest rose in hyper-ventilation, my shaking hands coming up to console my shaking body as I tried o deal with th unwated loss I had stirring inside of me. "Anna! Anna!"

I felt foreign hands on my face and I sobbed as the person took me in their arms, my fingers clutching at their cotton shirt and I could no longer control the gut wrenching sobs that left my body.

Embarrasing, I know.

"It's okay. It's okay."

I shook my head, crying out in pain as grief flooded through my blood stream - the sense of loss consuming me as it collapsed every organ, yet the tears did not cease.

Nor did the screams.

"It was so real," I whispered through my frightened sobs, his arm pulling me closer. "It was so, so real."

"I know," A gruff voice said, and I clutched at my dream - at my children.

_They weren't real, Anna._

_It was a dream._

How could it be a dream? It was so real. I had felt that child in my arms, I had felt his warmth, his innocence - I had held him. I had felt the baby kick, I ha felt Jaco-_ his_ hand on my stomach in a sign of affection. I ad felt it all, I had felt thre touch - I had blushed. I had felt the sun on my face, and the warth of the quilt that I slept in! I had et it all, yet it was all ripped away.

It couldn't have been a dream.

It was real.

It had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a serious chapter for you all!<strong>

**It might seem confusing, but it is contributing to the story and I had writers block so this was the best I culd come up with. I don't wy but I think you guys shoulD know this - I'm literally speaking with a Draula accent at the moment.**

**I'm so weird. **

**Thank you all for your dedicated reviews, especially to the one and only Chinmayi - your words made me giggle! They were very sweet, and I'm glad you like the story. And don't be silly - Ilove basking in compliments about my deranged humor! And, thank yo for noticing my songs and Quotes. I believe Quotes are on of the best recorded evidence of human history so I use them to balance meout. Oddly enough, the songs sometimescan insire me - like this story is actually inspired by a song called'Turning Pages' and it's on the Twilight Sage: Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack and I am obsessed! :O Anyways, your the first to notice :)**

**MWAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sorry, this dracuala thing is kind of taking over my brain and thought stream.**

**Oh, just wanted to give some small dates. When this chapter tkes place, it's the early morning of Monay - the 28th of August. The next chapter will take place on the 31st - the day Bella and Edward return. I'm telling you guys this so you know some of the dates. **

**Just wanted to declare to the world - 128 REVIEWS IN ONLY 16 CHAPTERS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HO**

**Wanted to say happy holidays, and Merry Christmas to everyone - it's a great holiday and excuse to get showered with gifts!**

**ANYWAYS - BYE BYE MY PRETTIES!**

**MWAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***Swishes cape aound and turns into a bat***

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Being hurled into abyss with muffins

_"Childhood is the world of miracle or of magic:  
>it is as if creation rose luminously out of the night,<br>all new and fresh and astonishing.  
>Childhood is over the moment things are no longer astonishing.<br>When the world gives you a feeling of "déjà vu,"  
>when you are used to existence, you become an adult."<em>

_EUGENE IONESCO, Present Past / Past Present_

_When she was just a girl  
><em>_She expected the world  
><em>_But it flew away from her reach  
><em>_So she ran away in her sleep_

_Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_Every time she closed her eyes  
><em>_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
><em>_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world  
><em>_But it flew away from her reach  
><em>_And the bullets catch in her teeth  
><em>_Life goes on  
><em>_It gets so heavy  
><em>_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

_Every tear, a waterfall  
><em>_In the night, the stormy night  
><em>_She closed her eyes  
><em>_In the night, the stormy night  
><em>_Away she'd fly._

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
><em>_She dreamed of para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
><em>_La la la La  
><em>_La la la_

_So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
><em>_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
><em>_I know the sun must set to rise.  
><em>_This could be para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_This could be para- para- paradise  
><em>_  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<br>__This could be para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_Could be para- para- paradise  
><em>_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
><em>_This could be para- para- paradise  
><em>_Para- para- paradise  
><em>_Could be para- para- paradise_

_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.  
><em>_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
><em>_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
>~Paradise~<br>Coldplay_

* * *

><p>"Charlie told me about the dream."<p>

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I crossed my legs. "I don't want to talk about it, Jake."

"But-"

I sighed, biting my lip as I looked over to Jacob as we sat on his creaking bed. "Jake," I murmured, pushing him down on the bed and I straddled him, biting my lip. "Don't you want to do something else rather than talk about my dream?"

I looked down at him, mustering up the most seductive look I could allow my facial features to conjure up yet I'm pretty sure I looked like I was squinting at something. He smiled, brushing some hair out of my face before gently pushing me off of him - rejection flooding through me as I looked away from him, running a hand through my hair.

"Tell me about your dream," he whispered, his lips at my neck and I shook my head as I looked to him.

"I said no, Jake. Why can't you just drop it?" I harshly sneered and he flinched, dejected - the cheeky grin wiped from his face, replaced with a frown.

He shrugged, and I sighed - cupping his cheek as I pressed my lips to his lightly. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean it to come out like that."

He smiled lightly as he pulled me to him, making me giggle lightly as his hot hands tickled my ribs, pulling me in to his lap as his warm lips rested at my ear. "I shouldn't have pushed you,"

I smiled. "That's alright, Jake. I guess the fact that you have a twelve pack makes up for it."

He smirked, pressing his lips gently to my temple and he smiled. "Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Hmmm," I deliberated, kneeling on the creaking mattress and I cocked my eyebrow as I looked out the window. "Considering it's raining, I'll have to think about whether or not I want to sit out in the rain and get drenched or sit in the warm house. I just can't decide."

He shoved me and I laughed evilly at my sarcasm, smiling as Jake leant over m, both of his arms on either side of me, keeping me trapped and I looked up at him - our lips mere inches apart. "I swear if you burp, I will shove that lamp up your perfectly sculpted ass."

"Perfectly sculpted, huh?" He asked, arching a brow questionably. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

_Does he seriously want to talk ass's with you?_

I believe so.

_Oh, this relationship is getting serious._

"Are you seriously asking me to compliment your ass?"

He nodded, smirking evilly. "Yep. Do you best."

"Okay, well, it's, urgh-"

How do you compliment an ass?

_Say its not ... saggy?_

"-not saggy?" I asked, biting my lip and he bellowingly laughed - dipping down to kiss me.

Lips just about to touch mine, the door bounded open and I yelped as Jacob yelped - shooting up while I landed on the wooden floor, next to some discarded underwear and a half eaten, mouldy apple.

How I loved Jacobs house.

"ANNA!"

I felt, whom I'm assuming were Jakes hands, pulling e up off the floor and I narrowed my eyes at who was standing at the doorway - eyes wide to catch us in such a revealing position.

Quil and Claire.

"COVER YOUR EYES CLAIRE-BEAR!"

Claire had her hands over her eyes and I gaped as Quil let Claire out of his arms, and she ran off - giggling and I grabbed what I could get my hands on first (which happened to be the most disgusting apple I had ever seen in my life. Well, apart from the one that Ryan Miller bit into and found a family of maggots in - that was the most disgusting apple I had ever seen in my life.) and I threw it at his surprised face, my eyes narrowed.

He dodged it, of course.

"Quilluem! Get here you little shit!" I screamed as I left Jacob in his room, running after the retreating Quil.

_Quilluem? That doesn't even make sense?_

Be quiet!

"NO!"

I laughed as I chased him throughout the house, and out onto the porch and into the rain. "HURRY UP AND FACE THE WRATH OF I!"

He turned back, his eyes narrowed. "The wrath of I? That doesn't make sense!"

"Neither does your name, idiot - who calls their child Quil!" I said, and Quil shrugged - throwing his muscled arm around my shoulders and I smacked his chest. "You really need to knock, Quil. You've probably traumatised that poor girl for life."

Quil's eyes widened. "You don't think I have, do you? What happens if she's scared of men, and commitment and and she won't ever be happy-"

"I was joking, Quil." I said, looking at him - slightly concerned. "You know, your attachment to Claire is weird,"

_Really, really weird._

_Maybe he's a child inside._

I felt someone at my leg and I felt my chest contract as I saw Claire, her small head of raven hair rubbing up against my dark wash jeans and I lifted her up - resting her on my hip and she circled her arms around my neck, leaning her head against the crook of my neck.

Quil looked on, his eyes narrowed in what I can only assume was annoyance yet I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was jealous, of the close proximity and affection Claire showered on me, and not him.

_Really, really weird._

_And not to mention unhealthy._

"Claire, you want to go back to Aunt Em's place?" Quil said, smiling as he reached out for her and she shook her head.

"No-ope!" She said, shaking her head as her hands tightened around my neck. "You can go, Quilly. I want to stay with An-na."

I cocked my head to the side, smiling. "Ahh, see that Quilly? She wants to stay with me."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Claire-Bear? Em has brownies."

She shook her head. "No-ope!"

I smiled, laughing as I wiped a stray strand of raven hair from her face. "See, Quilly, Claire and I are just fine."

Quil huffed. "JACOB! COME CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'M BUSY!"

"SO AM I!" Quil replied, shouting, and I sighed - setting Claire down. "I HAVE TO GET CLAIRE BACK TO EMILY'S BUT SHE WON'T COME!"

I rolled my eyes, going to put the TV on and I ran a hand through my hair. "Claire-Bear, you want to watch some cartoons."

She nodded, looking up at me. "I want my crayuns!"

"Crayons," I corrected, sitting down on the couch as I pulled her hair into my hands - intertwining the black strands and starting to braid her hair. "Are they at Aunt Ems?"

She nodded. "They're in my bed-a-room. I'm staying with Aunty Em."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Ya-ha. I'm staying with Aunty Em for the week cause my sister Mel broke her arm and they're in the big city - the one with the needle."

My eyebrows furrowed.

Needle?

What kind of city was Claire talking about!

_A dangerous one, obviously._

"JACOB!"

I looked back at the annoyance filled, steroid infused organism that is Quil Ateara, narrowing my eyes. "Will you shut the F-U-C-K up!"

_Now they had you spelling._

_Next, you'll be changing diapers and buying pacifiers._

Claire barely noticed, her eyes glued to the purple dinosaur that was entertaining her with stupid songs about the alphabet and a tree house.

These TV shows are just so stupid.

How do they watch it?

_How were you ever a child?_

I think I skipped that phase.

_Your abnormal._

I prefer the term unique.

_And I'd prefer to be someone else's conscience._

_We can't always get what we want._

Quil's eyes widened. "Don't S-W-E-A-R around Claire! She could absorb it!"

"What have you been reading, S-H-I-T for brains?" I asked, tying Claire's hair back with a hair tie. "What to expect when your expecting?"

Immediately, a red blush as crimson as the blood that was causing it, graced his copper skin and I couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune - clutching at my chest as I couldn't control the infectious laughs that poured from me.

_You've been laughing for about, well, five minutes - going to stop anytime soon._

I'm trying.

Believe me.

Biting the inside of my mouth, I tried, believed me - I tried to stop laughing. Yet after five failed attempts, I just let myself laugh.

_You have a horrible laugh._

_You should really stop._

_You could be a pig with all that snorting._

And you could be a tumour - you don't hear me complaining.

"I love it when you laugh."

I looked up, grinning giddily as I giggled and Jake pressed his lips gently to mine - he tasted of mint. And oddly enough, potatoes.

Don't even ask.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Brush your teeth?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I smirked. "You spend more time in the bathroom than I do, Tarzan. It's not healthy."

He smiled, pressing his lips against mine again. "Neither is your obsession with conspiracy theories. It really is worry."

I narrowed my eyes, pointing at him as he went to the fridge. "You know the government covered up the assassination of JFK! And the moon landing - FAKE!"

I could practically hear Jake rolling his eyes and I looked back to Claire - jumping off the couch. "You know it was fake, Jake! You know it!"

Quil nudged Jake. "God, Jake, you got a nutter."

"When I dominate the world, and the Government releases the documents - you'll be sorry Quilly!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Anna-bo-banna." He went over to the couch, plumping (is that a word?) his ass down on Jakes couch, tickling Claire and her giggles could be heard from the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I asked, jumping up on the bench and Jake stood in between my legs - nodding as he reached up, lips inches from mine, before getting the bread from the shelf - smiling evilly as he moved away from me.

He nodded. "Yep." He looked at me indiscreetly showing his fear. "You weren't, urgh, offering to cook - were you?"

I shook my head. "I can if you wan-"

"No."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

No.

No?

No!

"I thought you liked my cooking?" I said, dejected and I heard a large scoff from the living room. "SHUT THE F-U-C-K UP, QUILLY!"

Jacob squirmed.

_You really are evil._

_Making him squirm._

_You know he hates your devil like cooking._

"Of course I, you know I, Anna, you know I love your - well, I-"

I bit my lip, smiling and I smacked his cheek - shaking my head. "You handled that challenge well, my son."

_Why are you talking like Gandalf?_

I don't know - seemed appropriate.

Actually, it was more of a kind of Darth Vader impression.

Guess I kind of failed at that.

I felt Jacobs warm arms around me and I leant back into his chest, smiling as I turned around. "Want to go raid Emily's fridge?"

Jacob looked to me, as if he was about to cry, before he gave me a chaste kiss. "You know me so well."

I grabbed my oversized parka, slipping into my boots and I went over to Quil and Claire - whom were playing I spy. "Children, we are going to Emily's house. Hurry now, we mustn't dordle."

I heard Quil laugh and Claire jumped from the couch - indicating with her hands that she wanted to sit on Quil's shoulders.

Emily's and Sam's, or Sam's and Emily's (I don't exactly know which order they'd rather be though of) quaint abode was a tiny house, that I could tell had once been painted a haunting gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look - replacing the depressing stature of the repainted house.

Quil raced into the house, with Claire on his shoulders - controlling where he moved with hr tiny, chubby hands and he came to a dramatic stop, pulling her off of his shoulders, bellowing out Emily's name, as if she couldn't have possibly heard him come thundering through the house - almost shaking it.

Emily, dressed in an oversized chequered shirt - which I'm assuming is Sam's - and some ripped jeans while her raven hair was pulled back, not framing her scarred face but exposing it - in almost a sign of confidence.

She smiled warmly, the smile itself beckoning me to come forward and hug her, her happiness exuded that much. She wrapped her arms around her young niece, giggling as she pulled her up - resting Claire on her hips.

It almost seemed like Claire belonged there.

"Hey guys," Emily said, smiling as she looked over her shoulder as she heard a violent crash - her scarred features distorting in annoyance. "EMBRY CALL AND JARED CAMERON - WILL YOU STOP WRESTLING! AND STOP - OH, SETH, STOP VIDEO TAPING THIS!"

I smiled, chuckling as Emily hurried into the living room and Quil and Jacob headed to the mountain of chocolate chip muffins and I rolled my eyes, looking at Claire who was sifting through a pile of papers and I smirked.

This was where I was meant to be.

I was home.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked to Jacob who was inhaling the muffins and I went outside - closing the door and I walked down the dirt drive slightly before looking at the unknown ID, my eyebrows furrowing as I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I prepared myself to be hurled into the abyss.

"Anna. It's Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**I hope you enjoy it - I was going to post it yesterday but I became obsessed with mobile scrabble. **

**It really is an illness. **

**I need a cure. **

**As always, a big thanks to everyone that reviews and favourites.**

If you guys want another good Jacob and OC story, check out Legacy by Wolfasaurus - the link is here; /s/7541827/1/Legacy

**It is brilliant - check it out :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	19. My cousin married a mythical creature

_"People always think that the most painful thing is losing the one you love in your life._  
><em>The truth is, the most painful thing is losing yourself in the process of loving<em>  
><em>someone too much, forgetting that you are special too."<em>

_~Unknown~_

_Help, I have done it again_  
><em>I have been here many times before<em>  
><em>Hurt myself again today<em>  
><em>And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame<em>

_Be my friend_  
><em>Hold me, wrap me up<em>  
><em>Unfold me I am small<em>  
><em>I'm needy<em>  
><em>Warm me up<em>  
><em>And breathe me<em>

_Ouch I have lost myself again_  
><em>Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,<em>  
><em>Yeah I think that I might break<em>  
><em>I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe<em>  
><em>Be my friend<em>

_Hold me, wrap me up_  
><em>Unfold me I am small<em>  
><em>I'm needy<em>  
><em>Warm me up<em>  
><em>And breathe me<em>

_Be my friend H_  
><em>old me, wrap me up<em>  
><em>Unfold me<em>  
><em>I am small I'm needy<em>  
><em>Warm me up<em>  
><em>And breathe me<em>  
><em>~Breathe Me~<em>  
><em>Sia<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here?"<p>

I sighed as I felt warm arms encircle my waist, smiling lightly, before turning around - facing Jake. "I just had to take a phone call. Hey," I said, smiling. "Do you mind if I take off? There's just some things I needed to do."

Jakes brow furrowed. "I thought you wanted to raid Emily's fridge?"

I smiled, running my hands through his hair. "I do. Later. Do you mind dropping me off at your house - my cars there."

Jake nodded, his warm hand coming up and cupping my face. "Do you have to leave? Can't you do that stuff later?"

I nodded.

_Think of a lie._

_Now._

_Lie._

STOP PRESSURING ME!

"It's important, Jake." I exclaimed, my hands coming down to his chest as I made sure he couldn't weaken my resolve. "Please?"

I got out of the rabbit, running a hand through my hair as I saw my car and I bit my lip - my nerves acting up as I tried to contain the fact that I was lying.

I went over to my car, smiling as I got in - looking up to Jake. "I'll call you later, okay?"

He nodded, before looking into my car. "You know, you should bring this to the shed one day. I could fix it up."

I cocked a brow. "Are you, Jacob Black, insinuating that my ride is a shit hole?"

He nodded and I pushed him away, sliding my key into its hole.

_Hehe, hole._

Someone's mature today.

"Good bye, Tarzan." I said dryly and he leant in once again, giving me a soft kiss.

_Oh, fuck seeing Bella - stay with Jake._

He released me, and I licked my lips - the taste of chocolate muffin still on my lips and I smiled, before heading out of La Push. Of course it took a while - with my car being ancient, and all.

I drove into the long, torturous drive - preparing myself for anything. Bella had sounded urgent, almost panicked.

I'm assuming she is dying.

From some kind of tropical disease.

_Original._

The Cullen residence was just how I remembered it, yet today - the extravagance and celebration of a wedding seemed like decades ago, the only reminder being my memories.

And the fact I still have blisters on my feet from those fucking heels.

I had come to the conclusion that heels were manufactured in hell.

Don't let the labelling fool you - it's hell.

I got out of my car, grabbing my parka and I jumped up the steps - thanking all that is sacred that I no longer wore that heels - and I knocked lightly on the door, shocked to see that the illusive Dr. Cullen, a man whom I heard that Jessica girl gossiping about, answer the door - a grim expression on his perfect, god like face.

I wonder what moisturiser he uses.

_Or plastic surgeon - either one._

My eyes furrowed. "She's not in an incubator, is she? Or a giant, glass hamster ball that she'll have to live the remainder of her life in?"

Carlisle let a small smile pass him before chuckling, shaking his head as he lead me up the stairs. "No."

And then I saw her.

_She's not dying - what a liar!_

She never said she was dying, shit for brains.

She smiled and I walked over to her, eyeing the people that watched me as if I was some kind of venomous snake - just waiting until I strike. And then there was the blonde one, Ross or something, looking at me like I was fucking Hitler recarnated.

God, I forgot how weird these people are.

"Bell's," I said, plopping down on the couch next to her and she beamed. "You sounded weird on the phone? If your dying, you can tell me - I know what it's like."

_No you don't._

Will you shut up while I am trying to relate!

She smiled, shaking her head.

_She looks tired._

_And worn out._

_I guess all that fucking really did-_

Could you please stop - I am trying to focus on not vomiting up my stomach lining.

"I'm not dying, Anna."

I heard a scoff, and then a hushed mutter. "Might as well be."

I cocked a brow. "What's going on, Bell's?"

She bit her lip, looking over to Edmund and I narrowed my eyes - leaning into her. "If they're keeping you here prisoner, and they have like a sex dungeon or something - I carrying a taser. "

_What is with you and sex dungeon?_

_Is that the conclusion you always go to?_

I can't help the weird wonders of my brain.

I heard a bellowingly laugh, one I remembered all to well and I narrowed my eyes. "Shut it, Schwarzenegger. Go eat some steroids!"

"You know, I prefer to be called Emmett - been hanging around dogs lately, Anna?"

Dogs?

Like Mutts.

_Well, there was that girl Jessica._

Ha-hardy-ha-ha.

I ignored his comment, and looked back to Bella - cocking my eyebrows. "What's going on?"

And then they told me.

I jumped up, my eyes wide. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE FUCKING WEIRD!"

Vampires.

Real Vampires.

_They're probably on meth, Anna, they're not real vampires._

Well, I'm not going to ask them to prove it - I prefer my blood!

Oh, god - Bella married Dracula!

Bella married Dracula.

_Damn it, I guess we no longer have a shot._

Shut up!

I couldn't believe this - Vampires!

Vampires!

_Are you just going to keep repeating it, or..._

I'm really, really not in the mood conscience.

My mouth hung open in shock as I realised that these people, these creatures, the inhumanely beautiful creatures had lured Bella into their lair, and had brainwashed her, were creatures of the night and darkness.

And they were going to suck her blood.

And drain her.

_This isn't possible, Anna, they're joking - it's a practical joke._

It's a fucking cruel practical joke!

And then I saw them all looking at me.

Like they were expecting something.

_Go get some onions._

_See how they handle it._

"Can I please have some onions?"

And then the laughter ensued.

Well, only by one person who soon got a beating across the head.

You know who that is.

And then I looked back at Bella, my hyper ventilation starting. "This isn't real. This can't be - I, it goes against everything - it's not, It can't-"

It took them about an hour to calm me down.

I looked at Bella, my eyebrows furrowing. "Your married to a mythical creature, Bell's, is that why you call me over here?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Well, why did you?" I demanded, angered. "What are you trying to do, Bella, give me a heart attack - stop with the suspense!"

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out, and I went rigid.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Is.

Going.

On.

"With Edward's baby," She said, pointing to Edward and I looked over to him - my mouth dropping open.

Pregnant?

With child?

Bella's an incubator?

Oh, holy fuck.

"So, what will it be, like a half vampire mutant thing?"

I think her name was Rosalie stepped forward, her eyes flashing. "It'll be a baby. It's just a baby,"

That's half vampire.

And has fangs.

_Wait, do they have fangs?_

"Wait, do you guys have fangs?"

Emmett chuckled, opening his mouth as he shook his head - no fangs in sight.

Okay, so they have no fangs.

_That's a plus, I guess._

My eyebrows furrowed as I leant back in the couch, looking to Bella. "So, what will the baby do - come flying out your vagina as a bat with a mini cape on?"

Bella chuckled, shrugging. "I don't know."

Okay.

She didn't know.

"Has there ever been anything like this?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. We've been conducting research, but it seems there is no documented evidence."

Yeah, now that I think about it - I've never seen any half vampire demon spawns.

They must be uncommon.

"And I can't see Bella anymore." The pixie said and I remembered, vaguely, that they had explained about they're special, urgh, 'gifts'.

_More like mutations._

"How do you know your pregnant though?" I asked, shaking my head. "Maybe your not, maybe-"

Bella grabbed my hand, hers colder than the ones I'm used to, and she placed it on her swollen abdomen - my face distorting in shock as I felt it.

A kick.

A familiar kick.

"Oh, my god." I whispered, going closer to Bella as I put both my hands on her stomach - feeling the baby kick away. "Bella,"

It was just a baby.

A small, innocent baby.

"I need you, Anna. No one else but you and Rose will understand." She said, her glassy eyes glistening with unshed tears. "They want to kill my baby, Anna. They want to take it away." She bit her lip, shaking her head as she sobbed.

I shook my head. "Bella, stop crying. It's not good for the baby."

"The foetus is not good for Bella!"

I looked to Alice, and I narrowed my eyes. "You really don't know her then."

Esme came over to Bella but Rose was there first, her eyes flashing as she took a protective stance over Bella. "It's okay, Rose. Esme won't hurt us."

Esme moved past her adoptive daughter, sitting down on the couch next to me and she offered Bella a sandwich.

Yet before Bella could even swallow the bit she had taken, it came back up - in a violent display of morning sickness. Edward stepped forward, but was stopped by Rose - while I held her hair back and grabbed the bucket that sat just beside the couch.

Rubbing her back, I bit my lip.

Holy shit.

_Next thing you know - they'll be fucking witches and goblins._

_And maybe Harry Potter might come for a fucking visit._

"I think it's a boy," Bella whispered, a bright smile on her face as I finished braiding her hair - any sign of vomit gone.

The rest of the ... Family went off to different parts of the house, leaving us alone and I was grateful for that - they're watching eyes were almost to painful to bear.

I raised my eyebrows. "A boy?"

She nodded. "I'm having these dreams. I know it's a boy."

I smiled. "People can be wrong, Bell's. I'll bet you a million dollars its a girl."

She turned to me, scoffing. "You don't have a million dollars."

"I will when I take over the world,"

She smiled, leaning back in the couch and she rested her hands on her slightly protruding abdomen. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Anna?"

I bit my lip. "If you think it is. But you know there's always other alternatives-"

She shook her head. "No. There are no other options."

I nodded. "Okay. Well your doing the right thing then."

Bella sighed, looking at me. "So, how long are you staying for?"

"Well," I said, biting my lip. "A couple more days but I'll prolong my visit. How's three months sound?"

She smiled, nodding. "That's good."

We sat in silence for a moment before I bit my lip. "You know, a lot has changed since you left."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I have a boyfriend." I said, beaming and her eyes widened.

"Who!" She exclaimed. "Is it Mike Newton?"

I shook my head, ignoring the fact that my stomach churned at the mention of him. "No. His name is Jacob Black."

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "My Jacob?"

I had heard her say his name before, I had heard it.

And then I remembered.

Everything.

_"Thank you," Someone said into the darkness, and it was near me. "This is very… kind of you."_

_"Kind is my middle name," a husky voice, a voice so brilliantly wonderful I wanted to melt when I heard every pronunciation drip from his mouth. "Can I cut in?"_

_"Jacob!" Someone chocked, their voice sounding urgent and jubulis . "Jacob!"_

_"Hey there Bell's."_

Oh, my god.

That was him?

That was him?

And then I remembered it - all of it.

I had seen the wolves that night, I had seen them! It was Jacob.

Oh, my god.

How could I had forgotten this? How could I have-How could I have dismissed the conversation I had eavesdropped on. How did I miss that?

And then I remembered why I drunk so much that night - why I had tried to block out what I had seen.

I had seen wolves.

I had heard Jake talk about them.

_"He's a good kid. Better company than some. I tell you, if I could get rid of the voices in my head, being a wolf would be about perfect."_

Excuse me while I faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**Hope it is good enough and yes, Anna will stay with Bella throughout the pregnancy.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. A life without Antoinette Swan

_"You teach me now how cruel you've been - cruel and false. Why did you despise me? Why did you betray your own heart, Cathy? I have not one word of comfort. You deserve this. You have killed yourself. Yes, you may kiss me, and cry; and wring out my kisses and tears: they'll blight you - they'll damn you. You loved me - what right had you to leave me? What right - answer me - for the poor fancy you felt for Linton? Because misery, and degradation, and death, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will did it. I have no broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine. So much the worse for me that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you - Oh, God! would you like to lie with your soul in the grave?"_  
><em>~Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights~<em>

_White lips, pale face_  
><em>Breathing in snowflakes<em>  
><em>Burnt lungs, sour taste<em>  
><em>Light's gone, day's end<em>  
><em>Struggling to pay rent<em>  
><em>Long nights, strange men<em>

_And they say_  
><em>She's in the Class A Team<em>  
><em>Stuck in her daydream<em>  
><em>Been this way since 18<em>  
><em>But lately her face seems<em>  
><em>Slowly sinking, wasting<em>  
><em>Crumbling like pastries<em>  
><em>And they scream<em>

_The worst things in life come free to us_  
><em>Cos we're just under the upperhand<em>  
><em>And go mad for a couple of grams<em>  
><em>And she don't want to go outside tonight<em>  
><em>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland<em>  
><em>Or sells love to another manI<em>  
><em>t's too cold outside<em>  
><em>For angels to fly<em>  
><em>Angels to fly<em>

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
><em>Tried to swim and stay afloat<em>  
><em>Dry house, wet clothes<em>  
><em>Loose change, bank notes<em>  
><em>Weary-eyed, dry throat<em>  
><em>Call girl, no phone<em>

_And they say_  
><em>She's in the Class A Team<em>  
><em>Stuck in her daydream<em>  
><em>Been this way since 18<em>  
><em>But lately her face seems<em>  
><em>Slowly sinking, wasting<em>  
><em>Crumbling like pastries<em>  
><em>And they scream<em>

_The worst things in life come free to us_  
><em>Cos we're just under the upperhand<em>  
><em>And go mad for a couple of grams<em>  
><em>And she don't want to go outside tonight<em>  
><em>And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland<em>  
><em>Or sells love to another man<em>  
><em>It's too cold outside<em>  
><em>For angels to fly<em>  
><em>An angel will die<em>  
><em>Covered in white<em>  
><em>Closed eye<em>  
><em>And hoping for a better life<em>  
><em>This time, we'll fade out tonight<em>  
><em>Straight down the line<em>

_And they say_  
><em>She's in the Class A Team<em>  
><em>Stuck in her daydream<em>  
><em>Been this way since 18<em>  
><em>But lately her face seems<em>  
><em>Slowly sinking, wasting<em>  
><em>Crumbling like pastries<em>  
><em>They scream<em>  
><em>The worst things in life come free to us<em>  
><em>And we're all under the upperhand<em>  
><em>Go mad for a couple of grams<em>  
><em>And we don't want to go outside tonight<em>  
><em>And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland<em>

_Or sell love to another man_  
><em>It's too cold outside<em>  
><em>For angels to fly<em>  
><em>Angels to fly<em>  
><em>To fly, fly<em>  
><em>Angels to fly<em>  
><em>To fly,<em>  
><em>to fly<em>  
><em>For angels to die<em>  
><em>~The A Team~<em>  
><em>Ed Sheeran<em>

* * *

><p>I wondered how she would die.<p>

If it would be quick, painless.

Or torturous, and long.

Man can die many ways - humanity has witnessed that much through it's time on this planet. I had seen death, I had watched it unfold. i knew it's taste - I knew it's feel. I knew it's looming scent, and the darkness that crept upon those who were facing it.

I knew death.

Yet I wondered if she would be able to see her child.

Or if she would die before it was born.

I wondered if she knew what she was doing.

I wondered if she knew she was going to die.

I wondered if she cared.

I have only been to one funeral in my life.

It was my Uncle Jack.

He had died of a brain tumour - it was slow.

We had watched him die, watch his weight plummet - his skin hallow and his bones protrude. We watched his usually bright, emerald orbs transcend from that to an almost non-existent dark moss colour. the life that once bloomed within him was stripped from him, the shell of what he used to be remaining - his laughter no more, his smile disapearing.

I have only been to one funeral before.

I had watched the slideshow of the pictures - I had seen my mother sob. I had elongated my neck to try and peer into the shining oak coffin - I was curious.

I had caught a glimpse of him.

He was smartly dressed - in a black suit, with a white tie. His recently bald head shone against the lights that hung above the open coffin. His complexion was not that of the olive man I remembered, but alabaster - lifeless. His lips, in which I remembered used to always hold a smile were motionless, dried and cracked - even the makeup not beign able to cover up the evidence of his sickness.

He didn't look like my Uncle Jack.

I wondered if Bella would look like he did.

If she would look dead.

I have only been to one funeral in my life - where I watched my cousins, children at the time, lose their innocence and vitality. I had witnessed my Aunt plummet into a depression so dark, and turbulent that not even I could have predicted it.

I have only been to one funeral in my life.

And I wasn't planning on attending anymore.

At the only funeral I have ever attended, I had watched so many events unfold.

I wondered that if Bella were to have a funeral - maybe a baby's wails could be heard from the front row.

I wondered if it would be an open casket.

If we would be able to gaze upon the lifeless body of an empty women, her large stomach deflated.

I wondered if they would have to nail the coffin shut.

_You've been thinking a lot, haven't you?_

And then there was Jacob Black.

A man I had fallen in love with, yes, fallen in love with in the duration of what seemed like two weeks.

How could that happen?

How could I, the emotionally damaged freak, fall in love within two weeks.

I had always known I was going to fall in love - I had always assumed it would happen.

I just assumed it would be with someone I had met on an online dating service.

Preferably

_So did I._

I was never one to go on impulses, I was always the one to think things through - sometimes to an obsessive compulsive level. I'm not impulsive. I don't fall for things - I've barely had a crush for my entire life.

I was not impulsive.

So how did I fall in love with someone in less than a month?

Thing's like this don't happen to people like me.

Sitting on the Cullen porch, with a cigarette in between my fingers - I felt my emotions overwhelm me as I tried to control myself.

Jake was a wolf.

Jake had loved Bella.

I think I was going to throw up.

And I did just that.

I wiped my mouth free of the vile that had just escaped it and I clutched at my throbbing head, trying to comprehend the situation I had been thrust into.

As soon as Bella had said Jacob was hers-

_She didn't actually say that._

She said her Jacob.

Like_ her_ Jacob.

I think I know what she was thinking.

_Maybe she didn't mean it like that._

Oh, so what are you now - pro-Bella?

What the fuck is happening to you?

_Maybe you just don't want to hear Bella's explanation._

What are you - my psychiatrist?

_Yes, actually, I am paid to listen to your problems while you sit on my oddly comfortable couch._

_If I was real, I wouldn't even listen to your problems if you paid me._

_Well, not unless it was a really, really big salary._

Maybe this baby wasn't even Edmunds - maybe it was Jakes. Maybe they had a brief fling, maybe that's why I ran over him naked.

_Have you seriously not asked Jake why he was naked when you hit him with your car?_

He seemed embarrassed and I hit him with my car - I didn't want to pry.

_So you never asked him why he was naked?_

No.

_Your really, really stupid._

I know.

I felt my heart pound in my chest as image of Bella and Jacob were thrust into mind, her alabaster skin on his copper and their movements ... urgent.

Oh, god, I'm going to be sick again.

"Are you okay?"

Am I okay?

I'm throwing my guts up, do I look okay?

I'm forever emotionally damaged and traumatised - do I look okay?

I narrowed my eyes up at the inhumanely beautiful leech. "Do I fucking look okay? Or does my vomiting to you make me seem okay?"

She sat down, her caramel hair cascading framing her heart shaped face as it cascaded down her back as she looked to me, her large eyes hallowing staring at me - concern on her face as she put her cold hand on my back, which I flinched away from. "It's a lot to take in."

"Wow," I said dryly, narrowing my eyes at her. "You know what, your right? It is a lot to take in - you know, I hadn't realised that. Wow, I can't believe that I didn't realise after Bella told me she was pregnant with a half vampire baby that will kill her, and then told me that my boyfriend - the man I have fallen in love with in the duration of two weeks - was in love with her first, and that he's a werewolf, leading me to believe that I am only the consolation prize - not exactly Bella, but good enough. But wow, I can't believe I didn't realise it was a lot to take in. Thank you for informing me."

She didn't say anything,

We sat in silence, before I sighed - rubbing the back of my neck, guilt washing through me as I comprehended what I had just said to Esme - the epitome of kindness and compassion.

I had just used .. sarcasm towards her.

_Oh, the shame._

"I'm sorry, Esme. I didn't mean - actually," I stopped in the middle of my apology, narrowing my eyes. "I did mean everything I said. Why do people just point out the obvious all the time? Like saying to a cancer patient, 'oh, not feeling to well' - well no fucking shit they're not feeling well, they're fucking dying. Or when people say 'oh, it's not that bad' and they're talking to someone who just failed at life. Well, it is fucking bad - maybe if society stopped lying, we wouldn't be so fucking screwed."

_Does that even make sense?_

"And you know what else, Esme-" I scoffed, shaking my head. "Who calls their kid Esme anyways? Someone who likes weird names, obviously. That's what your parents were. _Weird_. Just weird. As are all of you. And your fucking fangs - you know what, Mrs. Dracula, it is a lot to take in and I've had enough confessions today. I don't need anymore so don't come out here, and say it's a lot to take in and then tell me your a lesbian because if you do that, I will rip your fucking perfect fucking hair out."

_No wonder you don't have any friends._

_You have nervous breakdowns on a weekly basis._

I couldn't even look at Esme, nor even think about what I had just said to that poor women.

_Poor vampire._

_Vampire, remember that._

I'll try to.

Guilt flooded through me and I hung my head in shame as I tried to ignore Esme, the wom-vampire

I had just yelled at and I closed my eyes, shaking my head as I felt everything collapse inside of me - my chest deflating as I hid my face with my hands, wiping away the salty tears that seemed to find there way through the walls I had put up.

"Damn it," I scowled, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair, looking back up at Esme - who sat there patiently with a warm smile on her lips.

Did this women not know I had just yelled at her for three minutes?

_Obviously not._

_Because if she did, she would be sucking you dry._

_MWAHHHAHAHAHA!_

Why the Dracula accent?

_I'm quite sad._

"I need you to tell me about Bella and Jacob." I said, looking up pleadingly at Esme, my need to know what happened between them evident. "Please."

Esme bit her lip. "Edward and Bella were in love - they had met, and they had fallen in love. I had never seen my son so happy. She was everything he had ever needed in the hundred years he had bee confined to immortality-"

"Wait, a hundred years?"

Esme nodded. "Just over, actually. We had trouble with a nomad coven, consisting of three rogue vampires. One of them was a tracker, and the other was her mate. Victoria and James. James had seen Bella, and when Edward defended her - he decided he wanted her. In the end, he broke her leg and bit her - and Edward ha to ... Suck the venom out. James was killed, and Victoria had gone missing. After that, things seemed better for a while. I had never seen two people share such complex love."

"We had a birthday party for Bella when she turned eighteen, and she got a paper cut. Jasper went into a frenzy, and lunged for her - completely against his will, of course."

Because people just lunge at others completely against their own will.

_Vampire, not people._

They're still people.

"I'm sorry, Esme, as nice as this story is - I don't want their life story. Just Jacob and Bella."

Esme shook her head, smiling sadly. "I'm getting there. Edward decided after that night that Bella could no longer be in danger, so we moved. Bella was devastated. After a few months, she came out of the comatose she had left herself in - and she had met Jacob, an acquaintance of sorts. They became best friends - they spent nearly every together. Bella knew Jacob liked her, not in the way she liked him, and after a while - Jacob phased, like the rest of the pack had done previous. And he ignored her, to Bella's distaste. They son reconciled, becoming friends again, and Victoria was tormenting Bella. The pack protected her."

"And then Bella jumped off of a cliff."

What.

The.

Fuck.

Where was I when all this was happening?

"She what!" I screeched, my eyes wide. "Bella tried to commit suicide!"

Esme shook her head, biting her lip. "No. Recreationally. She did it to see Edward, or something like that. Alice saw it, and rushed back to Forks. And then Alice had a vision - Rosalie had told Edward, and he didn't want to live in a world where there was no Bella. So he went to the Volturi, in Italy-"

My eyebrows furrowed. "The Volturi? What is that, some kind of nutritional treat?"

"It's our kinds, urgh, government. They create and reinforce laws. And they ... Grant suicide attempts. So Edward went to them, and Bella stopped him. When she got back from Italy, Charlie was furious - as was Jacob. The treaty was reinstated, that we weren't allowed to go on the Reservation and peace would coexist between us. And then Victoria returned. Well, we didn't know it at the time - but a newborn Army was being created by her."

My eyebrows furrowed once again. "Newborn army? Like babies?"

"No. Like new vampires. They are unbelievably strong, and are nearly indestructible. During the time before the confrontation, Jacob had told Bella he was in love with her, and kissed her."

And just like that, my world shook with anger.

Fury.

Grief.

But mostly Anger.

"They kissed?" I asked, almost wounded - as if someone had sat on my chest and I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't believe it.

They had kissed.

Esme nodded. "Bella broke her hand while punching him. And a couple of nights before the confrontation, Bella accepted Edwards marriage proposal. He was so happy. And then when the day came, Bella, Edward, and Jacob stayed on one of the mountains and the morning after - Bella and Jacob kissed. And then Bella realised she loved Jacob - just not as much as she loved Edward. And then Jacob ran away for a while."

And then I threw up again.

The thought of ... them together almost had me wailing - sobbing even.

And they were together.

They were in love.

So what was I - the girl Jacob picked to replace Bella? Or maybe I was the consolation prize? Not exactly what he wanted, or needed - but I was good enough. Or maybe I was close enough to Bella to trick his mind into thinking that I was Bella.

Is that why he had paid so much attention to me?

Is that why he had talked to me in the first place?

Was I just Bella's replacement?

_Leave._

_You need to leave all these weirdo's and go home._

"Anna, do you need some water? Tell me what you need?" Esme pleadingly said, her cold fingers helping me up and I wiped my tears away from my face, shaking my head.

"I can't stay here. Not-not with her."

It took every ounce of me, every cell of my being not to break down.

_You've already had one of those today - don't have another one._

_Or you'll probably have a stroke._

_A big, severe, fatal stroke._

Esme shook her head, grabbing my arm as I tried to leave. "No! You can't leave - what about Bella? What do I say to her?"

I looked at Esme, clearing my throat. "Tell her she and _her_ Jacob can live a life that has nothing to do with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**Now - I know I said it will be revealed if Edward can read Anna's mind in the next ten chapters, and that was ten chapters ago but I promise in the next two chapters all will be revealed.**

**MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oh, and by the way - I'M ON HOLIDAY! NO MORE SCHOOL! WOOOOP WOOOP!**

**You have no idea how much I needed a break.**

**I literally wanted to bash my head against the wall today.**

**If I didn't need to go to University to become a journalist, I would so drop out and become a hippie.**

**Not with the drugs though - I believe if I was on drugs, my imagination would end up killing me.**

**If I can imagine a nudist beign hit by a car, can you imagine me on drugs?**

**I would be fucking screwed.**

**Like really, really screwed.**

**Just like to say a big thanks to all my reviewers - I love you all!Your all so brilliant.**

**I really love this story, its one of my favourites but I have a big idea in my mind. What do you guys think about the Volturi? It would be after breaking dawn, and it would involve a half vampire OC that is basically an experiment. Ideas? of course I want to finish this story first, but this story is begging to be written and I don't know how long I can deny it.**

**I am a very, urgh, I don't exactly know how to say it but I'm very jumpy - I go from one thing to the next in mere seconds. And I have a very active imagination. Like very active - at this moment, I'm imagining what would happen if the world was taken over by martians by the name of Bill and Steve that would befriend me.**

**I'm slightly weird.**

**If you don't alreayd know that, but **I really want your ideas on this story I'm thinking of.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	21. I hate doing the right thing

_"Meditation brings wisdom;_  
><em>lack of mediation leaves ignorance.<em>  
><em>Know well what leads you forward and what hold you back,<em>  
><em>and choose the path that leads to wisdom."<em>

_I'm not saying it was your fault,_  
><em>although you could done more<em>  
><em>oh your so naive<em>  
><em>yes so<em>  
><em>how could this be done<em>  
><em>your such a smiling sweetheart<em>  
><em>oh and your sweet and pretty face<em>  
><em>it's such a ugly way<em>  
><em>something so beautiful<em>  
><em>that everytime i look inside<em>

_i know she knows_  
><em>I'm not fond of asking<em>  
><em>true or false<em>  
><em>it maybe<em>  
><em>she still out to get me<em>  
><em>i know she knows<em>  
><em>I'm not fond of asking<em>  
><em>true or false<em>  
><em>it maybe<em>  
><em>she still out to get me<em>  
><em>e e e e<em>  
><em>i may say it was your fault<em>  
><em>cause i know you could done more<em>  
><em>oh your so naive<em>  
><em>yes so<em>

_how could this be done_  
><em>your such a smiling sweetheart<em>  
><em>oh and your sweet and pretty face<em>  
><em>it's such a ugly way<em>  
><em>something so beautiful<em>  
><em>that everytime i look inside<em>

_i know she knows_  
><em>I'm not fond of asking<em>  
><em>true or false<em>  
><em>it maybe she still out to get me<em>  
><em>i know she knows<em>  
><em>I'm not fond of asking<em>  
><em>true or false<em>  
><em>it maybe she still out to get me<em>  
><em>e e e e<em>  
><em>true or false it maybe<em>  
><em>she still out to get me<em>  
><em>e e e e i i i i i i i i i i i<em>

_how could this be done by such a smiling sweetheart_  
><em>oh your so naive yes so,<em>  
><em>such a ugly thing<em>  
><em>someone so beautiful<em>  
><em>and everytime your on his side<em>

_i know she knows_  
><em>I'm not fond of asking<em>  
><em>true or false<em>  
><em>it maybe<em>  
><em>she still out to get me<em>  
><em>i know she knows<em>  
><em>I'm not fond of asking<em>  
><em>true or false it<em>  
><em>maybe<em>  
><em>she still out to get me<em>  
><em>e e e e<em>  
><em>true or false<em>  
><em>it maybe she still out to get me<em>  
><em>e e e e<em>  
><em>true or false it maybe<em>  
><em>she still out to get me<em>

_just don't let me down_  
><em>just don't let me down<em>  
><em>and hold on to your kite?<em>  
><em>just don't let me down<em>  
><em>just don't let me down<em>  
><em>just don't<em>  
><em>let me down and hold on to your kite?<em>  
><em>just don't let me down<em>  
><em>just don't let me down<em>  
><em>just don't let me down<em>  
><em>JAZZEY!<em>  
><em>~Naive~<em>  
><em>Lily Allen's cover of the Krook's Naive<em>

* * *

><p>When I was a little girl, I used to hide in the washing machine.<p>

Weird, I know, and surely it must have contributed to my claustrophobia but I always used to do it. Whether it was to escape the tormenting bullies from my school, or the reprimanding of my parents after I had crashed one of my fathers ornaments.

Yes, you heard that right - one of my fathers ornaments.

We were concerned.

Was there something he wasn't telling us?

We thought so.

I always assumed it was just a habbit - something I would grow out of when I was older. I had always thought that things would be different - that magically, I would be thinner, and that I would no longer rely on a washign machine to seek refuge but a really, really hot boyfriend.

Yet I still sought refuge in the washing machine.

It wasn't something I like to do - shoving my newly slender body into a washing machine wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing. And it wasn't exactly comfortable when I was 230 pounds either.

I don't know why I always sought refuge in my washing machine.

Maybe it was some kind weird thing like biting nails or eating hair.

But I had always sought refuge in my washing machine, and I had no clue why.

Charlie didn't have a washing machine.

And I was freaking the fuck out.

Not just for the fact that I had screamed at Esme, the epitome of kindness and compassion, but I had called her weird. I had told her that her parents were weird for naming her _Esme. _

I mean, where was my conscience when all this was going on?

On fucking vacation?

She can comment on penei's but didn't tell me to shut up?

Really, conscience, really?

And then there was Bella.

Bella - my beautiful cousin whom had always been better. Who's slender body I had always been jealous of. She had always had everything I had always wanted - she was prettier, and in some aspects she could be more logical and mature.

_Really? I would never have thought that. _

Shut it.

_I thought you wanted me back?_

Not anymore.

But what about Jacob.

My Jacob.

Apparently not - it's _her_Jacob.

_Her_Jacob.

What were they? Were they having an affair, and maybe this baby isn't even Edmunds - maybe it was Jacobs. What happens then? Will they get mrried because they're so in love, and where will that leave Edmund and I?

In a shit hole, thats where.

And then one day when I think I've replaced Jacob with my 26 and a half cats, I'll see them and they're perfect child shopping in the hamptoms where they have a big mansion and a collie - because all rich people have some kind of annoying ass dog - and then Jacob and I will meet eyes, and he'll tap Bella on the shoulder and she'll meet my eyes, her and her stupid big hair and perfect pearls that Jacob got her for they're anniversary

And then she'd smile awkwardly, ask if I was married and I would politely say no - ashamed of my life - and then she would invite me over to their mansion to see their perfect house, and their perfect cars, and their perfect dog, and their fucking perfect children.

_Your so stupid._

I know.

_Your so, so stupid._

I know.

I know.

I know.

I looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip as I looked at my vibrating phone - wondering if I should answer the dreaded thing. Who invented phones anyway? Whoever did obviously never tried to avoid someone before.

I looked at it, my eyes narrowing it as it vibrated against the oak bedside table and I bit my lip - the guilt that had seeped through me still fresh as I leant against the headboard of my bed.

Well, it wasn't really my bed.

It was Bella's.

I guess I got her shitty leftovers.

_Jacob isn't shitty._

_How could he be?_

Of course Jacob wasn't shitty.

Of course he wasn't.

Him, and his perfect abs.

Really, how does someone have perfection like that?

It just wasn't natural.

_What was?_

_You've got vampires and wolves running all over this place._

_What is natural anymore?_

Uncle Charlies moustache.

Maybe.

I've seen the hair dye in the bathroom.

Grabbing my phone, I succumbed to what I knew I had to do.

The rings were violent against my ear and I sighed as I heard the click of the answer. "Mom?"

"Hey baby, how are you?"

I smiled as I heard her sweet voice, biting my lip to control my tears. "I'm fine. I'm actually," Shaking my head, I ran a hand through my hair. "Really liking Forks."

I heard her take an intake of breath. "They don't have alcohol there, do they? Antoinette, you know how I feel about al-"

I smiled. "I'm not drinking, Mom." Sighing, I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "The lack of suns getting to my head, I guess."

I heard a scoff. "Does a boy have anything to do with your sudden change of heart?"

Used to be.

Not so much anymore.

_You still love him._

Yes, but I'm pretending I don't - I'm dramatically lying to myself, could you at least let me do that.

"Kind of," I said, biting my quivering lip. "He's nice."

I heard a giggle.

Trust my mother to giggle at every conceivable thing I say.

"Tell me everything - have you kissed? Are you being safe - you remember what I talked to you abo-"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Mom, I remember what you told me."

How could I not?

She told me penei would kill me.

Literally.

I had a great mother.

I bit my lip. "Mom, I - I need to stay here for a while. Just for a couple of months, I've talked to Charlie about it and he agrees. It'd be good for me."

I was met with silence, and I heard a sigh. "Baby, you can come home any time. I'd rather you not drive down there yourself, but sweetheart, you know you can come home any time you want."

When was this two weeks ago?

When I wanted to go home?

I could have saved myself everything.

"Mom, nothing's wrong. I just need some time to think about what I want, and Forks - it's, well, it's a good place do that. I'm not distracted, and I'm actually thinking about things."

I heard another sigh. "Okay, well, how long are you going to be there?"

I bit my lip. "Till January, probably. February, at the most."

"January! Sweetie, that's four months!"

I bit my lip, nodding. "I know, and it'll be good. Uhm, Mom, I have to go - I'll speak to you later. I love you."

"But Anna-"

I shut the phone, and I closed my eyes - shaking my head as I wiped away the tears, banging my head against he head board as I wondered why I was crying.

_You seem to be doing that a lot lately._

_Coincidence?_

_I think not._

I bit my lip as I stood up off of my bed, surverying my messy room and I ripped open the door to the closet - grabbing my duffel bag.

I needed to leave.

I needed to do the right thing.

After packing up most of my things, I felt my phone vibrate in the back of my pocket, signalling me that I had a e new message. Flipping it open, I sighed as I read the text.

_Hey, r u free 2night? - Jake_

Why don't you ask Bella.

_So much for being mature._

I deleted the message, not bothering to try and make excuses for him and I grabbed the duffel bag, hearing the door close down stairs and I bit my lip - closing my eyes.

Charlie.

He was downstairs.

I trudged down the stairs, and I smiled lightly as I saw Charlie and he eyed my duffle bag - his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What are you doing?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm going to stay with a friend in Seattle for a while."

"How long?"

I shrugged. "A couple of months, at the least."

Charlie shook his head, ruffling his hair. "Does your Mom know about this?"

I nodded. "I just called her. She's really busy."

Charlie nodded. "How can I, can I - I mean, can I call you? What's your phone number?"

I nodded, grabbing the notepad that hung on the fridge and I wrote down my number - running a hand through my hair as I rummaged through my pockets, about to put my keys down and he shook his head. "Just in case."

I nodded. "Okay."

And then he hugged me.

"You be safe - I can't have you disappearing on me."

I smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank for letting me stay. It was great."

I opened the door and Charlie leant against the frame, cocking his untamed eyebrows. "What am I meant to say to Jacob?"

I cringed at his name and I bit my lip. "Don't- Just don't tell him anything."

"Well, that's, urgh, helpful."

I smiled. "Well, I've always been helpful."

I made my way to my car, once again ignoring the vibrating phone in my back pocket and I opened my door- throwing all my shit in the back and I slammed the door as I got in, sliding the key into the hole-

_Hehe, hole._

Will you stop with that already?

I'm just saying hole!

_Where to go now?_

You know where I'm going.

_I know._

_Just checking if you did._

I bit my lip as I travelled down the long, twirling road that always made me curse at the beautifulness of Forks, Washington.

I was trying to hate Forks, so why did it make it so unbelievably hard to hate?

Stupid nature.

My car came to a slow halt and I sighed, grabbing my bag and I made my way up the familiar porch steps - my hand knocking on the door I had met so many people at.

"Anna."

I smiled, biting my lip. "Can I come in?"

Esme smiled. "Of course you can. Bella's been waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**It isn't answering most of your questions but Anna needed some time to think.**

**ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN DUE TIME, MY PRETTIES!**

**I'm not going to do the laugh again - it's becoming tiring.**

**Again, thank you for all your brilliant reviews - I love them. I woke up this morning and I had 19 emails.**

**:O**

**Yep.**

**19.**

**Also just wanted to say that there will be alot of updates lately because basically my life for the next six weeks is lounging around the house and going to holiday parties.**

**I know.**

**I'm not exactly looking forward to the holiday parties.**

**Anyways - be safe as always.**

**Just wanted to get your thoughts on this story I'm working on - don't worry, it won't derail my writing from this story.**

**Tell me what you think:**

"Master?"

The voice was hesitant, almost rattled, her head bowed in fear as the leader of the Volturi looked at the row of of women, all of whom were beautiful, for humans at least.

All of their eyes were downcast, their head bowed in pain or confusion; fear or alliance, he didn't know. His fingers twitched with the thought of their darkened minds, his eyes - red as Scarlett - shone against the light of the throne room.

The guard stood stoic, their eyes focused on the line of women - their bare, human skin seemed delectable. Felix almost trembled at the thought of devouring all of them at the femoral artery. A small ghost of a smirk fluttered onto the Guards face before being replaced by the emotionless facade that the Guard prided itself on.

"Do they fit your taste?"

Aro made a small noise of unrecognizable emotion, moving along the line to examine the bodies most appealing to him - most appealing for child bearing.

Heidi pursed her lips in impatience, her features that epitomized perfection screwed up as she felt the urge to just dispose of the useless humans. With her gloved hands clenched, she looked at her Master - surveying his never changing facial expression.

"We have a selection of ten others, Master." Heidi murmured, her eyes on the ground as she bowed her head. "If there is none here that suit your tas-"

He held his hand up, signalling silence before he opened his closed eyes - his demonizing eyes tracing over the young women that stood at the end.

She was beautiful.

The scent that cascaded from her was that of mango's, and a array of aromas that Aro could not place. The intoxicating temptress's head was not bowed like the others, whom were trembling with anticipation.

No, she was different.

He could feel it.

His shoes tapped against the intricate marble stone as he looked to the women whom would bear a child, his child, a flicker of a smile spreading on his face as he pulled up her reluctant hand - smiling as images flashes through his clouded, crimson eyes.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, a jubilant smile on his face as he rolled her slender hand in his - his mind filling with her every thought, every feeling she had every experienced.

Every memory.

Yes, she was different.

"How," He paused, as if his breath had been taken from him as he stared at the women in utter confusion yet per petulant happiness. "Extraordinary,"

He removed his hand from hers, clapping as he laughed - the women trembled with fear in which she did not want displayed.

"Oh," He exclaimed once again, his hand coming to her cheek - a broad smile illuminating his ghost like features as he tried to sooth the women. "Siete così ... seducente, mio caro"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. What are you doing here?

_It lies not in our power to love or hate,_  
><em>For will in us is overruled by fate.<em>  
><em>When two are stripped,<em>  
><em>long ere the course begin,<em>  
><em>We wish that one should love, the other win;<em>

_And one especially do we affect_  
><em>Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:<em>  
><em>The reason no man knows;<em>  
><em>let it suffice<em>  
><em>What we behold is censured by our eyes.<em>  
><em>Where both deliberate, the love is slight:<em>  
><em>Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?<em>

_~Who ever loved that loved at first sight~_  
><em>Christopher Marlowe<em>

_God and his priests and his kings_  
><em>all were waiting<em>  
><em>all will wait<em>  
><em>as it goes over<em>  
><em>and between heaven and hell<em>  
><em>as it done sin<em>  
><em>as it done<em>  
><em>over and over over<em>

_cold cold_  
><em>crimson and bare<em>  
><em>as I stand<em>  
><em>yours completely<em>  
><em>yours<em>  
><em>as we go over<em>

_sing for the lion and lamb_  
><em>their hearts are hunting<em>  
><em>still hunts hope<em>  
><em>ever and ever ever<em>

_cold cold_

_god and his priests and his kings_  
><em>turning faces<em>  
><em>even they feel the cold<em>  
><em>what you are given can't be forgotten<em>  
><em>and never forsaken<em>  
><em>what you are given can't be forgotten<em>  
><em>and never forsaken<em>  
><em>what you are given can't be forgotten<em>  
><em>and never forsaken<em>  
><em>cold<em>  
><em>~Cold~<em>  
><em>Aqualung &amp; Lucy Schwartz<em>

* * *

><p><em>For what, Jacobs penis?<em>

Will you shut the fuck up?

"We didn't know if you were going to come back-"

I shook my head. "I promised Bella I would. "

And then I saw her.

She still looked terrible.

_What a nice person you are._

Well, it's not like I'm going to say that to her face.

I bit my lip as I looked at the seven pairs of liquid topaz golden eyes that seemed to be staring at me, all vividly beautiful, yet at the same time mesmerising and cool. Edmund looked as if he was constipated, and really - it was getting annoying.

Bella looked up, her brown eyes that usually had complexities that were hard to explain seemed lifeless, dark, purple shadows underneath her eyes as she tried to smile - yet she seemed to tired to even move.

"You came back,"

I nodded, making my way to the couch. "I couldn't leave you alone with these freak's." She chuckled, and I sat down on the velvet couch, sighing as I lowered myself in it's infinite comfort.

She looked to me, her dark eyes swirling with unspoken emotions. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

_The love of your life is in love with her._

_This baby could possibly be his._

_Your the replacement._

_You should hate her._

But I don't.

Does that make me weird?

_Yes._

_That, and the fact most of your thoughts circle around sex dungeons._

Oh, yeah.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

_Lying bitch._

Will you shut up!

_I'm you inner thoughts - I'm not the one being a bitch!_

I shook my head, changing the conversation.

I couldn't think about it anymore.

I had to be normal for Bella.

"Charlie's doing good by the way."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really!"

I nodded. "He's a bit, urgh, annoyed that you haven't rung him yet."

Bella smiled, nodding as she wiped away the tears that blurred her vision. "Of course, of course he is! He - Edward, we need to call him!"

"What are we going to say? Your dying?" He asked darkly, and Bella sighed - shaking her head in undying frustration.

"Edward, I - can we just not talk about it. I know what's going to happen, and I'll be fine."

He shook his head, kneeling down next to Bella and I averted my eyes from the private moment - getting off the couch and going over to my dropped duffle bug, running a hand through my hair as Esme led me up the stairs. She opened a door to a pristine room - with hardwood floos and four poster bed made of dark oak wood while dark red veve fabric hung from the poters, tied back by a small black string. There was a small flat screen TV in the corner of the room, just beside a shelft that held photo's and dying flowers while the floor leth windows flooded light through the room.

"This is your room. I'm sorry for the mess-"

My eyes widened. "The mess? Esme, it's clean."

She shook her head, going into the room and she opened the large, floor length window and she smiled. "No ones stayed in here for a while but it's right down the hall from Bella's room, so you'll be really close to her."

I bit my lip, watching as Esme fluttered around the room - chatting away with a broad smile on her oft face while I looked to the floor. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Her head snapped to mine, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Pardon?"

"I yelled at you - I said your parents were weird," I shook my head, meeting her golden eyes. "I didn't mean to be so horrible. I don't usually nervous breakdowns that often."

Esme smiled, coming over to me while she fidgeted with a huge ring that sat just above her wedding band. "I'm not mad, Anna. Sometimes it's better not to be."

"You have ultimate wisdom." I said, and she smiled.

"If you need anything, just ask."

I nodded. "Got a million dollars?" She smiled, shaking her head as she chuckled, walking out of the room and I bit my lip. "Wasn't joking."

Going back down to the living room, I sat back down on the couch - sighing.

Was there anything to do around here?

I looked to Edmund, who had just sat down and I leant back in the cushion, cocking my brow as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Hey, Edmund, what number am I thinking of?"

He looked to me. "I would tell you if I knew."

"You can't hear me?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing and he shrugged.

"I can, sometimes. It's like your thoughts are in static - sometimes I can hear you and then I can't."

I leant back in the couch, looking to Bella. "Can he hear you?"

She shook her head and I looked back to Edward, smiling. "I don't think your very good, Edmund."

"Edward."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. "So, why can't you hear me, Edmund?"

Carlisle sat down on the couch opposite us, smiling. "We believe it is genetic."

"But you can hear Charlie's thoughts, right?"

He nodded, smiling lightly before it was replaced with his grim expression he's adapted to. "Unfortunately."

"Well, maybe we're just damaged." I said, clutching at my knee's. "Or maybe there's a missing link, and we are the evolution of humans. DUN-DUN-DUH!"

Bella laughed. "Do you have to make everything into a cheesy movie?"

"Unfortunately. It's a disease." I said, yawning. "Watch out, it's contagious."

She smiled, before it was ripped from her face and she emptied her stomachs contents and I held her hair back as Edward held the bucket to her mouth, whispering sweet nothings to his sobbing bride and I looked down, shaking my head.

This couldn't go on for too much longer.

_It really couldn't._

"Bella, you have to eat something." I said adamantly, and she shook her head - not able to look at the water and sandwich Esme had made. "You need to eat."

She hugged her knees, shaking her head. "No."

"What about the baby?" I said, looking to her stomach. "You need to feed him or her. It's hungry."

She looked up, shaking her head. "I'll just throw it up again."

"Please. Do you want Carlisle to put you on an IV?"

She shook her head, and Carlisle came over with a small measuring tape - asking Rose and I to help her up and she stood up straight - her stomach only slightly swollen.

"An inch increase since 12:00."

"An inch?" I asked, horrified and Carlisle nodded - grimacing.

"The foetus is growing at an alarming rate. If we remove it no-"

I shook my head. "No. She's said no."

Bella nodded, as did Rose. "I've said no, Carlisle. I'm not changing my mind."

Carlisle sighed, nodding. "Just checking."

"Where's Alice?"

Esme sighed. "Jasper and Alice have gone hunting. They need some time, Bella."

Bella nodded, and I narrowed my eyes as I saw Emmett. "Hey, Schwarzenegger, where have you been?"

Emmett smirked. "In your pants."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Excuse my husband."

I smirked. "While you were in there, did you see the other vampire that ventured down to my vagina? He's been in there a while."

Emmett laughed, nudging me and I nearly fell to the floor.

I didn't want to get in a fight with him.

Or his Penis.

_What is with you and fucking penei?_

I don't know.

It's scaring me.

I think Mom dropped me as a child.

I had never seen anything like this.

It had been a week, yet Bella looked like she was almost fully along and not just weeks. She couldn't eat anything, and she had lost most of her body weight already in the short time that she had been pregnant. Her bones seemed like there were going to break out of her thin skin that held her together, while bruises covered her torso. Her stomach was rounded, and protruded off of her small body unnaturally, almost as if she had an eating disorder while pregnant. I dressed her, I bathed her - she could no longer hold herself up for long.

She was dying.

And we could all see it.

"There." I said, smiling as I pulled the shirt over her stomach. "It's good that Rose went and got some maternity clothes. Or we'd be screwed."

Bella smiled, her hands drifting to her swollen and bruised abdomen, cradling it in a soft, maternal way. "He's getting big."

I rolled my eyes. "She."

Rose came into the room, shaking her head as she smiled gleefully. "You two are still arguing about that? You know, it's getting annoying."

I smirked, pulling Bella's hair out of the top and I looked up to Rose. "You know you think it's a girl, Rose. You just won't admit it."

Rose shook her head, smiling. "I'm with Bella. It's going to be a little boy."

I shook my head, disagreeing and Rose lifted Bella up - bridal style - and she carried her down the stairs, and onto the couch - dropping her softly onto the couch and draping a soft blanket over her bloated torso. Running a hand through my hair, I rolled my eyes as I saw Edmund leaning against the glass window - his features distorted in pain.

His hands were rigid, and clenched by his side - frustration radiating from him and I sighed, looking back at Bella.

She missed him.

She yearned for him.

Her hands, oh her shaky hands, had lost all signs of life. Her nails were discoloured, almost yellow, while her knuckles protruded and her veins were prominent.

She had lost all appearance of her humanity.

Edward was by Bella's side in a instant as Rose held her hair back, vile spilling from her lips as she clutched at the bucket - coughing up the rest of the remains of what she was able to stomach. I cringed as I saw her wipe her mouth, her tears no longer leaving her eyes when she vomited - only humiliation, her blush being evidence of that. "Sorry."

"Bell's, don't be sorry."

Bella weakly put her hand on Edmunds cheeks, smiling. "He's hungry."

Edmunds eyes flashed. "It. It's hungry."

"Don't," I hissed, my eyes narrowing. "Don't start, Edmund. Don't."

He shot up, his hands clenched. "It's killing her! Am I the only one that can see that!"

I stood from my chair. "We can all see that, Edward. So can Bella. So just stop."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He bellowed, and I pursed my lips.

"Edward..." Bella weakly protested, and I went over there - sitting beside her.

His eyes flashed painfully. "YOU'VE LEFT ME WITH NO CHOICE!"

"Edward, your hurting Bella." Esme said, floating through the room. "Stop."

And then everyone's heads snapped to the door.

Well, the vampires heads.

And then I heard his voice.

Jakes.

"Is that Jacob?" Bella said, elongating her neck to try and see if she could catch a glimpse of him. "Let him in."

Jacob.

I hadn't talked to him in a week.

And it was the worst thing I had ever done.

I hadn't been able to sleep, nor could I keep my food down anymore. Disgusting, I know, but I guess Bella just assumed it was sympathy pain.

I wasn't that sorry for her - I can tell you that.

Being away from Jacob was like not being able to breath, almost like someone had slowly taken away my oxygen supply and was laughing at my pain. It was like being away from the sun, from the water - from everything.

And it was slowly killing me.

I didn't want to see him, to face him after I had ignored him for about a week. After I ahd ignored his constant calls, and his hundreds of text messages and voice mails.

It was killing me. It was _killing_ me.

Rose shook her head. "We don't need that mutt here."

"Rose," I said warningly, the fact that she was calling my Jacob a ... mutt was not the most complimenting word and she scowled.

Bella shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "Why not?" she asked her. "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?"

"Is that Anna?"

I cringed, and I heard him burst up the stairs - his eyes widening in confusion as he saw me. I was in his arms in barely a second, the pain that had swelled in my chest and my churning stomach disappeared - the fact that I had missed his warmth, had missed his arms - had missed his face, and his smell.

I had missed everything about him.

But I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

I couldn't kiss his lips - the lips he had kissed Bella with.

And I couldn't love him.

I couldn't love a man that was in love with my cousin.

My best friend.

My feet were off the ground and I tried to be angry with him - I tried to be all dramatic and whimsical and graceful and elegant and dramatic but I couldn't, not when he smelt like freshly mowed grass and the woods.

I couldn't be mad at my Jacob.

He inhaled my scent as he crushed me against his scorching body, and it fit against mine just the way I remembered it. He moved my raven hair out of the way, his lips finding the hallow of my neck as his arms tightened around me. He was murmuring something, and I looked up - biting my lip.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, My Anna."

_Maybe you should stop hugging now._

No.

_What about now?_

No.

_Now?_

No.

_Really? It's been about five minutes - are you seriously just going to stand there and hug?_

Yes.

I mean no.

Yes - I mean yes.

I really need to stop hugging him now, don't I?

_Yes._

_It's getting weird._

No, it's not - leave me alone.

I succumbed to hugging him, my arms wrapping around him and he let me down on the ground, finally, yet I couldn't help but miss his warmth. I bit my lip, running my hand through my hair as I saw the man that I had not seen in a week.

It had been painful - not seeing him.

I'll admit I wasn't in the best mood to see him, to face him - to question why he never told me about Bella.

But I had missed him.

Oh, how I missed him.

_Looks like he missed you too._

Don't make boner jokes.

It's not the time.

"Jake."

He looked to me, his eyebrows furrowing as he shook his head - stepping forward as he pleaded with me with his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**HE CAN'T READ HER MIND!**

**SHOCKER!**

**I SAID ALL WILL BE REVEALED, DIDN'T I.**

**WELL, YES I DID.**

**So what did you guys think of that small bit from the other story I've bee telling you about?**

**Anways, TILL NEXT TIME!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**I know I said I wasn't doing it anymore, but it's just too fun.**

**And hey - have you see Bella as a vampire? Just type Breaking Dawn Part 2 into google and go onto news. I have to say, she looks stunning. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. I should be in Prison

_"These violet delights have violent ends_  
><em>And in their triumph die, like fire and powder.<em>  
><em>Which, as they kiss, consume.<em>  
><em>The sweetest homey<em>  
><em>Is loathsome in his own deliciousness<em>  
><em>And in the taste confounds the appetite.<em>  
><em>Therefore love moderately:<em>  
><em>long love doth so:<em>  
><em>Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow."<em>  
><em>-Friar Lawrence. <em>

_We'll do it all_  
><em>Everything On our own<em>  
><em>We don't need<em>  
><em>Anything<em>  
><em>Or anyone<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_I don't quite know_  
><em>How to say<em>  
><em>How I feel<em>  
><em>Those three words<em>  
><em>Are said too much<em>  
><em>They're not enough<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told_  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>

_Let's waste time_  
><em>Chasing cars<em>  
><em>Around our heads<em>  
><em>I need your grace<em>  
><em>To remind me To find my own<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>  
><em>Forget what we're told<em>  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>  
><em>All that I am<em>  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<em>  
><em>I don't know where<em>  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<em>

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>  
><em>~Chasing Cars~<em>  
><em>Snow Patrol<em>

* * *

><p>"Jake-"<p>

He grabbed my arms, shaking me. "I thought you were gone! Why would you do that to me! I thought you had left, that you had left me! How could you, Anna, How could you do that!"

He looked nothing like I remembered.

Purple and blue bags sat underneath his eyes, evidence of his exhaustion while a shadow of a stubble sat on his jaw line - giving him an almost raggedy look.

He looked so different.

He didn't look like _my_ Jake.

"Jake, I-"

"You just left!" He yelled, his fingers squeezing into my arms as he shook me - anger flowing from him. "I thought I would never see you again! Charlie didn't tell me ANYTHING!"

"Jake-" I tried talking again but I let out a agonized yelp as I felt his fingers dig into my wrist, almost breaking it if not breaking it, and I saw a alabaster arm push Jacob off me.

"Man, your hurting her."

Jacob looked down to my now red arm, his eyes becoming wide as he stepped forward - only to be blocked by Rosalie, who's beauty was urprassed by her anger as her eyes flashed with fury. "Step back, dog."

"Fuck off, Blondie." He snapped, his shaking body stepping forward again only to be stopped by Rose's hand.

"Go outside, Jacob." Carlisle murmured, coming up beside me and cradling my red arm - his finger marks still in my arms and I cringed as Carlisle pressed softly into it, his cool fingers so different to the hot ones I yearned.

"Is she okay?"

"She'd be better if you went outside, mutt."

I saw his eyes flash before he turned, going outside and I shook my head - ripping my arm away from Carlisle's fingers and I walked after him, ignoring the pain that shot up my arm.

"Jake!"

He jumped off the porch, shaking and he looked back at me - his dark eyes filled with agonizing pain and I stepped forward, blinking away the tears that had surfaced.

"You just left!" He yelled, shaking as I cried and I covered my face with my hands - shaking my head. "Why couldn't you have called? It wouldn't have been hard. Or you could have told me the truth!"

I couldn't believe I was crying in front of him.

I shouldn't be crying.

I was just his replacement.

"The truth?" I yelled, my mouth gaped open as he talked about the truth. "Why couldn't you tell the truth? Why couldn't you say 'Hey, Anna, you know how I get all weird when you talk about your cousin. Well, that's because I'm in love with her and your her replacement. Oh, and by the way - did I mention I'm a werewolf and the Cullen's are vampires? Well, there's the truth before I make you fall in love with me.'"

He sighed, defeated. "You know?"

"Yes, I know. Maybe now that we've had this argument, and the truth is out - why don't we invite Harry fucking Potter around for FUCKING DINNER!" I screamed, my eyes narrowed.

Jacob laughed, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "You know, if I had never met you my life would have been fine!"

_Did he seriously just say that?_

_Really?_

_The werewolf is saying that?_

He just told me his life would be better if I was never in it.

_He's a fucking asshole - just go back inside._

But I couldn't go back inside.

I wish I did.

I really, _really_ wish I did.

I turned around, my fingers twitching for something and I went back into the house - grabbed the baseball bat that Emmett had dropped by the door, and I turned around - ignoring my aching arm and Jake laughed.

"Your not going to- FUCK, ANNA!"

And then I started hitting him.

With a baseball bat.

"You" Hit "Stupid" Hit "Shit" Hit "For" Hit "Brains" Hit "Ass" Hit "Fucking" Hit "Wipe" Hit.

_Okay, you've killed the man._

_Great._

Prison is once again an option.

_Fucking idiot._

I couldn't believe what I had just done.

At least when I hit him with my car, I didn't do it on purpose.

I just attacked him.

With a baseball bat.

Oh, holy fuck.

I was going to prison.

And he was going to die.

Yet he barely seemed hurt apart from the fact that he was on the floor, clutching at his ribs.

_Barely hurt? _

_He's on the floor cluthing his sides!_

"HIT HIM AGAIN!"

_Fuck off Emmett._

Okay, he was hurt.

I had hurt him.

I turned around, shaking my head as I went back into the house - my hand throbbing with pain as I climbed the stairs, moving past all of them as I tried to ignore the thrashing guilt that attacked me as I went into my bedroom, slamming the door.

I was going to hell.

I couldn't believe what I had just done - what pain I had just caused Jake. How could I have done that? How could I have purposely hurt him?

_He hurt you._

That gave me no excuse.

_Yes it does._

_It's called self defence._

When has selfdefence involved a baseball bat?

I am going to hell.

Maybe he'd like that, though, considering I've just made his life more difficult. You know, I should have just never come to Forks - I would never have found out about Vampires or Werewolves or any other crazy shit like that. I would have never hit a nudist with my car, or attacked my now ex boyfriend.

I should really just never have come to Forks.

_You think?_

"Just a few broken ribs. They've healed by now."

I raised my eyebrows, cringing as Carlisle bandaged up my now swollen hand. "Really? So there's no internal damage? No brain damage? He's okay?"

Carlisle smiled, shaking his head. "Yes, he's fine. He's healed already - just some bruises."

Just some brusies?

I should be on Jerry Springer.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, shaking my head. "Okay."

Carlisle smiled. "He was asking for you."

"I bet he was asking for Bella, too." I hissed bitterly, running a hand through my hair as I looked around Carlisle's office - sighing. "He's so stupid. Do you know how stupid he is? He is so stupid. So is Edmund - he can't even read my mind, what kind of vampire is that? Huh? A bad one." I nodded, narrowing my eyes. "You know what else is stupid?"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Penie! There stupid - because there all ugly and disgusting, and they always look so intimidating and they just kind of flop around and do basically nothing apart from erect when the guy is horny. Penei are stupid. And so are Romantic comedies - like, how the hell are they realistic?"

Carlisle smiled softly. "And Vampires and Werewolves are?"

"Shut up, Doc, I'm proving a point. Romantic comedies are fucked up. Like, I'm sorry - but no one holds a fucking stereo up to my window in a big romantic gesture or fist pumps in the air while frozen in time as 'Don't you forget about me' comes on in the background. I'm pretty sure that's never happened to me before, neither has me becoming a prostitute and I fall in love with a rich business man. They're just so unreal and so misleading - until I was fifteen I wanted to become a prostitute just so that would happen!"

Carlisle looked to me, raising his perfect eyebrows. "Your mental state is worrying."

"I just attacked my ex boyfriend with a baseball bat - after running him over with my car. I'm worried too."

_As are your parents._

_And your Grandparents._

_Well, the ones that are still alive._

Sensitive.

_I know._

"Where is he now?" I murmured, my eyebrows furrowing and he frowned.

"He's outside. Waiting for you."

"Well, we can't keep the little wolf waiting - can we?"

Trudging down the stairs, I avoided all contact as shame flooded through me and I sat across from Bella, surveying her as she smiled weakly and I sighed, looking down to the floor - ignoring Emmett's nudging and I sent him a look as Jacob was lead into the house by Edmund, fading bruises disappearing into his copper skin and I looked away from him - feeling his eyes bore into me.

_Your weak._

I know.

You don't have to remind me.

"Bella," He whispered, his eyes surveying her bruised and fragile frame. "What's wrong?"

He went over to her, kneeling beside her as he shook his head - taking her free hand in both of his, and I couldn't deny the jealousy the flooded through me - anger crushing my chest.

_Stupid bitch._

She's dying, would you leave her alone?

"Are you all right?"

Most obvious question known to man.

"Does she look alright, Fuckward?" I asked, and he looked back to me - averting his eyes in what I can only assume is shame.

Yeah.

_Feel the shame._

I think you've damaged me, conscience.

_Me too._

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob," she said, her eyes looking down to their joined hands and then back to me - her teeth biting into her white lips.

Jacobs eyebrows furrowed, oh, his perfectly curved and shaped eyebrows.

_Shut up._

_Control your self._

They're just so perfect!

Why do they have to be like that?

And his butt.

His butt was so perfect.

I'm going to miss that butt.

_Me too._

"What is it, Bella?" He insisted, wrapping his hands tight around her cold, fragile fingers.

Instead of answering, she glanced around the room like she was searching for something, both a plea and a warning in her look. Seven pairs of anxious yellow eyes stared back at her. Finally, she turned to Rosalie. "Help me up, Rose?" she asked.

Rosalie's lips pulled back over her teeth, and she glared up at me like she wanted to rip his throat out.

I hope she does.

_No you don't._

I know.

"Please, Rose."

The blonde made a face, but leaned over her again. She put her arm carefully behind Bella's shoulders, only to have Jacob object.

Maybe I shouldn't call him Jacob anymore.

_What are you going to call him then? Mr Black?_

_How about dog?_

Yep. That will work.

"No," He whispered. "Don't get up. . . ."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm answering your question," she snapped.

Rosalie pulled Bella off the couch and the blanket fell to the ground at Bella's feet.

Bella's body was swollen, her torso ballooning out in a strange, sick way. It strained against the faded gray sweatshirt that was way too big for her shoulders and arms. The rest of her seemed thinner, like the big bulge had grown out of what it had sucked from her.

The rest of us looked on in familiarity as we cringed and grimaced at her frail, weak body - that was straining to stay up straight, her legs weakening. She cradled her abdomen, as if it was a precious jewel she could not dare lose the dog looked on in apprehension, and then disgust as he finally comprehended the situation.

Edmunds head snapped up, anger flaring in his dark orbs as he towered over the mutt. "Outside, Jacob."

Jacob was up on his feet in an instant and I stood up, involuntarily, and I made sure I sat back down - reprimanding myself on the fact that I shouldn't care anymore. "Let's do this," He agreed, and I shook my head - smirking at their stupidity.

What idiots.

Sick, penei obsessed idiots.

Emmett, pushed forward on Edward's other side, while Jasper, right behind him - all were looking thirsty for a fight.

"Can we all please get along for a second, or is that to hard for all you imbeciles? Just sit the fuck down, the suspense is killing me." I said, sarcasm rolling off my tongue as it was rolled up into one big bitter statement.

Jacob looked to me, his eyes painfully pleading with me to I think either shut up or forgive him.

I don't know.

I wasn't the one that could read minds.

Although Edmund is pretty shit at it.

"No," Bella gasped, and she stumbled forward, out of balance, to clutch at Edward's arm. Rosalie moved with her, like there was a chain locking them to each other.

I rolled my eyes.

It was like a fucking soap opera.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella," Edward said in a low voice, talking only to her. He reached up to touch her face, to stroke it - and it seemed as if Jacob was having a seizure again. "Don't strain yourself," he went on, pleading. "Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

She stared at his face, reading it carefully. Then she nodded and drooped toward the couch. Rosalie helped lower her back onto the cushions. Bella stared at me, trying to hold his eyes.

Stupid whore.

Okay, I'm a really, really terrible person.

"Behave," she insisted. "And then come back."

They walked out and I sighed, looked at Emmett. "Want to play scrabble?"

"You know me to well, young one."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	24. She never deserved this

_To be a King and wear a crown is a thing more pleasant to them that see it, than it is pleasant to them that bear it._

_I were content to hear matters argued and debated pro and contra as all princes must that will understand what is right, yet I look ever as it were upon a plain tablet wherein is written neither partility or prejudice._

_There is no jewel, be it of never so rich a price, which I set before this jewel; I mean your love._

_Though God hath raised me high, yet this I account the glory of my reign, that I have reigned with your loves._

_I have ever used to set the last Judgement Day before mine eyes, and so to rule as I shall be judged to answer before a higher judge._

_You may have many a wiser prince sitting in this seat, but you never have had, or shall have, any who loves you better._

_It is not my desire to live or to reign longer than my life and reign shall be for your good._

_~Golden Speech~_  
><em>1601<em>  
><em>Elizabeth I<em>

_Sellotape an end to_  
><em>Sellotape an end to<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end to<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end<em>

_Sitting pretty, uptightly_  
><em>The knots, keep you at my side<em>  
><em>Upstairs in corners<em>  
><em>Eyes blink for the call<em>

_Up and out,_  
><em>my beacon,<em>  
><em>Will choke if yours is taken<em>  
><em>I'd have four more lines<em>  
><em>Four more lines<em>

_Sellotape an end to_  
><em>Sellotape an end to<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end to<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end<em>

_Harder thoughts, mosquito_  
><em>Right down my fickle hands<em>  
><em>Machine surprises<em>  
><em>Meant for me<em>

_Up and out, my beacon_  
><em>Will choke, if yours is taken<em>  
><em>I'd have four more lines<em>  
><em>Four more lines<em>

_Sellotape an end to_  
><em>(In this Falkland way)<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end to<em>  
><em>(Turning on the pictures first)<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end to<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end to<em>

_Stormy letters hide me,_  
><em>Over Silent sorrows, breaks it<em>  
><em>Swirls with every tear drop<em>  
><em>Pulls my fighting dear across<em>

_Sellotape an end to this_  
><em>Feels years,<em>  
><em>leaves knots,<em>  
><em>bleeds burst,<em>  
><em>keeps apart<em>

_Feels years,_  
><em>leaves knots,<em>  
><em>bleeds burst,<em>  
><em>keeps,<em>  
><em>an honest fool<em>  
><em>Feels years, l<em>  
><em>eaves knots,<em>  
><em>Keeps apart<em>  
><em>Feels years,<em>  
><em>leaves knots,<em>  
><em>Keeps apart<em>

_Sellotape an end to_  
><em>a story that is ending<em>  
><em>Sellotape an end to<em>  
><em>a story that is ending<em>  
><em>~End tapes~<em>  
><em>The Joy Formidable<em>

* * *

><p>I watched him phase into the woods.<p>

And I heard Bella's tortured cries from the other room.

Edmund wasted no time in going to his wife's side, consoling her shaking body as grief overcame her in the most vulnerable way. I watched as she clutched at his shirt, a shirt god knows how much it cost.

I mean for gods sake - they had Egyptian cotton toilet paper.

Could people really be that wealthy?

_Yes._

Is that all your going to say? No whity comment or remark?

_No. I'm a bit tired, to tell you the truth._

Well, it's nice that I'm being told the truth.

_I always tell you the truth._

...

Who are you?

I stood by the floor length window, my eyes still focused on the forest - ignoring the conflicting sunset that threatened to consume the skies.

"Anna?"

I turned around, my finger intertwined in my necklace and I cocked an eyebrow questionably at Edmund, wondering what he was doing up in my room and he cleared his throat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Did I mention he looked terrible?

Still a sex god in every right, though.

Annoying, to say the least.

"What do you want?"

He looked at my room. "May I?"

"You ... may."

He stepped into my room hesitantly, and I turned back to the window - looking back into the darkness before I craned my neck, looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Why do you assume I want something from you?"

I scoffed. "Because if you didn't, you wouldn't be in my room."

I looked back out the window before sighing - coking my head to the side and crossing my arms across my chest in utter annoyance and impatience. "If your not going to ask me anything, go back to looking depressed and being emotionally damaged."

"I need you to talk to Bella."

My eyebrow cocked in confusion. "I do- I mean, I haven't been ignoring her."

Edward shook his head, frustrated as his hands clenched. "I need you to talk to Bella."

He wants you to try to tell her to get rid of the baby.

"About getting rid of the baby!" I asked, shocked that he would even ask that and he nodded. "Why would I ever do that?"

He looked to me, his dark eyes flashing. "Because she will die. Bella will die."

I bit my lip, images of Bella's corpse flashing through my mind and I shook my head - trying to rid myself of them. "What if she doesn't? Can she?"

Edward sarcastically, and dryly laughed. "She thinks Carlisle can save her - inject her with venom at the last moment. The chances of her living are slim to none. She will die if she has that thing."

"That thing is _your_ child. It's just a little baby. A baby."

He shook his head, his jaw locked in fury. "We don't know what it is!"

"So you can't say it's not a baby!" I argued, my eyes flashing. "This is apart of Bella, and you would want to kill it!"

He looked to me, pleadingly yet angrily. "If it would save her-"

"And you don't think she would hate you afterwards?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He shook his head, denying the fact that if he was to take the baby away from it's mother - Bella would hate him with every cell of her being. Even I had realised that, that if anyone were to take the child away, Bella would go into a depression so deep that no one, not even her husband, could bring her out of.

"She would understan-"

I dryly laughed, scoffing. "She would understand that you took away her _only_ chance at a child!"

"It's not her only chance." Edward murmured, and I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, shaking my head as I leant against the window. "Artificially inseminate her with a strangers child? You think that would make her happy? That that would replace your child!"

"I just you need you to talk to her!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "To convince her!"

I pursed my lips. "How would I convince her?"

"Your her cousin, her best friend!" He said, trying to convince me. "She would listen to you! You the only one that can do it!"

I shook my head. "I can't do that to Bella."

He shook his head, looking at time one last time before leaving my room and I shook my head, staring back out onto the lawn and my eyes widened at what I saw. Wolves the size as horses broke through the tree's and onto the perfectly trimmed and green lawn. I didn't waste any time on going down the stairs, remembering to pace myself and I looked out, watching Edmund go into the porch - speaking to the wolves as if he was speaking to they're human forms. "Jacob? Seth? What's going on?"

I couldn't see much from the back, well, I did get a nice view of his ass but that's basically it.

It's such a nice ass.

_I know._

It's kind of hard to look at.

_How does someone really look like that?_

He must do some serious butt exercises.

And then I heard it.

"They want to kill Bella?" He snarled flatly, and I went out on the porch - joined by Jasper and Emmett, whose teeth were exposed like savages.

I shook my head, my eyes widening as they started to move towards them and I grabbed Emmett - his head snapping back to me as he looked down at my prying hand and his savage expression softened as he realised what I was trying to do. "No,"

Edward nodded, his eyes unmoving from the two wolves. "Em, Jazz - not them! The others. The pack is coming."

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening. "To do what? Kill Bella?"

I saw Jacobs head, huge and covered in russet fur, snap to mine - his dark eyes reaching into mine and I felt my chest contract painfully as I found it hard to ignore the eyes I had been so mesmerised in.

Edward nodded stiffly, infuriated, and Emmet narrowed his eyes - his large hands clenching. "What's their problem?" He demanded.

Well, they were transformed into wolves against their will and are now forever condemned to a life of the paranormal.

But still, what's their problem?

"The same one as mine," Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now."

Where had they gone?

They were here a second ago!

"They aren't far," Edward said in the same dead voice as before. "Will you be in danger, Seth?" Edward asked.

He wheeled and darted into the darkness, and Emmett looked down at me - his topaz eyes glazing with worry. "You should go inside."

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine out here."

I heard a large, and agonized growl and Edward ripped his eyes from the Jacobs, well, the wolf's and he looked down at me. "You need to go inside."

I shook my head. "I'm fine out here. If the pack want to come, then they'll have to kill me too."

Edward's eyes flashed with realisation. "Go inside. Now. Go near Bella."

The wolf whined again, his eyes flashing and Edward sneered. "They can't kill her! She should be near Bella! They can't touch her!" He stayed silent for a moment, before he snarled. "At least they'd both be safe then!"

Edward turned to me, his gaze hard. "Go. Now."

"Why-"

"JUST GO INSIDE NOW!"

I crossed my arms across my chest. "No."

And then I found myself looking at Bella, whom was curled up awkwardly on a narrow bed in the centre of the open space. Not a normal bed—one with rails like in a hospital. Also like a hospital were the monitors strapped to her body, the tubes stuck into her skin. The lights on the monitors flashed, but there was no sound. The dripping noise was from the IV plugged into her arm—some fluid that was thick and white, not clear.

"YOU STUPID BLOODSUCKING FUCKER!" She stirred at my infuriated screams, and I put my hand on her bare arm - leaning back into the couch as I focused on Bella's breathing. It was harsher, laboured. It hitched and broke in strange rhythms. Rosalie sat beside her, looking over to me with a small smile.

They all came back into the house, and I narrowed my eyes - crossing my arms across my chest in annoyance.

Stupid fuckers.

All of them.

I wish I could buy some coffins, force them into it and nail them shut.

And then write a best selling book series that would thrust me into a life of fame.

_Awesome plan._

Thanks.

"It was a false alarm," Edward was explaining in that dead voice, his unmoving eyes focusing on something else. "Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort," Emmett grumbled.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," Carlisle said. "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."

"Seth doesn't think Sam will attack now," Edward said mechanically. "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle asked.

"He's not as optimistic."

No one spoke for a while before Carlisle started to walk over to Bella's sleeping form, only to have Rose shoot up. "Don't touch her! You'll wake her up," Rosalie whispered.

Sighing, Carlisle shook his head - frustrated. "Rosalie," Carlisle murmured.

"Don't start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that's all we're allowing."

She choked a little in her uneasy sleep, and both Edward and Rosalie moved in to hover over her. Her body jerked, and she whimpered. Rosalie smoothed her hand across Bella's forehead. Edward's body stiffened— and I narrowed my eyes once again, standing up so I could be as far away from him as possible. He looked down at his sleeping wife, his expression crazed before I looked to Emmett, pleading him to stop Edward and just before Edward could do anything, Emmett wrenched himself between them before there was time to blink.

He held his hands up to Edward warningly. "Not tonight, Edward. We've got other things to worry about."

Edward turned away from us, looking back to a prying wolf and I sighed, sitting beside Bella's bed as I grabbed her cold hand - looking down at her small, meatless fingers and I shook my head. It almost seemed that if I held them to hard, I could crush them within an instant.

"You never deserved any of this Bell's."

Edward looked up, looking to me. "No. No she didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**Sorry it's a bit late but I had work saturday and sunday, and I was exhausted after being on my feet all day. Sorry :/**

**I have to say, though, Kids are such little ... twirps! I mean, someothers really need to control their children and I understand that is hardbut put them on a leesh! And if you can't control them, don't bring them to a cafe. There was this one kid that walked into me three times, and I nearlly spilt the coffee I was carrying on him.**

**And then he would be scarred for life!**

**And it would be my fault!**

**And I would get sued!**

**Stupid kids - see what events they cause!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. I don't have nipple hair!

_'Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul.' _

_~Execution speech~_  
><em>May 19th, 1539<em>  
><em>Anne Boleyn<em>  
><em>Englands greatest Queen consort.<em>

_When you try your best_  
><em>but you don't succeed<em>  
><em>When you get what you want<em>  
><em>but not what you need<em>  
><em>When you feel so tired<em>  
><em>but you can't sleep<em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse<em>

_And the tears come streaming_  
><em>down your face<em>  
><em>When you lose something<em>  
><em>you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone<em>  
><em>but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide_  
><em>you home<em>  
><em>And ignite<em>  
><em>your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

_And high up above_  
><em>or down below<em>  
><em>When you're too in love<em>  
><em>to let it go<em>  
><em>But if you never try<em>  
><em>you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth<em>

_Lights will guide_  
><em>you home<em>  
><em>And ignite<em>  
><em>your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try<em>  
><em>to fix you<em>

_Tears stream_  
><em>down your face<em>  
><em>When you lose something<em>  
><em>you cannot replace<em>  
><em>Tears stream<em>  
><em>down your face<em>  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Tears stream<em>  
><em>down your face<em>  
><em>I promise you<em>  
><em>I will learn from my mistakes<em>

_Tears stream_  
><em>down your face<em>  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>Lights will guide you home<em>  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to<em>  
><em>fix you<em>  
><em>~Fix You~<em>  
><em>Cold Play<em>

* * *

><p>"It's okay, Bell's, it's okay."<p>

Washing her bruised body, I sighed - running a hand through my hair in agitation. Looking up, she cradled her belly with such love and concern, she barely looked like herself anymore. Her eyes protruded from her face, the once vibrant and alive swirls of brown that rested in her eyes were now dull and lifeless.

Bruises covered her alabaster skin - no longer was she a glowing newly wed, but a beat up incubator. I could no longer hug her for the fear that it would disrupt the baby.

The baby.

Her baby.

"You know, I'm keeping my bet - you know it's going to be a girl,"

A beaming smile lit up her hollow face as she cradled her womb yet again, looking up to me with an expression of her stubbornness. "No. E.J is a little boy. A sweet, little boy."

"Well, when your _daughters_ born - I'm going to tell her that her mother thought she was going to be a boy and she'll despise you forever!" I laughed evilly and she smiled, looking down at her bruised abdomen.

Rose came into the bathroom in her gorgeousness, and smile lightly as she knelt next to me - looking at Bella's stomach. "How is she?"

I nodded. "Fine. The baby is been kicking away, hasn't she Bell's?"

Bella sniffled, and I sighed - kneeling back over the bath and I cupped her face with my hand. "Why are you crying? I thought we had gotten over the drama with your slippers?"

"What happened with her slippers?" Rose asked, and I looked to her, biting my lip.

"She put them on her hands,"

A choke sob echoed throughout the bathroom, and I looked at her - cocking my brow. "What now?"

"I was reliving it!"She moaned, and I shook my head, smiling.

"Sweetheart, everyone ends up doing it in the end."

She looked to me, shaking her head. "No they don't!"

_Yeah, they really don't_.

No shit - I was just being polite.

No one but old people do that kind of shit.

"Some ... people do."

She looked to me, cocking her brow as she wiped away her tears. "Who?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Old people,"

"And dogs." Rose said and I nodded.

Nodding, Bella traced the line of her growing womb and she leant her head against the tiled wall - wiping away the tears that streaked her hallowing alabaster face. "So it's normal then?"

Rose nodded, kneeling as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Yes. Especially with pregnancy."

"Yup," I said, smiling as I got up to get the shampoo and conditioner out of the shower. "And when she's born, you can tell her about it."

"He,"

Bella smiled despite the situation and Rose helped me get her out of the bath, wrapping her in a cotton bath robe and she shakily stood - Rose helping Bella out of the bathroom and into her room, dressing her.

"You need to stop growing, sweetheart. Your making mummy's clothes too small,"

I smiled at Bella's mutterings, leaving her with Rose as I went downstairs - skipping to the kitchen where I found Emmett vacating one of the stools, his broad shoulders slumped on the granite bench.

Grabbing a drink of water, I grabbed a glass and poured myself a drink. "Thirsty, Dracula?"

Emmett looked up, positively parched. "You have no idea,"

I smirked. "Well, I bet my bloods just getting on your nerves, right? I'm just a useless blood bag, my perfect O negative blood just swimming with metallic sweetness."

He narrowed his eyes. "Your evil, Antoinette."

"As are you, Dracula." I said, biting my lip. "Is the mutt still out there?"

He nodded. "Three of the mutts are out there."

I raised my eyebrows . "Three? What, did Seth and Jacob pro-create?"

Who's the mother?

Seth.

I'm sorry, but he's just too sensitive.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "They've been howling - all night. If you would just talk to him-"

"We've had this discussion, Dracula, I've already said what I've had to say."

I felt a cold lips on my cheek and I smiled as Esme passed me, smiling warmly. "Are you hungry, Anna?"

I shook my head, smiling warmly at Esme. "Depends on what your making,"

"Well, the pack needs some sand-"

I shook my head at the mention of the pack - the pack of dogs. Looking out the window over the vast majority of woods, I narrowed my eyes as I saw the outline of a wolves silhouette against the dawn that was breaking.

Yep, I was up early.

_For once in your life._

What's that supposed to mean?

_That your a lazy bitch._

Harsh, wasn't it?

_Yeah, slightly._

Slightly?

_Okay, a lot._

_But admit it - you are a lazy bitch._

Yeah, I am.

Rubbing my tired eyes, I travelled over to where Bella had been put down - a blanket laid over her swollen abdomen while she leant her head against the leather sofa, her exhausted eyes dropping - the fact that she had been crying still evident as Rose attached her back to the machines that she now basically lived on.

I sat down next to her, lifting her legs onto my lap and I looked to her - smiling as I put my hand on her belly, waiting for the soft padding to start.

"Belly, your huge."

She looked to me, sighing. "Has anyone ever told you your not a nice person?"

"You would be the one hundredth," I said, smiling and I watched as Carlisle went onto the porch - greeting a copper skinned sex god that I happened to be trying to hate at the moment.

It was so unbelievably hard.

_You've only been trying to do it for two days!_

Shut up.

Edward came over to Bella, a loving, devoted yet defeated smile on his face as he leant down - pressing his lips painfully to her forehead. "Have you had anything to eat, love?"

I scoffed. "Like she'd go anywhere near food."

She smiled weakly. "I'm just going to throw it back up. What's the point?"

Edward chuckled, although almost seemed to regret it instantly - as if he was betraying his depressed demeanour. "You should eat."

Rosalie looked to Bella, pursing her lips. "What is the point? The IV is keeping her hydrated - she throws up almost everything else."

"The joys of carrying a half-vampire baby." I whimsically remarked, and I looked to Bella. "I am horrible, aren't I?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Edwards head shot up, and he craned his neck - looking out to the porch as his eyes focused on something else. "I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment. Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" Edward sounded different. There was a little life in his dead voice. A spark of something. Not hope exactly, but maybe the desire to hope.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked hoarsely, looking up to her husband and he looked back down at her - his dark eyes wallowing in their beauty.

_Stupid beautiful bloodsucking freak_.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please, Rose?" He asked, desperation seeping through his voice and she reluctantly nodded - looking around for something.

"Esme?" Rosalie called. "Can you mind Bella for me?"

What, I'm not good enough to be 'minding'?

I can mind people!

_You told a four year old Santa Clause is a sex dominator and the elves were his sex slaves._

_And the pole is used for ... Other, not G rated, things._

It's called dry fucking a pole.

Esme floated down the stairs like a Goddess and she smiled, nodding. "Of course,"

We watched them join Carlisle and the mutt on the porch and Bella grabbed my hand, and I looked up - smiling. "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Pain level today?" I asked, and she bit her lip - looking up to the roof.

"Probably like a six or seven."

I nodded. "Okay. What hurts?"

She sighed. "My back. And my ribs. And my sto-"

She broke into a coughing fit and I sighed, grabbing a bucket as she vomited and Esme pat her back as she looked down at her daughter-in-law, her topaz eyes searching her as she worryingly cringed, almost not knowing what to do.

"Esme, can you get her on the bed?"

Esme nodded absentmindedly, getting Bella and putting her flat on the hospital bed, her belly a mountain under the sheet. She looked like wax—colourless and sort of see-through. You'd think she was already dead, except for the tiny movement of her chest, her shallow breathing.

I sat down on the chair next to it, holding her hand. "I swear, if you weren't carrying a child - I would kill you for getting vomit on my shoes. Again."

She laughed weakly. "Shut up."

I heard footsteps coming from outside, and I looked over my shoulders - sighing as I saw the mutt come through with Edward in front of him, while Carlisle and Rose followed them.

"Who let the dog in?" I asked, looking back to Bella and she shook her head.

"That's not funny."

I smiled. "You know it is. When I'm a famous comedienne, you'll be like 'hey, I knew her. Yeah, she was really funny when I was carrying my vampire husbands child.' And I'll be like 'security, you can let her through.' And then you'll be let through."

She looked up to me, shaking her head. "Your sanity is worrying."

"Glad I could make you worry about my insanity."

"What's going on?" Bella demanded in a scratchy whisper. Her waxy hand twitched up—like she was trying to protect her balloon-shaped stomach.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle said, his beautiful eyes swirling with emotions that would never be spoken or acted upon."It won't be…pleasant, but—"

"But it will help the baby," Rosalie interrupted eagerly. "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's brilliant!" I said, jubilant as I looked down at Bella.

Bella's eyelids fluttered. Then she coughed out a weak chuckle. "Not pleasant?" she whispered. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." She eyed the tube stuck into her arm and coughed again.

I smiled, laughing with her and she clutched at my hand. Edward stepped around Rosalie, no humour touching his intense expression. He was about to take her hand when I pulled it away from him, and placed it back on her swollen stomach.

"Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous," he said, cringing. "Repulsive."

Please, please don't say she'll have to drink breast milk.

That would be so gross.

_What if its Edwards breast milk?_

That's not even possible!

_Hey, maybe Edwards got a big, big secret._

What, that he has the ability to breast feed his child? Or that he's a hermaphrodite?

She took a shallow, fluttery breath about to open her mouth when I looked up to Carlisle, squeezing Bella's hand. "How bad?"

Carlisle answered. "We think the foetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty."

Thirsty?

Like blood?

Why didn't anyone think of that before?

What fucking idiots.

_Dumbasses._

She blinked. "Oh. Oh."

"Your condition—both of your conditions—are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory—"

"I've got to drink it," she whispered. She nodded slightly—barely enough energy for a little head bob. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" Her colorless lips stretched into a faint grin as she looked at Edward. He didn't smile back.

_No shit._

No need for sarcasm, asshole.

I looked down to Bella, chuckling. "Yummy."

Rosalie started tapping her toe impatiently, and I threw her a look. "Rose..."

She bit her lip. "Sorry."

Jacob looked between us, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, so you two are BFF's now?"

"Can someone please put the dog outside?"

He scoffed. "Mature."

I turned to him, narrowing my eyes as he mentioned me not being mature. "I'm not the one that walks around without a fucking shirt on! Do you even own a shirt or is your closet bare! PUT A FUCKING SHIRT ON!And you know what, sometimes the view is just ... Grotesque!"

_You are such a liar._

Shhhh.

_Did you just-_

Shhhh.

He raised his eyebrows, raising his arms as he looked down to his perfectly sculpted torso.

Why did he have to be so fucking perfect?

It was just unfair!

He looked fucking photoshopped!

"Grotesque? Seriously?"

I nodded, trying to think of something grotesque about his physique.

Think, Anna, think!

"You have ... Nipple hair. That's just, well, gross."

"Your one to talk about nipple hair!" He roared.

My hands instantly went to my considerably sized bosom, and I narrowed my eyes. "I do not have nipple hair!"

He looked away, shrugging. "Didn't look like it to me."

I scoffed, and I stood. "Please, Jacob, if you really want to see my hairless tits - I can show you them now, if you like!"

Bella grabbed my hand that already had yanked my sweater to expose my pale, flat stomach and I turned back to her - my shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry. Let's get back to the subject at hand."

"Thank you," Edward said, and I sat back down.

"So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella whispered.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a quick glance. "What?" Bella asked.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella," Carlisle said.

"If the foetus is craving blood," Edward explained, "it's not craving animal blood."

"It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it," Rosalie encouraged.

Bella's eyes widened. "Who?" she breathed, and her gaze flickered to the dog.

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells," He grumbled. "'Sides, it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies—"

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't want his. He's a dog. If you want blood, I've got a whole body swimming with perfect O negative. Can't get any better than that. "

"We have blood on hand," Rosalie told her, shaking her head. "For you—just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

Bella's hand ran across her stomach."Well," she rasped, barely audible. "I'm starving, so I'll bet he is, too." Trying to make another joke. "Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

I scoffed. "I don't think your first Vampire act is drinking blood, Bells. I think it was fucking one."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**Hey, guess what my dad just brought! An ice machine!**

**Yep, thats right. **

**He brought an ice machine. **

**And the ice it makes is so small. **

**Its shit!**

**Anyways, heres your chapter - go nutz!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	26. You should be in a facility

_"Sincere forgiveness isn't colored with expectations  
>that the other person apologize or change.<br>Don't worry whether or  
>not they finally understand you.<br>Love them and release them.  
>Life feeds back truth to people<br>in its own way and time."_

_~Sara Paddison_

_I let it fall, my heart  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips<br>and  
>you saved me<br>My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

But there's a side to you  
>that I never knew,<br>never knew  
>All the things you'd say,<br>they were never true,  
>never true<br>And the games you play,  
>you would always win,<br>always win

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,<br>your name

When laying with you  
>I could stay there,<br>close my eyes  
>Feel you here, forever<br>You and me together,  
>nothing is better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew,  
>never knew<br>All the things you'd say,  
>they were never true,<br>never true  
>And the games you'd play,<br>you would always win,  
>always win<p>

But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,<br>your name  
>I set fire to the rain<br>And I threw us into the flames  
>Where I felt somethin' die,<br>'cause I knew that  
>That was the last time,<br>the last time

Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>Now that you've gone,<br>must be waiting for you  
>Even now when it's already over<br>I can't help myself from looking for you

I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name,<br>your name  
>I set fire to the rain<br>And I threw us into the flames  
>Where I felt somethin' die<br>'Cause I knew that that was the last time,  
>the last time,<p>

oh  
>Oh, no<br>Let it burn,  
>oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>~Set fire to the Rain~  
>Adele<p>

* * *

><p>So, this is awkward.<p>

Edward and Bella were looking at each other, as if they were eye fucking each other and although it wasn't gooey - it was pissing me off. Edward had sunken back into his depression as he looked down to his gaunt and weak wife that seemed defeated as she tried to keep her eyes open, her exhaustion evident.

Rosalie darted downstairs after a second, flying through the room like a sharp breeze, her blonde hair flying behind her. She stopped inside the kitchen, and I heard the creak of a cupboard door. Bella's head peaked up, and she tried to look around yet Edward kept her lying down.

"Not clear, Rosalie," Edward murmured, and he rolled his eyes. Bella curiosity peaked, her dull brown eyes filling with curiosity but Edward just shook his head at her.

Rosalie blew back through the room and disappeared again.

God, it would have been easier just to slit my wrist and put it to her mouth.

_Yummy._

Bella looked to the beast that I had just accused of having nipple hair, and I stood - not wanting to get in they're way and I went over to the other side of the room, sitting don on the couch. "This was your idea?" Bella whispered, her voice rough as she strained to make it loud enough for him to hear.

_Whore._

_Slut._

_Hooker._

_Prostitute._

Will you stop?

She's on her death bed!

_Hey, I'm only your inner voice. Don't get all snappy with me._

I averted my eyes, ignoring the aching pain that sat in my chest as if it was perfectly content with causing me pain. Yet I couldn't help eves dropping.

_Your really, really nosy._

"Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head."

_Obviously._

She smiled a little. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah, me, either," He said, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Why don't you undo your zipper and fuck her already?

"Edward told me what you had to do. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do,"

"And Seth," she whispered.

He nodded. "He's actually happy to help."

"I hate causing you trouble."She said, and he laughed - yet it was more of a bark then a laugh.

It was cruel, really, to make me sit her and listen to his laugh.

A laugh of such divine perfection that it made me quiver with serendipity.

She breathed a faint sigh. "I guess that's nothing new, is it?"

No, it's not.

... Whore.

He broke out in a pained smile. "No, not really."

"You don't have to stay and watch this," she said, barely mouthing the words.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go," He told her, his voice void of emotion.

"The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up."

"Leah?" she gasped.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked Edward, whom still stood beside the bed of Bella - a stoic and unmoving expression on his face.

He shrugged, and to many - the action would seem as if he was careless. Yet his eyes were unmoving from his wife's face, whose attention was diverted to the other man in the room.

_That must be horrible._

Yeah.

"Why?" she breathed.

He looked down at her, his dark eyes which had once been leant to me seemed that they belonge to her, yet something was off from the way he looked to her.

It wasn't one of love - it was one of confusion.

"To keep an eye on Seth."

"But Leah hates us," she whispered.

_You. Leah hates you._

If your going to be mean, you can just leave and go to the back of my brain.

"Leah's not going to bug anyone. She's in my pack"— He almost grimaced at the words—"so she follows my lead."

"You're scared of Leah, but you're best buds with the psychopath blonde?"

Bella frowned at him. "Don't. Rose…understands."

"Yeah," He grunted. "She understands that you're gonna die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob," she whispered.

He smirked painfully. "You say that like it's possible."

And then Carlisle and Rose were in the room in a second, putting me out of my misery having to listen to those two. I looked up from my hands, and I caught the dog looking at me while everyone else was distracted by the Doctor. I looked at Carlisle, who had a white plastic cup in his hand—the kind with a lid and a bendy straw.

_What were they trying to make it look like? Some kind of McDonalds thick shake?_

I could do with a thick shake.

Bella looked at the drink, frightened and I sighed - standing up from the chair and I went over to her, looking down at her and she grabbed my hand. "Would you like me to drink it first?"

"What?"

"What!"

"WHAT!"

The last one was the dog.

_He has a good pair of lungs that one, doesn't he?_

They all looked disgusted, especially the mutt, who looked like he was going to empty his stomach on Esme's white rug that sat beneath him.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of the idea, and I rolled my eyes - grabbing the cup and I watched as they all looked at me with wide eyes, raising the straw to my lips and I took a swift sip - the metallic taste that I remembered from my childhood flooded into my mouth and I saw them all cringe as I swallowed it, taking the straw from my mouth and I offered it to her.

"It's not scary. It's just blood." I said, and she nodded reluctantly taking the drink from my hands and I looked around at the wide eyes that stared at me. "It's just blood - get over it! It's not like I'm sucking it from the source."

Bella looked around at everyone that was staring, and Rose stepped forward, shaking her head. "Don't mind them," Rosalie murmured.

Bella lifted the cup to her face and sniffed at the end of the straw. She flinched, and then made a face.

Do I have bad breath?

Is that what she was cringing at?

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," Edward said, holding his hand out for the cup.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, it's seriously not that bad."

"Plug your nose," Rosalie suggested.

Bella shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's just that it—" Bella sucked in a deep breath. "It smells good," she admitted in a tiny voice.

I smiled. "That's great."

Rose nodded, beaming. "It is a good thing," Rosalie told Bella eagerly. "That means we're on the right track. Give it a try."

Bella shoved the straw between her lips, squeezed her eyes shut, and wrinkled her nose. She sipped at it for a second, and then moaned quietly with her eyes still closed. Edward and Jacob stepped forward, and Edward touched her face lovingly.

"Bella, love—"

"I'm okay," she whispered. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her expression was…apologetic. Pleading. Scared. "It tastes good, too."

I smiled, nodding as we finally found something that she could keep down and Rose beamed, looking to Bella and then to me, joy evident in her topaz eyes. "That's good," She repeated, still amazed. "A good sign."

Edward just pressed his hand to her cheek, curling his fingers around the shape of her fragile bones.

Bella sighed and put her lips to the straw again. She took a real pull this time. The action wasn't as weak as everything else about her. Like some instinct was taking over.

"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't feel sick," she whispered. "There's a first, eh?"

Rosalie beamed. "Excellent."

I nodded, smiling as I laughed - clutching Bella's hand. "That's great."

"I think it's a bit early for that," Carlisle murmured.

Bella gulped another mouthful of blood. Then she flashed a look at Edward. "Does this screw my total?" she whispered. "Or do we start counting after I'm a vampire?"

"No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this." He smiled a lifeless smile. "Your record is still clean."

"I'll explain later," Edward said, so low the words were just a breath.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"Just talking to myself," he lied smoothly.

_What a surprise._

Your sarcasm never fails to surprise me.

"Something funny?" she breathed.

"Jacob," he answered.

She looked over with another weary smile for him. "Jake's a crack-up," she agreed.

"Bada bing," He mumbled in weak rim-shot impression.

I rolled my eyes. "How hilarious." I muttered, and I felt his eyes on me.

She smiled again, and then took another swig from the cup. "I did it," she said, sounding pleased. Her voice was clearer—rough, but not a whisper for the first time today. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible," he promised. "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

Rosalie patted Bella's forehead, and they exchanged a hopeful glance.

And anyone could see it—the cup full of human blood had made an immediate difference. Her colour was returning—there was a tiny hint of pink in her waxy cheeks. Already she didn't seem to need Rosalie's support so much anymore. Her breathing was easier, and her strength was returning and it almost seemed as if everything accelerated.

That ghost of hope in Edward's eyes had turned into the real thing."Would you like more?" I asked, and I watched as Bella's shoulders slumped.

Edward didn't fail to flash a glare in my direction, and he looked back at Bella. "You don't have to drink more right away."

"Yeah, I know. But…I want to," she admitted glumly.

Rosalie pulled her thin, sharp fingers through Bella's lank hair. "You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." Her tone was soothing at first, but then she added harshly, "Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here."

Carlisle took the cup from Bella's hand. "I'll be right back."

Bella stared at the dog while he disappeared."Jake, you look awful," she croaked.

"Look who's talking." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously—when's the last time you slept?"

"Huh. I'm not actually sure."

"Aw, Jake. Now I'm messing with your health, too. Don't be stupid." She said, smiling weakly. "Get some rest, please," she went on. "There're a few beds upstairs—you're welcome to any of them."

"Thanks, Bells, but I'd rather sleep on the ground. Away from the stench, you know."

She grimaced. "Right."

Stench?

My eyebrows furrowed. "Stench?"

Bella looked away from Jacob, biting her lip. "Uhm, Werewolves can't stand the smell of vampires and vice versa."

I nodded.

Okay.

Weird.

Carlisle was back then, and Bella reached out for the blood, absentminded, like she was thinking of something else. With the same distracted expression, she started sucking it down. She really was looking better. She pulled herself forward, being careful of the tubes, and scooted into a sitting position. Rosalie hovered, her hands ready to catch Bella if she sagged. But Bella didn't need her. Taking deep breaths in between swallows, Bella finished the second cup quickly.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry…only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know?"

"Carlisle, just look at her," Rosalie murmured, pride visible on her face also with her smugness. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"She's still human, Rosalie. She needs food, too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs," she said immediately, and then she exchanged a look and a smile with Edward.

_Nauseating._

"Jacob," Edward murmured. "You really should sleep. As Bella said, you're certainly welcome to the accommodations here, though you'd probably be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about anything—I promise I'll find you if there's a need."

"Sure, sure," He mumbled, his eyes drooping.

"I do," Edward agreed, sporting another random comment.

He's worrying, isn't he?

"Feel better," He said to Bella, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Jacob."

"Get her a blanket or something," He muttered as he turned for the door.

Yet before he could make it, two howl pierced the morning air and I watched as he threw himself out the door - hurling his body off the porch and transforming into a wolf in mid air.

I gasped, stepping back - shocked, almost, yet I watched him leave, leaving me to deal with the coven of vegetarian vampires. I watched as Bella was given eggs, and I ran a hand through my hair as I hesitantly walked onto the porch - sitting down on the porch and I looked out to the woods, lowering my head as I looked down to my hands.

It was strange.

I couldn't understand why he loved Bella first.

I didn't know why he had to love Bella first.

Why couldn't he belong to me - why couldn't he? Why did the only thing that actually mattered to me have to belong to someone else. Someone who already had the perfect life, who had the perfect husband and the perfect body - who already ahd everything I had wanted.

Why did she also have to have Jacob Blacks heart?

Why couldn't I have that? Selfish, I know, but I couldn't escape my need for him. Without him addressing me, or talking to me or saying my name, it was like something missing. Annoyingly, I knew that I couldn't hate him for much longer.

Poo.

I was supposed to be mad at him - I knew I was supposed to be mad. I was supposed to be mad at the fact that he was in love with someone else, that I was her replacement yet I couldn't ignore the feeling that had developed in my chest, a constant reminder of what I was trying to avoid.

It was painful hating him.

It was killing me.

Metaphorically, of course.

It wasn't actually killing me.

Unless...

DUN DUN DUHHHHHH!

Tragic change of events.

_You really shouldn't be left alone with your thoughts._

_One day, something might happen._

Esme came out ten minutes later, with a bundle of clothes, and she handed them to me with a warm smile as she offered me something to eat. I shook my head, ignoring my stomachs yearning for food and I looked back out to the woods.

Accepting that I might be waiting out here for a while, I yawned as I felt myself succumb to the land of day dreams.

_Isn't that where you always are?_

Yeah, basically.

And then I heard something.

My head snapped up, and I was met with familiar dark eyes that belonged to Jacob Black.

Yet I wasn't looking at Jacob Black.

I was looking at a russet furred wolf that sat, his head cocked.

"Jacob," I murmured, running a hand through my hair as I decided I had had enough of being angry at him. "These, uhm, there- these are your clothes. Well, not your clothes - someone else's clothes. A mans."

He took them in his mouth, and turned around - trotting into the forest and I waited for the 6'7 man to come out of the forest. I watched as Jacob jogged towards me, tan pants resting on his lower body while a long-sleeved white T-shirt that's sleeves were rolled up, he was the epitome of sexy.

Even though the clothes barely fit him.

He stood in front of me, and even standing on the steps of the porch - he was taller than me. I looked to my feet, my cheeks flushing as I tried to say what I had been practicing.

"Anna?"

Eh.

And I repeat, Eh.

He said my name with such ... Adoration that it was hard to not jump in his arms and crash my lips to his in a display of public affection, or PDA as it is known. My name on his lips did nothing to help me, only making me want him more.

Stupid ovaries.

_Are you blaming your ovaries?_

_Again?_

Yes!

_You need to be in some kind of facility._

I forced myself to meet his eyes, telling myself that it wouldn't be as bad as I imagined it.

It was.

I'm not going to lie.

It was.

It was painful.

And slightly awkward.

"Your making this really hard." I murmured, and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm ... Sorry." He said, and I looked down, shaking my head.

"You stole my line."

He smiled, stepping up on the step as he raised his hand, hesitantly, to my face and I moaned at the feeling - the feeling of warmth spreading of my body and I quivered lightly under his touch, wondering how I could have lived without it. "You have no idea how much I missed you,"

I looked up, smiling weakly. "I can imagine."

"I'm sorry for saying what I said-"

I looked up, cutting him off. "Are you in love with her?"

The smile, his irresistible and cheeky smile, fell from his face and he looked to me, shocked. "Bella?"

"No, Rosalie. Yes, of course Bella."

He laughed, shaking his head as he looked at me. "I thought I was." He said, and I cocked a brow. "I'm not, anymore. I don't think I ever could be."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I guess I've found someone better."

I looked down to my feet, flushing. "That's a really nice line."

He smiled. "I've been thinking about it for a while."

I sighed, leaning against his chest. "I'm sorry I said you have nipple hair."

"I'm sorry I said you have nipple hair. You don't, by the way."

I nodded. "I know. And I'm sorry I beat you with a baseball bat."

He smirked. "It's okay. I deserved it."

I nodded. "Yeah. You did."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**Hello children, yes, I did just call you children. **

**It's my new thing. **

**I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter - and don't worry, don't worry - there will be much more drama to come. **

**And what did you tink of Anna drinking the blood? **

**Weird?**

**Disgusting? **

**Too nauseating? **

**Give me your thoughts. **

**Anyways, just wanted to ask - the people that first reviewed, I see less and less of you these days. I just wanted to know if your still reading, and if your not - thats totally fine. **

**It's not. **

**I'm slowly dying in side. **

**Anyways;**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	27. So, do you have a big penis?

_**AN: THERE IS A MESSAGE FROM ME BELOW! PLEASE READ!**_

_I think the biggest disease the world suffers_  
><em>from in this day and age is the disease of people feeling unloved.<em>  
><em>I know that I can give love for a minute,<em>  
><em>for half an hour,<em>  
><em>for a day,<em>  
><em>for a month,<em>  
><em>but I can give.<em>  
><em>I am very happy to do that,<em>  
><em>I want to do that.<em>  
><em>~ Princess Diana~<em>

_Goodbye England's rose_  
><em> May you ever grow in our hearts<em>  
><em> You were the grace that placed itself <em>  
><em>Where lives were torn apart<em>  
><em> You called out to our country <em>  
><em>And you whispered to those in pain<em>  
><em> Now you belong to heaven <em>  
><em>And the stars spell out your name<em>

_And it seems to me you lived your life_  
><em> Like a candle in the wind<em>  
><em> Never fading with the sunset <em>  
><em>When the rain set in<em>  
><em> And your footsteps will always fall here <em>  
><em>Along England's greenest hills <em>  
><em>Your candle's burned out long before<em>  
><em> Your legend ever will<em>

_Loveliness we've lost_  
><em> These empty days without your smile<em>  
><em> This torch we'll always carry <em>  
><em>For our nation's golden child <em>  
><em>And even though we try<em>  
><em> The truth brings us to tears <em>  
><em>All our words cannot express<em>  
><em> The joy you brought us through the years<em>

_And it seems to me you lived your life _  
><em>Like a candle in the wind <em>  
><em>Never fading with the sunset <em>  
><em>When the rain set in <em>  
><em>And your footsteps will always fall here <em>  
><em>Along England's greenest hills <em>  
><em>Your candle's burned out long before <em>  
><em>Your legend ever will<em>

_Goodbye England's rose_  
><em> May you ever grow in our hearts <em>  
><em>You were the grace that placed itself <em>  
><em>Where lives were torn apart<em>  
><em> Goodbye England's rose <em>  
><em>From a country lost without your soul<em>  
><em> Who'll miss the wings of your compassion <em>  
><em>More than you'll ever know<em>

_And it seems to me you lived your life_  
><em> Like a candle in the wind<em>  
><em> Never fading with the sunset <em>  
><em>When the rain set in <em>  
><em>And your footsteps will always fall here<em>  
><em> Along England's greenest hills <em>  
><em>Your candle's burned out long before<em>  
><em> Your legend ever will<em>

_~Candle in the Wind (1997)~_  
><em>Elton John, Princess Diana's funeral<em>

* * *

><p><em>You forgave him.<em>

Yep.

_Your so, so stupid._

What?

_Didn't you hear me? I said your stupid._

Why am I stupid?

_If you were intelligent, you would have figured it out by now._

What are you going on about?

_See? Your so stupid!_

This is really not good for my self esteem.

_Nothing is good for your self esteem, Anna, lets be honest._

Oh, we're being honest now, are we?

_When am I not?_

Good point.

So why am I stupid?

_For forgiving him._

Why? I forgave him, that doesn't make me stu-

_It makes you stupid._

_S.T.U.P.I.D._

It does not make me stupid.

_You could have held this over his head for years._

_Yet you gave in._

_Weak, I tell you, WEAK!_

I heard the loud padding of Jacob behind me as I went into the Cullen house, and my eyes widened slightly as I realised they had changed everything back to normal.

Well, as normal as it ever can be when it's a vampire house.

The big flat-screen was on, low volume, showing some movie I ahd seen in the advertisements before coming to Forks played on the TV, yet no one seemed to be paying any attention to it except Emmett and Edmund.

They were hooked.

Kidding.

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were out of sight yet I guessed they were upstairs, while Carlisle and Esme stood by the back windows, which were open to the river again. Bella was on the couch like yesterday, with just one tube still hooked into her, and an IV hanging behind the back of the sofa.

She was wrapped up in a couple of thick quilts, almost looking like a pig in a blanket while Rosalie was sitting cross-legged on the ground by her head.

Rose smiled as she saw me, as did Bella and I smiled as I saw her almost look alive.

It was unbelievable what a bit of blood could do.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Edward, who sat at the other end of the couch with Bella's feet in his lap. He looked up when I came in and smiled at me—just a little twitch of his mouth—like something pleased him.

Oh, my god he was going to murder me.

That was the only plausible and realistic explanation to why he was smiling.

He had only shown me one of his gorgeous smiles once, and that was at his wedding - when he was not looking like he needed to shit and lock the door to his room, blare heavy-metal music, paint his eyelids with black as night eye shadow and then proceed to slit his wrists while sitting in the bathroom, clenching his knees to his chest and sobbing against the bathroom tiles.

_Did you really just imagine Edward as an ... emo?_

Yep.

It wasn't that hard to imagine.

So I have now come to the conclusion.

Edward was going to suck me dry.

Yep.

_Really? Just really?_

"We'll talk later, okay?"

My head snapped up, and I looked back at Jacob - nodding hesitantly and Jacob sighed, alerting Bella he was back and she looked up - smiling lightly. "They just wanted to talk," He mumbled, his voice dragging with exhaustion. "No attack on the horizon."

I looked back at him, biting my lip. "Jake, your exhausted." I murmured, grabbing his warm hand and he nodded. "Come, you can go to sleep in my room."

I dragged him up the stairs, and I opened the door to my room - smiling at him and I pushed him onto my bed, watching as he sighed in relief. "I'm going to go back downstairs, okay?"

He shook his head, grabbing my hand. "Stay. Please."

"Do I have to?" I asked quietly, and he nodded - pulling me onto the bed and crushing me against his chest, wrapping his arms possessively around me.

Any other time, this would be great.

But not when you have to pee.

Then, it's awkward.

I listened to his steady heartbeat, and I sighed as I was enveloped in his warmth - my hand going to his white shirt and I clutched the material, closing my eyes and succumbing to the sleep that I had been deprived of for so long.

"She broke a rib?" I asked, appalled and I looked down at Bella - my eyes wide. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't anyone wake me up!"

Edward shook his head. "You haven't had a full nights sleep for days, Anna. The most sleep you've gotten in ages is four or five hours. We left you-"

I narrowed my eyes. "Well next time, don't leave me. Wake me up when anything, anything happens to Bella. She is my responsibility, and she is my family. Not any of yours." I roared, and Carlisle sighed.

"She is family to us-"

I scoffed. "So 'family' goes against her wishes and at every chance they get, 'family' tries to take her baby away from her, against her will!"

"Anna-"

I narrowed my eyes, sitting down next to Bella. "Fuck off, Edward. I've had enough of all of you." I hissed, crossing my arms across my chest as I looked up at Esme. "Except Esme. And Rose. And Emmett - the rest, fuck off."

"Your not a morning person, are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Fuck off, Emmett."

Seth bounded through the doors, tattered and ripped denim shorts on and I bit my lip as I looked to the beaming face of the young wolf, wondering how somebody could be so happy without fault.

It's just not possible to be that happy.

"Hey, is Jake-"

"He's asleep." I said, cutting him off and he nodded, and Esme came over to him - smiling warmly.

"Seth, would you like some new clothes?"

He nodded, and she gave him the pile of clothes and motioned for him to go change in the upstairs bathroom, and he smiled appreciatively - thanking her. He came out in the new clothes that fit him better than they fit Jake and I forced out a smile despite my morning mood as Edward offered us both breakfast.

Trying to get on my good side, I see.

Seth didn't miss a beat and accepted in mere seconds, and I curtly refused - deciding that if Edward was going to cook me breakfast, I knew he would probably spit in it and poison me.

Standing up, Bella looked to me - raising her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

I bit my lip. "I need a smoke."

"There is no smoking in this house," Carlisle said, and I nodded.

"I'll just go outside then."

Standing outside, I watched the rain fall against the drive and I exhaled the smoke that rested in my chest. "You know, smoking kills."

I smirked, raising the cigarette to my lips. "I realised." I turned to him, pursing my lips as I raised my eyebrows. "Are you going to give me an inspirational lecture on how I should quit, and save myself from an early death? I've heard it all, Edward."

"I suspect you have, Anna."

I nodded, smiling despite myself and inhaling, the taste of the need release filling my lungs. "Then why are you attempting to have a conversation with me?"

"I have no idea," He admitted, and I looked up to him - shaking my head as I rolled my eyes.

"Your annoying. I don't know how Bella stands you," I said, shaking my head as my eyes drifted down to his crouch. "Actually, maybe I do. Do you have a large Penis Edward?"

His eyes widened. "What!"

"Sorry, I said do you have a large Penis? Did you not hear me?" I asked innocently. Hiding my smile and he shook his head.

"I don't think that is any of your business." He said curtly, and I shrugged - inhaling.

"Just wondering. But if you don't, then that's-"

He made a small noise, and I looked to him - raising my eyebrows. "If you don't want me under the impression that my cousin, Bella, married a vampire with a small penis, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do not appreciate talking about my penis to anyone."

I shrugged, smirking. "Then why are you out here talking to me?"

"I wanted to apologise for my actions."

I narrowed my eyes. "You wanted to ... Apologise?"

He nodded, looking down to the ground. "I have not treated you with sufficient amount of respect, nor have I thanked you for what your doing and sacrificing for Bella."

I pursed my lips, cocking a brow as I crossed my arms across my chest. "She's family. What would you have expected me to do."

He chuckled. "Run in the other direction?"

I bit my lip, letting a small giggle escape me as I leant against one of the porch's posts. "That would have been the sane way to deal with the situation."

He shook his head. "Swan women are different."

Different, or mentally deformed?

"Different?" I asked, smiling. "Or weird?"

He smirked. "Unique."

I looked up to him, shaking my head."That's usually not the word most people use to describe me."

Edward sighed before looking to me, shaking his head. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?" I asked.

"I need you to stay near Bella."

I raised my eyebrows. "Stay near her. Why-"

"Just promise?"

I nodded. "Okay. Sure."

Throwing my cigarette into the rain, I ran a hand through my hair as I followed Edward back inside, watching as Jacob climbed down the stairs, smiling as he saw me yet his mood dampened as he saw Edward.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, a little sarcastic. "O negative or AB positive?"

I smirked. "AB positive. I'm just dying for my next fix."

Bella rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out as Edward went and beside her while Seth sat on the other side of her, his long arm wrapped around her tiny body as a plate that was filled to the brim with food sat on his legs. "Omelettes," she said, but her eyes darted down, and I saw that her cup of blood was wedged between her leg and Edward's.

"Go get some breakfast, Jake," Seth said. "There's a bunch in the kitchen. You've got to be empty."

Jake smirked. "Just wait a sec, okay?"

He jogged over to me and wrapped his arms around me, tenderly pressing his lips to mine and I giggled lightly as his lips moved against mine - the first time in days.

_Wow, days without a kiss._

_What a tragedy._

You should get ome sort of medal for that achievement.

Get awarded by the Queen.

"I've missed you so, so much."

I smiled, looking up to him as I laughed. "I know."

"What, no 'I missed you too'?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I will never admit it." I said, smiling as I walked around him and into the kitchen, grabbing a plate and loading it with food - not caring if I get fat or counting calories.

"What's Leah having for breakfast?" Jake asked Seth critically and I sat down, looking up at Jake.

"Hey, I took food to her before I ate anything," he defended himself. "She said she'd rather eat road kill, but I bet she caves. These cinnamon rolls… " He seemed at a loss for words, almost mesmerised by ... Food.

Hey, can't judge, been there before.

"I'll go hunt with her, then."

I rolled my eyes. "Jake, stop with the dramatics - just take some damn food!"

He shot me a look of annoyance and Carlisle cleared his throat, approaching him. "Speaking of hunting," he began in a sombre tone. "That's going to be an issue for my family. I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you've created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family—or losing any of ours. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?"

Jacob seemed stunned, leaning away from him as he calculated a response. "It's a risk," He said, rubbing the back of his neck - something he did when he was nervous. "Sam's calmed down some, but I'm pretty sure that in his head, the treaty is void. As long as he thinks the tribe, or any other human, is in real danger, he's not going to ask questions first, if you know what I mean. But, with all that, his priority is going to be La Push. There really aren't enough of them to keep a decent watch on the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much damage. I'd bet he's keeping it close to home."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "So I guess I'd say, go out together, just in case. And probably you should go in the day, 'cause we'd be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff. You're fast—go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that there's no chance he'd send anyone that far from home."

I raised my eyebrows. "What about the blood your giving Bella? Can that not sustain you?"

Carlisle sighed. "There's not enough, and if we were to resort to that - we wouldn't know the outcome of our actions. Drinking human blood can send us in to a craze. We're unpredictable when we drink human blood."

I bit my lip. "So there's no other options without taking the risk?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He turned back to Jacob. "And leave Bella behind, unprotected?"

Jake snorted. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Carlisle laughed, and then his face was serious again. "Jacob, you can't fight against your brothers."

Jake shrugged as his jaw locked. "I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard, but if they were really coming to kill her—I would be able to stop them."

Carlisle shook his head, anxious. "No, I didn't mean that you would be… incapable. But that it would be very wrong. I can't have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn't be on yours, Doc. It would be on mine. And I can take it."

I stood, standing beside him and I wrapped my hand in his large one - looking to Carlisle. "No, Jacob. We will make sure that our actions don't make that a necessity." He frowned thoughtfully "We'll go three at a time," he decided after a second. "That's probably the best we can do."

"I don't know, Doc. Dividing down the middle isn't the best strategy."

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up. If Edward is one of the three, he'll be able to give us a few miles' radius of safety."

We all glanced at Edward. His expression had Carlisle backtracking quickly."I'm sure there are other ways, too," Carlisle said. Clearly, there was no physical need strong enough to get Edward away from Bella now. "Alice, I would imagine you could see which routes would be a mistake?"

"The ones that disappear," Alice said, nodding. "Easy."

Edward, who had gone all tense with Carlisle's first plan, loosened up. Bella was staring unhappily at Alice, that little crease between her eyes that she got when she was stressed out.

"Okay, then," Jake said. "That's settled. I'll just be on my way. Seth, I'll expect you back on at dusk, so get a nap in there somewhere, all right?"

"Sure, Jake. I'll phase back soon as I'm done. Unless . . ." he hesitated, looking at Bella. "Do you need me?"

"I'm fine, Seth, thanks," Bella said quickly.

And then Esme flitted back in the room, a big covered dish in her hands. She stopped hesitantly just behind Carlisle's elbow, her wide, dark gold eyes on my face. She held the dish out and took a shy step closer.

"Jacob," she said quietly. Her voice wasn't quite so piercing as the others'. "I know it's… unappetizing to you, the idea of eating here, where it smells so unpleasant. But I would feel much better if you would take some food with you when you go. I know you can't go home, and that's because of us. Please—ease some of my remorse. Take something to eat." She held the food out to him, her face all soft and pleading.

"Uh, sure, sure," He mumbled as he took it from her, holding it at arms length."I guess. Maybe Leah's still hungry or something."

I turned to him, narrowing my eyes. "Eat it. If you don't, I'm going to kick you ass. And don't go dump it somewhere."

He smiled warmly. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Because I have so much else to do."

"Thank you, Jacob," Esme said, smiling at us

"Um, thank you," He said.

"Jacob?" Esme asked. He backed toward the door as she continued; she took a few steps after him. "I left a basket of clothes on the porch. They're for Leah. They're freshly washed—I tried to touch them as little as possible." She frowned. "Do you mind taking them to her?"

"On it," He muttered, and then he ducked out the door, leaving me alone with seven and a half vampires.

And one dying women.

Great.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**Okay, first a thakyou to all my reviewers who reviewed.**

**Terry - your exact words were :"Fuck this girl is so pathetic, its sad."**

**...**

**I couldn't have asked for a better review. Really, just thank you. I'm flattered by your kindness and your large vocabulary - I just don't know what to say. You basically nailed what I wanted this character to be: pathetic :D I really couldn't have asked for a better compliment and te fact that you took time to review, wow, it's just - thank you. And also, thanks for taking the time and reading the story - your review was apprieciated.**

**RiseOfTheLemming - thank you so much for reviewing, your really sweet and yes, Jake can be an *insert swearword here* :D**

**- thank you very much for saying that and reviewing, it really made my day.**

**Cetacea-of-Time - I love that you like what Anna says and my deranged humor - it's really comforting and nice :)**

**shde - ANNA IS INSANE! She needs to be locked up in some facility and tested. But what's the fun in that? ;) Oh, and by the by - Edward cannot. Anna's mind to him is like TV static, sometimes he can get through and hear snippets but usually he's blocked out. GENETICS!**

**kowgomoo - Oh, kowgomoo, *Pats fondly on the head* you've been there from the beginning and I couldn't have asked nor wished for a better reviewer. You amazing, and awesome, and I am in love wih your great you haven't been lazy - I just needed some reasurance that the story wasn't getting boring. Please keep it up :)**

**younggandhungovaa - I love reading your reviews - your hilarious and give me a chuckle. Although, for the people around me, it must look**  
><strong>terribly weird that I am chuckling into my Iphone. :**

**SamMorgan13 - You've been reviewing for chapters on end, and you never fail too. You have no idea, believe me, no idea how grateful I am. Thank you :)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - You've been there rom the start, and I'm so glad your still reviewing. They make my day.**

**AGrinWithoutACat - I'm sure you do have a life, and believe me, I'm exactly the same wen I get hooked on a story - I know I should be with my friends, and socialising like a normal and sane human being but I guess I was dropped on the head as a child. Thank you for reviewing - your brilliant. By the way, love your account name.**

**NORWA - I'm glad you liked the last scentence, and thank you for your review.**

**Trich - Why not nipple hair? ;)**

**Outthere101 - I love how you love tha I'm following both of the story lines, it's really sweet wen people notice things. Thanks for reviewing, and yeah, I thought it suited her character as well.**

**Chinmayi - YOU ARE AMAZING! LITERALLY, AMAZING! And I'm glad your exams are done - I hope you get really goodresults :) What year are you in, by the way? Is that a bit to personal? I'm going into year eleven next year, so I'm freaking the fuck out.**

**wolfhappiness -Still there. Still loving your reviews. Still amazing! I really, really couldn't be more grateful. And yeah, they have ALOT, ALOT of talking to do andtha will be in the next three chapters although I still have no idea when she will find out that she is condemned to a life with Jacob Black. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Alannah O - BEST FRIEND! Literally, guys, she's my best friend - we've been best friends for 15 years and I'm seeing her just after New years so I AM SO EXCITED! Guys, she is an aspiring writer so give her luck - she'll be great, I just know it. And thanks for reviewing darling, are you glad I updated tonight so you can stop texting me about me updating? I love it, so don't stop. Love you, ifinite kisses and hugs! :D**

**cHoCoLaTe-RuM - I'm glad you find Anna hilarious - she seriously is a bit deranged. It's worry :/**

**ReneeGoetz - One of my favourite, reviewers, I have to admitt it. I was reading your review this morning, and I giggled hysterically. I have no idea why because your review was normal and not funny, but I love your reviews. You are AWESOME!**

**Tatie1984 - That's what I thought! I just assumed it wouldn't be weird because we've all tasted blood. Thanks for reviewing, your briliant. **

**Paranormalcy - You have no idea how much that means to me, to know that a complete stranger thinks I have talent is just beyond words and really consoles my horrible self esteem. Thank you so much, and don't ever feel shy to compliment me more! :D**

**lollapalozzafanatic83 - I'm glad Anna can relate. She's like me in so many ways as well, but were also completely different! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**If I have forgotten anyone, remind me because I am terribly sorry. **

**:D**

**By the way, guys, for chapter 26 - I got 40+ reviews. **

**40+ REVIEWS! **

**HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!**

**YOU GUYS, THATS HOW THAT HAPPENS!**

**VIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	28. Vagina tearing & wedding bells

_There is nothing more dreadful  
>than the habit of doubt.<br>Doubt separates people.  
>It is a poison that disintegrates<br>friendships and breaks up pleasant relations.  
>It is a thorn that irritates and hurts;<br>it is a sword that kills.  
>~Buddha~ <em>

_Hey kids, shake it loose together_  
><em> The spotlight's hitting something<em>  
><em> That's been known to change the weather<em>  
><em> We'll kill the fatted calf tonight<em>  
><em> So stick around<em>  
><em> You're gonna hear electric music <em>  
><em>Solid walls of sound<em>

_Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet_  
><em> But they're so spaced out, <em>  
><em>B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets<em>  
><em> Oh but they're weird <em>  
><em>and they're wonderful<em>  
><em> Oh Bennie she's really keen <em>  
><em>She's got electric boots <em>  
><em>a mohair suit<em>  
><em> You know I read it in a magazine<em>  
><em> B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets<em>

_Hey kids, plug into the faithless_  
><em> Maybe they're blinded<em>  
><em> But Bennie makes them ageless<em>  
><em> We shall survive, <em>  
><em>let us take ourselves along <em>  
><em>Where we fight our parents out in the streets <em>  
><em>To find who's right and who's wrong<em>

_Say, Candy and Ronnie,_  
><em> have you seen them yet<em>  
><em> But they're so spaced out, <em>  
><em>B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets<em>  
><em> Oh but they're weird <em>  
><em>and they're wonderful <em>  
><em>Oh Bennie she's really keen <em>  
><em>She's got electric boots<em>  
><em> a mohair suit <em>  
><em>You know I read it in a magazine <em>  
><em>B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets<em>

_Say, Candy and Ronnie,_  
><em> have you seen them yet<em>  
><em> But they're so spaced out,<em>  
><em> B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets <em>  
><em>Oh but they're weird <em>  
><em>and they're wonderful <em>  
><em>Oh Bennie she's really keen<em>  
><em> She's got electric boots<em>  
><em> a mohair suit<em>  
><em> You know I read it in a magazine<em>  
><em> B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets <em>

_Bennie,_  
><em> Bennie and the Jets <em>  
><em>Bennie, Bennie Bennie, <em>  
><em>Bennie and the Jets <em>  
><em>Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie,<em>  
><em>Bennie and the Jets <em>

_Bennie, Bennie Bennie, Bennie and the Jets _

_Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, _  
><em>Bennie, Bennie, Bennie, Bennie and the Jets <em>

_~Bennie and the Jets~_  
><em>Elton John<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you done?"<p>

Bella looked up from the toilet, biting her lip as she shook her head. "No. Sorry."

I smiled, sitting down on the pristine bath tub. "It's fine. Pee away."

She flushed at my comment, looking down at her swollen stomach and I sighed - running a hand through my hair as I listened to her ... pee.

In normal circumstance, I would think this to be awkward.

_Not now._

No, definitely not now.

I think we passed awkward when I hit a nudist.

_Aka Jacob Black._

Bella sighed in relief, as did I, when I heard the liquid hitting liquid stop and Rose helped her get up, pulling her sweat pants up and I cocked my head to the side as Rose picked her up, bridal style, without any trouble what's so all and descended down the stairs, where I saw Jacob already waiting.

"Oh, wonderful," Rosalie grumbled, a harsh sneer on her perfect face. "I knew I smelled something nasty."

"I wouldn't want to be around you when you were going through puberty." I muttered, jumping off the last step.

One step for man, one giant leap for mankind.

_Your such a loser._

I know.

Its better that way.

Jacob seemed nervous, and I raised my eyebrows - smiling as I sat down on the couch next to Bella, looking back up to him. "What's wrong, Cujo? Didn't catch a cat?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Could you please stop with the jokes?"

I shook my head. "There too funny. Admit it, I'm hilarious darling!"

_Nice accent._

I know, right? I'm trying to go for a old, cross dresser type.

Jake cocked a brow. "What's with the accent?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What's with the tail?"

I couldn't help but snort out with laughter at my own joke but come on, you have to admit, I am fucking hilarious.

And awesome.

And unbelievably sexy.

I'm a fucking catch.

_You wish, Jellyfish._

I thought we had established we're no longer saying that?

Eh.

Edward brushed his hand across her forehead and then along her neck. He tried to make it look as if he was just sweeping her hair back, but it looked like a doctor's examination.

"Are you cold?" he murmured.

She shook her head, leaning back in the comfort of the cushion couch. "I'm fine."

"Bella, you know what Carlisle told you," Rosalie said. "Don't downplay anything. It doesn't help us take care of either of you."

"Okay, I'm a little cold. Edward, can you hand me that blanket?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?"

"You just walked in," Bella said. "After running all day, I'd bet. Put your feet up for a minute. I'll probably warm up again in no time."

He ignored her, going to sit on the floor next the sofa while she was still telling him what to do. I felt myself become rigid, my jaw locking as I watched as he leaned carefully against her side, letting his arm rest along the length of hers, and held her hand. Then he put my other hand against her face.

What was he doing?

What- did he- I mean, what are they doing?

I mean for god's sake, if they want to fuck each other, get a room.

I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!

"Thanks, Ja-"

I shot up, smiling chastely as I looked at the two - all cosy.

_Stupid idiots._

"I'm going to go get a quilt. Actually, I'm going to go get you my electric blanket." I said, smiling. "Huh, that'll be nice. It's modern."

Edwards eyebrows furrowed. "You don't have an electric Blanket."

I turned to him, my smile tight. "Well, I have now."

Jake got up, nodding as he wrapped his arm around me. "Okay, we get it."

"Well you should - I was being rather blunt."

"Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something from the kitchen?" Alice said, whom was sitting quietly behind the couch - her small legs crossed over each other.

I hadn't exactly spoken to the elf during the time I had been in the Cullen manor (yes, I've named the damned house - although maybe it should be something more original.), although I didn't exactly want to.

Under all that happiness - I'm sure she was a bitter, 90 year old lady who had an infatuation with nails.

Specifically toe nails.

Urgh.

Rosalie stared at the place Alice's voice had come from in disbelief, as if she couldn't even believe or comprehend what she had just suggested. "Thanks, anyway, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take too kindly to venom."

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality."

I scoffed.

I liked Rose, but I also knew her.

And to put it lightly, sometimes she could be a mental bitch.

_Say's the girl who ran over her boyfriend._

Are you going to seriously hold that over my head forever?

_You hit a man with you car._

_Of course I am!_

"Of course not," Blondie said in a sugar-sweet voice, and she looked to Jacob with a menacing look before she got up and breezed out of the room.

Edward sighed. "You'd tell me if she poisoned it, right?" He asked.

"Yes," Edward promised.

He won't.

He's too evil.

Like, the Joker evil.

Well, not that evil.

_More like not that brilliant._

There was a lot of banging in the kitchen, and—weirdly—the sound of metal protesting as it was abused. Edward sighed again, but smiled just a little, too. Then Rosalie was back before I could wonder what she was doing - or what she was creating.

Maybe some kind of mutant Robot.

With a pleased smirk, she set a silver bowl on the floor next to me."Enjoy, mongrel."

It had once probably been a big mixing bowl, but she'd bent the bowl back in on itself until it was shaped almost exactly like a dog dish. I bit my lip at her craftsmanship, holding in my giggles as my eyes scanned over her selection of detail.

Fido.

It was scratched into the metal, and I smiled - not being able to hold in my laughter anymore. The food looked pretty good—steak, no less, and a big baked potato with all the fixings—yet if I didn't think she hadn't spit in it and poisoned it, I would actually consider eating it.

_Pfft - your still considering eating it._

Be quiet.

"Thanks, Blondie."She snorted.

"Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" He asked, and then continued on the same breath, "a golden retriever."

"I've heard that one, too," she said, no longer smiling.

"I'll keep trying," He promised, and then he dug in.

She made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. Then she sat in one of the armchairs that probably cost more then my house and started flicking through channels on the big TV so fast that there was no way she could really be surfing for something to watch.

I looked down at Jake, who was eating with his hands. "For gods sakes, Jake, get a knife and fork."

He looked up, shaking his head. "I'm much more attractive this way."

I heard Rosalie scoffed, and I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "You two are getting annoying. And Jake, that joke was weak. Sit down, and learn," I said, smirking. "Hey, Rose - what do you call a blonde with two brain cells?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she humoured me. "What?"

"Pregnant."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Heard that one."

I rolled my eyes. "Well yours was pathetic."

We sat in silence for a moment before I ran my hand through his hair, biting my lip and he looked back at me - sighing. "Time for a haircut, huh?"

I nodded. "Your getting a little shaggy."

He sighed. "Do you have to do it?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I felt hurt and rejection mingle together in my constrained chest. "You don't like my haircuts?"

"Well, you did stab me in the head last time."

I sighed. "That was one time!"

"You also hit me with a car."

I rolled my eyes. "Your so sensitive. Can anyone here cut hair?"

"Let me guess, someone around here used to cut hair in a salon in Paris?"

I chuckled. "Probably."

Alice looked up. "I ca-"

"No thanks," He said before she could really offer. "I'm good for a few more weeks."

I shook my head. "I swear, if you grow a mullet I am going your whole head."

He shook his head, looking over to Bella. "So…um…what's the, er, date? You know, the due date for the little monster."

She and I both smacked the back of his head and I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head in disapproval. "I'm serious," I told her. "I want to know how long I'm gonna have to be here."

How long she's going be here, more like it.

Her eyes were thoughtful; the stress line was there between her brows again."I don't know," she murmured. "Not exactly. Obviously, we're not going with the nine-month model here, and we can't get an ultrasound, so Carlisle is guesstimating from how big I am. Normal people are supposed to be about forty centimetres here"—she ran her finger right down the middle of her bulging stomach—"when the baby is fully grown. One centimetre for every week. I was thirty this morning, and I've been gaining about two centimetres a day, sometimes more. . . ."

Four days.

How could her life be declining in a matter of four days?

_Well, she shouldn't have opened her legs to a sadistic vampire that had sperm._

"You okay?" She asked me, her eyes on mine and I nodded, smiling.

"Of course I am -I'm not to sure about Jake, though."Jake was looking off in the distance, and I grabbed his hand - trying to calm him and Bella sighed.

"It's going to be okay." I murmured, and he looked back at me, his eyes burning into mine.

I could almost tell he was mocking the sentence, not being able to agree with me. "Right."

I got up from the couch, going into the Kitchen - looking behind me to see Bella curled against Jakes arms, both of them speaking in hushed whispers and I ran a hand through my hair, grabbing a drink of water - biting my lip as I went back into the living room, sitting down in an armchair as I tried my best to overhear what they were talking about.

"I'll never be part of your family, Bella." Jake quietly said, before looking discreetly over to me and I averted my eyes - coolly looking as if I didn't care what they were talking about.

_You are so, so sad._

Bella shook her head, smiling. "Maybe one day, though."

Jake looked at her, smiling as he nodded. "Yeah. Maybe one day."

_I hear wedding bells!_

I think I'm going to be sick.

_Oh, please, your going to marry a sex god!_

I'm going to vomit.

_What are you going to wear? Pfft, obviously a white wedding dress but I mean, you have to outshine Bella._

_Because lets be honest - her wedding dress kicked ass._

Are you paying any attention to my sickness?

It could be something serious!

_I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT YOU - YOUR GOING TO MARRY JACOB FUCKING BLACK!_

_AND HIS BIG PENIS!_

God, help me.

_Can you imagine the wedding night! You'll get ploughed!_

Please, please stop talking, I begged as images of Jacob and I, copper skin against ivory, flooded my mind.

_You'll get head injuries from the head board!_

Please stop!

_YOUR VAGINA WILL TEAR!_

Oh, my god.

I think my brain is permanently damaged.

_VAGINA TEARING!_

Yep.

Permanently damaged.

I'm never, ever going to get my innocence back.

_Back?_

_Was it ever there?_

Shut up.

"You've always been a part of my family," she added, leaning back into the couch.

And now it was getting awkward.

_I thought you said awkward no longer existed?_

I was lying!

Of course Awkward still exsists - how can it not!

"That's a crap answer." Jake muttered.

She sighed. "What's a good one?"

"How about, 'Jacob, I get a kick out of your pain.'"

I flinched, as I'm sure Bella did.

"You'd like that better?" she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's easier, at least. I could wrap my head around it. I could deal with it."

He looked back down at her face then, which was so close to hers. I felt the unruly feeling of the burnign jealously spark in my chest, forbidding me from ignoring the moment as I tried to tear my eyes away from the deeply personal moment.

What was going on? Should I just give them some space now?

She's married!

And he's not, but he will be!

_VAGINA TE-_

SHUT UP!

_Okay, focus, Anna, focus._

Her eyes were shut and she was frowning, my eyes narrowing at the two of them as I tried to overhear what they were saying. "We got off track, Jake. Out of balance. You're supposed to be part of my life—I can feel that, and so can you." She paused for a second without opening her eyes—like she was waiting for him to deny it. When I didn't say anything, she went on. "But not like that. We did something wrong. No. I did. I did something wrong, and we got off track. . . ."

Her voice trailed off, and the frown on her face relaxed until it was just a little pucker at the corner of her lips. I waited to hear more from her, yearning to here her explain herself further before a sharp snort from the back of her throat."She's exhausted," Edward murmured. "It's been a long day. A hard day. I think she would have gone to sleep earlier, but she was waiting for you."

He didn't look at Edward.

"Seth said it broke another of her ribs."

Edward nodded sourly. "Yes. It's making it hard for her to breathe."

"Great." Jacob said wryly, and I shook my head. "Let me know when she gets hot again."

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

Jake had barely raised his head to look for a blanket when Edward snagged one draped over the arm of the sofa and flung it out so that it settled over her.

Stupid mind reader.

"Yes," he agreed. "It's not a good idea."

Okay, can someone explain?

"Then why?" Jacob asked.

Edward sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She can't bear his anxiety."

"So it's better—"

"No. It's not better. But I'm not going to force her to do anything that makes her unhappy now. Whatever happens, this makes her feel better. I'll deal with the rest afterward." Edward explained, and Jacob nodded while I stayed way out of the loop.

I'm not even going to ask what they were talking about.

They could be talking about tampons for all I knew.

_Doubt it._

I didn't ask for your input.

_You yearn my input._

_Admit it._

Never.

"She's very sure she's going to live," Edward said.

"But not human," He protested.

"No, not human. But she hopes to see Charlie again, anyway."

"See. Charlie." Jake finally looked at him, his eyes bugging. "Afterwards. See Charlie when she's all sparkly white with the bright red eyes. I'm not a bloodsucker, so maybe I'm missing something, but Charlie seems like kind of a strange choice for her first meal."

I stood, annoyed. "Jacob-"

"It's okay, Anna." Edward sighed, cutting me off. "She knows she won't be able to be near him for at least a year. She thinks she can stall. Tell Charlie she has to go to a special hospital on the other side of the world. Keep in contact through phone calls. . . ."

"That's insane."

"Yes."

"Charlie's not stupid. Even if she doesn't kill him, he's going to notice a difference."

"She's sort of banking on that."

I shook my head, looking at the two of them as I sat back down. "She wouldn't be aging, of course, so that would set a time limit, even if Charlie accepted whatever excuse she comes up with for the changes." He smiled faintly.

"Do you remember when you tried to tell her about your transformation? How you made her guess?"

His free hand flexed into a fist. "She told you about that?"

"Yes. She was explaining her…idea. You see, she's not allowed to tell Charlie the truth—it would be very dangerous for him. But he's a smart, practical man. She thinks he'll come up with his own explanation. She assumes he'll get it wrong." Edward snorted. "After all, we hardly adhere to vampire canon. He'll make some wrong assumption about us, like she did in the beginning, and we'll go along with it. She thinks she'll be able to see him…from time to time."

I shook my head. "Charlie will notice that she hasn't changed in a decade."

"Insane," Jake repeated, nodding.

"Yes," he agreed again. "I'll deal with whatever comes," he whispered, and he turned his face down, away from Jacob's sight. "I won't cause her pain now."

"Four days?" Jake asked.

Edward didn't look up. "Approximately."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"From what little research we've been able to do, it would appear the creatures use their own teeth to escape the womb," he whispered.

Jake looked like he was going to be sick.

On Esme's carpet.

That would be a sight to see.

She would go off.

It would be like seeing a person have a nervous breakdown.

Except it would be a vampire having the nervous breakdown.

It would be hilarious.

"Research?" He asked weakly.

"That's why you haven't seen Jasper and Emmett around. That's what Carlisle is doing now. Trying to decipher ancient stories and myths, as much as we can with what we have to work with here, looking for anything that might help us predict the creature's behaviour."

Emmett's been researching?

I would love to see the brainless wonder ... _Research._

It would be like watching a dog walking on its hind legs.

Or looking up pictures of cats that look like Hitler.

Now that's fun.

"Then is this thing not the first of its kind?" Edward asked, anticipating his question.

I scoffed. "Of course it's not the first. You don't think a vampire would have got with a human before. Done the dirty. Popped the cherry, if you get what I'm sayin'."

Edward's jaw locked. "I think we all get what you are saying."

I shrugged innocently, well as innocent as I could be. "Just checking. "

Edward sighed, frustrated that I was probably even here. "Maybe. It's all very sketchy. The myths could easily be the products of fear and imagination. Though . . ."—he hesitated—"your myths are true, are they not? Perhaps these are, too. They do seem to be localized, linked. . . ."

"How did you find…?"

"There was a woman we encountered in South America. She'd been raised in the traditions of her people. She'd heard warnings about such creatures, old stories that had been passed down."

"What were the warnings?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed as my eyes darted over to my sleeping cousin, concern bubbling in my chest, tightening it.

"That the creature must be killed immediately. Before it could gain too much strength."

I shook my head. "Legends are bullshit."

Edward reluctantly nodded. "Of course, their legends say the same of us. That we must be destroyed. That we are soulless murderers."

Edward laughed one hard chuckle.

"What did their stories say about the…mothers?"

Agony ripped across his face, and, I looked down, shaking my head as I rejected what Edward was telling us and I shook it again, not allowing myself to fall victim to the doubt that was seeping it's way through my thoughts - doubt that Bella wouldn't survive this.

That she might not live.

It was Rosalie—who'd been so still and quiet since Bella'd fallen asleep that I'd nearly forgotten her—who answered. She made a scornful noise in the back of her throat. "Of course there were no survivors," she said. No survivors, blunt and uncaring. "Giving birth in the middle of a disease-infested swamp with a medicine man smearing sloth spit across your face to drive out the evil spirits was never the safest method. Even the normal births went badly half the time. None of them had what this baby has— caregivers with an idea of what the baby needs, who try to meet those needs. A doctor with a totally unique knowledge of vampire nature. A plan in place to deliver the baby as safely as possible. Venom that will repair anything that goes wrong. The baby will be fine. And those other mothers would probably have survived if they'd had that—if they even existed in the first place. Something I am not convinced of." She sniffed disdainfully.

I nodded. "Rosalie's right. They didn't have what Bella has. She'll be different."

Edward's face went white as snow. His hands curved into claws. Totally egotistical and indifferent, Rosalie twisted in her chair so that her back was to him. He leaned forward, shifting into a crouch.

I stood automatically, watching as he paused, raising one eyebrow to Jacob, whom silently lifted his dog bowl that still sat on the floor, and with a powerful flip of his wrist, and before I could stop anything, or even make a sound of protest - he threw it into the back of Rose's head so hard that - with an ear-splitting bang - it smashed flat before it ricocheted across the room and snapped the round top piece off the thick newel post at the foot of the stairs.

Bella twitched but didn't wake up.

"Dumb blonde," He muttered.

Rosalie turned her head slowly, and her eyes were blazing."You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair."

That did it.

He busted up, pulling away from Bella so that he wouldn't shake her, and laughed so hard that tears ran down his face. I couldn't help it, but I found myself joining into his laughter that bellowed throughout the room - as did mine and Alice's, whom was giggling uncontrollably with the both of us.

"What's so funny?" Bella mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes as she peered up at Jacob.

"I got food in her hair," He told her, chortling again.

"I'm not going to forget this, dog," Rosalie hissed.

"S'not so hard to erase a blonde's memory," He countered. "Just blow in her ear."

"Get some new jokes," she snapped.

I sighed, sitting back down in the armchair as I shook my head disapprovingly. "Amateur."

"C'mon, Jake. Leave Rose alo—" Bella broke off mid-sentence and sucked in a sharp breath. In the same second, Edward was leaning over the top of Jake, ripping the blanket out of the way. She seemed to convulse, her back arching off the sofa.

I didn't waste any time as I shot over there, watching as she made noises of agonised pain. "He's just," she panted, "stretching."

Her lips were white, and she had her teeth locked together like she was trying to hold back a scream.

Edward put both hands on either side of her face.

"Carlisle?" he called in a tense, low voice.

"Right here," the doctor said, and I looked back - surprised that I hadn't heard him.

_He's a vampire._

_Your not supposed to hear him._

"Okay," Bella said, still breathing hard and shallow. "Think it's over. Poor kid doesn't have enough room, that's all. He's getting so big."

I smiled, shaking my head. "She. She's getting so big. Why won't you listen to her Godmother, and your favourite cousin?"

Bella opened one of her eyes, shaking her head as she clutched at her stomach. "Your my only cousin."

"Yeah but if we had others - I would kick there ass."

She didn't bother laughing, yet the sides of her mouth twitched and I smiled knowing that I made her happy. "You know, he reminds me of you, Jake," she said—affectionate tone—still gasping.

"Do not compare me to that thing," He spit out through his teeth.

I narrowed my eyes. "Jake..."

"I just meant your growth spurt," she said, looking like he'd hurt her feelings. "You shot right up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. He's like that, too. Growing so fast."

She took an easier breath and then relaxed back into the sofa, her body going limp.

"Hmm," Carlisle murmured.

I didn't bother looking up, but instead I sat on the opposite side of Bella - clutching at her hand and she turned to me, her dull brown eyes agonised as she opened her mouth to say something yet was cut off by the annoyed, and positively impatient voice of Jacob Black.

"What?" Jake demanded, and I tore my gaze from Bella's - looking back up at those whom surrounded us.

Edward's head leaned to one side as he reflected on whatever was in Carlisle's head. "You know that I was wondering about the foetus's genetic makeup, Jacob. About his chromosomes."

"What of it?" Jake asked.

"Well, taking your similarities into consideration—"

"Similarities?" He growled, not appreciating the plural and seeming disgusted that he would be even in the same category as the baby.

"The accelerated growth, and the fact that Alice cannot see either of you."

My eyebrows furrowed as I turned to Alice. "You can't see Jacob?"

She shook her head. "No. I couldn't see you, either - that's why I was so weird at the wedding."

Weird?

I thought that was how she normally acted.

Carlisle didn't acknowledge what I had just asked, and continued expressing his theory. "Well, I wonder if that means that we have an answer. If the similarities are gene deep."

"Twenty-four pairs," Edward muttered under his breath.

"You don't know that."

"No. But it's interesting to speculate," Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah. Just fascinating."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**Sorry for the delay - but it was Christmasand I ad no time to update.**

**And I had the worst christmas.**

**Eh.**

**It was awful.**

**Absolutely awful.**

**Don't even ask - I can't even express my newly founded hatred for December.  
><strong>

**Okay, first a thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed.**

**AND I JUST HAVE TO SAY**

**300 REVIEWS BABY!**

**300!**

**THREE HUNDRED!**

**300!**

**HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT!**

**HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!**

**I have no idea - I'm flabberghasted.**

**I've spelt that wrong, haven't I?**

**Oh, I don't really care - I've got 300 reviews!**

**Oh, and by the way - smashingxURxface - your great. AMAZING! YOU REVIEWED SO MUCH! YOUR AMAZING! Please keep reviewing! Oh, ad by the wa - I hate Bella too. I hate her so much its like - I WIS HAT DEMON SPAWN WOULD HAVE KILLED U! I took joy out of seeing Krsten Stewert die in the movie.**

**I know.**

**I'm sadistic.**

**Anyways, your brilliant!**

**And to the rest of my reviewers who said such nice things - I'm touched, really. You guys are what keeps me writing.**

**Well, not literally - it's my brain function.**

**Please;**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	29. Do you want to fuck my cousin?

_ "Forget your personal tragedy.  
>We are all bitched from the start and<br>you especially have to be hurt like hell before you can write seriously.  
>But when you get the damned hurt,<br>use it-don't cheat with it."  
>~Ernest Hemingway~<em>

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
><em>And we're standing side by side<em>  
><em>As your shadow crosses mine<em>  
><em>What it takes to come alive<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_Shine a light through an open door_  
><em>Love and life I will divide<em>  
><em>Turn away cause I need you more<em>  
><em>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
><em>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>  
><em>We found love in a hopeless place<br>~Rihanna ft Calvin Harris~_

* * *

><p>"So, this is the illusive room of Antoinette Swan?"<p>

_Illusive? How does that word belong to his vocabulary?_

Could you please be quiet - I no longer need your input.

_Your living with vampires - you _need_ my input._

I bit my lip, leaning against the frame of the door and I nodded reluctantly - looking around the mess of a room and I wondered how I could have ever let it get this bad. It looked liked it belonged to a teenager whom was mentally damaged.

_Not to far from reality, really._

I ran a hand through my hair, watching with wide eyes as he stepped through the doorway of my bedroom and he sat down on the messy bed, looking at me with a small, longing smile. "What are you doing right over there?"

I shrugged, jumping onto the bed and he smiled, wrapping a warm arm around my shoulders. Leaning into the warmth of his chest I sighed in relief as I basked in what I hadn't experienced in what seemed like months, yet only a matter of days I was deprived of his warmth.

I looked up at him, biting my lip. "I missed you."

He turned to me, a small coy smile tugging at the corners at his lips and he pressed his lips into my auburn curls, and I could almost felt him smiling against my scalp. "I missed you too."

"Of course you did," I murmured, looking up at him with my signature smirk. "Who wouldn't?"

He rolled his eyes. "People with some sanity,"I laughed dryly, looking out to the aluminous grey skies that reminded me where I was, to my disappointment. "Are you okay?"

I bit my lip, jumping from the bed. "Take a walk with me."

His eyebrows furrowed, surprise melting within his eyes. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I haven't been outside in yonks-"

"Wait," He said, grabbing my hand. "What the hell is yonks?"

I shrugged. "A long time, I guess."

He shrugged. "You could have just said a long time."

I smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

_There's no fun in it - your dead inside._

"Jake, when I said walk," I panted, looking at the copper skinned god that stood atop the hill that I couldn't get up and he looked down at me, with a painstakingly mocking smirk that made my toes tingle with anticipation. "I meant go to Port Angeles and go to McDonalds. That's what I meant by when I said walk."

His laugh boomed through the large, defining tree's that surrounded us and I shook my head. "I'm not joking, Jake!"

"You really want to go to McDonalds?" He asked, laughing again as he went over the hill and I rolled my eyes.

"I really wanted a burger." I muttered, following him up the hill as I groaned, my legs painfully aching as I walked over the hill - my eyes coming across a scene that you would usually see in a cheap romance novel.

Jake stood, overlooking the crashing waves that eroded at the cliff that hung over what seemed like the side of the earth. I felt a flicker of a smile overcome my features before Jake turned back, cocking a brow thoughtfully.

"We can go to McDonalds if you like," He said reasonably, his voice sending quivers down my whole body, making each cell erupt with excitement. "I mean, if you hungry-"

I sighed, walking over to where he stood."Don't worry - we can't be away for too long anyway."

Jake's face hardened, as if the mood had been ruined and I cocked my head to the side as I examined the mystery that was Jacob Black. In every way, he was beautiful. Annoyingly beautiful - the kind of beauty you see on a red carpet event that belongs to some guy who's worth gazillions, and that had written a book about his abusive childhood and drug abuse and how he overcome it, while in the end he happened to marry some supermodel that just had a baby yet looked like a fucking goddess.

Fucking celebrities.

_Fucking perfect celebrities._

"Your so beautiful," He murmured, his finger caressing my cheek.

I smiled, pressing my lips to his softly and I felt him wrap his arm around my body, squeezing me ever so slightly as I opened my mouth to let him in, our tongues dancing together as the kiss became heated - my heart becoming erratic as I felt my breathing pick up as his hands explored my body.

With shaking hands, I moved them down to his chest - all my energy pouring into him and I felt him push me down gently into the dirt, his scorching hot hands ravaging my body and I gasped as we broke apart, his lips going down to my neck - sucking and kissing every line and crinkle that belonged to my neck.

I laughed as he kissed my jaw line, my hands going to his button up shirt and I felt like superman, or super teenager, a more befitting title, and I ripped his shirt open, revealing his chiselled chest. I felt like a fucking superhero, or some kind of mutated teenage girl that had super strength.

I could be famous.

I could be rich.

I could be fighting crime, in a costume that had a giant A written on it - and people would gaze above in wonder as I flew over them, and little wide eyed children with chocolate framing their mouths would point up with their chubby fingers, and tugging at their parents clothes while saying 'look Mama, it's Anna - the human super machine that's better than everyone else'.

_Your imagination is worrying._

I felt my breath hitch again as Jake chuckled against my lips, looking up at me with those dark, alluring orbs that made me shiver with anticipation as I looked down at his coy smile with raised, confused eyebrows. "Excited are we?"

I nodded, laughing as he ravished my slightly raised bosom with sloppy kisses, and I gasped as his hand travelled to my breasts - his thumb tracing the faint outline of my protruding, and erect nipple.

Okay, I was officially freaking out.

Freaking the fuck out.

Right now.

I arched my back in shock, squirming under his fiery touch before I bit my lip - moving away from him to my libido's disappointment. Sitting up, I straightened up my clothes as a blush spread across my cheeks and I looked down at my feet as I wrapped my arms around my knee's, pulling them closer to my chest as I saw Jake sit up - his shirt ripped from my touch.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," I murmured, and he smiled - shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it - it's one of the bloodsuckers."

I begrudgingly met his eyes, biting my lip as I shook my head. "I'm sorry but I'm not rea-"

"I get it," He said, grabbing my hand reassuringly and I sighed in relief. "I can wait. We can wait. We're not in a rush."

I bit my lip, smiling as I looked up - his finger now on my lips, tracing the upturned lines. "Thank you."

He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and he shook his head. "Your beautiful, you know that right?"

I smiled. "Your just biased."

He smirked. "Of course I am. I'm your boyfriend."

I scoffed. "You haven't even taken me on a date yet!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "You hate dates!"

I bit my lip, flushing. "I wouldn't hate a date with you."

Jake smirked, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Of course you wouldn't - I am the master!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Of what?"

Jake looked back at me, his smile gone and I could practically feel his confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you the master of? The Universe? Or Ninja skills?"

Jake smirked, his lips inches away from mine as he tried to entice me with his intoxicating fragrance. "Of course, my Ninja skills."

I rolled my eyes, turning away from him to his disappointment and I ran a hand through my hair, breathing out an exhilarated yet exhausted sigh, in which was entangled with sleep deprivation.

"Tired?"

I looked to him. "No shit."

He raised his arms in surrender. "I was just asking. No need to get snappy."

"You would be snappy if you had to get up at three in the morning to help a pregnant women piss."

He looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "You don't know what I do at three in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, your probably ... Molesting yourself."

Jake shook his head, throwing his arms over his head in frustration. "Fuck, Anna, do you always have to do that?"

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry if I don't imagine my boyfriend at three in the morning doing normal things, or being like me and doing crosswords and watching old re-runs of friends so I can see how many times the vein that pops out of Courtney Cox's head shows itself but my boyfriend is a wolf that has needs that I don't fulfil and can only be fulfilled by his right hand."

Jake smirked, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes as he wrapped a comforting arm around me, pulling me closer to his body. "Your a freak."

"So says the wolf."

_He's right, you are a freak._

You know what to do with my self esteem, don't you, conscience?

_It's not my fault your self esteem's shit - it's not my problem._

Aren't my problems your problems?

_No._

_I'm just the commentator._

I know that.

You've been commentating for my whole life.

It's quite depressing, really.

_Your whole life's depressing._

Your getting annoying.

"Do you think Bella's going to die?" I whispered, my voice not any louder for the fear I wouldn't be able to et the words out from my lips, my eyes focused on the green moss that was growing on the bland grey of the rocks that surrounded us so I would not have to see the face of my boyfriend, and the man whom once dedicated himself to everything that was Bella.

_Once?_

_Or still?_

I felt Jake stiffen against me, and I turned to him - cocking my brow, debating with myself if I should ask him the dreaded question that seemed to be plaguing my mind for the past couple of days.

The question, in itself, should have been easy. I should have been able to say it - I would have before I met Jake. I would have.

Yet I couldn't.

It was like my lips were glued shut, forbidden to say what my conscience was nagging me to.

_Just say it, you wimp._

And then I did.

In my ever so subtle way.

"Do you want to fuck Bella!"

_Fuck._

_Oh._

_Holy._

_Shit._

_Are._

_You._

_Fucking._

_Serious?_

_Did._

_You._

_Just._

_Ask._

_Your._

_Werewolf._

_Boyfriend._

_If._

_He._

_Wanted._

_To._

_Fuck._

_Your._

_Pregnant._

_Cousin?_

_I give up. Your on your own._

_Forever._

I'm ignoring you.

_Good._

_You can fuck up your life without my help._

He sprung up from where he was sitting, a look of absolute horror overcoming his perplexed features as his mouth sat agape, shock overcoming him as he frantically shook his head like a dog who was trying to get water out of his ear.

"WHAT! THAT'S DIGUSTING! SHE'S PREGNANT WITH A VAMPIRES CHILD, WHY WOULD I - URGH, DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I COULD EVEN, NOT WHEN I HAVE, URGH - WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!"

_He didn't deny it._

_Your boyfriend wants to fuck your pregnant cousin._

_Maybe you'll have to buy a farm and become the epitome of a red neck, and then maybe this situation might seem normal._

This situation will never, ever be normal.

He turned away from me, shaking his head as he ruffled his hair in what I'm sure was frustration and I bit my lip. "So that's a no?"

"Yes, it's a fucking no."

I nodded, sitting back down, looking back up at him. "Okay."

He turned back around, furious. "Why would you even think that? I'm with you, Anna, no one else."

"Then why are you like that with Bella?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "I mean, you act like I'm not there. That I'm not your girlfriend, and that Bella isn't dying."

He scoffed. "Your imagining things."

I narrowed my eyes, standing up. "I'm not imagining everything, Jacob Black."

His jaw locked, and we lapsed into one of the most uncomfortable silences that had ever befallen me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, and I knew he heard it, yet he still remained in the stance of anger. "But you don't know what it's like watching your boyfriend look at someone else the way he does, while knowing that he once loved her. It's unnerving, and fucking annoying."

Jacob shook his head, chuckling darkly.

_Chuckling darkly?_

_How can someone chuckle darkly?_

_Is it kind of like 'mwahhhahah' rather than just a normal 'hahahahahaha'?_

I'm ignoring you.

"Yeah, I don't know what it's like watching my boyfriend look at someone like that."

I rolled my eyes, throwing the first thing my fingers could grab at him.

It happened to be a rock the size of my fist.

_I think we need to join you up to some anger management classes._

_Your dangerous._

_So, so dangerous._

_Your going to kill someone one day._

_If you already haven't._

_Are you keeping something from me?_

I looked back down to the floor, running a hand through my tangled mess of hair. "One day I'm going to kill you."

"I don't doubt that," He muttered, sitting back down with me and I sighed, leaning back into his chest as I felt my anger dissolve. "Your still mad?"

I nodded. "Well your not helping the situation."

"I didn't think I was."

I shook my head, chastely kissing his cheek and I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. "You can be so annoying, sometimes."

He smirked. "That's what makes me great."

"That's what pisses me off."

We sat in silence for a moment, before he turned to me. "I have to tell you something."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

Jake exhaled a rattled breath. "You know how I'm a wolf, right?"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, a mocking smile on my face. "When did this happen?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, listen - I'll explain it differently. Well, do you know how Emily and Sam are together?" I nodded. "Well, do you know how Emily is Leah's cousin?"

I nodded. "Where is this going, Jake?"

"Just listen, woman. Anyway, a couple of years ago before Sam phased, he was with Leah."

My eyes went wide. "Betrayal! What a douche! So what happened?"

"If you'd stop interrupting, I'd tell you." He said impatiently, rolling his eyes and I sighed, dejected but I shut up. "Leah and Sam were sure to get married, and I'm pretty sure Sue had started planning a non-existent wedding. But Sam phased and because he was the first one, he had to rely on the Elder's advice, which was all based on Legends. And one day, Leah's cousin - Emily - came to La Push, and he imprinted on Emily."

My eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, like penguins?"

"Kind of." He said, before ruffling his hair. "When a wolf imprints on someone, it's like everything stops. Like gravity's no longer holding you here, but she is. Imprinting is finding your soul mate, and you basically can't control it. Your tied to them forever."

"So Sam imprinted on Emily?" I asked, and Jake nodded. "What happened to Leah?"

"Well, Sam had to break up with her. The bond with Emily was too strong, and that basically turned Leah into a royal bitch. Emily and Sam were, and are meant for each other - they couldn't ignore it."

I hit his chest, shaking my head. "I swear, if you ever did that to me I would become a royal bitch before cutting your balls off."

He nodded. "I don't doubt it."

"You don't doubt stuff when violence and me are involved, do you?"

He shook his head. "I learnt to do that when you beat me with a baseball bat."

"Not when I hit you with a car?"

He smirked. "I thought that was accidental."

"It wasn't. It was apart of my master plan."

He smiled. "When are you going to tell me about tis master plan?"

I shrugged. "When the time comes, young one."

"I'm older than you!" He protested and I rolled my eyes.

"So what happened to Emily's face then?"

He looked down at me, meeting my eyes with confusion. "That's really what you want to know?" I nodded and he ruffled his hair. "Sam got angry, lost control, and phased in front of her. She was too close."

_Serves her right._

_Karma's a bitch._

Chicks before dicks - it's the universal law among women.

She should have stuck to it.

I bit my lip. "That's ironic."

He looked to me, shaking his head in disappointment. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe Emily did that. To Leah, of all people."

"Sam imprinted on her - they couldn't help what happens."

I shrugged. "That's just how I feel. They could have given Leah the respect of waiting a few months before getting together."

Jacob sighed. "You and Leah share the same brain."

I shuddered. "I just don't like what they did. I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't agree with what they did, even if Sam did imprint - it was still wrong. It doesn't mean we've got the same brain."

We sat in silence for a moment before I sighed, looking back at Jacob. "So can all wolves do this, or is it just the alpha?"

"All of the wolves." Jake said.

I raised a brow. "Who has?"

"Sam on Emily, Paul on Rachel, Jared on Kim, and Quil on Claire-"

I shot up, disgusted s my stomach churned at the thought of Quil in love with the tiny little girl. "What!"

Jake shook his head, pulling me back down to where he was sitting. "It's not what you think. The wolf is anything that the imprint wants him to be. A lover, a friend, a brother, and in Quil's case - it's a babysitter. He doesn't nor won't think of Claire like that for years. I've been in his mind, and I know he doesn't think of Claire like that."

"That's still weird," I muttered, and Jake smirked.

"When has anything ever been normal?"

I gnawed at my lip, before asking him the dreaded question. "Have you imprinted on anyone?"

He was about to open him mouth when a howl pierced the air.

Fucking Wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**I know, I know - don't kill me, but I was at my best friends for the week and then after that I had the biggest and most severe case of mental block that was intertwined with work and my renewed Harry potter fanfic obsession. (I never stopped being obsessed, I was just preocupied.) I also really wanted to ask you guys a favor, since were in the post christmas spirit.**

**Please, please check out my other story - the tale of two hogwarts lovers. It's a story about Scarlett Grindelwald, the daughter of the famous an ddreaded Gerllet, whom memory she's had to run away from her entire life while living a dreaded exsistance with her Aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. The story starts in her first year, where she befriends Lily Evans and hates Sirius Black.**

**I know, I know - sounds generic, but it is actually quite suprising. I love that story, and yes, most of it I wrote on my Iphone so it's got alot of grammar errors but I will be fixing that.**

**Please, you guys would be doing me a huge favor.**

**And I know, this chapter isn't my best. Like I said, I have had major writers block and I couldn't decide on some things, so this was what you guys get. Yeah, I know - don't hate me for it. **

**Oh, and by the by - do you like the fact that I have now changed the rating to M? Hmmmmmm, that could only mean one thing...**

**Seth and Jacob are finally going to realise they're feelings and get together!**

**How did you guys know!**

**Anyways, I just wanted to give in to the fact you were all asking for some private time between the two and I was getting there, slowly, I'll admitt - but I'm sticking to the story line. Also, just wanted to tell you but I can't remember if I told you in the last chapter, but this story is going to stick to everything.**

**Apart from Jake imprinting on Renesmee.**

**Everything will be revealed in due time.**

**Oh, and how was your New Year everybody? I hope it was great, I didn't have a good one. But that was because I was around drunk idiots who wanted me to join a conga line.**

**It was a family event, I'll admitt that much.**

**Anyways, just thought I should give you a chapter that you wanted and have been asking for. And by the way guys, can you believe that we've got 355 reviews? That's INSANE!**

**JHBHBJHASBJSBVHFBVJHABFHBHBDB BFJKbjkbjkfbbfavbabhv**

**That's how insane it is.**

**It's making my head hurt.**

**Anyway, do you guys realise how kind you have been to me? It really is surprising. Mind blowing. It's huge. So, I thank all of you. I bow to you!**

**So I hope you guys have a safe and happy rest of your holidays, but I hope you still:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	30. BLOOD FOR ALL!

_ "To love is to suffer._  
><em>To avoid suffering one must not love.<em>  
><em>But then one suffers from not loving.<em>  
><em>Therefore, to love is to suffer;<em>  
><em>not to love is to suffer;<em>  
><em>to suffer is to suffer.<em>  
><em>To be happy is to love.<em>  
><em>To be happy, then,<em>  
><em>is to suffer,<em>  
><em>but suffering makes one unhappy.<em>  
><em>Therefore, to be happy one must love<em>  
><em>or love to suffer<em>  
><em>or suffer from too much happiness."<em>  
><em><strong>~Woody Allen~<strong>_

_I wake up every evening_  
><em>With a big smile on my face<em>  
><em>And it never feels out of place<em>  
><em>And you're still probably working<em>  
><em>At a nine to five pace I wonder how bad that tastes<em>

_When you see my face_  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

_Now where's your picket fence love_  
><em>And where's that shiny car<em>  
><em>And did it ever get you far<em>  
><em>You never seemed so tense love I've never seen you fall so hard<em>  
><em>Do you know where you are<em>  
><em>And truth be told I miss you<em>  
><em>And truth be told I'm lying<em>

_When you see my face_  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
><em>Then he's a fool you're just as well<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
><em>Where'd it all go wrong?<em>  
><em>But the list goes on and on<em>  
><em>And truth be told I miss you<em>  
><em>And truth be told I'm lying<em>

_When you see my face_  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
><em>Then he's a fool, you're just as well<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

_Now you'll never see_  
><em>What you've done to me<em>  
><em>You can take back your memories<em>  
><em>They're no good to me<em>  
><em>And here's all your lies<em>  
><em>You can't look me in the eyes<em>  
><em>With the sad, sad look<em>  
><em>That you wear so well<em>

_When you see my face_  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
><em>Then he's a fool you're just as well<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>

_When you see my face_  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell T<em>  
><em>hen you're the fool, I'm just as well<em>  
><em>Hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell<em>  
><em>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<em>

_~Give you hell~_  
><em>All American Rejects<em>

* * *

><p>"So, where did you and Jake go?"<p>

I looked at her over my shoulder, sighing in annoyance at her oblivious nature.

_Fucking idiot._

Be nice.

Haven't we been over this?

_Fuck off._

Biting my lip as I tried to suppress my annoyance, I bit out a forced smile - shrugging. "No where. Just a walk."

She smiled lightly, yet trepidation seemed to overcome her features, even though she covered it up in a matter of seconds, I couldn't deny that I saw it - knowing that she had observed something with her pregnant intuition.

_Bloody pregnant intuition_.

She slipped her thin hand onto my shoulder, her head cocking to the side lightly. "Are you okay?" She murmured, her eyebrows furrowing as her question mulled over my thoughts that were buttered in annoyance.

Was I okay?

Is she serious?

I was watching my cousin die, my boyfriend hit on her and then explain to me about this imprunting shit and when I ask if he himself had imprunted, he just stripped his shorts off and turned into a wolf.

Was I okay?

No.

I'm pretty sure I wasn't.

Going insane?

I'm pretty sure I was.

_Look, I'm not a grammar expert - but wasn't it imprinting?_

Oh, shut up.

_Is that the best comeback you can come up with?_

_I feel like you need something fresh._

I feel like you need to be cut out.

Biting my lip, and my dignity, and my anger, as a matter of fact, I looked back at her pleading brown eyes and I sighed, turning around to her as I pushed her lightly back into her position on the couch, putting the pillow underneath her to cushion her sore back. "I'm fine, Bells. Listen, are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm, urgh, a bit thirsty though."

I rolled my eyes. "You could have just said that. I'm not Sherlock fucking homes, Bella."

She flushed crimson, a small smile tugging at her lips as I got up from my position on the couch but before I could move, Edward got up from where he was sitting, smiling lightly, yet it seemed that the smile was to reassure Bella, if anything.

"I'll get it."

Bella smiled, before her eyes went wide before shutting tightly in agony as her fingers dug into my skin and I gasped in pain as her nails drew blood, and she screamed out, throwing her head back as I watched her body thrash against the couch - my eyes going wide in confusion as I watched her torso thrash a bit more before it stopped suddenly, her whole body tense yet trembling as I heard her small sobs.

"Bel-"

Edward had her in his arms in a second, and I watched as all the fangs dashed up the stairs, except for Alice and Jasper. Jasper seemed visibly repulsed, yet his dark eyes burned with unspoken fire as he watched the last of the family disappear up the stairs. Alice's tiny body moved over to him, walking ever so gracefully that it almost looked like she was walking across the room without touching the floor, being carried by the air itself.

She touched his arm in a loving touch, and even the motion seemed to make me want to turn away from the embrace between the two, feeling almost as if I was disrupting their intimate moment, something that no one else should witness - something that belonged to them.

Emmett came down the stairs, his dark eyes searching the three of us until he found Jasper. "Jazz, they need you up there. The morphine's not fast enough."

Jasper nodded, not saying a word before disappearing - a look of despair encrusted onto the perfect features of Alice Cullen before they were wiped away, a neutral look becoming her face and she closed her eye, shaking her head.

"It must be driving you insane," I murmured, and she looked up - probably assuming that I was talking to her as no one else was in the room.

Unless she thought I had an imaginary friend.

Then this just got very awkward.

_Very, very awkward._

Like it's not awkward enough with a future seeing vampire/elf.

I wonder if she's missed at Santa's little workshop?

I'm so, so fucking funny.

Hilarious.

Alice cocked a brow, surprised that I was actually trying to make conversation with her.

What can I say, I didn't like her.

She's just ... annoying.

Yet she nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. It's not easy seeing Bella like that."

I rolled my eyes. "I meant not being able to see the future."

She smiled, a breathtaking smile. "Yeah. It's scary."

I shook my head, sitting back down. "Maybe that's because the future isn't meant to be seen. It doesn't do any good to dwell on it."

"Didn't think you were the kind to have infinite wisdom."

I smirked, watching as she sat beside me. "I'm just filled with surprises."

She smirked. "I guess you and Bella have that in common."

I smiled, shaking my head. "The only thing, actually."

Alice turned to me, shaking her head. "You have more in common then you think."

Alice jumped up from her position, going to the door, opening it before he could walk in. There stood Jacob, shirtless, and a dishevelled look on his face while his eyes were on the stairs. She nodded. "Hey, wolf."

"Hey, shortie. What's going on upstairs?"

She shrugged her pointy little shoulders. "Maybe another break." She tried to say the words casually, yet I could tell she was having trouble with this - just as Jacob and Edward were. Alice loved Bella, too.

"Another rib?" He asked hoarsely.

"No. Pelvis this time."

_Oh, just the pelvis?_

Your sarcasm is bordering on stupidity.

_That's the highest form of sarcasm._

Jake saw me, pushing past Alice and I stood as he wrapped an arm around me possessively, yet gentle as if he didn't want to hurt me.

As if that could happen, you would just beat him with a bat.

Alice made a face. "Edward's going to end up ripping Rose into small pieces, I think. I'm surprised she doesn't see that. Or maybe she thinks Emmett will be able to stop him."

"I'll take Emmett," He offered, and I smacked his chest.

"You can help Edward with the ripping part."Alice half-smiled.

The procession came down the stairs then—Edward had Bella this time. She was gripping her cup of blood in both hands, and her face was white. I could see that, though he compensated for every tiny movement of his body to keep from jostling her, she was hurting.

"Jake," she whispered, and she smiled through the pain.

He looked to the ground, his arms tightening around me as if he was trying to stop himself, restrain himself in some way. Edward placed Bella carefully on her couch and sat on the floor by her head. I wondered briefly why they didn't leave her upstairs, and then decided at once that it must be Bella's idea. She hated the hospital room up there.

I couldn't go in there anymore - it was nauseating.

Carlisle came down slowly, the last one, his face creased with worry. It made him look old enough to be a doctor for once."Carlisle," Jake said. "We went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There's much that we need." His black eyes flickered to the cup that Bella was holding so tight.

I smiled up at Jake. "Honestly, I think you're safe to take more than three. I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. Jake looked surprised, even stunned that Carlisle was trusting him like that. "If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa—"

"Not a chance," Rosalie hissed. "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt," Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

His tone didn't soften hers.

"I'll hunt when he does," she growled, jerking her head toward Edward and then flipping her hair back.

I looked to Rose, cocking a brow. "Are you sure, Rose? Jake's here, he wouldn't let anything happen to Bella, would you Jake?"

Jake's jaw locked, his features hardening. "I would keep her safe. From anything."

Rosalie nodded, while I looked away from him - disappointed. "Exactly. You would rip the baby away from her if you could."

Carlisle sighed.

Jasper and Emmett were down the stairs in a flash, and Alice joined them by the glass back door in the same second. Esme flitted to Alice's side.

Carlisle put his hand on Jakes arm. "Thank you," he said again, and then he darted out the door with the other four.

My eyes followed them as they flew across the lawn and then disappeared before I took another breath. Their needs must have been more urgent than I'd imagined.

Jake watched them leave, as did I, but I ripped my eyes away from them to look up to Jake - biting my lip. "Go get some sleep, Jake. "

He looked down at me , about to open his mouth when Rosalie cut in. "Ew. Someone put the dog out," she murmured, wrinkling her nose.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?"

She didn't say anything.

"Well?" He asked. "Do you know the punch line or not?"

She looked pointedly at the TV and ignored him.

"Has she heard it?" Jake asked Edward.

There was no humor on his tense face—he didn't move his eyes from Bella. But he said, "No."

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker—a blonde's brain cells die alone."

I really needed to teach him some new jokes.

_Get him a blonde joke book for Christmas - it'll do the world some good._

Rosalie still didn't look at him. "I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that."

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that."

I rolled my eyes. "Enough, children. I'll put you in the corner if you don't behave, Rose - and you, Jake, I'll put you in the dog house. Now, go up to my bedroom and get some sleep."

He shook his head. "One day, those jokes are going to get really old, Anna."

My Jokes?

Get old?

That's like saying chocolate will get disgusting.

That's impossible!

I shook my head. "Impossible. Now hurry up and go get some sleep before I get a leash."

I am so fucking funny, let's all admit it.

_Your so fucking insane, lets all admit it._

He shook his head before pressing his lips to my forehead in a sign of affection and I basked in the moment, and a little part of me, okay, a huge part of me wanted to go up to Bella and do the victory dance in her face.

Like I said, it's only a part of me.

Okay, I was having a hard time restraining myself.

_You need help._

I watched him trudge up the stairs, and I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to wipe the smug smirk on my face as I sat down, looking at Bella as I sighed. "Feeling Better."

She nodded. "The bloods helping."

"He look tired," Bella commented.

"Dead beat," I admitted.

"I'd like to beat him dead," Rosalie muttered, and I threw her a glare.

"Rose," I warningly said, but she just rolled her eyes, turning back to the TV that was doing a report about STD's.

This place just couldn't get awkward.

_Great, now Jake's going to run down the stairs awkward and you'll hate yourself for saying that it couldn't get more awkward._

_Because it will._

_Because the Universe hates you that much._

Bella smiled weakly, leaning back in the couch. I observed her, and my eyebrows furrowed as she played with Edwards hair - a small, coy smile on her face as he chuckled.

She bore no sign, not even an indication, that she still felt that way for Jake. It was like a friend's concern, not a lover's.

Yet it still annoyed the crap out of me.

And then Edward said, "Did you say something?" in a puzzled tone. Strange.

My eyebrows furrowed as he turned to me, his eyes narrowed questionably. "Anna? Did you say anything?"

I shook my head, and he shook his - turning to stare at Bella, and she was staring back. They both looked confused.

"Me?" she asked after a second. "I didn't say anything."

He moved onto his knees, leaning forward over her, his expression suddenly intense in a whole different way. His black eyes focused on her face."What are you thinking about right now?"

She stared at him blankly. "Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just… Esme's island. And feathers."

Sounded like total gibberish to me, but then she blushed, and I figured it was something dirty. Really, really dirty.

_Next thing you know, she'll be talking about a strippers pole and that one time with a walrus._

_Lets face it, Anna, we knew this day would come._

"Say something else," he whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

His face changed again, and he did something that made my mouth fall open with a pop. I heard a gasp behind me, and I knew that Rosalie was back, and just as flabbergasted as I was.

Oh, yeah, she had gone to get blood.

Forgot to pay attention.

Edward, very lightly, put both of his hands against her huge, round stomach."The f—" He swallowed. "It…the baby likes the sound of your voice."

I watched the interaction with a tense body, my eyes narrowed as I waited for him to do something that would indicate he was about to rip her open. "Holy crow, you can hear him!"Bella shouted. In the next second, she winced.

Edward's hand moved to the top peak of her belly and gently rubbed the spot where it must have kicked her."Shh," he murmured. "You startled it…him."

"Her," I muttered out of habit, and I stared on in wonder as I looked to Edward - whom was now smiling ever so slightly. Her eyes got all wide and full of wonder.

She patted the side of her stomach."Sorry, baby."

Edward was listening hard, his head tilted toward the bulge."What's he thinking now?" I demanded eagerly, and Bella nodded.

"It… he or she, is . . ."

She!

I knew it!

I fucking knew it!

He paused and looked up into her eyes. His eyes were filled with a similar awe—only his were more careful and grudging. "He's happy," Edward said in an incredulous voice.

Her breath caught, and it was impossible not to see the fanatical gleam in her eyes. The adoration and the devotion. Big, fat tears overflowed her eyes and ran silently down her face and over her smiling lips.

She turned to me, just for a second and I grasped at her hand as I felt tears brimming my eyes, both of us giggling uncontrollably and I could hear Rose moving closer. As he stared at her, his face was not frightened or angry or burning or any of the other expressions he'd worn since their return. He was marvelling with us.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are," she crooned, rubbing her stomach while the tears washed her cheeks. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy."

"What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously.

She blushed again. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want…well, you know."

"EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What—?" He paused and then said, "Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does." Her tone was almost gloating now. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

I smirked. "Jacob, maybe. Or, you know, any normal and sane person who hates sparkling vampires."

He turned to me, amused as his eyes - still sparkling in awe - looked back to her stomach. "It seem's he likes you, Anna."

Me?

He likes me?

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rosalie asked then, leaning over the back of the sofa with the same wondering, gloating look on her face that was on Bella's.

"What if he's a she?"

Bella wiped the back of her hand under her wet eyes. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renée and Esme. I was thinking… Ruh-nez-may."

"Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

Fuck yeah!

_That's like a death scentence - that kids going to die with that name!_

I shook my head. "Bella, that's fucking weird."

"No, I like it," Rosalie assured her. Their heads were close together, golden haired contrasting with Bella's mahogany. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits."

"I still think he's an Edward."

Edward was staring off into space, his face blank as he listened."What?" Bella asked, her face just glowing away. "What's he thinking now?"

At first he didn't answer, and then—shocking all the rest of us again, three distinct and separate gasps—he laid his ear tenderly against her belly."He loves you," Edward whispered, sounding dazed. "He absolutely adores you."

And the smiles all got wider.

I laughed, kissing Bella's cheek in jubilance as I clapped my hands together - jumping off the couch as I grabbed Rose's hands, twirling her around in a victory dance.

"WE HAVE A HEALTHY BABY! WE HAVE A HEALTHY BABY!" I shouted, laughing as Rose giggled. "WITH A CREATIVE MIND! IT'LL BE A GENIUS!"

_Please stop twirling - it's weird._

I stopped twirling, still gleeful. "CHAMPAGNE FOR ALL!"

_Vampires can't drink champagne._

_Bella can't even drink it - she's pregnant._

_Anna, you just offered a heavily pregnant woman alcohol._

_That's just sick._

_Don't ever have children._

"OKAY, BLOOD FOR ALL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here is another chapter for you all!<strong>

**Where has everyone gone? I feel alone.**

**Or more so, abandoned. **

**Anyways, I'm just letting you know that I am basking in your reviews, as always, you guys are so brilliant and sweet. Just wanted to let you know that this story has a long way more to go, so don't get sick of it yet.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	31. I think I've, urgh, imprinted on you

_**AN:IMPORTANT MESSAGE BELOW!**_

_Pain is a gift._  
><em>Humanity, without pain, would know neither fear nor pity.<em>  
><em>Without fear, there could be no humility,<em>  
><em>and every man would be a monster.<em>  
><em>The recognition of pain and fear in others gives rise in us to pity,<em>  
><em>and in our pity is our humanity,<em>  
><em>our redemption.<em>

_DEAN KOONTZ, Velocity_

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_  
><em>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,<em>  
><em>I don't love him.<em>  
><em>Winter just wasn't my season"<em>  
><em>Yeah we walk through the doors,<em>  
><em>so accusing their eyes<em>  
><em>Like they have any right at all to criticize,<em>  
><em>Hypocrites.<em>  
><em>You're all here for the very same reason<em>

_'Cause you can't jump the track,_  
><em>we're like cars on a cable<em>  
><em>And life's like an hourglass,<em>  
><em>glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, girl.<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands<em>  
><em>And breathe... just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe,<em>  
><em>just breathe<em>

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss_  
><em>"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,<em>  
><em>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."<em>  
><em>Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,<em>  
><em>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold him.<em>  
><em>Maybe I'll just sing about it.<em>

_Cause you can't jump the track,_  
><em>we're like cars on a cable,<em>  
><em>And life's like an hourglass,<em>  
><em>glued to the table.<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button, boys,<em>  
><em>So cradle your head in your hands,<em>  
><em>And breathe... just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe,<em>  
><em>just breathe<em>

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_  
><em>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<em>  
><em>And these mistakes you've made,<em>  
><em>you'll just make them again<em>  
><em>If you'd only try turning around.<em>

_2 AM and I'm still awake,_  
><em>writing a song If I get it all down on paper,<em>  
><em>it's no longer inside of me,<em>  
><em>Threatening the life it belongs to<em>  
><em>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<em>  
><em>Cause these words are my diary,<em>  
><em>screaming out loud<em>  
><em>And I know that you'll use them,<em>  
><em>however you want to<em>

_But you can't jump the track,_  
><em>we're like cars on a cable,<em>  
><em>And life's like an hourglass,<em>  
><em>glued to the table<em>  
><em>No one can find the rewind button now<em>  
><em>Sing it if you understand.<em>  
><em>and breathe,<em>  
><em>just breathe woah breathe,<em>  
><em>just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe,<em>  
><em>just breathe,<em>  
><em>Oh breathe,<em>  
><em>just breathe.<em>  
><em>~Breath (2AM)~<em>  
><em>Anna Nalick<em>

* * *

><p>"Couldn't sleep?"<p>

He scoffed. "You didn't tell me you kept Satan in your bedroom."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Satan? I don't remember him in your room._

Neither do I - maybe he just stopped in for a visit.

"Satan?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

He threw something at me and I caught it, surprisingly, and I looked at my phone - sighing as I saw Satan ringing me, and I flipped my phone open - biting my lip. "Hi, Mum."

_"Antoinette Swan, where have you been? I've been ringing you for the past week."_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry but I've been, urgh, busy."

_"Doing what? Your in bloody Forks - what's there to do!"_

Help my dying cousin with her mutant spawn baby.

Can't do that in any place now, can I?

"I met someone."

Silence met me.

_"What?"_

I smiled to Jake before stepping out onto the porch, looking at the grey skies above and I gnawed at my lip as I sat on the steps. "I met a gu-"

_"Who is he? Is he a drug addict? Have you had sex yet? Do you know the consequences of getting pregnant at sixteen? Are you taking your tablets? Who is this guy? Why aren't you answering me?"_

_Okay._

_Your mum is crazy._

YOUR APART OF ME?

Why can't you get that?

_I don't want to be associated with you!_

"His name is Jacob, he's not a drug addict-" Not that I know of "-we haven't had sexual intercourse yet-" Yet? "I do know the consequences of getting pregnant at sixteen - I remember the documentary. What tablets? What are you even talking about? And I am answering you now. Happy, now?"

I heard her sigh. _"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you've never had a boyfriend before-"_

"Who told you that?"

Seriously, who told her that?

_"Oh, I just assumed. Have you had a boyfriend before?"_

Begrudgingly admitting that I hadn't was like walking on fire. "No. I could've, though."

Sure, sure.

_"I'm sure you could've. So, what's he like?"_

Biting my lip, I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips. "He's nice. And really good looking, like Greek God good looking, and he is just great."

_"Is that the description I get? I gave birth to you, Antoinette, do you really hate me that much?"_

It was tempting to say yes.

I scoffed. "Of course I don't hate you." I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked back, smiling at Jake. "Listen, Mum, I got to go - I'll call you soon, okay?"

_"Okay - be safe. Love you."_

I smiled. "Love you too."

I turned around, snapping my phone shut and I looked up at Jake - cocking my eyebrows, wondering why he was out here and he smiled. "We didn't finish talking."

"Oh, I totally forgot about that, you know, with the whole being able to read the baby's mind, it's been slightly crazy." I explained, apologising. "So, what did you want to talk about. That imprinting stuff, right?"

He shook his head. "It's not just stuff, Anna."

I smiled, nodding. "I know. It's finding your soul mate, and crap like that, right?"

"You know, if you would stop making fun of it, I would be able to tell you what I've been trying to for the last day."

I nodded. "Right, okay, go ahead. Spill the beans. I'm all ears."

Jake nodded, his hands shaking and he looked to me. "You know how, urgh, you hit me with that car?"

I nodded. "Can't exactly forgot things like that."

"Well, uhm, you know how I was looking at you weird when I walked in on you..." He drawled on, looking over my body and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, when I was stark naked - carry on."

He nodded. "Well, uhm, I - urgh, imprinted on you."

What.

What?

_WHAT!_

Oh, holy mother of Jesus fuck.

How had this happened? I'm pretty sure that when I had made my way up to Forks, I had promised myself that I wouldn't stay here any longer than a week. How could I have let this happen - how could I have run a werewolf over, it was just so ... Random!

_Everything about you is random._

But why did it have to be me! Why couldn't it be some unlucky, small town girl who just thought she was going to stay here for the rest of her life so when he ... Imprinted on her, it wouldn't be like 'oh, holy fuck' it would be more like 'Oh, well, that's okay - why don't you stick your dick in me and I'll start popping the babies out now, then, shall we?'.

But I wasn't like that - I couldn't be like that!

And I hated children!

"Anna?"

His voice cut through my swirling and uncontrollable thoughts that threatened to consume my mind and I felt my eyelids droop as I tried to comprehend that I was his ... Soul mate.

I was his imprint.

Eh.

And I repeat, Eh.

I met his dark eyes and I felt my chest contract with the painful truth that I realised, that Jacob Black was compatible with me in every way, yet I had no choice in whether I even wanted to love him, or marry him.

It was like it was just expected!

I had a life that I wanted to live - I wanted to go to Paris, and London and oh, how I wanted to get out of the confines of my parents watchful eye and just explore.

Yet it seemed like my future had already been made up for me.

And then there was the fact that imprinting was something that couldn't be controlled, and I'm sure if some of the wolves had a choice - they wouldn't even want to choose that sort of lifestyle. A lifestyle controlled by their instincts, and not by themselves.

And then there was Bella - the woman he had loved before me.

The woman he had chosen to love.

He probably didn't even want to ... Love me.

It's not like we had even come close to saying that we love each other, I mean, we had only known each other for only a couple of weeks, and yet we were soul mates?

I couldn't do this now - I needed to leave.

"I can't do this at the moment." I said emotion devoid from my voice as I got up, walking around Jacob. Not meeting his eyes, I grabbed the door. "I'll, uhm, think about this."

Going into the living room, I didn't meet anyone's eyes as I walked on the hard wooden floors - sitting down on the couch and I paid no attention to the agonized howl that filled the house as I watched Jake retreat into the forest.

"Anna, may I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded, following Edward Cullen up the stairs and into a study with elaborate works of art of the walls yet I barely paid attention to it as I met Edwards eyes, pursing my lip. "How's Bella"

"The progress, I believe, is more than we'd judged. When Carlisle returns—"

"When are they coming back?" I asked, impatience flowing through me. "I know Alice and Jasper are. Did Carlisle end up sending all the blood for Bella?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, but it won't last more than a day. Carlisle stayed to try another source. I don't think that's necessary now, but he wants to be covered for any eventuality."

"Why isn't it necessary? If she needs more?"

He looked to me, his dark eyes agonized. "I'm trying to persuade Carlisle to deliver the baby as soon as he is back."

"What?"

"The child seems to be attempting to avoid rough movements, but it's difficult. He's become too big. It's madness to wait, when he's clearly developed beyond what Carlisle had guessed. Bella's too fragile to delay."

I nodded. It was the most sensible way to go.

_Edward Cullen is finally making sense._

_When your going through a nervous breakdown._

"That's good. At least we'll know it won't be out of our control."

Edward shook his head. "We're still going in dark. It's still dangerous."

"You think she's going to make it," I whispered.

"Yes. That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes," he said again. "Waiting, as we have been, for the child to be ready, that was insanely dangerous. At any moment it could have been too late. But if we're proactive about this, if we act quickly, I see no reason why it should not go well. Knowing the child's mind is unbelievably helpful. Thankfully, Bella and Rose agree with me, as I'm sure you will. Now that I've convinced them it's safe for the child if we proceed, there's nothing to keep this from working."

"When will it happen?" I asked, meeting his eyes.

"By noon tomorrow."

I closed my eyes. "Holy shit."

"We don't have much time."

I opened my eyes, meeting his. "And what happens if-if she dies?"

Edward looked to me, pain of unimaginable capacity filling his perfect features. "If-if something happens, I need you to take the baby. Take it away from me - take Jacob with you."

I shook my head. "I can't take your child away from you. Bella wouldn't want that."

"Bella would be dead - and the foetus would be alive. She'd have gotten everything she wanted."

I cringed at the cold nature of that statement, and I shook my head. "I've done more than enough-"

"Are you saying you wouldn't do more for Bella? That you wouldn't do this for her? For me?"

_Not for you, dumbass._

I bit my lip. "I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. But I can't take a child - I can't take a baby. I'm only sixteen."

_Yet you've already met your soul mate._

"Anna?"

Tearing my gaze away from Edwards, I made my way down the stair case - smiling as I saw Bella. "Hey, Belly. "

She smiled. "Hey Anna - did Edward tell you?"

I nodded, mustering up a forced smile. "Yeah. It's great, isn't it - you'll get the baby out tomorrow."

She nodded, smiling. "Yep. I'm so excited."

"I bet it's been the longest three weeks of your life?"

She looked to me before giggling incontrollable and I laughed with her, not noticing the fact that the door had opened and the sound of large feet bouncing off the floor snapped my head up as I watched him come into the room - his eyes boring into mine and I bit my lip, looking down as I averted my gaze.

Suddenly, Bella made a familiar face that had been overcoming her normally porcelain features over the past couple of days. "Rose?" she asked.

I heard Roses chuckle. "Again?"

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella explained.

I got out of the way while Rosalie came to lift Bella from the couch and take her to the bathroom."Can I walk?" Bella asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

Rosalie set Bella carefully on her feet, keeping her hands right at Bella's shoulders. Bella stretched her arms out in front of her, wincing a little.

"That feels good," she sighed. "Ugh, but I'm huge."

She really was. Her stomach was its own continent/planet and don't even get me started on those planets that sat on her chest.

"One more day," she said, and patted her stomach.

I couldn't help the small smile that fluttered onto my lips as I watched her stretch her fingers before sighing.

"All righty, then. Whoops—oh, no!"

The cup Bella had left on the sofa tumbled to one side, the dark red blood spilling out onto the pale fabric. Automatically, though three other hands beat her there, Bella bent over, reaching out to catch it.

There was the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the centre of her body."Oh!" she gasped.

And then she went totally limp, slumping toward the floor.

I shot up, watching as Rosalie caught her in the same instant, before she could fall. Edward was there, too, hands out, the mess on the sofa forgotten.

"Bella?" he asked, and then his eyes unfocused, and panic shot across his features.

A half second later, Bella screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS FANFICTION AFTER THIS CHAPTER!<strong>

**I'm kidding, of course. Why would I give up this story? **

**But have I got your attention? Good, because I need it. So, I don't know if any of you know, but I recently created a story called the Alchemists Legacy, and it is my new baby and if anyone here likes Harry Potter X OC fanfiction, this is for you - or if you just like Harry Potter, it's and hopefully will be a great read. **

**And whoever reads it (and hopefully reviews it) I will give them a huge favour. **

**(Not sexual - get that out of your minds, giving away personal information, giving away stories, etc etc.)**

**But I will give you advice, if you want it, maybe create an OC that can be mentioned in the story on your behalf or maybe you can create an OC and I'll tie it in with the plot. I might even reveal the future of Anna and Jacob to one special reviewer, and this is a limited time offer - an epilogue only two people know about! I could help with stories, give my thoughts, or whatever to do with Fanfiction. Anything. **

**So, please pleae please review and check out my new story. **

**Also just wanted to mention we've got about another 15+ chapters or 20+ chapters left, so this story won't be over for quite a while :)**

Oh, and check out this on youtube - Charlie reads twilight and then go and check out Alex reads twilight. Its for all my non-twilight lovers, and it is so funny.

**READ THE ALCHEMISTS LEGACY!**

**READ THE ALCHEMISTS LEGACY!**

**READ THE ALCHEMISTS LEGACY!**

**READ THE ALCHEMISTS LEGACY!**

**READ THE ALCHEMISTS LEGACY!**

**READ THE ALCHEMISTS LEGACY!**

**READ THE ALCHEMISTS LEGACY!**

**READ THE ALCHEMISTS LEGACY!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	32. The eyes of the Swan women

_Imagination is not only the uniquely human capacity to envision that which is not,_  
><em>and therefore the fount of all invention and innovation.<em>  
><em>In its arguably most transformative and revelatory capacity,<em>  
><em>it is the power to that enables us to empathize<em>  
><em>with humans whose experiences we have never shared.<em>  
><em>~J. K. Rowling~ <em>

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
><em>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<em>  
><em>He smiles politely back at you<em>  
><em>You stare politely right on through<em>  
><em>Some sort of window to your right<em>  
><em>As he goes left and you stay right<em>  
><em>Between the lines of fear and blame<em>  
><em>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Let him know that you know best_  
><em>Cause after all you do know best<em>  
><em>Try to slip past his defense<em>  
><em>Without granting innocence<em>  
><em>Lay down a list of what is wrong<em>  
><em>The things you've told him all along<em>  
><em>And pray to God, he hears you<em>  
><em>And pray to God, he hears you<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
><em>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<em>  
><em>Drive until you lose the road<em>  
><em>Or break with the ones you've followed<em>  
><em>He will do one of two things<em>  
><em>He will admit to everything<em>  
><em>Or he'll say he's just not the same<em>  
><em>And you begin to wonder why you came<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_How to save a life_  
><em>How to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
><em>Somewhere along in the bitterness<em>  
><em>And I would have stayed up with you all night<em>  
><em>Had I known how to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>  
><em>How to save a life<em>

_~How to save a life~_  
><em>The Fray<em>

* * *

><p>The scream knew no bounds.<p>

It was not just a scream, it was a blood-curdling shriek of agony. Something I had never heard, nor had I ever witnessed before. The horrifying sound cut off with a gurgle, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body twitched, arched in Rosalie's arms, and then Bella vomited a fountain of blood.

I gasped as I felt my stomach churn as tear brimmed my eyes. "WHATS HAPPENING!"

Bella's body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in Rosalie's arms like she was being electrocuted. Her head thrashed in Rosalie's marble arms, her limbs flailing uncontrollably and I put my hand to my mouth in horror as I watched my cousins eyes fade, going black into an unconscious state. It was the wild thrashing from inside the centre of her body that moved her. As she convulsed, sharp snaps and cracks kept time with the spasms.

Rosalie and Edward were frozen for the shortest half second, and then they broke. Rosalie whipped Bella's body into her arms, and, shouting so fast it was hard to separate the individual words, she and Edward shot up the staircase to the second floor.

I watched them, unable to move as I watched Jake sprint after them - Edwards voice bellowing throughout the house. "Morphine!" Edward yelled at Rosalie.

"Alice get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched.

My legs were frozen in space, my eyes looking over the pool of blood that trickled through the intricacies of the wooden floors - creating rifts and almost becoming like a river system.

_What are you doing?_

_GET IN THERE NOW!_

The room I followed them to looked like an emergency ward set up in the middle of the library. I had been here before - setting up things that would calm Bella. Now, when we're in the moment of need - I realised that pictures of a childhood would do shit all to calm down my thrashing cousin.

_Fucking Idiot._

The lights were brilliant and white. Bella was on a table under the glare, skin ghostly in the spotlight. Her body flopped, like a fish on sand - parched for the release of it sanctuary, of the familiar feel of water against it's scales. Rosalie had pinned Bella down, yanking and ripping her clothes out of the way, while Edward stabbed a syringe into her arm.

I had no time to panic, and I sprinted next to Bella - grabbing Bella's hand.

She had to have someone with her.

She needed me.

"What's happening, Edward?" I screeched, not tearing my eyes from her agonized face.

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!"

Somewhere in this, Bella came out of the darkness that had taken her away from us - that had made us worry so. She seemed to panic when she realised what had happened - what was happening.. She responded to their words with a shriek that clawed at

my eardrums.

"Get him OUT!" she screamed. "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

I saw the red spots pop out when her scream broke the blood vessels in her eyes.

Yet unlike many times, I wasn't looking away fro the fear that my memory might retain these horrifying pictures - I was looking at her die with no emotion, devoid of any reason to worry, or freak out.

I needed to be strong for Bella.

I couldn't let her see me that way.

"The morphine," Edward growled.

"NO! NOW!" Another gush of blood choked off what she was shrieking. She grasped my hand so strongly that I was taken aback by her strength.

She was no longer the feeble pregnant woman that relied on others - she was a mother protecting her child, fiercely wanting to keep it safe from this damaged and tormented. I grabbed her face, pulling her eyes away from everything and she held my gaze.

"Look at me, Bell's. Nothings going to go wrong - it's just like we planned, remember?" I asked, and she let out a scream of agony, yet a small nod prevailed. "Just imagine the baby, Bell's. It'll be so beautiful. I promise you'll be able to see it."

I held her head up, desperately trying to clear her mouth so that she could breathe again. Alice darted into the room and clipped a little blue earpiece under Rosalie's hair. Then Alice backed away, her gold eyes wide and burning, while Rosalie hissed frantically into the phone.

In the bright light, Bella's skin seemed more purple and black than it was white.

Deep red was seeping beneath the skin over the huge, shuddering bulge of her stomach. Rosalie's hand came up with a scalpel.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at her.

"There's no time," Rosalie hissed. "He's dying!"

My head snapped up, and my eyes widened. "Your cutting it out!"

"THERES NO OTHER WAY!"

I watched in horror as her hand came down on Bella's stomach, and vivid red spouted out from where she pierced the skin with the scalpel, the silvery translucence of metal shining against her corpse- like skin, the two meshing together in a unbelievably catastrophic mixture. It was like a bucket being turned over, a faucet twisted to full. Bella jerked, but didn't scream. She was still choking.

And then Rosalie lost her focus. I knew in that moment that her only priority was now blood, the baby no longer meaning anything to her. The baby was now just something in the way. I saw the expression on her face shift, saw her lips pull back from her teeth and her black eyes glint with thirst.

She was so thirsty.

And she was going to drink.

She was a monster.

Unstoppable and uncaring.

She wasn't human in any way.

"No, Rose!" Edward roared, but his hands were trapped, trying to prop Bella upright so she could breathe.

"JACOB GET HER OUT OF HERE!" I demanded, narrowing my eyes as I watched

He launched myself at Rosalie, jumping across the table without bothering to phase. His body smashed against hers, copper skin against that of a corpse. As he hit her stone body, knocking her toward the door, his right palm smashed against her face, locking her jaw and blocking her airways.

Although I doubted that affected her.

She flew into the door frame, buckling one side of it as he kicked her - the little blue speaker in her ears smashing into a million, tiny pieces. Then Alice was there, in an instant, yanking her by the throat to get her into the hall.

I gasped as I saw Jake turn to us, ripping what appeared to be the scalpel out of his flesh.

"Alice, get her out of here!" Edward shouted. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, we need you!"

I didn't waste any time turning back to Bella and ignoring what was happening everywhere around me. I looked at Bella, who's white skin was no longer white - but blue, her eyes wide and loosing their colour.

I knew what I had to do.

CPR was the only option, and I could here in the background Edward growling at me to go faster - to get her heart beat back."Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"

Another shattering crack inside her body, the loudest yet, so loud that both of them froze in shock, while I wouldn't let my hands to stop moving in an upward, downward motion - my folded hands pushing on her chest, just hoping that I could contribute to her survival. Her legs, which had been curled up in agony, now went limp, sprawling out in an unnatural way.

"Her spine," he choked in horror.

My eyes widened in horror as I turned to Edward, opening my mouth to scream at him, to tell him anything but it seemed someone beat me to it. "Get it out of her!" Jacob snarled, flinging the scalpel at him. "She won't feel anything now!"

And then I bent over her head. Her mouth looked clear, so I pressed mine to hers and blew a lungful of air into it. I felt her twitching body expand, so there was nothing blocking her throat.

Her lips tasted like blood but I was sure that the metallic taste on her lips wasn't the donors she had been living off - but that of her own.

I could feel her heart beneath my folded hands, thumping unevenly. "Bella, I swear if your heart stops I'm going to fucking kill you. Just keep your heart beating, please, please Bella."

I heard the soft, wet sound of the scalpel across her stomach. More blood dripping to the floor.

The next sound jolted through me, unexpected, terrifying. Like metal being shredded apart. Or almost like the sound of lions feeding on a carcass, their teeth moving in ultimate synchronisation. Yet this wasn't the lions i would watch in documentaries - this was the teeth of a monster.

Of a vampire.

Don't look - focus on Bella's heart.

Keep her heart beating.

She coughed back at me, her eyes blinking, rolling blindly.

Well, at least that was some sort of sign that she was still alive.

Her eyes wheeled, looking for me, or him, but seeing nothing.

I stared into them anyway, keeping my gaze locked there.

And then her body was suddenly still under my hands, though her breathing picked up roughly and her heart continued to thud. I realized the stillness meant that it was over. The internal beating was over. The baby must be out of her.

My head snapped up, and I watched as Edward looked at a small bundle in adoration. Edward whispered, "Renesmee."

I WAS RIGHT!

I looked back down at Bella as she lifted her hands weakly, beckoning for the baby to brought to her. "Let me-" she croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me."

I smiled, tears leaking from my eyes as I watched the embrace - the small bundle handed to it's mother, and it was like they were reunited - like Renesmee was always meant to sit in her arms, always meant look up to her with those Swan brown eyes.

I couldn't look away from the embrace - watching as Bella blinked, then stared, finally seeing the sun for the first tine. She moaned in exhaustion, while exuding happiness - moaning out a weak croon as she smiled weakly. "Renesmee. So- beautiful."

And then she gasped- gasped in pain.

Edward had snatched Renesmee out Bella's limp arms and he shook his head as I looked back at Bella - whom had a small bite mark just above her left breast, blood flowing from the wound yet it slowly failed to produce anymore blood.

"No, Renesmee," Edward murmured, the moment in itself beautiful.

I smiled at Renesmee, but in a second the happiness that once swirled around the room - that once enveloped this tortured was gone with Jacob pushing past me, and taking over the CPR.

And then I realised that underneath my hands I felt no heart beat.

That her body had grown cold.

I watched as Jake blew a forceful blast of air into her throat, mechanically moving her chest while pumping her heart again. "What are you waiting for?" I choked out breathlessly, pumping her heart again.

"Take the baby," Edward said urgently, looking at both of us.

"Throw it out the window." Jacob snarled, and I paid no attention to him - grabbing the baby softly, and I looked down at the now alert baby, that by far didn't look like a new born.

I looked down, mesmerised by the eyes that were identical to Bella's - vibrant yet mysterious all in the same way. I glanced over my shoulder once more before I saw a silver syringe in Edwards hand.

"What's that?"

His stone hand knocked Jacobs out of the way. There was a tiny crunch as his blow broke Jakes little finger. In the same second, he shoved the needle straight into her heart.

"My venom," he answered as he pushed the plunger down.

"Keep it moving," he ordered. His voice was ice, was dead. Fierce and unthinking.

Like he was a machine.

I needed to get the baby away and I went through the house swiftly, going into the living room and I looked up from the tiny finger that had wrapped its fist around my pinkie finger, and saw three pairs of black eyes stare back at me - one pair, in partiular, mesmerised.

Rosalie stepped forward, and I stepped back - retreating from the monster I had only seen twenty minutes ago. I would not let her near the baby - not until Bella was here.

Not until she was better.

"Can I hold-"

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "No. No you can't." Her eyes glanced down to my blood soaked clothes, and stepped back. "I think it'd be best if you went in the Kitchen, Rose."

She begrudgingly nodded, looking down at the bundle in my arms once more before she turned - walking away from the both of us.

I sat down on the sofa, looking down at the bundle in my arms and I smiled - biting my lip at the beautiful child that snoozed, not knowing what was happening in the other room. Her fist still clenched at my finger, and I smiled - the sobs overcoming me as I woke the baby up unintentionally by the vibrations of my chest.

She looked up at me, with those inquisitive and remarkable eyes.

Those of the Swan women.

I heard someone behind me, and I glanced - looking at Jacob whom I had never seen so angry. His body, tense and rigid, was covered in Bella's blood while his face was not only agonized over the fact that his best friend might have just died, but that I, his ... soul mate, was looking at the very thing that killed her in awe.

I could tell he wanted to kill Renesmee - I could feel his infuriation and his grief coarse through his body like a river running down endless slopes and hills.

"You said that you would do anything for me. Because I'm your imprint. It's programmed into you." I stood, holding the baby close to my chest. "If you hurt her, I will make sure you never see me again after tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all brillaint people that reviewed.<strong>

**YOU ARE THE MY LIFE!**

**NOT REALLY! **

**BUT STILL!**  
><strong><br>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	33. The transformation has begun

_**AN: MESSAGE DOWN THE BOTTEM!**  
>Courage is worthy of respect<em> _when displayed in the maintenance of legitimate claims_ _and in the repelling of aggressions, bodily or other._ _Courage is worthy of yet higher respect_ _when danger is faced in defence of claims common to self and others,_ _as in resistance to invasion._ _Courage is worthy of the highest respect_ _when risk to life or limb is dared in defence of others._

_HERBERT SPENCER, The Study of Sociology_

_I turn the music up,_  
><em>Got my records on<em> _I shut the world outside_ _until the lights come on  
><em> _Maybe the streets alight,_ _Maybe the trees are gone_  
><em>I feel my heart start beating to my favorite song<em>

_And all the kids they dance_  
><em>All the kids all night<em>  
><em>Until Monday morning feels another life<br>_ _I turn the music up_ _I'm on a roll this time_  
><em>And heaven is in sight<em>

_I turn the music up,_  
><em>I got my records on<em>  
><em>From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song<em>  
><em>Don't want to see another generation drop<em>  
><em>I'd rather be a comma,<em> _than a full stop_

_Maybe I'm in the black_  
><em>Maybe I'm on my knees<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes<em>  
><em>But my heart is beating and my pulses start<br>_ _Cathedrals in my heart_

_As we saw, oh this light  
><em> _I swear you emerge blinking into  
><em> _To tell me it's alright_  
><em>As we soar walls<em>  
><em>Every siren is a symphony<em>  
><em>And every tears a waterfall<br>_ _  
>Is a waterfall<em>  
><em>Oh Is a waterfall<br>_ _Ooh-oh-oh_  
><em>Is a waterfall<em>  
><em>Every teardrop<em>  
><em>Is a waterfall<em>  
><em>Ooh-oh-oh<em>

_So you can hurt,_  
><em>hurt me bad<em>  
><em>But still I'll raise the flag<br>_ _It was a_ _wa-wa-wa-wa-waterfall_  
><em>A wa-wa-wa-wa-waterfall<em>  
><em>Every tear<em>  
><em>Every tear<em>  
><em>Every teardrop is a waterfall<em>

_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_Every teardrop is a waterfall_

_~Every teardrop is a waterfall~_  
><em>Coldplay<em>

* * *

><p>I had never been in a house so silent.<p>

Yes, there was that time for school that we went to the old persons home but this was not like that. At least in the background there was the sound of I love Lucy running in the background, and the sound of shuffling canes against the hard wooden floors echoing throughout the silent home.

But this was awful.

In my arms, she was sleeping, her face contorting with what only I can assume was a nightmare. Or a dream. I watched as she squirmed, her small fist wrapping itself around my finger and I gasped in surprise.

_What._

_The._

_Fuck?_

My eyes widened in shock as images of Bella flew through my mind - the sound of my voice bellowing through her mind while it was intertwined with Bella's and Edwards, whom were softly combined in a mixture that was melodious.

_And I repeat, what the fuck?_

I watched as Bella's bloodied body tore apart, but it was not what I had seen in the delivery room - no, it was from the inside of her and then, bright, with lights behind his head, Edward appeared, blood surrounding his lips and a smile lit his perfectly sculpted face. And then his lips moved as he picked her from Bella, smiling softly as he looked down at her.

"Renesmee,"

And then Jacob shot up.

Renesmee awoke with the noise, and I looked to Jake - raising my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, heading over to me and he looked in disgust at Renesmee, and I stepped back automatically. He seemed hurt at first, but I couldn't trust Jake - I knew what he would do if he had the chance.

"Jacob?" I asked, cocking my brow. "What's happening?"

He looked to me, his dark eyes boring into my. "They're here."

_Well, tell them to go away._

"I'm not going to let them hurt us," Edward said as he descended from the stairs, his eyes snapping to the bundle in my arms and he turned to the porch. "I won't let them hurt my family. Jacob!"

I froze, my arms tightening automatically around the baby that I held close as I watched Jake walk toward the front door, heading to the porch. "Jacob!"

He walked over to me, pressing his lips against my forehead, his hand going to my hair as he pulled me closer. "Stay here, please."

I closed my eyes, basking in his warm kiss as my fingers went up to stroke his face, but he pulled away. He walked away from me, and I looked to the ground, shaking my head before I turned - my eyes wide. "Jake," I exclaimed, and he turned around - cocking a brow. "Be safe."

I turned back, looking down at the wide eyes of Renesmee and I smiled weakly as she clutched my finger again, a gasp escaping me again as images flashed through my mind. I heard a crash outside, and my eyes widened and Rose shot up, her dark eyes downcast as she was beside me in a second, her eyes looking down at a squirming Renesmee, her lips going to Renesmee's forehead. "Go. Go up stairs, now."

"Wait," I exclaimed, turning to see her at the door. "What are you doing!"

"I need to help them. Now go!"

I caught glimpse of the action - wolves on top the Cullen's, their teeth bared and growls echoing from they're mouths. Alice was pinned down by one, her shrill yelps echoing through the house before Leah ripped the wolf from her, rolling down the hill as they snapped at each other. Emmett was fighting off two wolfs from the branch of a tree, and Rosalie came to his aid - grabbing the brown wolf by his skin and throwing him from the trunk of the tree.

Edward, distraught with grief and anger, was battling with Jasper against five wolves, his blood stained shirt becoming ripped and shredded in the process, while Esme was smashed against a tree - a grey wolf snapping at her before Seth came to her aid.

My eyes widened as I saw Jake, his russet fur being ripped out by a smaller yet still huge black wolf ripping the flesh from his back, tearing his teeth into Jakes skin.

Yelping, Jake squirmed as the black wolf tore into his flesh and I looked up at the stairs, my feet moving before I could stop them. I had to help Jake, I needed to help Jake - I wouldn't let them hurt him because of Bella and Renesmee.

I was at the front door in seconds, and I watched in repulsion as I heard flesh being torn - the sound of paws hitting skin, and yelps intertwined with the hollow some growls that came from the Quileute wolves.

It was like nails on a chalkboard to me, and I felt my eyes burr with unwanted tears - clutching the baby closer to my chest as I watched Jacob being torn apart by the black wolf. I was Jacobs imprint - they couldn't hurt me.

They can't hurt me.

Tightening my hold on Renesmee, I stepped onto the porch - fear overcoming me and disallowing me from going any further. I tried to open my mouth, tried to make a semi-dramatic scene but nothing came out.

Even in my silence, they didn't notice I was there - they were so content on destroying each other, they didn't even realise that I was standing there, in my arms the thing that they were fighting over.

_Speak up, wimp._

And then I heard it.

The ear splitting howl that came from Jacobs mouth cut through me like someone was stabbing me with thousands of daggers, ripping me apart cell from cell - membrane from membrane. I felt my knees buckle as I saw his arm, broken and in an unnatural position, in the mouth of the large black wolf had caused, and I felt fury consume me. "STOP! PLEASE, STOP!" I shouted, my arms tightening around Renesmee - who stirred in my arms. I felt the tears spill from my eyes, and I felt a sob leave me. The black wolf that had attacked Jake leapt up, baring his teeth as he growled - stepping forward and I felt fear overwhelm me as it came closer to me. "YOU CAN'T HURT ME! IF YOU KILL HER, YOU KILL ME!"

"Anna is Jacobs imprint. You can't harm her - it's your most absolute law." Edward bellowed, and I watched as the black wolf backed away with his pack, disappearing into the forest. Edward turned back to me, his dark eyes filled with sorrow as he nodded his thanks - walking past me and up the stairs.

I passed Renesmee into Rose's arms, reaching Jake whom had phased - my hands going to his bare, scorching chest and I felt more tears fall as I looked at his arm, in which was twisted unnaturally and he arched in agony. I looked up to the porch, reassuringly putting my hand on Jakes hard, locked jaw.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled, my hands shaking and Carlisle was by my side in a second - his cold hands going to Jacobs arm.

"It looks like a fracture. ALICE! Help me get him inside."

I bit my lip, exhaling a rattled breath. "Good morning, Sleeping beauty."

Jakes eyes squinted against the light that flooded into the room, and I looked down to the floor - wiping my tired eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not as long as Bella," I murmured, and he looked down to his bandaged arm, that was against his bare chest. "About, urgh, 10 hours I guess."

He raised his eyebrows. "Pretty good sleep then."

I nodded. "Yeah."

_Is that all you say?_

_Your boyfriend nearly died, and that's all you say?_

_Your pathetic!_

"So, urgh, these are nice sheets." He said, and I bit my lip - trying to control my laughter. "Want to get in them?"

"Your such a loser."

He scoffed. "A good looking loser."

I nodded, agreeing. "A very good looking loser."

Before he could retort, I gently crushed my lips against his - cradling his face with my finger tips and I felt a few tears release on their own accord. To have my lips against his was unlike anything, I had no idea how I could have a live a semi-interesting life before I could kiss Jacob Black. How could I live without these splendid kisses? The very kisses that the corny romance novels boast about, the very kisses that are shared between passionate lovers, and more so; passionate enemys. He wiped my dreaded tears away, and I shook my head. "I'm so sorry I was such a bitch."

"What time are you talking about?" He said cockily, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you meant to be injured and sickly?"

He shook his head. "Probably. Sam fucked up my arm - what did Doc say about it?"

"A fracture, and you dislocated you shoulder." I said, and he sighed.

"That's the twelfth time."

I raised my eyebrows. "Twelfth? That's not natural Jake."

"And neither is being a teenage werewolf."

_I thought he was going to say Teenage mutant turtle - I would actually believe that._

Jake a teenage mutant turtle?

Really_?_

Actually, now that you mention it - his shell was a big give away, I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, be quiet. At least you don't have to go through raging hormones, have budding breasts, a vagina that when going through 'menstruation' it's like Niagara fucking falls down there and then when you lose your virginity to a tampon, well, that's just a bad day for everyone."

_Niagara falls?_

_I thought we talked about this?_

_And your seriously bringing the tampon into this?_

_I thought we said we would never discuss that incident ever again._

Yeah, well, things change.

_Hey, talking about tampons - I wonder what Bella does when it's her 'time of the month', if you get what I'm saying._

_What does she do with the vampire that wants to drink her blood._

_Any of her blood._

_'Death by Vampire smelling period blood' - I can see it now._

"Great, your alive. I was kind of hoping you would die, but I guess we can't always get what we want when it comes to pets."

I rolled my eyes, turning around as I saw Rose - her blonde tresses tied back and baby vomit staining her top, in which I can only assume was some kind of designer and cost over a two-hundred dollars.

She was probably going to throw it out after she wore it anyways.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?"

_The ceiling?_

_Bella giving birth to a mutant half-vampire baby that turned out to be a girl and not a boy, as everyone except we believed, and turned out to be the shock of the night before a pack of wolves attacked us._

_That's what's up._

_Bitch._

"Can you take Renesmee for a while?" She asked, looking down at her top. "I have to go get cleaned up."

I nodded. "Is Edward still..."

She nodded. "Hasn't moved."

I turned back to Jake, biting my lip. "So the bloodsuckers still alive, then?"

I sighed. "Jake, please, just don't."

"I'm not doing anything." He innocently said, and I made my way to the door. "Stupid little leech."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Annoying wolf ass,"

Annoying wolf ass? Original.

I smiled in jubilance as I saw Renesmee reaching out from me, and I smiled - taking from Emmett, whom had his protective Arnold Schwarzenegger like arms around her tiny body, in which had transformed in the past ten hours to instead of looking like a newborn, which she didn't even then, she looked to be a couple of weeks old - or over a month.

Her intelligence and personality was astounding, and that being in a mixture with her inevitable growth - she was being tested by Carlisle nearly every hour, who like the rest of us, was completely absorbed in this tiny creature.

She was the most beautiful and exquisite creature, baby, child I had ever met - she had our eyes, and Uncle Charlies ringlets that were sprouting from her head in the most tantalising colour of bronze, just like her father. Her features, like the Cullen's, were perfectly proportioned, curved, and beautiful yet still had traces of the imperfections that was humanity, and her maternal genes seemed to shine through the perfection that was her paternal genes.

I took her in my arms, smiling as she reached her small fist to my finger, grasping it and like before, images of bright colours circled my mind - the image of Rose giving her a bath, Esme letting her play with a necklace which although entranced the small baby, she had crushed it in seconds in her small fist.

Strength, she seemed to have inherited a lot of that.

Not from the Swan side, of course, we can't even walk on a flat surface.

And then my face flooded her mind, drowning her thoughts. I was so loved by Renesmee - I could feel it, the love that flowed through this tiny creature was overpowering, enough to make any one coil at the pure strength of the emotion. I smiled despite the situation, giggling as I felt the feel of Rose's cool fingers in my hair, like Renesmee had just minutes earlier while disgusting tasting food, which I could only assume to be baby food, was thrust into her mouth - the metallic taste of the metal spoon even better than the food.

And then I saw how Rose got the vomit all over her.

It was almost like she wanted more of what I had fed her this morning, she was yearning for blood and she was asking me for more.

I shook my head. "No, Renesmee. You've had enough. And that was bad, doing that to Rose's top."

"She's just a baby," Esme said, adoringly as she cradled the small head in her hands and she kissed her forehead s she offered me the sippy cup that was filled with the dark scarlet liquid that I had just reprimanded her for asking for. "And she's hungry, barely holding down her food."

I shook my head. "You spoil her, Esme."

Esme looked up to me, beaming. "I am but her Grandmother. It's my duty, and job." She looked down at the baby, biting her lip before she looked back up to me - her newly topaz eyes boring into mine as I saw her pleading look. "Can I?"

I smiled, nodding as I passed Renesmee into her stone like arms. "You are her Grandmother, after all. I'll go get her toys."

Going into the living room, I grabbed the small box filled with toys that she liked and looked to the large box filled with toys she had either destroyed within seconds, or that she would not even look at when we tried to calm her cries.

The box contained two silver spoons that were encrusted with a 'C', a small teddy that Esme had found in the basement that only had one eye, a small bracelet that had a small, crystal love heart and wolf attached to it, and a bell.

I smiled as I grabbed the small teddy, going back to see Esme holding the bottle to Renesmee's lips - laughing as Renesmee grasped at the bottle, sucking greedily. Esme didn't look up when I entered the room, but Renesmee did as I gave her the teddy, which she clutched at.

"How's Bella?" I murmured, and I heard someone make a sound.

Turning, I saw Alice and I raised my eyebrows. "See for yourself."

Following Alice into the room that only hours previous Bella had been delivering the tiny baby that now rested in Esme's arms. It was dim, the curtains drawn and dressed in a dress of fair blue, my cousin lay on a bed - silent, still...dead.

Yet she had changed.

Her hair was once again lustrous and full, her body fuller and healthier - her skin a shade only corpses beheld yet flawless, scars no longer penetrating the skin of her. She no longer had freckles dusting her nose, her lashes were darkened and longer while her lips were reddened and no longer cracked.

"The transformation has begun."

It was happening.

I could see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapters for you.<strong>

**So sorry for the wait, had another week with the best friend. Okay, I need to thank some people - the people who have gotten me to over 400 reviews! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed my other story, The Alchemists Legacy, it will become great MWHAHHAHAHAH!**

**Okay, Bingo - In this story, Jake doesn't imrpint on Renesmee as I believed that isn't as interesting as my OC! But it would be some kind of Soap Opera moment.**

**Trich - Thank you, I try to work hard on my chapters And your reviews are perfectly fine :)**

**Cetacea-of-Time - GO GET ME AN OREO! No, you don't have to - I just made chocolate muffins! And being my creative self, I made the icing look like a Rose. I am pretty damn proud.**

**shelbron - I'm glad you liked Chapter 1 and by the by, her thought process if quite funny if I say so myself.**

**leninjaunicorn - My science teacher was a ass/bitch/annoying gossip as well! But I don't have science anymore, so I'm thrilled! And lets all be honest, we've all questioned our sanity. Thats why I love writing such imperfect characters, as although they are brilliantly flawed whether that be they're mentality, they're traits, physicl appearance, or past - its what makes them believable and relatable. And, I'm not completely sure on the imprinting situation at the moment. People are saying - 'Get Seth to imprint on her' but that was never, ever apart of my plan but it's seeping its way in, and making itself comfortable in my plan. So, I'm not going to say anything on the whole imprinting situation. Even though I just did. Okay, ignore what I just said. Well, wrote.**

**SamMorgan13 - Thank you for being a regular reviewer - your really brilliant. And thankyou for checking out my story.**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - Your reviews are alway nice to read. Don't stop them :D**

**samasbananas - I hate twilight with a passion as well, don't you worry. Don't ask why I'm writing a twilight fanficiton - it's what boredom does to me. And yes, how did you know I was in an insane asylum. Are you my ... stalker! I KNEW IT WASN'T MY IMAGINATION! Are you the talking cat, or the clown thats under my bed? ;) And the character is slightly based on me, but in other ways we are nothing alike. She has my sense of humor, and insecurities - and I mostly did that so she could seem relatable, and well, weird. Because with a weird character, you've got a good story. And I'm so, so happy that you stayed up to 1:30 am because it actually means my stories good! I love it when you think your going to hate a story, but you just want to check it out, and then it turns out to be the best story, and most addictive thing you've read and when it's over - your annoyed that you idn't find it sooner. I'm rambling, sorry. Oh, and one last thing - how, in the name of all that is sacred and holy and in the name of sugar filled sweets, is Harry Potter confusing? ;)**

**lanceygirl - I'm glad you liked the ending, 'BLOOD FOR ALL'! Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**smashingxURxface - Killing Bella would be the highlight fo my day, but alas, it seems I cannot do it for it will mess with my plan and because the way I want to kill Bella is I'm sure R+ rated. And, I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer - I'm too lazy. And, I had a Twilight marathon the other day but I ended up stoppin half way through twilight because I was sick of waiting for Kristen Stewart to get out a scentence and Edward looking severly constipated throughout the whole movie. Let's face it, though, Kristen Stewart would've one an oscar if she was in the Kings speech. You just know it. :P And I did get some of that from the book, well alot, just as a guide to know where I'm going and stay true to the story but I added alot of new details because Stephanie Meyer doesn't do well with emotional shit.**

**cakeface -I'm sorry for the cliffhangers - it's not cause I want to leave you guys hanging, I promise, it's because I'm too lazy. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**XoXMaximumculleNXoX - Wow, wow XoXMaximumculleNXoX they will get it on in due time. Just wait a while, and there will be fun filled innapropriateness soon.**

**x XRoweenaJAugustineX x - I'm so sorry for scaring you, it was just to get your attention!Don't kill me ;)**

**MindEqualBlown - OH, MY GOD - GET TO THE HOSPITAL! YOUR LUNGS BE FAILING, OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOAT, GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! SOMEONE START CPR!**

**black-sage13 - Thank you for reviewing :)**

**LJMoore - Alex reads twilight is fucking hilarious! It's like me reading it now, I'm like WTF are you serious Stephanie Meyer? And Thank you, the mixture of my character into the original is a brilliant compliment.**

**Chinmayi - Old friend, we seem to meet each other again through the wonderful world of Fanfiction reviewing. I do hope you did great on you exams, and yes, thinking of Edward jumping into a fire makes me go all warm and fuzzy, but I couldn't let it happen. And, I'm sorry but a sequel is probably not happening. DON'T SHOOT ME! Theres probably about a 5% chance and even then I'm being leinient. It's only because this year I'm in year 11 and I really can't be distracted. And, you will get a wedding chapter. And 2 epilogues, and an alternate ending which I'm still deciding if it will stay alternate because the more I think about it, the more I think it's the perfect way to end the story. AND OH GOD DON'T PULL THE TRIGGER ON THAT YAY! Ghandi, help that yay! And yes, it is Anna's destiny to enter reality talent show. The universe has spoken. D AND THANKYOU! Someone who agree's with me that those stupid characters should have been slightly more outraged by Sam's betrayel! And, lets be honest, Karmas a bitch and Emily got hers. You know me to well - give me a compliment, I'll write you a novel. It's in my nature. And, children will come soon in the much awaited eilogues! And, Edward hate is welcomed here. Don't be afraid of it. I'm sorry I scared you, it was just so I could get your attention, I'm so so sorry! Please don't kill me! Thats seriously not a problem, you've got school and what not, I was just friendly bribing people to do it :D And, yes, I know Anna gets the JACOB BLACK! THE SHIRTLESS WONDER! But thats not how Anna see's it, and if you'll notice the reaosn for that being of her insecurities and weight issues. Like I said, she's as flawed and insane as the rest of us and even though she has Jacob Black - you must understand that being told she was the consellation prize to a girl whom has been told that her whole life, had problems with her weight her whole life, it's diffucult for Anna. And a mental breakdown is in the works - what character that is is a mystery! Well, not for me - I know who it is! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And Renesmee si a god awful name - yuck! And maybe, she definetly will not be in the meadow, I promise you that. And the reason Rose just took that from Anna is because she loves Renesmee more than anything in this world, and only moments ago she nearlly killed Bella so of course she took away her personal wants and focused on what was best for the baby. As always, thank you for reviewing.**

**ReneeGoetz - Everything will work out in the end, I promise. And then they will skin into the sun set, hand in hand. Thank you for reviewing, as always.**

**LJMoore - No, I haven't told anyone why I named it Camelot and you have no idea how happy it makes me to answer someones question on that! It's called Camelot because, as we all know, Camelot was the name of King Arthurs court and castle and it was said to be a fantastical place. It is also the name that one of my favourite woman in history, Jacqueline B. Kennedy-Onassis and her husband JFK called there time in the white house, which was a time of conflict, change, revolution, happiness and an era basically of unique originality. I named the story after Camelot because of the plotline, and the changes the character would go through and her individuality always stood out to me, and Camelot was a unique place that is remembered for what I thought this story held most strongly, so it only seemed suited that this story would be called Camelot because in the characters and my mind, this story is Camelot in every way. Jacqueline Kennedy-Onassis also quoted "Don't let it be forgot, that once there was a spot, for one brief shining moment, that was known as Camelot," from the musical _Camelot_, "There'll be great Presidents again," she added, "but there'll never be another Camelot again … it will never be that way again." One of the other reasons I named the story Camelot was because there was nothing like this story out there, and there never would be again. Sorry if thats confusing, I tried to explain it simply**

**shde - Thank you, heres your update!**

**BlondeShamrock - ahhahahaha exactly the reaction I wanted! Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Twilight0Forever - First off, reading such long reviews like that actualy makes my day and reading your review was like eating cheesecake!I loved it! And even though it's a great idea, and I'm thinking abou tit - I'm not completely sure because it was not apart of my plot because I don't think Renesmee and Seth are right for each other. And thank you for loving my plural! It's a good plural! And I would never get mad at something as brilliant as your review!**

**karlee- I AM NOW! Sorry I haven't done it in a while!**

**catchmeflying - You really have no idea how complimentary your review was. Thank you for noticing, and please keep reading. It's for people like you I write this story :)**

**XxheartstwirlxX - i'm glad you like ! :)**

**Daniella - Your amazing for writing that review, and thank you for reviewing and actually reading my end notes. I know alot of people skip them!**

**bonniebeast - Your reviews mae me smile so much though work! I'm glad you found the story funny, and your sister did too! Thank you!**

**Nora - I am now!**

**EmmaMu - Thank you so much for saying all those nice things, and please keep reviewing!**

**AngelHeartFantasy12 - She's going to rob a bank and become a pre-op transsexual. Just saved you reading 20 chapters ;)**

**Unknown Girl - Creative name and thanks for reviewing ;)**

**JusTheUnderdog - YO! I'M UPDATING!**

**rocketstoblammo - I'M SO SO SORRY! I hope you did well on them, and didn't fail! And your review was my ray of sunshine, so thank you!**

**hahahaha - I'm updating :)**

**We Are Just Misguided Ghosts - Well, cursing is the best way to express yourself ;)))))) And my taste of music is being notcied! Yay! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I am so sorry if I have missed out any one but I only went back four pages and it's 12:01 am and I am so tired. I worked 2 days over the weekend for seven hours both shifts so I'm still recovering. And just a heads up, I'm going back to school in a week and I doubt the chapters will be as regular as they once were. Maybe once a week, I'll try at my best but I need to be focusing - i am sorry!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWs**


	34. The holocaust in Nessies diaper

_"Anger is like flowing water; there's nothing wrong with it as long as you let it flow. Hate is like stagnant water; anger that you denied yourself the freedom to feel, the freedom to flow; water that you gathered in one place and left to forget. Stagnant water becomes dirty, stinky, disease-ridden, poisonous, deadly; that is your hate. On flowing water travels little paper boats; paper boats of forgiveness. Allow yourself to feel anger, allow your waters to flow, along with all the paper boats of forgiveness. Be human." _  
><em> C. JoyBell C.<em>

_Happiness, hit her like a train on a track _  
><em>Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back <em>  
><em>She hid around corners and she hid under beds<em>  
><em> She killed it with kisses and from it she fled <em>  
><em>With every bubble she sank with a drink <em>  
><em>And washed it away down the kitchen sink<em>

_The dog days are over _  
><em>The dog days are done <em>  
><em>The horses are coming <em>  
><em>So you better run<em>  
><em>Run fast for your mother <em>  
><em>run fast for your father<em>  
><em> Run for your children for your sisters and brothers <em>  
><em>Leave all your love and your longing behind you <em>  
><em>Can't carry it with you if you want to survive<em>

_The dog days are over _  
><em>The dog days are done <em>  
><em>Can you hear the horses <em>  
><em>'Cause here they come <em>

_And I never wanted anything from you _  
><em>Except everything you had <em>  
><em>And what was left after that too. <em>  
><em>oh.<em>

_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back _  
><em>Struck from a great height <em>  
><em>By someone who should know better than that<em>

_The dog days are over _  
><em>The dog days are gone <em>  
><em>Can you hear the horses <em>  
><em>'Cause here they come<em>  
><em>Run fast for your mother and fast for your father<em>  
><em> Run for your children for your sisters and brothers<em>  
><em> Leave all your love and your longing behind you <em>  
><em>Can't carry it with you if you want to survive<em>

_The dog days are over _  
><em>The dog days are gone <em>  
><em>Can you hear the horses <em>  
><em>Because here they come<em>  
><em>The dog days are over <em>  
><em>The dog days are gone<em>  
><em> Can you hear the horses <em>  
><em>Because here they come<em>  
><em>~Dog Days are over~<em>  
><em>Florence &amp; the Machine<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh, Holy shit!"<p>

Rose shook her head, her hand to her mouth as we both stared at the atrocity that was Renesmee's diaper. "This isn't natural. Or healthy."

"Is it on me?" I asked, my eyes wide and I turned to Rose - my hands shaking. "I feel like it's on me. Is it on me?"

She shook her head. "No. No it's not on you."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked down at the ... Shit. Yes, it was literally shit. Big, sloppy, shit.

"How does that come out of someone so small?" I whispered, my eyebrows furrowing as I looked at the unravelled diaper.

And then I started heaving.

Rosalie shook her head frantically. "I can't- I can't deal with thi- Oh, oh."

And before I could even say anything, she was gone - leaving me with Renesmee and the ... Diaper.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

_It's like the fucking Holocaust in there._

Don't, don't even joke- Oh, god it is.

Renesmee sat on the change table, squirming and I swallowed before I coughed - the scent filling my noise. "I NEED AIR FRESHENER! I NEED AIR FRESHENER!"

And then I saw the air freshener thrown past my head.

I gasped for air as I got it, grabbing the air freshener and I pressed down on it - filling the air with 'freshening'. Renesmee sneezed and usually, I would coo over how sweet and cute that was but when the devil is in her diaper - I just couldn't.

I stood, looking at the diaper face on.

_Okay, man up._

_Grow some balls._

Okay.

Now I need to get out the wipes,

Oh, I think I'm going to be sick.

_Again?_

I grabbed the first wipe, hovering it above Renesmee's small little body but I couldn't bring myself to wipe. I just couldn't.

_You can do this._

_If you can beat your boyfriend with a bat, you can do this._

_I'm here for you._

That's good to know.

_Just do it._

_Just take the leap._

And then I did it.

I wiped.

"Oh, that's a good little poo factory."

It's not that bad as I thought it would be.

And then she peed.

Upwards.

And into my mouth.

Oh.

My.

God.

I spat it out in disgust, screaming as I ran into the bathroom, grabbing the soap and just putting it in my mouth.

That just made it worse.

This is Rock bottom

Having a baby pee in your mouth = Rock Bottom.

"What are you doing! Renesmee's still not changed!"

I shook my head, tasting the bitter taste of soap in my mouth and I shook my head. "I tried, Rose, I did. But she peed. In my mouth."

I looked up to her, shaking my head. "I'm traumatised. For life."

"Well, I'm not changing her diaper."

I narrowed my eyes. "Get Edward to do it - I don't give a flying fuck, Rose!"

She put her hands up, going out of the room. "Sorry."

Standing up, I looked in the mirror.

Vomit was in matted in my hair, bags hung underneath my eyes while I'm pretty sure I was having some pimples break out on my forehead while my lips were cracked and dry. And then a interesting amount of pee was on my top, and soaked through to my bra.

Not my best day.

I went into my room, surprised that I didn't see Jake lying in bed and I went into the bathroom - stripping off all of my clothes, and going under the scorching hot water before I jumped from it, cringing as it burnt my skin. Running a hand through my matted, and knotted hair - I ran the shampoo through it and I sighed, leaning against the wall of the shower as I scrubbed my hair.

Flipping off the water, I wrapped a towel around me as I shuddered - going into my bedroom, as I tried to find something to wear that wasn't dirty of have vomit or saliva on it.

Don't ask about the Saliva.

Apparently baby's have no control over there saliva gland.

Or maybe Renesmee has some kind of Saliva gland condition.

Urgh.

Slipping on some ripped jeans, and a comfortable shirt - I descended the stairs, and I cringed at the feel of my wet hair dripping down my cold skin and I smiled as I saw Renesmee lying on the floor on her, playing with her rattle and the boys were playing the Xbox.

Typical.

I went down to sit next to Renesmee, smiling as she smiled - showing me her full mouth of pearly whites and I smiled, picking her up. "Are you going to apologise, Renesmee?"

"God, she needs a nickname." Emmett said, and I smiled - nodding.

"What, like Ren?"

"What about Nessie?"

Looking to Jacob, shocked that he spoke up or even acknowledged Renesmee, I smiled - nodding as I tightened my hold on Ren- Nessie.

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?" Rose asked, narrowing her eyes. "Nice attempt, mutt."

I shook my head, looking at Ren- Nessie. "I like it."

Esme nodded. "Me too. It's a lot less of a mouthful."

I looked to Jake, smiling yet he didn't respond to it, just ignoring the baby yet again and going to sit with Emmett and Jasper again, resuming there game.

"How's Bella?" I murmured, and Alice sighed.

"It's nearly finished. I can see it much clearer now."

I nodded, smiling. "That's good. Rose, can you take her?"

Rose nodded, and I stood up - straightening out my jeans and I went over to the couch, tapping Jake on the shoulder and he looked up - his eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"Lets go outside," I murmured, and he nodded - grabbing my hand as I lead him out onto the porch and we sat down. "How's your arm?"

He looked down at it, stretching his fingers. "It's fine now."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure it is. Carlisle said it would be better if you still had it in the sling."

"Carlisle-"

"-is a doctor, Jake."

He shrugged, and we sat in silence for a moment before I looked up at him - smiling. "You would like her if you spent time with her."

He sighed. "Can we not talk about this again."

I shook my head. "Jake, you treat her like she's the bloody plague. She just a baby."

His jaw locked. "Anna, I've done everything for that baby and I did it for you. I kept her safe."

"I kept her safe," I said, narrowing my eyes as anger sparked in my chest. "I don't want to fight with you. I won't talk about it, okay?"

He smiled, a real smile that wasn't forced nor have any sarcasm intertwined in it, wrapping an arm around me. "Okay."

"Once all this is over," I said, looking up at him. "I want to go to the beach."

Jake looked to me, a smile toying at his lips. "The Beach?"

I nodded. "The beach. And I want to go home."

Jakes eyebrows furrowed. "Home? This is home."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "I mean I want to go back home. To my bedroom, to my cat."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You have a cat!"

I nodded. "Frank."

"You named your cat Frank?" He slowly asked, laughing at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't make fun of Frank!" I said, and he just laughed at me.

_That's what you get for calling your cat Frank._

Shut up.

I rolled my eyes, waiting for Jake to stop laughing and when he did - I turned to him, a small smile on my lips. "I want you to come back with me, Jake. It'll be for a week, or two - it'll be fun."

"You want me to meet your parents?"

I nodded, smiling. "And Frank."

He gave me a soft kiss, and I smiled against his lips. "And Frank."

We sat in silence for a moment before I ran a hand through my hair, looking to Jacob. It was strange, knowing that only a few weeks previous I had hit him with my car before taking him to my to my hotel room where a rather nosy Janitor watched me chase after him.

It had all changed now.

"What do you think they're going to do when she wakes up?" I murmured.

"If she wakes up," Jake muttered, and I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know, Anna. They'll probably move."

I nodded. "If she wakes up,"

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Anna, but she wouldn't stop crying. We didn't know what to do."

I shook my head, swaying lightly with Nessie in my arms and I took the bottle off the counter - sighing as didn't take to it, and I put it back on the counter as she wailed yet again.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Rose said, panicked as she looked at Nessie, her arms crossed against her chest. "I've tried everything - she just, she won't stop. She won't tell us whats wrong. Even Esme doesn't know what to do."

Looking down at Nessie, I put her down on her blanket - taking off her diaper to find nothing there. Not wet. Not an atrocity like before. I shook my head, putting the diaper back on and I picked a wailing Nessie up, shaking my head as I swayed her in my arms as I closed my exhausted eyes - grabbing her teddy and I squeaked it, but it only increased her crying.

Kill.

Me.

Now.

"Why is she crying?"

Turning, Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs - his dark eyes filling with pain as he looked to the bundle in my arms and I couldn't help but be angry at him. Angry for the fact that he hadn't come down in two days to see his daughter, but when he wants her to shut up - he'll come down and tell us?

What an absolute dick!

"Because she's a baby. That's what they do."

_No shit, Sherlock._

He slowly, trepidation in every step, walked over - slow, acting that instead of a baby he was walking towards - it was a ticking bomb. He came about five feet away from me - looking at the crying baby, who was now curious to who the man was. She was peering out of her blanket, her wails echoing through the Cullen mansion.

"Can I, urgh, try?"

I pursed my lips, exhaustion overcoming me as I let Renesmee into her fathers arms. Immediately, she stopped sobbing - her eyes became wide and her mouth opened as her small hand went up to his face, well, his neck and his eyes became unfocused as his mouth opened in shock, his whole face contorting in amazement.

She was showing him everything.

And she had stopped crying.

"What- how-" He said as she took down her arm, falling asleep and I smiled.

"If you had come down earlier, you might have been able to see her. What she's able to do. She can show you things." I smiled, crossing my arms. "She's gifted."

Edward looked down at her, smiling in absolute adoration. "She's perfect."

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah she is."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you guys are brilliant.<strong>

**I know, I know - short chapter but I've been really sick and this is the best I can do. Also, if there are any new readers to this story - check out the Alchemist Legacy. Aparently it's good according to my reviewers, and I could really do with some more support.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	35. Midnight rendezvous

_"I gave him my heart,  
>and he took and pinched it to death;<br>and flung it back to me.  
>People feel with their hearts, Ellen,<br>and since he has destroyed mine,  
>I have not power to feel for him."<br>Emily Brontë, _Wuthering Heights__

_Remember those walls I built_  
><em>Well, baby they're tumbling down<em>  
><em>And they didn't even put up a fight<em>  
><em>They didn't even make up a sound<em>  
><em>I found a way to let you in<em>  
><em>But I never really had a doubt<em>  
><em>Standing in the light of your halo<em>  
><em>I got my angel now<em>

_It's like I've been awakened |_  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>It's the risk that I'm takin'<em>

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>  
><em>You're everything I need and more<em>  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your_  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
><em>Burning through my darkest night<em>  
><em>You're the only one that I want<em>  
><em>Think I'm addicted to your light<em>  
><em>I swore I'd never fall again<em>  
><em>But this don't even feel like falling<em>  
><em>Gravity can't forget<em>  
><em>To pull me back to the ground again<em>

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
><em>Every rule I had you breakin'<em>  
><em>The risk that I'm takin'<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna shut you out<em>  
><em>Everywhere I'm looking now<em>  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>

_Baby I can see your halo_  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>  
><em>You're everything I need and more<em>  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>

_I can feel your_  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your_  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>Halo, halo<em>

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
><em>I'm surrounded by your embrace<em>  
><em>Baby I can see your halo<em>  
><em>You know you're my saving grace<em>

_You're everything I need and more_  
><em>It's written all over your face<em>  
><em>Baby I can feel your halo<em>  
><em>Pray it won't fade away<em>  
><em>I can feel your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>

_I can feel your_  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can feel your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>I can see your<em>  
><em>halo halo halo<em>  
><em>~Halo~<em>

_Beyonce_

* * *

><p>Sex dreams.<p>

Of Jacob Black.

Fuck.

Yep.

Fuck.

Sweat dripped from my forehead, and I groaned as I felt my core tighten - my thighs pressing together, trying to rid myself of being, dare I say, ... Horny.

Yes, very, very much horny.

_Your very poetic._

I collapsed in my pillows, my toes tingling as I tried to get the thoughts of ripping cloth, copper on ivory skin - my nails digging into his copper skin.

Urgh.

Very much, urgh.

_Just go back to sleep - you can't do anything about it._

Well...

_No._

_You have vampires that can hear from ten miles away, and you want to fuck your boyfriend?_

_Sick._

But I couldn't help myself.

Jumping out of my bed, basically for the fear that there was a flesh eating demon under there, I slowly opened the door - the door creaking, and I winced - hoping to dear god that the Vampires downstairs had ear plugs in.

Or were deaf.

Just for an hour.

Well, maybe forty-five minutes.

At the least.

Stepping into the dark lit hall, I peered into the nursery - seeing the bundle of steadily breathing blankets, I felt my lips twitch, closing the door lightly before I went to the opposite side of the hall, swiftly getting into Jake's room and I bit my lip as I looked at him - a smile slowly making it's way on my lips.

He was sprawled across the king sized bed, his mouth open as his chest rose steadily - his hand clenching the sheet and I tried to ignore the R+ rated images that were flashing through my mind at that very instant.

Okay.

This should be easy.

Slowly, I walked over to him - my eyes absorbing his chiselled chest that rippled as he coughed, and I put my hand on it, the vibrations sending me insane.

I shouldn't wake him up.

He only gets limited sleep.

I should go back to bed.

Yep.

Back to bed.

And then I shook him.

_Not going back to bed, are you?_

Nope.

Absolutely not.

"Jake," I hissed, kneeling beside the bed and I shook him once again. "Jake!"

He grumbled something into his pillow before I poked his perfect, scorching skin and he shot up - his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at me, groggily rubbing his face.

"Anna?"

Oh, god, his voice.

I forgot how sexy it was.

_You saw him three hours ago - how could you forget?_

"What-" He asked, his voice coarse and scratchy. "What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked to the aluminous numbers that shone from his alarm clock that sat on the dark cherry wood bedside table. "God, Anna, it's one in the morning. Go back to bed."

I bit my lip. "I couldn't sleep."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Well try at least."

I smiled, bemused slightly, running my hand through his dishevelled hair. "Can I sleep with you, Jake?"

He grunted, well, what I can only assume was a grunt but could easily be mistaken for a 'fuck off', I climbed into bed, feeling his warmth envelop me. He sighed, turning around and his dark orbs shined against the light of the full moon that haunted the dark skies, his long arm pulling me toward him and I moaned, delighted, against his chest.

"I'm awake now," He murmured, and I smiled.

"Finally." I whispered, kissing him softly before I grabbed a hold of his neck, pulling myself closer (I don't even know how that was even physically possible) to the point where my bosom was against his chest so tightly that the thud of my racing heart beat tried to keep up with his pounding heart.

My hand was on his chest as I pushed myself up onto his torso, straddling him as my nails dug into his skin as our lips fought against each other, Jake's hand going to my hair, pulling at it. I felt his other hand that lingered on my waist travel up my stomach, his touch alighting something in which made me squirm. I had no idea where his hand was going - it was that slow.

It was tantalising as he rubbed his thumb into the softness that was my skin, the thin layer of fabric that I had on almost seemed to tight. I gasped, throwing my head back as his thumb circled my hardened nipple - in which protruded the tight, constricting fabric that was the small T-shirt I had thrown on.

"Jake," I moaned, my hands clenching into fists.

And then he rolled me over.

His hand moved from my breast, his fingers going up to my cheek and he smiled. "Your so perfect,"

I smiled, laughing as I pressed my lips against his, my hand that was twisted in his hair travelling down his back - in which arched at my touch. I sucked, and nibbled at his neck as my hand reached his naval, before my fingers danced further down.

"Anna," He panted, his hand clutching at my face as my fingers went lower.

My fingers reached there limit, and the foreign feel of boxer shorts against my slender fingers thrilled and shocked me. I was so closer - closer than I had ever been to ... That. I mean, yeah I had seen plenty a penei before, and I had seen his - and by god was it glorious.

And slightly disgusting.

Well, how attractive could it really be?

It was a penis.

I looked up to Jake face, who's eyes were closed as my hand slowly drifted over the hardened ... Area.

And then the door opened.

"Jake, is Anna in he- Oh, oh God!"

Esme.

_Fuck._

Fuckity fuck fuck fuck me in the ass.

I closed my eye, retracting my arm as Jake rolled off of me - not standing up for obvious, hard, erection/ boner filled reasons. Esme stood in the doorway, her perfect sculpted face seemingly disgusted and horrified at the same time.

God, having a son like Emmett, I would've thought she would've walked in on this thousands of times.

"You have five seconds to leave this room, Antoinette Swan, before I call your mother."

Oh, god.

Oh, holy mother of sainted goat.

How could she have just walked in?

_She's a vampire._

_Answer your question?_

Humiliation swarmed me, suffocating me as I realised what she had just walked in on. WHAT Esme Cullen, AKA most sweetest women/ vampire/ mother on the planet earth and Uranus.

Uranus doesn't have alien life, dumb ass.

Not yet.

Maybe _Uranus_ does have alien life.

Get it?

_Everybody get's it._

_Hey, are you still in Jacobs bed?_

I jumped out of the bed, leaving Jacob to the wrath of Esme Cullen and I closed the door quietly, but it was opened by a stoic looking Esme - whom warmly sat down on my messy bed. "I'm sorry. I should've knocked first."

Yeah.

You should've.

Would of saved us all a lot of embarrassment.

"I just smelt you in the room, I had heard your voice - I, I just didn't think you were sexually active."

Urgh.

Sexually active?

I wasn't sexually active!

That's not what Jacobs boner thinks!

Shut up, conscience.

This is not the time.

Esme warmly smiled, and dare I say it, it made me hate her a little less for just walking in on me and my boyfriend nearly ... popping the cherry.

Well, not his cherry.

My, urgh, cherry.

You know, why don't they call it an apple?

Why the cherry?

Does it symbolise something, or better yet, is it meant to have some sort of meaning?

"I'm a, well, a un-popped cherry holder. You know, I have a hymen." I explained, biting my lip. "Well, I think I do. There was this time when I was eight, and there was a bicycle involved and Lily James from across the street ran out in front of me and I swerved so I wouldn't hit her so I wouldn't have a law suit on my hands because her dad was this lawyer who always used to wear plaid - don't ask why because I have no idea but I'm pretty sure he was gay. Not because of the plaid thing, but because they used to have this gardener called Martin and I walked in on them once, well, Mr James, I think, was popping Martins non-existent cherry. Anyways, I ran into the side of the house and well, I was bleeding. You know, down there. So maybe my virginity was taken by a bicycle. Or a tampon, I think I've heard that story before. But, technically, I haven't had a male sex organ in my..."

_Just stop now._

_Don't finish that sentence._

_Just please, for the love of god, stop._

"Well, vagina is what I'm saying. So I'm, well, I - I have never practiced sex. Maybe in a past life. I mean, urgh, yeah, I guess that could be possible. Maybe. Not so much."

And then I looked back up at Esme.

God, she looked like she was Bambi watching the mother die.

I had taken away her innocence.

But lets face it, it was bound to happen.

"Okay then," She said, her voice an octave higher than usual. "Urgh, wear a condom. Take the pill. Don't get pregnant or catch an STD. You know what they say, Cover your stump before you hump, Before you attack her, wrap your whacker, Don't be silly, protect your willy, Don't be a loner, cover your boner, You can't go wrong if you shield your dong, If you think she's spunky, cover your monkey, It will be sweeter if you wrap your peter, No glove, no love! See you in the morning, preferably clothed and still with an un-popped cherry."

MY EARS! MY EARS!

I just heard Esme Cullen say boner.

Was I in some kind of alternate universe?

_Probably._

She left me wide eyed and shocked at what she had just said.

I think my hearing was just raped.

_Yep._

_Definitely._

"So, I heard you and Jake getting it on last night. Ah-urgh-ah-argh." Emmett sung, a porn tune coming from his lips, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Not around the child."

Emmet beamed as he saw Nessie in my arms, scooping her from them and he smiled as she placed her hand on his face - his eyes becoming glassy and unfocused. I smiled, giggling as I felt arms slip around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Guess who," The coarse whisper sent me into a whirlwind universe of horny, and I bit my lip, cocking my head to the side.

"Urgh, Frank Sinatra? JFK? Oh, no, I know - Freddy Krueger?"

Jake turned me around, an incredulous eyebrow cocked. "Okay, I get Frank Sinatra and JFK - but Freddy Krueger? Really?"

I bit my lip, our faces inches apart. "Hmmm. I've always had a thing for his, well, fingers."

I said before chastely kissing him, turning away and going into the kitchen, hearing Emmett making a hissing sound. "Dude, you just got burned!"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing an apple. "So urgh, when is sleeping beauty going to awake?"

"WHEN PRINCE CHARMING KISSES HER!" I heard Emmett shout, and I rolled my eyes.

"HE ALREADY DID AND IT RESULTED IN THE CHILD IN YOUR ARMS!" I retorted, taking a bite out of my apple. "No, seriously, do we have to wait a week? Month? Century, because I've got a lot of things to do in a century."

"She should wake up in," Alice said, prolonging the 'in' and she eyes became slightly unfocused. "About fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes?

FIFTEEN FUCKING MINUTES!

"What?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, about fifteen, well, fourteen minutes now."

"WHAT!" I shouted, my eyes wide. "We have so much to do!"

Alice smiled. "I've done everything. All we have to do is wait now."

Great.

13 minutes and 58 seconds later.

"IT'S HAPPENING! IT HAPPENING!" Alice's shrill voice bellowed through the house as she sprinted up the stairs, the baby suddenly in my arms and Rose beside me.

"What..." I asked, confused, and Rose sighed.

"Alice is kind of excited."

No, kind of exited is when you get money from relatives you don't know.

She was fucking insane!

"So what are we meant to do?" I asked, handing Nessie to Rose.

She sighed, adjusting Nessie in her arms. "Wait."

Suddenly, the TV no longer seemed as interesting as it had when I first started watching it. Jake had slung his arm casually around me, flicking through the channels as his booted foot tapped against the hard wooden floor and I looked to him - narrowing my eyes. "That isn't annoying, or anything."

He looked to me, smiling weakly. "Hey, urgh, about last nig-"

And then Bella and Edward jumped out the window.

Okay, what the fuck?

Like really?

I really, really needed a cigarette.

I watched as they ran off, and I looked back to Jake - my eyes still wide in shock. "What the fuck?"

"I'm just going along with it," Jake said casually, before he looked back to - the dark orbs that had entranced me last night sparking against the moving pictures of the TV. "Anna, we have to talk about what happened last night."

I looked to him, biting my lip. "Talk away."

"I don't know if we should do ... That."

_Rejected._

My eyes widened. "What?"

Rejection filled through me, and I bit my lip - try to suppress it. My boyfriend doesn't want to fuck me, have sex with me, make love with me.

No big deal.

Kind of a big deal.

Kind of a massive fucking deal.

Obviously seeing my stunned expression, he tried to correct himself. "No, I, I didn't mean it like that - I, I just don't want to rush you."

"Rush me? I was the one straddling you, remember?" I hissed, my eyes narrowed. "If you just don't want to, why don't you just say it."

He shook his head, chuckling. "You think I don't want to?"

I nodded.

"Believe me," He whispered, a large smile on his face. "I'm struggling right now."

"Sure," I said, sarcasm inflicted on every letter.

He lopsidedly grinned, his hands on my waist - pulling me closer to him, the leather protesting squeakily.

I'm sure Esme would loved to have Jake fuck me on her favourite couch.

_It would just be brilliant for the leather._

He started nibbling at my neck, and I pushed him away. "Stop it."

"Yeah mutt. I don't exactly want to watch beastiality."

I flushed as I heard Rose re-enter the room, sitting down with Nessie on her lap and we sat in silence for a while as the faint sound of the TV buzzing in the background, and I felt Jake playing with my hand as Rose dropped Nessie into my lap, and I smiled as Nessie played with my necklace - her twinkling brown eyes making my uterus buzz with excitement.

Yes, you heard right.

I have baby fever.

And I'm pretty sure I was ovulating.

Jake shot up, as did Rose, and I raised my eyes. "What's happening?"

Rose looked to me, a small smile on her lips. "There back."

I bit my lip, unexplainable sadness flooding through me as I looked down at Nessie, wondering if she would like her mother more than me. Of course she would, I know that, but it was strange - knowing that I wasn't the one that would be her number one priority anymore.

Nessie would no longer tell me about her day - replaying the events constantly.

She would tell Bella.

And a small part of me wished in that moment that Bella didn't wake up.

That she hadn't survived.

Nessie put her hand to my cheek, her brown eyes twinkling as she wondered what was going on. I smiled down at her, running a hand through her bronze coloured hair. "She's awake."

And with that, Renesmee knew who I was talking about.

And then the image of a bloodied matter flashed through my mind.

I nodded. "Yes. She's awake."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you guys. <strong>

**Okay, the updates are going to be probably once a week. I know I hadn't updated in a while but I just went back to school, and I have been so busy and exhausted with everything. **

**Anyways, this is for Honiahaka02 - it's her or his birthday, so can we wish him/her a happy birthday!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	36. Throwing a rock at Bella Swans face

_"It is important not to suppress your feelings altogether when you are depressed. It is equally important to avoid terrible arguments or expressions of outrage. You should steer clear of emotionally damaging behavior. People forgive, but it is best not to stir things up to the point at which forgiveness is required. When you are depressed, you need the love of other people, and yet depression fosters actions that destroy that love. Depressed people often stick pins into their own life rafts. The conscious mind can intervene. One is not helpless."_  
><em>Andrew Solomon,<em>  
><em>The Noonday Demon: An Atlas of Depression<em>

_Share my life, take me for what I am_  
><em>'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you T<em>  
><em>ake my love, I'll never ask for too much<em>  
><em>Just all that you are and everything that you do<em>  
><em>I don't really need to look very much further<em>

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_  
><em>I won't hold it back again, this passion inside<em>  
><em>I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide<em>  
><em>Don't make me close one more door<em>  
><em>I don't wanna hurt anymore<em>  
><em>Stay in my arms if you dare<em>  
><em>Or must I imagine you there<em>  
><em>Don't walk away from me I have nothing,<em>  
><em>nothing,<em>  
><em>nothing<em>  
><em>If I don't have you,<em>  
><em>you,<em>  
><em>you,<em>  
><em>you,<em>  
><em>you<em>

_You see through, right to the heart of me_  
><em>You break down my walls with the strength of your love<em>  
><em>I never knew love like I've known it with you<em>  
><em>Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to<em>  
><em>I don't really need to look very much further<em>  
><em>I don't want to have to go where you don't follow<em>  
><em>I won't hold it back again, this passion inside<em>  
><em>I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide<em>

_Your love I'll remember forever_  
><em>Oh, don't make me close one more door<em>

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
><em>Stay in my arms if you dare<em>  
><em>Or must I imagine you there<em>  
><em>Don't walk away from me I have nothing,<em>  
><em>nothing,<em>  
><em>nothing<em>

_Don't make me close one more door_  
><em>I don't wanna hurt anymore<em>  
><em>Stay in my arms if you dare<em>  
><em>Or must I imagine you there<em>  
><em>Don't walk away from me, no<em>  
><em>Don't walk away from me<em>  
><em>Don't you dare walk away from me<em>  
><em>I have nothing,<em>  
><em>nothing,<em>  
><em>nothing<em>

_If I don't have you,_  
><em>you If I don't have you,<em>  
><em>oh you<em>  
><em>~I have nothing~<em>  
><em>Whitney Houston<em>  
><em>RIP<em>

* * *

><p>What's taking so long?<p>

I looked down at Nessie, biting my lip as I tried to peer outside but I couldn't se anything other then Jacob's back turned to me and the slight bronze tinge to Edwards hair. I couldn't see Bella, nor could I see what they were doing. I shook my head, shrugging as I looked down at the sparkling eyes of my niece - well, second cousin/goddaughter/adoptive-hamster.

_Adoptive hamster?_

_Are you compensating for the death of Salvatore Nepolian Hamickins the 9th?_

Well, it was a traumatising event.

Now, leave me alone and lets get back to the drama.

Nessie smacked at my face, her eyes beckoning me to pay attention towards her and I looked back down at her, narrowing my eyes. "Oi, little lady. We do not hit, understand?"

I swear in my reprimanding, she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly and I looked back up to see if I could see anything else, before I looked back, Rose looking nervously at Nessie - pursing her lips before she met my eyes.

I sighed, reluctantly handing Nessie over and Rose's whose face animated, brightening as Nessie touched her face affectionately and a beaming smile shone on her face and I stood up, wanting to get a better view to make sure my boyfriend hadn't been killed by a sadistic new vampire that happened to be my cousin who was ripped apart by my goddaughter.

God, I have a really complicated life.

I should probably be on Day's of our Lives.

_They'd kick you off ten minutes into it._

True, true.

I stepped forward, stretching my neck only to see Jake's clenched fists and I bit my lip, annoyance flushing through me. Why couldn't I just see if Bella was tearing any limbs off? That's all I was asking for!

I wasn't having a good day.

My view was still blocked off by some of the people that were surrounding Bella and I narrowed my eyes. Not thinking, I went outside - not worrying about the possibility of being drained y a sadistic vampire, no, I just wanted to see her again.

I was kind of hoping she would have some deformity.

It would make me feel an awful lot better about myself.

As soon as I touched the ground, I was in Jacobs arms and Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were all holding Bella back who's bottom lip twitched while she looked at me curiously, her head cocked.

She was perfect.

Brilliant.

The Universe couldn't make her ugly, and monstrous for me could they?

They had to make her fucking perfect!

I hated life.

Way to make my self esteem plummet to the earth, become set on fire and then have a nuclear missile filed at it - exploding it into billions of tiny pieces before a vacuum sucks them all up.

_Shouldn't you be worrying about other things? Like, getting eaten?_

Oh, shut up conscience. Your such a worry wart. That's all you do; 'Anna, you talking to much. Anna, your near vampires, get out of there. Anna, a sadistic vampire is going to devour you.' Lighten up, your fucking annoying me, and not to mention - you bring the mood down.

_Well, get killed then._

_See if I care._

You make no sense, weirdo.

I felt Jakes grip on me tighten, and I smiled at Bella, as she did back and the Cullen's seemed puzzled by the fact that Bella had not killed me off yet. I was kind of surprised to.

"Anna,"

Fuck, even her voice is better than mine.

Why doesn't the Universe just give me a T-shirt that says 'not better than vampire cousin.'

I smiled. "You've changed a bit, Bells. Loose some weight?" I asked, a laugh escaping me. "Become a vampire?"

I couldn't help it.

I'm just too fucking funny.

She smiled, and then I felt all sense of happiness I had just felt be pulled from me as I saw the unimaginable beauty that shone from her dazzling white teeth.

Fuck.

Me.

In.

The.

Buttocks.

Not really, I'm not into that kind of ... stuff.

_But I am._

_*Wiggles non-exsistant eyebrows*_

I'm not going to say I'm surprised.

Because then I would be lying.

Bella looked at the men who were holding her back. "I can handle it. I promise. Just keep close to me."

Jasper looked at her, his eyes narrowed and scrutinising - almost as if he was waiting for her to loose control and lunge at me.

But Bella didn't.

She maintained her composure, and I looked up at Jake - his face was hardened as I put my hand to his cheek, and he looked down - his face composed of nothing but anger.

I was so in trouble.

He was going to yell.

"Uhm, can you let me down."

"No."

I bit my lip. "Can you just-"

"No."

"Jacob, let me down."

He wouldn't even look at me. "No."

"Jacob Black," I hissed, my nails digging into his skin. "Let. Me. Down."

And he dropped me.

I groaned, getting up from the floor and Jake stepped in front of me, puffing out his chest.

_Men._

I stood on my tip toes, biting my lip as I peered over Jakes shoulder before I rolled my eyes, moving around him. "Jake, I can't see."

Bella stepped forward hesitantly, and that's when I noticed the eyes. They were nothing like the eyes inherited by the Swan women - no, they were those of absolute evil. It seemed instead of chocolate filling her orbs, blood had replaced it - circling her eyes, making her seem all the more frightening.

And then she sniffed the air.

Jasper was once again holding her, and she looked to me - her eyes beckoning me forward, just as her daughter had doe mere moments ago and I stepped forward, only to be restricted by Jake. I rolled my eyes, turning back to him and I pursed my lips.

"Let me go. She's not going to hurt me, Jake."

Jake loosened his grip on me, but his hands circled themselves around my waist. "She's beautiful. She has been asking for you, and Edward." Bella stepped forward again, her eyes wide as I described her daughter. "She has your eyes, and Edwards hair. It's down to her shoulders now. Rose is obsessed with it - won't put down the hair brush. Her favourite toy is my hair. She's pulled it out - seventeen and a half times. She has a disciplinary problem. You should probably get on to that."

Bella chuckled, her voice thick. "Can I see her?"

"Urgh, let me just try something." I murmured, but I knew she had heard it. It was impossible for her not to have heard it.

I stepped closer to her, Jake's arms still wrapped around me and I came closer - trying to ignore him. Bella's eyes grew, if possible, even wider and within seconds, we were inches apart.

And then, as if my insanity overcame me, I hugged her.

A crazed, new born, thirsty vampire.

My cousin.

I felt her go limp in the embrace, and I sighed - trying to find my cousin within this perfect body. She didn't smell like Bella anymore.

She smelt of _them._

I didn't hear her breathing, and I rolled my eyes. "Breath Bella. If you kill me, then we won't let you hold Nessie."

She stepped back, her eyes wide. "Nessie? You named my daughter after the Loch Ness MONSTER!"

And then she lunged.

Jake ripped me away, throwing me into mid-air and into the side of the house.

And I'm serious.

He threw me.

I hit the ground, my head connecting with a rock and I groaned as I felt a searing pain go up my side, my hand going to my ribs before I felt something cold trickle down my face. I tried to open my eyes, but it was blurred - the pain overcoming me as I tried to move, but I just couldn't.

And that's when I became lost in the darkness.

"Three broken ribs..."

"...could have done serious damage..."

"wake up..."

"...Anna? Anna? Antoinette Swan, wake up."

Someone who wasn't suffering from insanity probably would have been freaked out that their werewolf boyfriend threw them into a house, and then their vampire cousin tried to kill them.

For me, it was a normal day.

A very, very normal day.

Groaning, I wished the voices away with everything that I processed - wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, and ignore the world in which was seemingly causing me so much drama. All I wanted to do was have a good hour of sleep, then wake up and watch old re-runs of friends.

Is that too much to ask?

_Yes._

_Yes, it is._

I opened my eyes to Carlisle leaning over me, and I groaned - as I tried to close my eyes again, wanting to go back asleep but apparently the Universe didn't like me that much today.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

Just peachy, actually. I didn't just nearly get killed by my cousin and werewolf boyfriend, who I didn't hear grovelling for my forgiveness anywhere. So yeah, I'm just fucking great.

_No pent up anger here._

Oh, shut it you fucking bitch slagging whore.

"Would you all shut up," I snapped, anger filling me as I opened my eyes, confronted with the swirling colours that was the Cullen's and their designer clothes. As soon as my vision became un-blurred, Carlisle slowly helped me up and I narrowed my eyes as I saw Bella, whom was being held back by Jasper and Edward - Emmett idly watching on the sidelines with a cheeky, devilish grin on his face - his dimples pocking through his marble like skin.

"Anna, I'm so, so sorry."

"Your sorry?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing as my fits clenched - fury filling me as I wondered what she was sorry about. Maybe it was the flirting with my boyfriend, or maybe it was getting me involved in all this shit - or maybe it was just the fact that she had managed to ruin everything. I couldn't stop myself from telling her what I really thought of her stupid hair, and her stupid life and her stupid husbad and her stupid, stupid, stupid fucked upexcuse for a relationship with Jacob Black. "YOUR SORRY!"I screeched, wondering why I hadn't done this before. Wondering why the hell I hadn't yelled at her before.

_She was in a delicate state._

Oh, yeah, she was pregnant while flirting with _my_ boyfriend!

_This bitch has it coming._

"You ruined everything," I shouted, tears pooling in my eyes as my throbbing head distract me. "We were doing just fine without you here! You should have stayed on your fucking honeymoon! And then you come home, and your fucking pregnant! AND I STAYED WITH YOU! And then Jake finds out, and your all like 'Oh, Jake, I love Edward, but I love Jacob. I love Edward, but I want Jacob. Oh, god - EDWARD, FERTILISE ME WITH YOUR DEMONIC VAMPIRE SPERM!'" I shouted, and grabbed the closest thing I could find - now glad that I had played baseball for most of my childhood and my hand enclosed around the rock, ignoring the searing pain that came up my left side and then, I did what I wanted to do since I was a child.

I threw a rock at her.

And it hit her in the face, splitting in half.

_Satisfied?_

No.

"THE ONLY REASON YOU WANTED TO BECOME A VAMPIRE WAS SO YOU AND EDWARD CAN HAVE SOME KIND OF HORNY VAMPIRE SEX!" I screeched, grabbing another rock despite the pain that my conscience was reminding me of. "YOUR NOT EVEN THAT PRETTY! YOUR EYE'S ARE ALL FUCKED UP AND AND YOUR UGLY! And you made that whole scene by having a vampire child - it's like, urgh, hello - the rest of us have problems as well! We can't all be focused on your pathetic excuse for a life, and how in your innocence you didn't realise that when you have sex, you get PREGNANT! You fucking idiot, what did you think happened! Or did you just fall over and slip on Edwards tiny little erect penis that has little red pubic hair and you got like tangled in it and you were like 'oh, help! I'm getting pregnant!' AND BANG! EDWARDS SPERM FERTILISED SOME TINY LITTLE EGGS AND THEY TRAVELED DOWN YOUR FALLOPIAN TUBES AND BANG! YOU HAVE A FUCKING FAST GROWING, HALF DEMENTED VAMPIRE BABY!"

_Did you have to give everyone a sex ed lesson?_

SHUT UP!

"AND THEN THERE'S NESSIE! IF ANYONE, I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE KEEPING YOU AWAY! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER. YOU AND EDWARD NEVER DESERVED HER - YOUR JUST SELFISH! YOUR JUST A SELFISH, IRRESPONSIBLE, FUCKING TWAT!" I could feel the tears roll down my face as I clutched at my side, gasping for air. But I couldn't stop there, I couldn't stop myself as much as I tried. "You ruined everything. And I wish you had never woken up."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you guys. <strong>

**Sorry you guys haven't gotten a update in a while on the Alchemists Legacy but Ive been busy. I told you I would be busy. And I have been seriously fucking busy. I've actually, I know, I know, don't kill me - working on another story. This is it's summary;**

_**Reading Kama Sutra on a Friday night while her boss screamed to the high heavens was a normal Friday night for muggle Kate Watling. Waking up in Sirius Blacks bed was not.**_

**So, what do you guys think? **

**And, just want to say - how horrible was it that Whitney Houston died. My thoughts go out to her poor daughter, who must be absolutely devestated.**

I also just wanted to say, thankyou to all my reviewers who have stukc by me throughout this whole story. I love you so much, and I really hope you know that. It makes you special when you make someone happy, and I'm really glad I'm the person you decided to make happy. And always a huge thank you to my new reviewers, you make my day with your brilliant words.

**Anyways, how has everyone been? I hope everythings all good and well in reality, and I will see you soon.**

**Well, I won't actually see you. **

**Well, you never know, the world is a big place.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	37. James, who's father is an Oompa Loompa

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together."  
>― Marilyn Monroe<em>

_Give me a second I_  
><em>I need to get my story straight<em>  
><em>My friends are in the bathroom<em>  
><em>getting higher than the empire state<em>  
><em>my lover she's waiting for me<em>  
><em>just across the bar<em>  
><em>My seats been taken by some sunglasses<em>  
><em>asking 'bout a scar<em>

_and I know I gave it to you months ago_  
><em>I know you're trying to forget<em>  
><em>but between the drinks and subtle things<em>  
><em>the holes in my apologies<em>  
><em>you know I'm trying hard to take it back<em>  
><em>so if by the time the bar closes<em>  
><em>and you feel like falling down<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>we are young<em>  
><em>so let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>we can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_And I know that I'm not_  
><em>all that you got<em>  
><em>I guess that I<em>  
><em>I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart<em>  
><em>But our friends in back<em>  
><em>So let's raise a toast<em>  
><em>Cause I found someone to carry me home<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's the set the world on fire<em>  
><em>we can burn brighter<em>  
><em>than the sun<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>so let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>we can burn brighter<em>  
><em>than the sun<em>

_Carry me home tonight_  
><em>Just carry me home tonight<em>  
><em>Carry me home tonight<em>  
><em>Just carry me home tonight<em>

_The moon is on my side_  
><em>I have no reason to run<em>  
><em>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<em>  
><em>The angels never arrived<em>  
><em>but I can hear the choir<em>  
><em>so will someone come and carry me home<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>we can burn brighter<em>  
><em>than the sun<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>so let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>we can burn brighter<em>  
><em>than the sun<em>

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
><em>and you feel like falling down<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home<em>  
><em>tonight<br>~We are Young~  
>FUN ft Janelle Monae<em>

* * *

><p>I don't know how I got here.<p>

_Maybe the car that's sitting outside?_

Sarcasm isn't becoming, dear.

I didn't expect to come to hooters.

But they have really good burgers.

Really, really good burgers.

I leant against the cool table as I tried to ignore the throbbing pain that was developing around my broken ribs. I felt my phone buzzing in pockets as I listened to the slight sway of the cheap country music that some were swaying to drunkenly, and I closed my eyes - trying to lock away the outside world.

"Hey, baby."

Oh, great.

Just great.

Just what I needed .

Some middle aged perve.

Opening my eyes, I looked up to a clean shaven man - a cheeky smile on his face. He had sandy coloured hair, his face sun kissed and bright, and oddly enough - he reminded me of an orange.

A very good looking orange.

_But an orange nevertheless._

He raised his eyebrows, pointing to the seat. "May I sit down?"

I nodded, pursing my lips.

_DON'T LET HIM SIT DOWN!_

_YOUR WITH JACOB!_

I know I am, dumbass, he's just sitting down.

"So, urgh, what's your name?"

"Anna. Yours?" I asked, going back to lean my head on the table.

Nameless orange chuckled.

"James."

I looked up, smiling. "I would stretch your hand, but I'm in pain at the moment. And I can't be bothered. And has anyone ever told you, you look like an orange?"

He bellowingly laughed, ruffling his hair.

Jacob does that.

But he's better at it, of course.

_Of course he is._

This man is just a huge, enlarged orange.

_Yep. Huge, enlarged orange._

Nothing more.

He doesn't even have a nice complexion.

_Spends to much time in the tanning saloon, by the look of it._

"Actually yeah."

I raised a brow. "Any reason you are? Orange, I mean?"

He shrugged. "It's my favourite colour. And well, my dad was an Oompa Loompa, so that could be a reason."

I burst into laughter, which of course caused unwanted agony, and I tried to stop my laughter - which made me look like more of a freak.

God, I must have looked like an absolute freak.

_Huge, actually. Huge bloody freak._

James shook his head, a large goofy smile on his lips. "Yeah, growing up was really hard. Dad sung everything, and it just got real off after that."

I laughed, if possible, even harder - to my bodies disapproval, and I gasped for air as tears poured from eyes. I controlled myself after five minutes, and I looked up to him with small smile on my face. "Thanks. I needed that,"

"Anytime," He flirtatiously smirked, and I shook my head.

"I should tell you, I, well, I have a boyfriend."

His face became stoic before he smiled in relief. "Thank fuck. I'm gay as a goose"

I couldn't help but giggle.

Gay as a ... Goose?

What kind of an analogy is that?

It's not like they have any kind of similarities.

_Well..._

Oh, shut up ... Conscience.

Maybe I should give you a name.

_A name! REALLY! OH, MY GOD!_

_WHAT KIND OF NAME?_

Any? I'm tired of calling you conscience.

_I like Giuliani._

Not happening.

_Jay?_

No.

_Lily?_

No.

_Marie?_

No.

_Jane?_

No.

_Jessica?_

For gods sakes, woman, where are you getting these names?

_From a sane persons head?_

Okay, your not getting a fucking name.

_WHAT!_

_HOW CAN YOU JUST DO THAT TO ME?_

_GET MY HOPES UP!_

It's called life, dearest.

_I DON'T HAVE A LIFE!_

Obviously.

_You do realise that you've been sitting here, arguing with me, for five minutes?_

Right, I'll get back to it then.

I looked back up at James, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I'm a bit slow."

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "So, urgh, what's wrong?"

"Eh?" I asked.

"You said something before so what's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Just stuff."

"What stuff?"

I sighed. "Okay. Well, I came to this small town Forks for my cousins wedding - and by the way, the guy is like fucking Adonis - Anyways, I was on the way there and I hit a guy with my car-"

"You hit a guy with your car!"

I nodded. "Yep. Not only did I hit him, but he was also nude."

"What the fuck..."

"So I took him back to my hotel room, because he had basically begged me not to take him to the hospital so I let him rest on my bed. I had blood all over me so I went and took a shower and BANG! The door opens, and there's the - oh, sorry, I didn't mention that the guy I hit with my car, fucking sex god. And, well, quite well endowed if you get what I mean."

James scoffed. "I think everyone gets what you mean."

"Right, well, I screamed and well, he screamed and we both screamed and then he run out the door. So, of course I immediately went after him - I mean I had hit the guy with my fucking car!" James nodded, his eyes wide. "So I went looking for him. Finally, I found him - and he was still nude - and staring at this house. Once he saw me, he was just like 'oh' and ran off into the fucking forest! I mean, can you imagine if a squirrel attacked his penis?"

"Tragedy, that would be."

I nodded. "So, he left and I was like 'what the fuck' and then I turned around and saw the house I was looking at. It was my uncles. Anyway, stayed at my Uncles until the wedding - went to the wedding - saw my cousin, and her sex god of a husband. So then I'm talking to this perve in a wheelchair - who by the way, turns out to be the nudists dad - and I wanted a cigarette so I went into the forest. Then I heard this conversation between the nudist and my cousin. So, didn't take any notice of it and then I was forced to go to this lunch by my Uncle Charlie."

"It was at the nudists house, wasn't it?"

I nodded, nodding. "Yep. And then the nudist, who turns out to be the most amazing guy, apologises to me. Anyway, we dated and we kind of fell in ... Love, I guess, although I don't think either of us have told each other that and then my cousin comes back from her honeymoon and BANG! She's pregnant."

_You do realise your telling a human all about your mythical life?_

I'm not going to mention the fucking werewolves and vampires, am I?

_I don't know. You've lied on many occasions. Gotten people's hopes up._

_But hey, let's not focus on your betrayal of my trust and hope._

Oh, shut up you nameless conscience.

_I wouldn't be nameless if you had kept your promise._

"What happened then?"

I bit my lip. "Found out he'd been in love with her just before he had met me, and hadn't even told me about it. And the whole time she was pregnant, it was like she couldn't help but fucking flirt with him. Found out that she was still slightly in love with him, and when she nearly died giving birth - I grew so close to that little baby. So when she recovered, and I expected I just give the baby back without even a fucking thankyou - I threw a ... Small rock at her face."

James sat, gaping at her.

_He thinks your insane._

I know.

I know.

"So, apparently I chose the only insane table to sit at."

I chuckled, pointing to the man stroking his beard as his wife had her head in her spaghetti. "What about them? I'm sure there a bit loony."

James chuckled. "So it seems like you've had the worst kind of year."

I nodded. "Hmm."

"So what are you going to do now? "

I shrugged. "I don't know. I can't go back there. I mean, I threw a rock in her face and I said I wish she hadn't recovered. I mean, what kind of cousin does that? It's not even my baby, yet I acted like that - I mean, it was awful. And then Carlisle tried to see my broken ribs and I just pushed him away and yelled something in Spanish. I acted like a total spoilt brat bitch whore."

James nodded. "Sounded like you did."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Your not meant to agree with me - generally, a friend assures the said insane friend that said friend is not actually insane."

"Where friends?"

I shrugged. "Or really close acquaintances that tell life stories too. You pick."

"So, why are you sitting in hooters?"

I looked up, shrugging. "They have good burgers."

"Listen," James said, a small smirk on his face. "Your life is fucked, I'm not going to lie. And so is your boyfriend - I mean, dating a nudist is dangerous, isn't it? If I were you, I would probably skip town."

I bit my lip, looking down to the table.

"Your right." I said, looking back up as I grabbed my jacket, and my bag - to the surprise of James. "Your so right."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Where are you going?"

"The thing about me, James, is that I don't exactly take other peoples advice."

I turned, before turning back around - cocking a brow. "Why did you come over to my table if your gay?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you were a lesbian."

I closed my eyes.

Fuck.

This has not been a good day.

I turned, slipping my coat on as I smiled at the thought of seeing Jake.

And then I walked into a door.

Not a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you guys. <strong>

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN YONKS!**

**Year 11 has been TORTURE!**

**It has kept me so bloody busy so I am so, so tired all the time and I keep on thinking 'I'll update Camelot today' but then I collapse on the couch and fall asleep. So sorry, but that's seriously what happens every afternoon.**

**Anyways, how is everybody? I'm hoping good.**

**And hopefuly updates will be better now that I have a four day weekend.**

**Well, anyone watch the oscars?**

**If you did, did you see Angelina Jolies fucking leg.**

**RIDONCULOUS I TELL YOU!**

**Anyways, i just wanted to say to Alchemists legacy fans that it is on hiatis at the moment for reasons such as writers block. I had the whole story written, and when I was doing updates on my computer - it erased EVERYTHING! So, I'm suffering from writers block on that story. Sorry.**

**HEY, FORGOT TO SAY - I JUST WROTE THE EPILOGUE FOR THIS BABY!**

**So only two people in the world know how Camelot is going to end, my Best friend and myself. You will be pleasantly surprised. Although, I need the opinioun of some because there will be two epilogues. Should a wedding be included? Eh?**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	38. Welcome back, blood bag

_"The one place where a man ought to get a square deal is in a courtroom, be he any color of the rainbow, but people have a way of carrying their resentments right into a jury box. As you grow older, you'll see white men cheat black men every day of your life, but let me tell you something and don't you forget it - whenever a white man does that to a black man, no matter who he is, how rich he is, or how fine a family he comes from, that white man is trash."  
>- Harper Lee, <em>To Kill a Mockingbird<em> _

_Everybody's waiting_  
><em>Everybody's watching<em>  
><em>Even when you're sleeping<em>  
><em>Keep your ey-eyes open<em>

_A tricky thing_  
><em>As yesterday we were just children<em>  
><em>Playing soldiers<em>  
><em>Just pretending<em>  
><em>Dreaming dreams with happy endings<em>  
><em>In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords<em>  
><em>But now we've stepped into a cruel world<em>  
><em>Where everybody stands to keep score<em>

_Keep your eyes open_  
><em>Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown<em>  
><em>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<em>  
><em>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_  
><em>Every lesson forms a new scar<em>  
><em>They never thought you'd make it this far<em>  
><em>But turn around, they've surrounded you<em>  
><em>It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now<em>  
><em>But you've got something they don't<em>  
><em>Yeah you've got something they don't<em>

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_  
><em>Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown<em>  
><em>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<em>  
><em>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>

_Keep your feet ready_  
><em>Heartbeat steady<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your aim locked<em>  
><em>The night goes dark<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
><em>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<em>  
><em>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>Keep your eyes open<em>  
><em>~Eyes Open~<em>  
><em>Taylor Swift<em>

* * *

><p>I don't know which is worse.<p>

Shouting at my vampire cousin and basically alienating myself from her whole family, or being stuck out in the middle of no where.

Definitely not a good day.

This day is killing me.

Literally, I think I'm going into cardiac arrest.

"ROADSIDE ASSISTANCE MY FUCKING ASS!"

That was two house ago.

Really, it was pretty inappropriate to say that you'll be there any day and any time yet when I actually bloody well need them - they can't reach me for 4-5 hours because of some huge 'accident'. It wasn't my fault that some drunken idiot thought it would be hilarious if he brought a horse and carriage down the freeway.

I leant against my car, my cigarette lighting up the dawn that was breaking and I exhaled - the smoke going into the air as I released it from me. I looked down at the cigarette, twiddling it through my fingers as I pondered whether or not smoking would kill me.

Eh.

I ran a hand through my hair again as I brought the smoke to my lip again and took a drag, closing my eyes as I tried not to rip my hair from it's roots.

_We're so fucked._

Yep.

I looked up at the darkening sky, and I felt fear consume me at the very idea of being out here - lost and alone.

Can someone say axe-wielding serial killer?

I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know if maybe I should just go home - go back to my non-existent friends and my badgering parents. I could go back to them, couldn't I? I could leave Forks - go to college and live a semi-normal life. I could forget about everything; about Jacob, and about the Cullen's.

I could just leave all of it.

But I couldn't do that.

I couldn't do that to Jake, or to Bella - whom I had promised I would stay with.

Yet I feared going back.

_It's going to be so awkward._

I know.

Please, please don't remind me.

Urgh.

I felt my chest contract as I stared down at my hands, and I wondered how I could have such stubby fingers. I mean, seriously, they had some serious fat to them. I should join weight watchers just for the sake of slimming out my fingers.

Fuck, had they always been this morbidly obese?

_Yes._

_Sorry I didn't tell you._

Fuck you conscience.

_Why do you always assume I'm conscience? Why couldn't I be a tumour?_

Your not a tumour.

_STOP SQUASHING MY DREAMS!_

DREAMS? YOUR NOT EVEN REAL!

Oh, I really, really hate you right now.

I sighed, looking around the place I had parked my car and I felt my lip twitch at the irony of the situation. I had met Jake around this place. Not this exact place, of course, because that would just be fucking freaky.

I felt my lips turn up in a warm smile as I thought about meeting Jake.

That was a weird day.

A really, really weird day.

I shook my head, before going to the back of my car - rummaging through the mess as I tried to find anything that would keep me from killing myself on this empty road. I sighed as I leant over the seat, my fingers grabbing all sorts of fabrics and objects as I tried to see if out of all the junk I had stuffed in the back of my car, there was anything that was useful.

I groaned as I smacked my head on the car roof as I tried to get out of the car, and I sighed - ruffling my hair as I ran a hand over my face, wondering if life could get any worse. I felt stabbing pain ripple through the sides of my body, and I gasped - shooting up as I cringed.

"You really should stop running off,"

"GA-ARGH!" I screamed, my hands lashing out as my heart pounded against my chest.

Expecting an axe wielding serial killer, at the least, or even a paedophile in a white van - I nearly collapsed at what I saw.

Jake.

Perfect timing.

_He couldn't have come two hours ago, could he? When it was light and we could see._

I gasped as his arms grabbed me, tightening themselves around my waist as he hiked me up onto the hood of the car, his bare chest scorching as I placed my hands on it - welcoming the burning kiss that came when he crashed his lips to mine.

His arms, at my back, pulled me closer as I hiked my legs around his waist - my hands moving from his chest to his hair, clutching at it as the kiss deepened. Out tongues danced as we kissed, his hands searching my back as we abruptly separated, throwing my head back as his lips waltzed across my skin, nibbling and sucking.

I gasped in shock as I looked up at the soaring pine tree's, hearing the crickets in their symphony move with our every movement - Jacob lightly caressing my bosom as his lips tore at my top, which was already dirty and ripped. I looked to him, our eyes meeting as I grabbed his hands - gliding them over my exposed stomach and I grabbed the ripped fabric, pulling it off as my eyes never left his.

My shirt, discarded on the floor, no longer mattered as Jake's huge hand went to cup my cheek, caressing it lightly before his hand moved to my hair - gripping at it as he roughly kissed me again.

And again.

And again.

I moaned in pleasure as I leant back on the hood, my nails scratching at his bare back as he grabbed me, securing my legs around his waist as he pulled me off the hood - our lips still attached in pure and utter serendipity.

We seperated, only for a moment as we panted - our breaths intertwining with each other as I stared into his dark orbs. "I love you,"

I smiled, savouring the moment before I ran my hand through his hair - biting my lip. "I love you, too."

He laughed, leaning his forehead against mine as he moved a hair from my eyes, our laboured breaths competing with each other. "You do realise it's going to be so awkward going back,"

I laughed, before I felt the waves of pain hit me and I gasped as I lurched forward - smacking Jake in the face. He stumbled, yet didn't drop me and he groaned as he clutched at his nose. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as I tried to ignore the pain from the kiss, and from laughing and ever so gently - Jake set me down.

His arms gently wrapped around me, and I finally felt at home.

I was home.

I sighed, leaning into his chiselled chest as my arms tightened around him. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked up at him. "For what? Why are you sorry?"

His hand came out, tracing my cheekbones. "I hurt you."

I shrugged, smiling slightly. "I beat you up with a baseball bat," I murmured as I leant into his chest again, chuckling. "I think we're even."

We stood in silence for a minute before I looked up to him, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry about my nervous breakdown."

He smiled, rubbing my cheek. "It's fine. I think Emmett's still laughing."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked me, his eyebrows furrowed and I realised that my house in Portland didn't flash through my mind - the house that I had grown up in was lost to me.

Because I didn't think of that house, the house that I believed was haunted by a demon and the gnomes from Mrs. Atkinson's lawn across the road were plotting there revenge.

I had killed one of their own.

I don't really have an excuse - I just wanted to see how much it would smash if I dropped it from my roof.

_You weren't a good child, were you?_

It was for science!

I looked at him, licking my lips as I grabbed his hand. "Yeah. Lets go home."

The Cullen's house was as beautiful as ever.

I looked down at the sweatshirt I had found in the back, playing with it's strings and my car came to a slow halt on the driveway. The lights flickered on and off, and my eyes immediately went to the place I had been thrown this morning.

I took a deep breath, my eyes going over the brilliant structure that was the Cullen residence and I could feel Jake's eyes on me, yet I forbade myself from meeting them for the fear that I would crumple beneath his warm and adoring gaze.

I got out, trying to ignore the pain that shot up my sides and Jake was immediately at my side - his expression contorted in absolute concern and I wondered where that concern was when he was dry humping me on the hood of my car.

_Not that you didn't like it._

Of course I liked it!

A lesbian would like that!

They would go straight for that!

Jakes arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me up straighter as I took a step to move out of his arms yet he stopped me, smiling warmly down at me. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

I nodded, yet I almost suddenly regretted the decision.

I didn't want to go in there, nor did I want to face Bella - whom would surely spit venomous saliva in my face. I felt my knee's buckle underneath me as I wondered where my courage had escaped me, and I contemplated how much bravery I actually possessed.

_Not enough, shit for brains._

_Just go in there, and get it over with._

It's easy for you!

You don't' have to say anything!

We made our way up the stairs, and Jake opened the door for me - yet I was reluctant to go into the pristine house. I still had dirt in my hair, and I was sure my bloodied gash left a trail of crusty blood on my forehead and down my cheek.

I tried to clean myself up, yet in a matter of mili-seconds - I was in the arms of a burly arms of the ice sculptured version of Arnold Schwarzenegger, aka Emmett Cullen.

"Where were you, midget?" He said, his voice nearly shaking the huge house. "It was boring without you here."

I smiled tightly, patting his biceps. "Good to know I'm appreciated."

He let me down, sensing my pain and he smiled - his grin reaching from ear to ear. "So, where were you?"

"I was at hooters."

He looked at me, before he burst out laughing.

Yep.

I was back.

I let out an 'oomph' as I was attacked once again, and I looked to whom I was grabbed by and I smiled lightly as I saw the caramel hair of Esme. "Hey, Esme."

"Goodness, you had us all worried," She said, her hands coming up to cup my face and I realised just how much of a mother Esme was. How soft her touch was, and how her compassion just seemed to consume her when it came to her family. She could be vicious, when she wanted to be, yet she was a mother in every aspect. She looked to me, her soft smile off her face as she gently shook me - her lips pursed in a thin line. "Don't you ever do that again."

I smiled as she moved her hands away from my face, my cheeks instantly flushing as I felt just how cool her touch was. I nodding, ignoring my cold face as she smiled softly, infecting me with the warmth that she exuberated. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, before her face went to complete worry. "How are your ribs. Oh, Anna, look at your forehead. We must get you up to Carlisle, right this instant."

I smiled. "It really doesn't matter, Esme. I just wanted to speak with Bell-"

Emmett chocked on his own laughter. "Oh, you can't do that."

My eyebrows furrowed as I imagined how angry she truly was with me, and I could almost feel myself shaking with regret - wondering how I could say such awful things to her. She must hate me, no, she must absolutely despise me with every cell in her body-well, her corpse.

I nodded, not questioning Emmett. "Okay."

Immediately, he realised his mistake. "No! Not because of what you said, but-but because of-"

"They're fucking," Rosalie said calmly as she walked into the room, a small smile on her face as she gently hugged me. "Good to have you back, blood bag."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you guys. <strong>

**Once again, sorry for not updating.**

**HAD A HUGE, MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!**

**DID YOU SEE THE HUNGER GAMES! Oh, my god - wasn't it absolutely and utterly brilliant? I loved it's editing.**

**Weird, that editing is the thing that I compliment it on.**

**Anyways, Year 11's been going fine and I'm nearlly finished with the first term - which is brilliant! How are you guys? I hope good, because I haven't talked to you in about three weeks. **

**Once again, I'm so so sorry.  
><strong>

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	39. What lives in Edward Cullens eyebrows?

_"Being powerful is like  
>being a lady. If you have to tell people you are, you aren't."<em>

_~Margaret Thatcher~_

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Yeah, I was in the dark<em>  
><em>I was falling hard<em>  
><em>With an open heart<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>How did I read the stars so wrong<em>

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>And now it's clear to me<em>  
><em>That everything you see<em>  
><em>Ain't always what it seems<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Yeah, I was dreaming for so long<em>

_I wish I knew then_  
><em>What I know now<em>  
><em>Wouldn't dive in<em>  
><em>Wouldn't bow down<em>  
><em>Gravity hurts<em>  
><em>You made it so sweet<em>  
><em>Till I woke up on<em>  
><em>On the concrete<em>

_Falling from cloud 9_  
><em>Crashing from the high<em>  
><em>I'm letting go tonight<em>  
><em>(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9<em>

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Not losing any sleep<em>  
><em>I picked up every piece<em>  
><em>And landed on my feet<em>  
><em>I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo<em>

_I'm wide awake_  
><em>Yeah, I am born again<em>  
><em>Outta the lion's den<em>  
><em>I don't have to pretend<em>  
><em>And it's too late<em>  
><em>The story's over now, the end <em>

_Pre-Chorus:_  
><em>I wish I knew then<em>  
><em>What I know now<em>  
><em>Wouldn't dive in<em>  
><em>Wouldn't bow down<em>  
><em>Gravity hurts<em>  
><em>You made it so sweet<em>  
><em>Till I woke up on<em>  
><em>On the concrete<em>

_Falling from cloud 9_  
><em>Crashing from the high<em>  
><em>I'm letting go tonight<em>  
><em>(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9<em>

_Thunder rumbling_  
><em>Castles crumbling<em>  
><em>I am trying to hold on<em>  
><em>God knows that I tried<em>  
><em>Seeing the bright side<em>  
><em>I'm not blind anymore...I'm wide awake<em>

_Falling from cloud 9_  
><em>Crashing from the high<em>  
><em>I'm letting go tonight<em>  
><em>(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9<em>

_(Oh now I'm) Falling from cloud 9_  
><em>It was outta the blue, I'm<em>  
><em>Crashing from the high<em>  
><em>(Yeah) I'm letting go tonight<em>  
><em>Letting go of illusion<em>  
><em>(Now I'm) Falling from cloud 9<br>~Wide Awake~  
>Katy Perry<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah, my Renesmee!"<p>

With outstretched arms, and her fists clenching in and out - Renesmee asked for me as she tried to move from Roses arms. I smiled as she I took my little girl, giggling lightly as she put her hand up to my face - showing me what I had missed over the past day.

She had spent time with her mother, and Bella was a consistent in what she retold - apparently she held Nessie just right, just as she liked it. She brushed Nessie's hair, and played with her blocks - she was the perfect Mama. I felt a smile pull over my face as I saw a frazzled Esme holding her mangled silverware, her face contorted in absolute and utter horror that you would think, just by looking at her perfectly moulded face, she had just witnessed something absolutely heinous.

Like going to McDonalds for a salad.

_It's like going to a Prostitute for a hug - you just don't do it!_

You just had to ruin my musings, didn't you conscience?

_You love me for it!_

Excuse me while a vomit.

I smiled again as I saw Rose changing Nessie, her hands swiftly disposing of the diaper and she smiled in victory as she ran a hand through her hair (In an Anna type of fashion) and she smiled down at her small niece. And then, like a child realising that there was no Santa, she looked to her side and an expression of disgust overcame her as she saw the brown, blackish sort of substance stuck to her honey coloured hair.

It really was like watching a baby or a cat on YouTube.

You just know that it will be a good watch.

I smiled as I looked at my perfect little Loch Ness Monster, and I pressed my lips to her cheek - in which warmed at my touch - and I giggled, tickling her sides as her tinkling laughter echoed throughout the house. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck as I surveyed how much she had grown in the time that I had left.

It was astonishing.

Her hair, once again, was longer and although impossible, it seemed as if she was heavier and longer in my arms than she was yesterday. I brushed a stray curl out of her face as I kissed her again, smiling at my little vampiric baby as I sat down with her - picking up one of her mangled spoons that she had twisted and curved.

I looked up at Esme, cocking a brow. "What happened to not touching the silverware? I thought you were saving them for Her Majesty herself."

Esme rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she sat beside me - her hand going to the crown of her granddaughters head. "This little one is better than the Queen."

I scoffed. "Okay, Esme."

Nessie turned to me, her brown eyes puzzled and quizzical as she put her hand back up to my cheek - questioning what I meant by that as if she had picked up on my tone in which was dripping with the venomous sarcasm that is now infused in most of the words that leave my mouth. I smiled down at her, shaking my head I leant on her curls as a pillow - my eyes drooping.

"Tired?" Someone asked, and I nodded - trying not to succumb to the darkness yet it was hard when Nessie had her hand on my arm - showing me everything she was thinking.

_Was that George Bush? _

Why the hell would Renesmee, my half vampire-half human second cousin be thinking about fucking George Bush?

_Everyone thinks about George Bush. _

_And his chin. _

_Urgh. _

Sometimes, I wonder about you.

Us.

Maybe I should stop talking to you.

_Well, that's a bit mean. Just ignoring me? I'm not that wart on your ass._

I do not have a wart on my arse!

_Remember, young one, I know all. _

What the hell are you talking about?

_Okay, I'm slightly drunk. _

I think I'm going crazy.

Yep.

I'm definitely crazy.

_Yeah, you cray cray. _

"I cleaned your room for you," Esme said, a small smile on her face as she brought me out of my battle with my conscience and I gave her a small smile.

Poor Esme.

I wonder if she found that piece of cheese I lost?

"Thanks, Mama Ez."

Esme turned to me, her eyes wide as she looked down at me. "What did you just call me?"

"Mama Ez, gurl, it's yow hood name!"

Oh, did I forget to mention that when I'm tired, I go slightly ghetto?

Yeah, that's right.

I don't know where it comes from.

I think it's my alter ego.

_Maybe you should name her?_

I'm not getting any more crazy, conscience.

Jake looked at me, an eyebrow cocked. "Okay, where did my girlfriend go and please, please bring her back!"

I laughed, brushing the hair out of my face as I kissed Nessie again as she woke up, stretching and rolling around as I put her on the ground back to her beloved silverware. I ran a hand through my hair, clearing my throat as I tried to wake myself up and rid myself of the deprivation of sleep in which was making everything blurred and upside down. As I went to sit back down, I felt a pain shoot through my ribs as I moved my sides and I felt a small, startled noise escape my lips.

"Anna," Jake said, his hands gripping at my sides as he tried to steady me. "We should get you to Carlisle. CARLISLE!"

I smiled, shaking my head at Jake. "I'm fine, Jake, and you're going to wake Ness up."

"I don't care - you're not fine," Jake murmured, his eyes flashing in anger as I tried to downplay the pain that had subsided as I tried not to move. "You broke ribs, Anna. You've been in pain - why haven't you said anything?"

I shrugged. "There's no need for it. I'm fine."

"You're a horrible liar," Jake said, a disapproving smile on his face and in that moment, I forgot that he was only sixteen. "Let me get you up to Carlisle, please."

I sighed, looking to my feet. "Anna,"

Turning, I felt a smile come over my lips as I saw Carlisle again. "Carlisle,"

"You shouldn't have run off," He said, and I had to curse Carlisle's good looks.

Even Ghetto Anna couldn't help but be swayed by his amazingly good looks.

Urgh, I'm living in a house of freaks!

Gorgeous, amazing freaks.

God, my self esteem will not recover. Ever.

"You need to stop running off before I have a chance to fix you," Carlisle said with a small smile on his lips.

I nodded, blowing the insides of my cheeks. "I'll try"

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Nessie chucked the mangled spoon she was holding to the floor - a beaming smile overcoming her features as she pointed to the glass, small noises coming out of her plump lips as Rose and Emmett, ever the graceful big friendly giant, hovered over her as if they were absorbed in every move she made.

You know, I loved Nessie as well but I wasn't that obsessed.

Everyone laughed as they watched the small vampiric baby, excluding myself and Jacob who seemed to have hardened and moved closer to me - as if he didn't trust my actions.

_I wouldn't either. _

And then there was Bella.

She was through the door before their laughter had even begun, scooping up her daughter in her arms and they both, like Cheshire cats, grinned broadly at each other as if they had not seen each other in weeks when really Bella had just left her daughter to fuck for the night.

That was when she noticed I was here.

She turned, her eyes wide as I saw her nostrils flaring and Jake shot up - his eyes narrowed as he stood in front of me, acting as a barrier of muscle infused fleshed. "Anna,"

"Bells," I murmured, standing up as I placed my hand on Jakes arm, trying to get him to move. "Fancy seeing you here,"

"Your back."

_No shit Sherlock_

_I thought she was meant to be smart?_

"It appears so,"

She stood there, and I stood here.

_Awkwarddddddddd_

You just made it more awkward.

_That's not awkward! This is awkward!_

_Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle, Turtle._

…

I think my mind was just raped.

Or molested; I'm not sure.

I just feel so violated.

"Where did you go?"

I shrugged. "Hooters. Met a guy called James. Thought I was a lesbian, you know, cathartic stuff."

"You went to Hooters?" Edward asked, cocking a bushy brow and I wondered what he had hidden in those caterpillars - a new civilisation?

I put my hand up. "Dude, will you just shut the fuck up for one moment?"

"Could you not swear around Nes-Renesmee?" He hissed, his eyes narrowed. "She's absorbs everything."

"She tore her mother apart and then bit her - I'm sure she'll be fine with a tad bit of profanity."

I moved past Jacob a bit more, and finally got a good look at my cousin.

Well, if that's what I could call her.

She was completely different - I mean, if I squinted maybe I could see the same socially retarded, depressed girl that used to ignore me at family functions - but that I was only if I squinter, cocked my head and then looked at a photo of her.

They kind of had the same hair colour, I guess.

No - nope, even that was better.

I sighed. "Right, I'm sorry for what I said. I meant it, and I'm not going to take it back - but I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just …. tired."

Bella smiled, and although I knew that I would never see this again - I was half expecting her cheeks to warm in a blush, or that she would kind of stutter out a response and then just stand there - fidgeting yet she didn't do that at all. No, she stood - not fidgeting, but with a beaming, almost superficial, smile on her face that although I knew was only there because of the venom from Edwards poisonous teeth, I was still surprised by how elegant she looked considering what she was when she had blood running through her veins, and when she was … breathing.

This was going to take some getting used to.

"I know," Her tinkling voice said, breaking through the silence.

I nodded. "Okay, well, that's - urgh, well, good."

I didn't think that this sort of 'reuinion', if that's really what you could call it, would be this insanely and irrevocably awkward. I mean, I'm sure the word awkward was literally amde fro this moment in time - just so that I would be able to have a word that would be sufficient enough to explain the atmosphere that circulated the Cullens immacuately clean, beautifully decorated living room in that, although they were vampires and really had no need for food, smelt of Thanksgiving.

But it's so much bette rthan most peoples houses.

I mean, is it just me or am I the only one that thinks some people's houses smell like soup!  
><em><br>Yep, you're the only one._

You fucking freak.

I don't even know how it ends up smelling like that.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should try to make small talk about the weather or some shit like that.

And then my phone rang.

Thank fuck.

Jake shot me a look as I flipped it open, going outside into the cool autumn air and I shuddered. "Hello?"

"_Anna_?"

Oh, no.

Oh, shit.

Why - why did I have to have all the bad luck in the world thrust upon me? Did God just one day think 'oh, you know that girl - hmmm, whats her name - Ahh, that's it, Antionette Swan - yeah, that bitch is going to get fucked over this decade. Hehehehe'. And then he would laugh as he watched shit unfold over the span of the last decade.

My Mom was calling.

My mother - the woman whom created me, and then birthed me, but unlike most births, she fell asleep half way through and I was literally vacumed out.

Now I've got a fucked up shaped head.

It's all vacummie'.  
><em><br>There's no such thing as a 'vacummie' shaped head_

THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN IT!  
><em><br>I just can't. I just can't.  
><em>  
>My eyebrows furrowed. "Mom - Hey, uhm, hey, yeah."<p>

"_Why are you all stuttery?_"

Stuttery?

I wasn't being stuttery!

_I really wonder how you passed English. _

I wonder how you exsist.

_That was uncalled for._

It's always called for... bitch.

I cleared my throat, running a hand through my hair. "I am _not _stuttery!"

"_Yes you are - you're acting like Bella_."

Well, I couldn't argue with that.

"Mom, what do you want?" I asked, and I could just hear her getting annoyed.

"_Antionette Swan, don't speak to my like that! It's disrespectful!_"

I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?

_Nope. _

"Mom, I'm not being disrespectful - I'm just tired."

She sighed. "_Your bloody ungrateful, Anna, I do so much-_"

"Like what!" I asked.

SHE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP DURING BIRTH!

I HAVE A RIGHT TO UNGRATEFUL!

She paused. "_You just are, now, put me on to Uncle Charlie._"

Shit.

Shit, fuckity shit balls.

"Urgh, he's out fishing. Why, Mom, why do you want to talk to him?"

She let out a breath, and I could hear rummaging on the other end. "_No reason. Just wanted to see if we could come up for the weekend-_"

"You can't, Mom, not this weekend!" I said, my eyes wide as I tried to think of a lie. "A friends sleeping over this weekend, and she's a bit socially awkward."

"_Who? What friend?_"

"Vanessa - Nessie for short."

I said my goodbyes, and I sighed - the fact that I haven't slept in forty-eight hours finally getting to me as I came into the Cullens living room as I looked at everyone. Edmund was talking to Carlisle, while Jacob was secluded in the corner - not doing anything, nor saying anything.

And then there was Bella, who looked up when she saw me.

And then I just had to open my mouth.

"So, how was last night?" I asked her, cocking a brow. "Is Edward's penis the same?"

_You shouldn't be allowed to talk._

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY<strong>

**I know how long it's been, but I couldn't log in to Fanfiction whenever I wanted to update. It always came up with 'Internet Explorer is not working' or some crap like that and I'd have full internet connection.**

**Anyways, this is going to be a huge AN so feel free to leave now or you can stick around and read my devoted 'ANing'. So, whats been going on in my life? **

**Oh, you guys are so nice to ask**

**I PASSED ALL MY EXAMS! YAYAYAYAYAY **

**I know, AMAZING! **

**I was so happy to find out, and so basically I shut myself from civilisation the four weeks before exams, and studied my ass off. Joking, I studied the week before and basically any chance I got I was reading the Queens biography. **

**I know, I know - the Queens biography, you ask? My Mum gave it to me from a trip to Melbourne and first off I was kind of like - no new shoes? **

**But it's pretty good. **

**And, hey, The Queen's Jubilee - how amazing was that?**

**I don't really know what all the fuss is about Kate, but Oh, my God - Prince Harry is a god.**

**A ginger, ginger god. **

**Anyways, I've had a lot of health problems in the last six months - I actually, last week, just found it's called a Hiatus Hernia. UIt's where the stomach comes up through the esophagus, or something like that. Anyways, I have to get a camera down my throat to see whats down there. **

**And then last night, I went to go see Snow White and the Hunstman. **

**Oh, my god - i seriously felt like my mind was raped after that movie. **

**It was so bad - Charlize Theron had this brother who had this amazing haircut, but then was sort of a peadophile while Kristen Stewert was still stuttery and there were these weird fucking fairies or shit. **

**Anyways, don't go see it. **

**It was so bad. **

**Anyho, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. **

**An update will occur in the next two weeks, or maybe later today - it depends. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	40. Sue Clearwater's Vagina

_"I've learned that we're all entitled to have our secrets."  
>― Nicholas Sparks, <em>The Notebook<em>_

_Close enough to start a war_  
><em>All that I have is on the floor<em>  
><em>God only knows what we're fighting for<em>  
><em>All that I say, you always say more<em>

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
><em>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<em>

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
><em>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>  
><em>I can't give you, what you think you gave me<em>  
><em>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<em>  
><em>To turning tables<em>

_Under haunted skies I see you_  
><em>Where love is lost, your ghost is found<em>  
><em>I've lived a hundred storms to leave you<em>  
><em>As hard as you try, <em>  
><em>no I will never be knocked down<em>

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
><em>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<em>

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
><em>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>  
><em>I can't give you, what you think you gave me<em>  
><em>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<em>  
><em>Turning tables<em>

_Next time I'll be braver_  
><em>I'll be my own savior<em>  
><em>When the thunder calls for me<em>  
><em>Next time I'll be braver<em>  
><em>I'll be my own savior<em>  
><em>Standing on my own two feet<em>

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
><em>I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>  
><em>I can't give you, what you think you gave me<em>  
><em>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<em>  
><em>To turning tables<em>  
><em>Turning tables, yeah<em>  
><em>Turning ohh<em>

_~Turning Tables~  
>Adele<em>

* * *

><p>"So, uhm, guys - we have a bit of a problem."<p>

I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked at the golden, and red eyes looking up at me. I felt my stomach churn as if I was on death row, yet instead of being led to a lethal injection; I had eight venomous vampires looking at me, one vampire being, you know, tempremental and could bite my head off like she had tried to before.

Sigh.

_Just tell them. _

Should I just blurt it out then?

_Eh, I don't know - just tell hem. _

Okay, okay - here goes.

I opened my mouth to speak, yet I closed my mouth again.

Shit.

What do I say?

_I don't know - just say it!_

STOP PRESSURING ME!

Rosalie sighed, pursing her perfectly glossed plump lips. "What is it, Anna?"

_Don't tell them you're a hermaphrodite. Don't tell them you're a hermaphrodite. Don't tell them you're a hermaphrodite. Don't tell them you're a hermaphrodite. Don't tell them you're a hermaphrodite. Don't tell them you're a hermaphrodite.  
><em>

Why would you assume that I was going to tell them I am a hermaphrodite …. which I'm not.

Well, I don't think I do.

Oh, god.

I might be a hermaphrodite.

Holy shit.

What if my parents discovered when I was born that I was half boy/ half girl/ half mutant and all the while, in their haste of decision, thought 'hey, if we don't tell her she's got a penis inside of her, then maybe she won't notice' and then they raised me as a girl but then half way through adolescence, I start to … change.

Oh, god, I knew my diet wasn't normal.

I'm a man.

_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, WOMAN!_

HOW CAN I! I HAVE A FUCKING PENIS!

How was I going to tell Jake? How was I going to tell him that his soul mate, however amazingly gorgeous she was on the outside, had a little problem on the inside.

_Little? Excuse me, but if we have a penis - it would definitely not be little. _

_It would be huge. _

_Massive. _

_They would call it … Mt Peneverist - the Antionette Alps. _

_We would be the eighth wonder of the world. _

_Just imagine our life!_

Wait, am I really thinking about being a Hermaphrodite? What am I even thinking! I have a vagina!

_I'll remind you to make an appointment at the Gynaecologist. _

_..._

Thank you.

I smiled softly, biting my lip.

Where was Jake? Had he just abandoned me after …. _it _happened?

_It appears so, my ladyship. _

Why are speaking like that?

.…

_No reason. _

"Urgh, don't worry," I said, as reassuring as I could in the situation I was in. "I'm not a hermaphrodite. Not that I know of, anyho."

"We know you're not a hermaphrodite, Anna," Bella said with a small smile, stifling a rather rude giggle.

I shook my head, muttering: "Do we? Do we?"

"Can you just get on with it," Emmett shouted as he stomped his surprisingly tiny foot in frustration, waving his controller in his hand. "My mission is on pause. I'm robbing a bank, Goddammit!"

I nodded. "Right, yeah, right. Urgh, okay, so you promise you won't freak out?"

No one said a thing.

Fuck. Me. In. the. Ass.

"Nes- Renesmee won't freak out," Alice said as she tapped her fingers against Jaspers leg.

_I bet she's a tiger in bed. _

Now, why you do that?

Go all dirty.

_It's just your other personality shining through. Don't snap at me. _

"Okay," I murmured, straightening out my jeans. "Hmm, okay, well, I kind of went to Charlies today-"

Bella shot up in the mention of her fathers name. "Charlie? Is he okay? Is he eating? Does he look sick?"

I bit my lip. "Well, urgh, he doesn't seem sick, so to say."

_"So, why are we here?"_

_I looked to Jake in annoyance, rolling my eyes. "I'm cooking dinner for Charlie. I promised him I would."_

_Jake sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Why do I have to come, though?"_

_I shrugged. "Moral support? Dishwashing buddy? Just because you're a sex God?"_

_Jakes face lit up, and he wrapped an arm around me - smothering me with kisses and I made some noises, pushing him away as I laughed, climbing the stairs as I knocked on the door. The door swung open with a flustered look Charlie - his police uniform slightly dishevelled and misplaced, his shirt sticking out of his open zipper while he ran a hand through his unruly hair. _

_"Urgh, Anna, what are you doing here?" He asked, clearing his throat numerous times and I cocked my brow as I pushed passed him. _

_I cocked a brow. "I'm cooking you dinner - we set it up last week?"_

_He nodded, his eyes drifting to the ground as he nodded once more, ruffling his hair as he gruffly turned around. "Well, I wasn't expecting you. You could have called, at the very least."_

_My eyebrows furrowed. _

_Call Charlie? And suffer through the impossibly awkward conversation that ensued where we'd talk about how nice the weather had been and what a shock it was to see that forks was, like always, still pissing down with buckets of rain. _

_No. _

_I was never, ever going to call my Uncle Charlie. _

_"Call you?" I asked as I put down the shopping bags full of groceries. "And say what? I came all the way down from," _The Cullen's_"… Seattle and this is how you treat me?"_

_Charlie mumbled a reply before he looked up and saw Jake standing next to me. "Jake - what're you doing here?"_

_Jake shrugged. "I'm just here because I'm getting food."_

_Charlie shrugged. "Well, I-"_

_"Charlie? Who was it?"_

_Coming down the stairs was a beautiful middle aged woman in my Uncle Charlies boxer shorts and loose Police shirt. Her hair was disheaveled and flying in all different directions while her lipstick, smeared and all over Charlies police top, stood out against her dark caramel skin - that almost resembled Jakes in some way. _

_Oh, my God. _

_Uncle Charlie has … sex._

Shit.

_Fuck. _

_Oh-_

"WHAT!" Bella screeched to the high heavens, her voice coated in disgust as Emmett, still impatient as ever, shook with laughter as if Bella finding out that her father - ever the bachelor - was still having sex was a funny thing.

And that set me off.

I was now trying to contain my giggles as Bella looked to her husband in horror, whom like everyone else in the room, was trying to stifle his laughter that was surely trying to consume him and burst from his perfect lips.

"I didn't even know- I mean, I never hear-" She shook her head, and for a moment I thought she was going to throw up all over Esme's beautiful clean and perfectly de-creased pure white carpet.

_Actually, it's eggshell. _

Who the fuck cares?

"Who was it?" She asked, and I could just hear the revulsion in her voice.

I bit my lip.

_"Sue?" Jake asked, his voice filled to the brim with shock. "Sue Clearwater?"_

_And then she fell down the stairs. _

_"Oh, fuck!" I yelped as she hit the ground, showing, well, rather everything and I quickly hurried over to her - helping 'Sue Clearwater' up. Have I met her before? _

_Well, I haven't met her cunt before but I was just introduced to that so, well, lets say we are now on first name basis. _

_"Are you okay?" I asked, and her cheeks burnt bright red. _

_She nodded as she grasped at her head, shaking her head as profanities that I had never personally heard in my life spilled from her mouth like vomit. "I- we- We weren't expecting company."_

_I turned around, my eyes wide as I looked to Jake - whom had his hands over his eyes. "Urgh, is your thing - is your, you know, cat- thing away now."_

_"Her vagina?" I asked, and he shakily nodded. "Yep, it's away. Charlie, tend to your woman."_

"Sue Clearwater?" Bella said, her eyes wide and did she just heave?

Yep, she did.

_Someone get that girl a bucket. _

I nodded. "And-and Charlie?"

I nodded again.

She cleared her throat. "And, well, vagina?

I nodded.

"CAN YOU JUST CONTINUE THE STORY!" Emmett shouted. "DID I NOT SAY THAT I WAS ROBBING A BANK IN THERE! I'M LOSING MY GAME!"

_"That was really weird."_

_"That was really, really weird."_

_I swallowed. "Uncle Charlie he-he has sex."_

_Jake nodded, looking off into the distance as he shook his head. "I saw Sue Clearwaters vagina."_

_He shook his head as he turned to look at me. "I think it was staring at me."_

_I raised my eyebrows at my boyfriends whisper. "What?"_

_"Her … vagina."_

_I nodded. "They all do that."_

_He turned to me, one eyebrow cocked. "How do you know?"_

_I shrugged. "I visited many a pornsite in my day."_

Jake chuckled, and I laughed with him as Sue and Charlie came back to us - Sue in Jeans and a long sleeved white dress shirt and she ran a hand through her hair as she nodded. "I'm sorry for what you had to see tonight."

_Me too. _

_My eyes are forever burned. _

But, you know, kudos to her - she works out.

_Shut up, conscience. _

_"And, if it wouldn't be too hard, Jake - could you try and not mention this to Leah or Seth."_

_What, us seeing her vagina? _

_Jake nodded. "Believe me, I wouldn't ever want to vagina- I mean, Sue," He cleared his throat as he averted his eyes. "But, urgh, they might find out anyways."_

_Charlies eyebrows narrowed. "Why? Why would you tell them?"_

Jake shook his head. "No, it's just that things get arou-"

_"But, why would you tell them?" Charlie demanded. "Sue has asked you not to tell them-"_

_"Charlie, calm your farm - Jake just might let something slip, he would never mean to-"_

_Charlies eyes flashed in anger. "We're not ready to tell the kids, and yet you would deliberately disobey Sue's favour-"_

_"Charlie-" I started to say, laughing slightly as he started to overreact. _

_"You know, Jacob, you've really started to annoy me - you say you love Bella, you wreck havoc on her life and then when something new that comes to town that slightly resembles her - your jumpin' her, but I've had enough at you using my girls."_

_Okay, what the fuck was happening? _

_Jake, who seemed to be under the impression that Charlie was joking with him all up to when Charlie even mentioned me (well, I don't know if I should be offended that all I got was being called a 'something with a resemblance to Bella' if anything, please, Bella resembled me.). Yet when I was mentioned, Jake shot up like a fire had been started on the bottom of his chair and his eyes narrowed. _

_"Bella is _nothing _compared to Anna."_

I like where this is going.

Please, please say more things like that.

_I'm not going to argue with you conscience. _

_I really, in all honesty, don't know how we ended up outside. _

_But they were just kind of shouting at each other while I shared a cigarette with Sue. _

_She was turning out not to be just a good looking vagina. _

_I think she's a keeper. _

_"Do you think there going to open their zippers and start comparing penai next?" I asked, and she looked to me - her eyebrows furrowed. _

_"Penai?"_

_"Multiple penises," I murmured, and she nodded - yet I could see her eyes widening. _

_And then Jake started shaking. _

"Yadayadayada, and then Jake phased in front of him." I said, concluding my story. "And so he's coming here now."

"What?"

"What!"

"WHAT!"

And then there was chaos.

Oh, how I love living with Vampires.

"Would you calm down!" I said as Bella started throwing things. "He didn't meant to do it, it just kind of slipped out!"

Bella shook her head. "I am going to kill him. I'm going to kill that _mutt._"

_That's your boyfriend she's talking about. _

Meh.

He kind of deserves it.

And then there was Alice, muttering like a crazy woman as she paced. "Contacts. Charlie. Sue. Ness. Voluturi..."

I kind of gave up trying to listen after a while.

"Oh, and I kind of - in my, urgh, confusion - mentioned you had a baby."

Bella looked up, her eyes melting in confusion and anger as she strode over to me before stopping infront of me - her chest heaving with anger.

"What. Did. He. Say?" She said through gritted teeth.

Okay, I was going to die.

_Yep._

"He said 'Like a daughter?'. I told him yes. 'Congrats, Gramps,' and all of that. He even smiled a little." I said, and I watched as vampiric Bella - the Bella whom had so surprised and shocked me in the past few days looked down to her ground. Her eyes, almost in a way that resembled crying, glazed over with what I'm assuming to venom.

"But she's changing so fast," She whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose as she turned around - looking to her daughter which was looking up from the ground, a quizzical and puzzled expression on her face. She turned back to me, her eyes narrowed. "If I don't kill Charlie tonight, I'll consider forgiving you for this."

"When you don't kill Charlie tonight, you'll owe me huge. Actually, massive."

And then Alice got to work.

"These will irritate your eyes—they won't hurt, but they'll cloud your vision. It's annoying. They also won't match your old colour, but it's still better than bright red, right?"

She flipped the box that she had been holding into the air and Bella caught it with ease, unlike me, whom if someone threw anything my way - there is a huge chance that I would catch it easily, and then plummet to the floor by just having it in my hands.

"When did you—" Bella began to ask as I went over to Nessie, swooping her up in my arms as she put her hand on my temple - asking me, quite rudely - what was going on.

I shrugged. "Don't worry about it, kid."

They started talking and I looked over to them after a second as Edward tried to re-position the contacts as Alice looked them over with a disapproving look. "It's better than red, but that's the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier. Keep in mind that those won't last forever—the venom in your eyes will dissolve them in a few hours. So if Charlie stays longer than that, you'll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good idea anyway, because humans need bathroom breaks." Alice shook her head, rolling her eyes almost in a way that was almost to fast to see. "Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts."

"How long do I have?" Bella asked, and Alice stared off into the distance for a second before she looked back to Bella.

"Charlie will be here in five minutes. Keep it simple."

Esme nodded once and came to take Bella's hand, reassuring her as Nessie once again asked me what the bloody hell was going on and surprisingly, she asked where my better half was. "The main thing is not to sit too still or move too fast,"

"Sit down if he does," Emmett interjected. "Humans don't like to just stand there."

I looked to how I wass standing, and I nodded - trying to get in on the conversation without seeming desperate for love, and social interaction.

_You are a sad, sad social retard. _

I know. I know.

"Let your eyes wander every thirty seconds or so," Jasper added.

When the hell did he get here?

Like seriously, am I the only one kind of freaking out that he was here?

I mean, yeah I had seen him when I was retelling the story but then he just kind of bailed half way through.

Where the hell did he go?

"Humans don't stare at one thing for too long."

It was then I realised I had been staring at him for a good fifteen seconds.

_Stalker much?_

"Cross your legs for about five minutes, then switch to crossing your ankles for the next five," Rosalie added as she came to sit down net to me, smiling at Nessie who stretched out to sit in her arms and Rose greedily took her.

"And blink at least three times a minute," Emmett said as he looked to me with narrowed eyes. "I will never forgive you."

I cocked a brow. "What, did you lose your game?"

"The X-box switched off, actually." He hissed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up, you man child."

Emmett scoffed. "Grow up? That's not what Rose thought last night."

"Why do you want to make me vomit?" I asked.

And then he threw the remote on the ground. "Because I'm down one level because of you!"

"Oh, go masturbate over your own muscles."

"Two minutes," Alice announced, and she put her hand on her chest - taking a deep breath. "Maybe you should start out already on the couch. You've been sick, after all. That way he won't have to see you move right at first."

Alice pulled her onto the sofa. "Rose, I need Renesmee," Bella said.

Alice shook her head. "Bella, that doesn't help me see."

"But I need her. She keeps me calm." Bella said, and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Fine," Alice groaned. "Hold her as still as you can and I'll try to see around her."

She sighed wearily, as Edward took a seat beside Bella and put his arms around Renesmee and her. He leaned forward and looked Renesmee very seriously in the eyes.

"Renesmee, someone special is coming to see you and your mother," he said in a solemn voice, as if he expected her to understand every word.

_God, this dude was such a cunt. _

How are you so filthy?

She looked back at him with clear, grave eyes. "But he's not like us, or even like Anna or Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

Renesmee touched his face.

"Exactly," he said. "And he's going to make you thirsty. But you mustn't bite him."

Why didn't he tell her not to bite me?

I'll have scars forever!

Bella whispered something to him, and Edward nodded. "She understands. You'll be careful, won't you, Renesmee? You'll help us?"

Renesmee touched him again.

"No, I don't care if you bite Anna. That's fine."

Okay, am I the only one that's offended by that?

"Hey, I don't want to be bitten," I objected, narrowing my eyes. "I don't want to have funky bite scars all over my body for the rest of my life. I don't want people to think I have some kinky sex obsession or something like that."

"Maybe you should leave, Anna," Edward said coldly, glaring in my direction.

"I told Charlie I'd be here, fuckward." I said, running a hand through my hair. "He needs the moral support."

"Moral support," Edward scoffed. "What kind of support would that be? Profanities and a rock in the face?"

Ahh, so that's why he was being an ass.

Because I had hit his wife in the face with a rock.

And then the car pulled in front of the house and idled for a few seconds. I wondered if Charlie was as nervous as everyone else was. Then the engine cut off, and a door slammed dramatically - I was really just waiting for some dramatic melody to come through the speakers and make the soundtrack.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Carlisle answered the door. His stressed expression changed to one of welcome, like switching the channel on the TV.

"Hello, Charlie," he said, looking appropriately abashed.

"Carlisle," Charlie greeted him stiffly. "Where's Bella?"

"Right here, Dad," Bella said, her voice twinkling with bells.

Fucking amazing voice.

And amazing hair.

And face.

Fucking vampires.

And then he walked into the room - his face scolled across his face as he took in the atmosphere and surroundings.

And then he fainted.

Just kidding.

I wish he did.

Seriously would have been more dramatic.

"Is that you, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yep. Hi, Dad."

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Bella?" he asked again, as if he was sure that the woman in front of him wasn't the sperm that he had ejaculated into Aunt Renee's vagina and then created an embryo which then went onto be his daughter, in whom was meant to be sick with some sort of tropical disease.

"It's really me."

His jaw locked.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said.

He strode across the room, he's eyes flickering to me before he looked back to them and he slowly stopped as he tried to take in the fact that a baby girl was sitting in his daughters arms. "Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Really and truly great," She said, almost as if she was promising him that she was in the perfect health. "Healthy as a horse."

"Anna told me this was… necessary. That you were dying." He said the words like he didn't believe them one bit, and I felt eyes flicker to me.

"Anna was telling you the truth."

"That makes one of you," Charlie growled.

"Oh," he said, and all the anger fell off his face, leaving only shock behind. "This is her. The orphan Anna said you're adopting."

"My niece," Edward lied smoothly.

"I thought you'd lost your family," Charlie said, accusation returning to his voice.

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

Edward was so good at this. His voice was even, with just the right amount of innocence.

Fucking asshole.

"She's… she's, well, she's a beauty." Charlie said as he looked at his Granddaughter, and I could see the wheels already going in his head as he surveyed her.

He knew.

He knew she was their's within five minutes.

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

"What else could we do?" Edward brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek. I saw him touch her lips for just a moment—a reminder. "Would you have refused her?"

"Hmph. Well." He shook his head absently. "Anna says you call her Nessie?"

"No, we don't," Bella said, her eyes narrowed as her head flicked around to me - her voice too sharp and piercing. "Her name is Renesmee."

Charlie refocused on me. "How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could—"

"She's mine," She interrupted, as if the thought could not be processed by her vampire brain. "I want her."

Charlie frowned. "You gonna make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward smiled. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too."

Charlie shot an incredulous glance at Carlisle, still standing by the front door; he looked like Zeus's younger, better-looking brother.

Charlie snorted and then laughed. "I guess that does sort of make me feel better."

His eyes strayed back to Renesmee. "She sure is something to look at."

Renesmee leaned toward the smell that must have been radiating off of Charlie - his blood must have been tantilisingly sweet to her as she shook off of Bella's hair and looking him full in the face for the first time.

Charlie gasped.

I knew what he was seeing.

My eyes-his eyes- our eyes -copied exactly into her perfect face.

Charlie started hyperventilating. His lips trembled, and I could read the numbers he mouthed. He was counting backward, trying to fit nine months into one. Trying to put it together but not able to force the evidence right in front of him to make any sense. "I don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!"

"I'm sorry," Edward said calmly, "but you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?"

Charlie huffed once and then turned his glare on Bella. "You might've given me some warning, kid."

"Would it really have made this any easier?"

He frowned, and then he knelt on the floor in front of her. Nessie smiled and reached one pink palm out to him yet Bella held her back. She pushed her other hand against Bella's neck, and I knew what was going through Nessie's and Bella's mind; thirst.

"Whoa," Charlie gasped, his eyes on her perfect teeth. "How old is she?"

"Um . . ."

"Three months," Edward said, and then added slowly, "rather, she's the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She's younger in some ways, more mature in others."

Very deliberately, Renesmee waved at him.

Charlie blinked spastically.

"Woo!" Emmett suddenly boomed in his deep bass. "Go Gators!"

Charlie recovered, then looked at Emmett over his shoulder. "Florida winning?"

"Just scored the first touchdown," Emmett confirmed. He shot a look in my direction, wagging his eyebrows like a villain in vaudeville. "'Bout time somebody scored around here."

And then I flipped him the bird.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>


	41. Human Gills

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
>― Marilyn Monroe<em>

_The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground_  
><em>There's no room, no space to rent in this town<em>  
><em>You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care,<em>  
><em>The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere.<em>  
><em>You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place<em>  
><em>Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace<em>

_It's a beautiful day, the sky falls_  
><em>Abd you feel like it's a beautiful day<em>  
><em>Don't let it get away<em>

_You're on the road but you've got no destination_  
><em>You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination<em>  
><em>You love this town even if that doesn't ring true<em>  
><em>You've been all over and it's been all over you<em>

_It's a beautiful day _  
><em>Don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's a beautiful day<em>  
><em>Don't let it get away<em>

_Touch me, take me to that other place_  
><em>Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case<em>

_See the world in green and blue_  
><em>See China right in front of you<em>  
><em>See the canyons broken by cloud<em>  
><em>See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out<em>  
><em>See the Bedouin fires at night<em>  
><em>See the oil fields at first light<em>  
><em>And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth<em>  
><em>After the flood all the colors came out<em>

_It was a beautiful day_  
><em>Beautiful day<em>  
><em>Don't let it get away<em>

_Touch me, take me to that other place_  
><em>Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case<em>

_What you don't have you don't need it now_  
><em>What you don't know you can feel it somehow<em>  
><em>What you don't have you don't need it now<em>  
><em>You don't need it now, you don't need it now<em>

_Beautiful day_

_~Beautiful Day~_  
><em>U2<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go swimming?"<p>

_Swimming? _

_Have you felt the fucking temperature? _

_Are you insane? _

_You'll catch some sort of disease. _

...

_And then die._

_Actually, let's go swimming!_

Jake cocked a brow, turning to look at me as I itched at my thigh - which had a huge mosquito bite lodged in my skin. "The Beach? You know, I don't want to be a party pooper but it's fucking freezing."

I laughed, my body vibrating with the chesty shakes, and I turned around - leaning on Jakes chest as I cocked a brow. "Let's go to La Push - Quil said that you can see whales from the beach, and and- can we just go to the beach!"

Jake scoffed as he wrapped a warm arm around me, and he looked at me - his dark brown orbs quizzical and for it seemed the first time in weeks, I actually spent the time - without worrying about some vampire mutant baby or my dying pregnant cousin - studying my beautiful boyfriend. His eyes, dark and filled with humour, lit up as he smiled - his whole face contorting with his beautiful wide smile that in so many ways made him more handsome.

Shit.

Jacob Black - this sex god, is my boyfriend.

_How have you not fucked him yet? _

I have no idea.

Maybe my vagina's dead.

_We can only hope._

"Quil thinks a rock is a whale," Jake joked, and I smiled - rolling my eyes as my boyfriend made fun of one of his best friends. "I'm serious - it was a Saturday in Junior Year."

I shook my head, a smile still plastered on my face as I traced Jakes abs through his shirt - almost counting how many had lodged themselves onto his chest. "Could we, though? Go to the beach?"

Jake smiled, before releasing a huge sigh. "Fine! But if my balls freeze up, and become shrivelled - I will never forgive you." I laughed as he ran a hand through a hair, cracking a smile on his face as his brown eyes lit up. "Maybe we can go have dinner with Billy."

"I'm not cooking," I said as I stood up.

Jake made a chocking sound.

_It's probably better that way._

I would end up poisoning him.

I'm pretty sure I fed my Hamster rat poison once.

Poor little what's-his-name.

Seriously, what's it's name?

Getting into Jakes rabbit, I couldn't help but smile as the familiar scent of Jacob filled my nostrils; the forest, if that's what I could call it, and the smell of leather hit my nose and I leant back in my seat, closing my eyes in ecstasy as I heard Jakes throaty, bark-like-laugh and I smiled, peeling on eye open. "What are you laughing at?"

Jake threw me a blinding smile. "Do I have to have a reason for laughing at my girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Maybe - depends on what you were laughing at. I don't have dirt up my nose again, do I?"

Jakes eyebrows furrowed. "Again?"

I laughed, and I looked out the window at  
>the passing trees, sighing lightly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"<p>

"Hmm?" Jake asked, glancing over to me as I turned back to him. "What?"

I smiled softly. "Forks - La Push."

Jake shrugged. "I guess."

I rolled my eyes, looking back out the window as I saw the vibrant greens and the swirling browns and blues - all passing by me as I tried to take it all in. The last few weeks had been stressful, you know, with basically being told of the existence of Vampires and other supernatural's, a werewolf imprinting on me, and you know, the whole vampire baby biting it's way out of my cousins stomach and essentially killing her before she rose from the dead as a vampire.

I felt a laugh bubble from my lips, and Jake looked to me - a small smile on his lips. "Why are you laughing?"

I shrugged, laughing. "I have no idea!

Jake smiled, and my cheeks warmed as Jake grabbed my hand. "I love you, you know that?"

I smiled, nodding. "How could I not?"

The beach was almost empty apart from the couple that were practically dry humping behind some rocks. The sea surged as I got out of the car, crashing against the land as it rumbled in protest as it swelled again. It was hypnotising, really, watching the waves dance and challenge the sturdiness of the land in which it surged against.

I smiled as I felt hands wrap around my waist, and I sighed - leaning my head against Jakes chest. "Guess we won't be swimming today,"

I chocked on my laugh, and I went ahead - leaving Jake as I tried not to blatantly stare at the making out teenagers. I sat down against the stones, trying to make myself comfortable as Jake swooped me up from the ground and I laughed in protest. "Jake!"

I squealed as he tickled my sides, and pulled me to his chest as he started to carry me toward the ocean. "No, Jake, NO, PLEASE JAKE - STOP!" I couldn't stop my laughter as Jake continued to tickled me and I yelped as the waves splashed me. "Jake, please!"

"What?" He asked innocent. "You wanted to go swimming?"

And then he dropped me.

_OH HOLY_ _SHIT MOTHER FUCKING OH MY GOD FUCKING CUNT LICKING WHORE!_

Wait, why am I not in the water?

Jake, the ass he is, couldn't contain his laughter as his biceps rippled with me in his arms and I felt my chest heave. My stomach churned, and I leant back - punching Jakes chest. "You are such an ass - I hope you choke on your laughs, you-you ass monkey!"

Jake carefully put me down and I punched him again, yet my hand ended up meeting a brick wall, and I shook my head - leaning up to reach his ear. "One night, when you're sleep - I will chop off your penis!"

And that was it.

Jake burst out laughing, his laughter so chesty that no laughs escaped his chest any more and I couldn't help but laugh with my boyfriend. I tried to catch my breath, yet every time we tried to stop laughing - we would share a look that would set us off again.

"It's been a long couple of weeks," I murmured as I leant back in Jakes chest, looking up to him and he nodded - tightening his hold on my waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his lips by my ear.

I looked up at him, cocking a brow. "Yeah - why wouldn't I be?"

Jake shrugged. "'It's been a long couple of weeks."

I rolled my eyes, looking back out over the ocean. "You know, you haven't taken me on a real date yet?"

Jake looked to me, cocking a brow. "You said you hated dates!"

I bot my lip. "Still, it's still nice of a guy to take his girlfriend out once and awhile. And plus, we don't exactly know everything about each other yet."

Jake scoffed. "And what don't I know about you?"

"A lot of things!" I protested, a smile plastered on my face.

Jake kissed my neck, and I sighed. "What sort of things?"

I shrugged, letting out a giggle as he started to tickle my sides and I leant back in his chest - sighing in the warmth that almost consumed me. "I know you're ticklish. I know you hate dates - that you think you're awkward. I know that when you're bored, you run a hand through your hair and you always, you're always having an internal debate with yourself." Jake stopped, and I turned to look at him. "I know I don't know much - but this is just the start."

I felt myself smiling, and I rolled my eyes. "That is such a bad excuse for knowing nothing about me."

Jake chuckled, and the ripples of his laughter sent shakes through my small body and I grabbed his hand - tracing the scars that had engraved themselves within his perfect skin. "Well, then tell me something that I don't know."

_Don't tell him anything. _

I need to reveal some sort of big secret.

_Oh, god no. _

_Please, Please - I beg of you! _

_He will dump you when he finds out! _

That's a risk I'm just going to have to ta

I looked to him, narrowing my eyes. "You won't laugh, right?"

He didn't say anything.

_Abort Mission._

_Abort Mission!_

_ABORT MISSION!ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!_

NEVER!

"Of course I won't laugh," Jake said, nodding. "Of course, I am lying."

My face contorted in annoyance. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway."

…

Silence ensued as I tried to find the confidence to let the words leave my lips. How was I going to tell him about …. _It. _Would he laugh? Would he think I'm a freak.

Oh, god - he's going to think I'm a freak.

_Of course he is. _

_He's going to be pissed that he imprinted on _you!

Of course he's going to think I'm a freak - I mean, Mom and Dad had tried to keep it from me as long as they could until I, well, I found the pictures. They weren't well hidden, may I add, and finally - the mystery was revealed and I no longer felt alienated by my family whenever we talked about things that might relate to … _it. _

_Well, you've been sitting there for about an hour trying to get this out - he seriously must think you're constipated or something. _

Constipated?

How could I be constipated?

_We both know Indian doesn't sit well with you. _

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, this is a huge secret - I need to psych myself up just a bit."

Jake threw his hands up in the air, before gently putting them back on my shoulders. "Whatever - take your time."

I breathed out a rattled breath. "Okay. So, urgh, you know how when people are born they can have, well, they can have extra skin?" Jake nodded, and I looked to the ground.

"I was born with extra skin in the shape of, well, gills_._" I whispered in a hush hiss, something that could barely be heard with the competing crashing waves.

"What!" Jake demanded, his face scrunching up. "I can't hear you."

I hung my head in hands. "I was born with extra skin in the shape of _gills!_"

Silence.

I never thought I would hate it so much.

And then, as if to break the silence - Jakes booming laughter broke through, and I felt himself bend against me with laughter that vibrated through his whole being. "Gills! _GILLS!"_

And then he laughed for half an hour.

I'm being a completely serious.

Half. An. Hour.

Fuck.

_I guess he's not taking this in the, well, normal way._

I had kind of expected something different.

I thought that maybe, just maybe, he would freak out at the fact that I'm half human, HALF FISH!

_And half demon. _

_I've already called an exorcist. _

_Be warned - I'm onto you. _

Okay, seriously, what the futon!

_Isn't the phrase, 'What the Fuck'? _

Oh, fuck off conscience.

A lobotomy is coming your way, believe me.

"Okay, can we stop laughing now before I throw myself in the ocean and drown?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Jake looked to me - his laughter coming to a halt. "Drown? But you've got … _gills!_"

And then the laughter continued.

Sigh.

This, is my boyfriend ladies and Gentlemen.

"So, it was removed when you were two?"

I nodded as we walked along the beach, rubbing the scars on my neck. "Yep," I said, shaking my head. "And they hid it from me, until, well, I found out I was a freak. I thought their might have been some sort of powers associated with it, you know, like immortality or maybe, you know, just shooting ideas here, flying or super strength but I was sourly disappointed. Turns out it was just … skin."

I looked to Jake, and his lips where twitching as he sucked them back into his mouth - biting on them as he tried to contain his laughter and I sighed in aspiration, rolling my eyes. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

He let out a small chuckle as his cheeks showed the faintest of blushes. "It's just … funny."

I frowned grimly, nudging him. "It's not meant to be - its meant to be a childhood memory that I barely tell anyone. It left scars, goddammit!"

Jake laughed. "I love you."

I looked up to him, feeling my heart pound against my chest as I actually thought about those three words that always seemed to be uttered from Jakes lips.

I. Love. You.

They were simple words, really.

Yet they could change anything - anyone - any situation, at any time.

I had never thought that during the times when I was going through my emotionally constipated adolescent years, I would never have expected someone of the opposite sex to say that to me in my semi-retarded years yet here I was - having a Sex-god-werewolf-that-was-actually-my-soulmate say it to me.

_A sex god with abs. _

_Amazing, amazing abs. _

_Gosh, I am so horny. _

…

What?

I ignored my inner musings as I smiled. "I guess if you can accept the fact that I swam out of the whom with gills, then I can say I love you."

Jake smiled as we rounded the rocks, and I felt a smile involuntarily spread across my face as I breathed in the sweet rain filled air that smelt of the forest - of the pines and the dewy moss that stuck to the bark. "I love this beach."

Jake smirked, cocking a brow. "Really?"

And then he threw me in the ocean.

_Fuck a duck. _

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**I know it's short, but it's just a bit of fluff. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	42. Uncle Charlies orgy

_I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out.  
>~Roy Croft~ <em>

_Hold on, to me as we go_  
><em>As we roll down this unfamiliar road<em>  
><em>And although this wave is stringing us along<em>  
><em>Just know you're not alone<em>  
><em>Cause I'm going to make this place your home<em>

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
><em>Don't pay no mind to the demons<em>  
><em>They fill you with fear<em>  
><em>The trouble it might drag you down<em>  
><em>If you get lost, you can always be found<em>

_Just know you're not alone_  
><em>Cause I'm going to make this place your home<em>

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
><em>Don't pay no mind to the demons<em>  
><em>They fill you with fear<em>  
><em>The trouble it might drag you down<em>  
><em>If you get lost, you can always be found<em>

_Just know you're not alone_  
><em>Cause I'm going to make this place your home<em>

_~Home~_  
><em>Philip Phillips<em>

* * *

><p>"You really don't have to do this, Anna."<p>

I smiled, running a hand through my hair as I pushed Billy further down the pristine white floors of the supermarket - my eye on the countless shampoos that we had to pick from. "I know I don't."

_Yes, Anna, why are we doing this?_

Shut up, conscience, before I fuck you up.

"So, what do you usually get?" I asked, curiosity spiking my voice as I wondered what Shampoo made Jake's hair so undeniably beautiful.

It was better than my hair.

I don't even know what he does.

_That's because he won't tell you._

I'm sure he will …. If I ever asked him.

_I know how he gets it that amazing. _

_That … lickable._

Okay, what?

Did you just say … lickable?

_I have a ... Fetish, I suppose we can call it. _

You like to lick hair! Ho-how is that even possible? Sure, I knew there was fetishes for like ears and toes and I'm assuming placenta because I've heard some people like to eat that shit, but hair? You like to lick .. hair? How in the hell are we even sharing the same brain, you know, I seriously am beginning to wonder if you are a tumour that ahs lodged itself upon my brain and is soon going to kill me because you're seriously … fucked up.

So, _so_ fucked up.

"Anna?"

Snapping me out of my haze of insanity, and thoughts of lethal tumours - I looked down at Billy with my face contorting in confusion as I raised my eyebrows, as if to ask him to repeat what he had just said. "Sorry, what?"

Billy grinned, and I couldn't help but compare him to a giddy child that was being told of sex for the first time. "I said we usually get the Garnier one."

_Garnier - I knew it was Garnier. _

No, you didn't!

_Shhhh. _

I rolled my eyes at myself as I grabbed a couple of Garnier shampoo's and conditioners, giving them to Billy to put in the basket that sat on his lap. "So, how do your parents feel about you spending all this time here?"

I licked my lips, grabbing a few bars of soap as I turned back to Billy - cocking a brow. "I don't know. They always seem to be calling, and I think they know there's, well, something keeping me here."

Billy smiled as we passed through the aisle and into the next one that was fill with cleaning supplies. Silence ensued as we went from aisle to aisle, talking about unimportant things such as the next bon fire, etc, etc.

It was going well.

I mean, we weren't having a deep and meaningful discussion on anything, but, well, it was going well.

"How long are you going to stay here?"

And then he says that.

And a shopping visit ruined by my awkwardness.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I, well, urgh, well, uhm, I don't know."

_And awkward Anna was back. _

You know, I really thought awkward Anna had made a retreat back into the deepest pits of my subconsciousness but nope, here she is, making her presence known to the world by stuttering and fidgeting on and easy and simple question.

Ah, fuck.

_Yes. _

_Ah, fuck. _

Billy let out a bellowing laugh and I felt my cheeks flush, making me resemble a tomato in every sense as I kind of just stood there - by the dog food.

Wait, why the fuck are we near the dog food.

_Jacobs dinner? _

You're so funny.

_Well, I do try. _

Please, try not to.

"I really, honestly, don't know," I murmured as I pushed Billy to the butchers were I basically order everything in triple.

"Well, do you expect to stay?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, yes, I-no, yes, Argh, I don't know!"

Billy chucked. "Then what do you expect to do about school?"

I raised my eyebrows, confused by the question. Surely Jake had told Billy that I had graduated? I turned around to face Billy, putting the chicken in the basket and I put the stray hairs behind my ears as I sighed. "I graduated, Billy, I thought Jake would have told you."

Billy smiled. "I know, Anna, I'm talking about College."

College?

I turned back to the aisle as I got another chicken, and I felt my heart plummet as I thought of College - a thing that my parents would have been all to happy to push me into. Yet I didn't know what I wanted to do, really, I knew nothing of my future education, as my father called it. Thinking about it now, I had left my parents with so many un answered questions when I came to Forks - I mean, I was in the middle of filling out applications when I kind of … freaked out, if that's what you can call it.

Okay, so I kind of had a bit of a breakdown.

_So, a normal day for you then? _

I felt a smile spread over my lips as my face contorted in amusement as I let out a laugh, surprising myself by the sound. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought about it in so long, something that used to occupy my mind so much yet I hadn't thought about it for … months.

Ever since Jacob.

_He's fixed you. _

I smiled.

Or maybe he's just taken my mind off of it.

I sighed, turning around. "College isn't for me. It hasn't been in a long time."

Billy cocked a brow, and I could tell that he was curious to why my tone seemed to be dismissing the subject and I grabbed a hold of the wheelchair as I wheeled him into the frozen food section, and I opened the door to get a couple of frozen meals, you know, just in case Billy didn't feel like cooking.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked, and I turned around.

"Why don't we go get some booze," I quickly replied, and I pushed him to the alcohol aisle.

Billy grabbed my hand, his eyes soft in concern - the brown that swirled in Jacobs irresistible orbs detectable in Billy's concerned eyes, and for a moment - just a moment - I felt as Jake was the one speaking to me, beseeching me to tell him what had happened.

_Do you want to talk about it? _

No. I don't want to talk about College.

_Really, I'm surprised it hasn't come up already. _

"Anna," Billy murmured, his eyes pleading. "What I have learnt in my life is that it's better to tell people about what we think before said are people are no longer there to listen."

I cocked a brow. "Are you implying you're on your way to death, Billy?"

He laughed, patting his beer belly. "Well, let's just say I'm closer to death than you are."

I smiled. "What? You're older than me! How did I not know about this!"

He bellowingly laughed, in a Jacob sort of laugh, and I wheeled him to the cashier and she boredly scanned all the items - her eyes flickering from each item to Billy and me in distaste, as if she couldn't believe that we were together.

Once she had bagged everything, Billy took his share of the bags to the car when the girl grabbed my arm - her eyes narrowing. "You're sick."

My eyebrows shot up as I turned to look at her, outrage fuelling through me. "What!"

"Making that old man think you're in love with him is disgusting," She said, shaking her head. "You're such a gold digger."

Me?

A gold digger.

….

Digging for Billy's gold?

I could help it.

I laughed for ten minutes.

Eventually, Billy wheeled back in to ask me what the hell was I doing. When he saw me laughing, however, he seemed to understand that it was one of _those _days and he rolled his eyes, going back out to the car and I stumbled to follow him - still giggling underneath my breath, even when I was sitting in Billy's truck.

Unloading the truck when we got to Billy's house, I stocked Billy's cabinets with the grocery's before going into Jakes room where he slept. I felt a smile involuntarily spread across my face as I sat down on his bed, putting my hand on his chest as the sound of his breathing picked up just from my touch and I sighed as the warmth that radiated from him, and his atmosphere spread to me and I, almost in an instant, became aware of how cold I was when I wasn't with him.

I looked around his room, looking to the pictures that were on the wall and I stood from the bed, my eyebrows furrowing as I saw the photos; some of Jake before he had phased, with Quil and Embry whom were almost unrecognisable. Jake seemed so much smaller, and younger then he had ever seemed to me - he seemed so much more innocent as he laughed with his friends in his shed, his eyes light and happy.

He seemed … carefree.

My eyes travelled over to the other photos on the wall, and I couldn't help but laugh as I saw a photo of Jake, Rachel and who I'm assuming to be their sister, Rebecca. Rebecca and Rachel seemed like they wanted to be anywhere other than where they were, yet Jake seemed perfectly content with smiling for the camera - his smile large and wide, yet it seemed almost uncomfortable in the presence of his pubescent sisters.

I turned to the other photo that was pinned to corkboard; a photo of Jacob with the entire pack, Emily and Sam at the centre of it - beaming like proud parents while the rest of the boys showed the camera their personalities. Paul, ever the elegant bastard, seemed like he would rather be castrated than pose for a photo while Jared, who stood next to him, beamed a grin that was almost cheeky while he had his arm slung around Kim, who had her eyes lowered and her smile tight as she posed for the camera, her shyness evident.

And then there was Leah, Seth and Embry.

I just had to smile at Seth.

He was just, well, being the big friendly giant he was.

And Jacob.

There was Jacob.

Suddenly, I wondered when this photo was taken because he was not the Jacob I knew; no, he was not the constantly smiling, ever joking man that had made me fall in love with him. Instead, he was a shell of what Jacob is - his eyes had purplish-blackish bruises underneath them and he was not smiling, rather, he seemed like he would rather sulk in his bedroom like a child that had been reprimanded then be with his pack, his family.

He was so different.

He was not Jacob.

Well, not the Jacob I knew.

When my eyes found the next photo, I felt my breath escape me as I saw who was staring back at me. Jacob had his arm on my back, almost comforting me as we both smiled at everyone. I realised it must have been taken at the bon fire that Jake had brought me to, the bonfire which I had thought was a date.

I looked … happy.

With a pinch of awkwardness.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around as the scratchy, and sleep infused voice broke me out of my musings, and I smiled as I saw Jake staring up at me - a goofy grin on his face as he looked to me, his happiness radiating from him like rays that would radiate from the flames that echoed from the sun itself. "I took your dad grocery shopping. You were starving over here."

His eyebrows furrowed. "You took my dad … shopping?"

I nodded at his slow speech, my eyebrows furrowing as I wondered if that was wrong? Oh, bloody hell - had I done something to a cross an invisible 'line'? Was it too fast in our relationship to take his dad to go get food!

"Why?" I asked, almost curious to why he would be acting so strangely to this. "Is that … wrong?"

Jake grabbed me by the waist, and I yelped - surprised as he beamed up at me, crushing his lips to mine in a swift action. I fell into the kiss easily, loosing myself as I clutched at Jakes dishevelled sleep hair, that, may I add, was still fucking perfect.

_Fucking Garnier. _

Jakes hold on me tightened as the kiss, if possible, deepened into the pits of serendipity and I moaned against his lips as he pulled me onto the bed, flipping me so I lay underneath him and I laughed uncontrollably as my head smashed against the wall - Jakes lips becoming so confused that they found my ear and I laughed again as Jake laughed, his whole body vibrating against mine as we both laughed at our awkward attempt to be 'passionate'.

Jake traced my cheekbones, and I smiled as I ran my hands through his hair, making a small noise as I breathed in his pine forest scent. "I love you."

I smiled, capturing his lips in mine when I felt a certain … presence pressing against my thigh and I bit my lip as I saw Jakes cheeks redden before I cocked a brow. "I'm guessing you're awake now, then, huh?"

He chuckled. "I'm always awake around you,"

"I'm glad you're so corny, Tarzan." I murmured, staring up at him as I started kissing his neck, and his jawline - before going lower.

And lower.

_Just go lower - LOWER ALREADY!_

Not … that much lower, if you know what I mean.

I heard Jakes breath hitch in the back of his throat, and I could feel his heart pummel against his chest as my hands trailed down his torso, tracing every line and muscle that was on my boyfriends stomach. "An-na," He groaned as I reached the small hairs that trailed from his belly button to his, well, his … _penis. _

And then I laughed.

I slid my hand back up his chest, and placed my slender hands there - smiling as I kissed his cheek before I pushed him off of me. His facial expression hadn't changed, and I had to hold back my laughter as his eyes remained closed. I leant over to him, my lips by his ear as I cupped his opposite cheek. "I'll leave you to finish up, okay?"

I laughed as I went out of Jakes room, closing the door quietly as I felt my face light up in a smile that couldn't be wiped off of my face. I felt like a thirteen year old school girl that just found out what tampons really were and I ran a hand through my hair as I saw Billy watching TV, not removing his eyes from the TV.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and my eyebrows furrowed as I quickly flipped it open to see a few missed calls from Charlie.

From … Charlie?

_Okay, either he's dying or something's happened. _

He hadn't rung me since Jake had, well, gone wolf on his ass and although I had tried to contact him, Bella had reminded me that her father was a supernatural virgin and that she didn't expect him to take everything like she had or I had for that matter, although I don't know why she regarded my reaction as a good one because from what I can remember of that day, when it was revealed that Edmund and his family were, you know, blood sucking monsters.

"I'm just going outside for a second, Billy." I muttered, and he nodded as I closed the door - going down the ramp as my shoes squished against the mud soaked grass as I walked towards Jakes shed, a light rain starting to spit down on the La Push ground as I leant against Jakes shed - flipping open my phone and recalling Charlie.

The phone rang a number of three times before he picked up. _"Hello?"_

His voice, gruff and almost aspirated, met my ears and I raised my eyes at his voice as I heard the sound of voices in the background, and I prayed to dear god that he was not having an orgy with Sue Clearwater.

Oh, god - what if he had pocket dialled me?

And he was having an … orgy.

Urgh.

Fucking great.

"Charlie," I said, my voice filled with curiosity and I'm pretty sure it must have sounded pretty intimidated a I tried not to think of my Uncle in a sex dungeon, with his police uniform on, while he had a leather mask on while he whipped Sue Clearwater.

I'm going to be sick.

"Oh, urgh, Anna," He said, and I thanked whoever was up in the sky - maybe a leprechaun - that my Uncle Charlie didn't sound like he was cracking a whip while Sue climaxed, or something along those lines.

_You have such a dirty mind. _

_I feel sorry for the time when you mount that beast. _

Oh, my holy fuck.

Would you stop distracting me!

"You need to come to _home_," He said, his voice coming out rushed. "Now. Right, right now."

Home?

I hadn't called Charlies house home in weeks.

But, whatev's.

He might need my advice on something.

I said goodbye to him as I went back into the house, brushing my feet on the mat before I went into Jakes room - shutting the door quietly as he pulled a shirt over his head and he turned around as he saw me, a grin overcoming his features again and I rolled my eyes as I saw him wiggle his eyebrows, his whole body doing a little dance as he made some sort of porn soundtrack with his lips - making rather, well, pornographic symbols with his tongue.

I rolled my eyes again. "No - now can you come back with me to Charlies? He was acting all weird when I talked to him on the phone."

Jake groaned, running his hands down from his face as he followed me out of his room and into the living room and once again, Billy didn't look up from whatever he was watching. Maybe I should get him a girlfriend, I mean, if I got him a girlfriend than he wouldn't be always sitting at home doing nothing. I needed to get him a girlfriend, and if I got him a girlfriend than he would have no more sexual frustrations.

_Well, if it still works. _

_Hang on - why are you so concerned with your boyfriends fathers sexual frustrations?_

When I see someone in pain, I have to help.

_When did you get this new mantra? _

I don't know - after I saved Bella and Nessie's ass.

_Wow. _

What?

_No, don't worry about it - I was just thinking that, you know, if you had this mantra before than maybe, just maybe your hamster may have lived a full life. _

Oh, shut the fuck up.

"Can I have breakfast first?" Jake asked as we came into the kitchen, and I cocked a brow, turning to him.

"I can make you breakfast when we get to Charlies," I said, grabbing my bag that I had discarded on the kitchen table and hanging it over my shoulder as it hung to my upper thigh.

By the look on Jacobs face, I let out an aspirated sigh as I pointed to the fridge and took my bag off of my shoulder, putting it back onto the table as I shook my head - wondering when I had become such a push over.

Jake opened the fridge, and his eyes, as if he was a cartoon, widened as he looked at the fridge full of food and then, of about an hour, I watched my boyfriend shovel food into his mouth and down his oesophagus in a way that I had never thought possible by a human being. It was almost like I was watching the animal channel on repeats of the documentaries of lions eating there pray but this - _this _was so, so much worse than any lion I had ever seen.

Sure, I had seen Jake eat before but I think on those occasions, when he wasn't nearly dying of starvation, he had eaten like a normal person for my benefit so that I wouldn't push him away because I thought he was some form of yetti, yet now that he was in dire need of food to satisfy his needs, he seemed to not even think of what I might think of how he ate.

I cocked my head to the side as he finished the last of the five sandwiches, yes, five toasted sandwiches he made for himself that was stuffed to the brim with eggs, bacon, sausages, tomato's, onions, mushrooms, and some form of sauce that dripped from every small hole of the toast. Of course, being the considerate boyfriend he was - he made sure to offer to make me one of the sandwiches but if I was being honest, I said no because I feared I would go into cardiac arrest from just putting one bite of that sandwich in my mouth.

I really didn't know where all _that _went.

I really do think he has a bottomless stomach.

That'll be great when we're stuck in a desert, no food or water in sight.

_Okay, what? _

It's just a situation.

"Jake," I said as he wiped the corners -sorry, who am I kidding myself when I said corners? He had the sauce smeared all over his face like a child that had just planted his face into a bucketful of their breakfast and I watched in curiosity as he looked down to the shirt that he had put on, licking the sauce that had spattered onto his shirt.

_Wait, he owns a shirt? _

_I'm pretty sure we've just entered another stage of our relationship. _

Oh, go suck a cock.

_I could if I was in control, but, you see, I'm only a figment of your imagination. _

_Or, well, I'm your libido locked up in the deepest pits of your consciousness. _

_But let's just call me your conscience. _

Okay - I'm cool with that.

But, whatever happens, please, I beg of you, do not become a cricket.

_… _

_What? _

"Do you want to go now?" He asked, and I looked up - raising my eyebrows as Jake wiped the sauce all over his top.

I nodded, grabbing my bag. "Sure, jut go change you're shirt."

He looked down at his shirt, sighing as he muttered profanities beneath his breath and he went back into his bedroom - taking off his shirt in the process and I cocked a brow as I felt my conscience go crazy as Jake, not bothering to close his door - turned back to me as he grabbed a shirt from his draws as he smiled, showing off his rippled torso and I rolled my eyes as I tried to control my ovaries from overreacting and making everything a bit more, well, wet.

Jake came jogging out, yelling to Billy that we were going to Charlies and he mumbled a response as Jake grabbed my hand, pulling me out to my car and I looked into my bag, rummaging through it as I tried to find my keys. We had stopped in front of my car, and like always - it seemed my bag, in this instant, had become a black hole filled with useless crap that I would never need nor have ever needed in my whole life yet, due to this, all of these _thing _still have ended up in the deepest pits of my bag and in extension, blocking me from reaching my keys.

I looked up as I found my keys, smiling in triumph as I looked to Jacob - the smiled slipping from my face as I saw Jakes large hands touching the huge dent that was in the hood of my car and I wondered how my car had not sustained more injuries when I had hit the cow that had turned out, not to be the nudist as I thought, but my soul mate.

That was a weird day.

_A very weird day. _

"Jake," I murmured as I put my hand on his arm, and he turned back to look at me - as if he was off in a different place and I raised my eyebrows at him as I smiled softly.

He looked to me as if he wasn't expecting me to be there, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he pulled me to him, his head going back to look at the huge dent as his hand went pout and traced the huge dent that had caused me so much havoc when I had first came to forks, yet, in almost a strange way - it was the reason I stayed.

"I was just thinking," He murmured into my hair, and I looked up to him as I put a hand on his chest.

"Do you want to tell me what about?" I said quietly, and he turned to me - kissing the crown of my head as he grabbed my keys, to my dismay.

"Just about what my life was like," He said as we got into the car, and he grabbed my hand - squeezing. "I love you."

I smiled. "Ditto, Tarzan."

The ride to forks was one filled with laughter - Jake thought it would be funny if he told me what Seth had walked into the other day, and how when they were on patrol together, Jake had to relive what Seth had seen. Apparently, when Seth had came home on Tuesday, he had heard noises in his moms room and BAM! Walked in on Sue Clearwater being humped by my dear awkward Uncle.

Yeah, they were really going at it like rabbits.

Poor Seth.

"He's traumatized, I'm telling you." Jake said with a laugh, and I licked my lips as I looked up at Jake.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" I asked as we passed the 'Welcome to La Push' sign, and he nodded. "Do you think you're going to go back to Sam's pack?"

Jake looked to me, surprised that I had asked him, and only with my reminder did he look back to the road. "Urgh, I don't know."

I nodded. "I know you broke with them for me, and Bella - but they're your family, Jake, and you need them as much as they need you."

"I know- I know they're my family," He said, and I bit my lip to hide my smile. "But you don't know what I said to them, Anna."

I grabbed Jakes hand, trying to soothe him. "Jake, they'll understand now that everything's, well, smoothed out. They can't touch Nessie - not when I'm around her, and they know that."

Jake gripped at the steering wheel, his whole body going rigid as his jaw locked. "I don't care about that …. _thing._"

I had to hold back my sneer.

"She's a baby, Jacob," I hissed, shaking my head. "You've seen her, Jake, you can't say that."

I heard him intake her breath. "I can say whatever _I _want about that _thing! _She's not even alive!"

And then I hit him.

I can safely say the trip back was silent.

I felt my hand pulse unnaturally as I tried to hold in my tears as I felt the pain ripple through my hand as I cradled it, wiping away the tears that dropped from my eyes, and I looked out the window as I tried to ignore Jakes attempts to see my hand. I readily anticipated when I saw Charlie's house, a house in which I had dreaded seeing only a couple of months ago.

When the car stopped, I grabbed my bag and slammed the door, jumping up the porch stairs as I ignored Jacobs attempts to apologise to me and I opened the door, dropping my bag on the floor. "Charlie? I'm here - what did you want!"

I rounded the corner to the living room, and stopped dead in my tracks at who I saw.

My parents.

"Anna, would you please just stop," Jake said as he followed me into the house. "Please, let me look at your hand -"

Silence.

_Ah, we're fucked. _

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**Okay, so because you guys are brilliant I'd thought I'd give you something to look forward to - I am planning for this story to at least, have another forty or so chapters, as it will follow the whole volturi shiznit and whatnot, but I am not planning a sequel with these direct characters. But, like I said, Once I also said that this story was probably only going to have forty chapters and since we've passed that, I'm re-evaluating how long this story is going to go for, but I'm pretty sure another twenty-forty chapters is garanteed. **

**Anyho, how do you think of the Parents making their entrance? Please, someone tell me if Im wrong, but have I mentioned their names before in the story because If I have, if someone could alet me - that would be amazing because although I love my story, when i read it back I am so critical you would think I would be reading a story I hate. **

**Also, the next few chapters will be a bit more focused on the relationship between Jacob and Anna, while also being about, I think the parents and mending the relationship between Jacob and the pack. **

**Oh, and in the next few months - prepare to be introduced to another, or maybe a few, more imprinting stories where one is definately going to be a Jacob X OC but I can garantee that it'll probably not be as 'anna-ry' as this one. **

**So, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**And thank you guys for your reviews, I love them - they bring a smile to my face each and every time.**

**So, please, continue doing it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	43. Meeting the Parents

_The more things change, the more they stay the same. I'm not sure who the first person was who said that. Probably Shakespeare. Or maybe Sting. But at the moment, it's the sentence that best explains my tragic flaw: my inability to change. I don't think I'm alone in this. The more I get to know other people, the more I realize it's kind of everyone's flaw. Staying exactly the same as long as possible, standing perfectly still… It feels better somehow. And if you are suffering, at least the pain is familiar. Because if you took the leap of faith, went outside the box, did something unexpected… Who knows what other pain might be waiting out there. Chances are it could be even worse. So you maintain the status quo. Choose the road already traveled and it doesn't seem that bad. Not as far as flaws go. You're not killing anyone… Except maybe yourself a little. When we finally do chage, I don't think it happens like an earthquake or an explosion, where all of a sudden we're like this different person. I think it's smaller than that. The kind of thing most people wouldn't even notice unless they looked at us really, really close. Which, thank God, they never do. But you notice it. Inside you that change feels like a world of difference. And you hope this is it. This is the person you get to be forever… that you'll never have to change again.  
>~Everwood~ <em>

_Now I'm in town, Break it down,  
>Thinkin' of making a new sound<br>Playing a different show everynight in front of a new crowd,  
>That's you now, Ciao,<br>Seems that life is great now,  
>See me loose focus, as I sing to you loud.<br>And I can't. No. I won't hush,  
>I say the words that make you blush,<br>I gonna sing this now (ow, ow)  
>See I'm true, my songs are where my heart is,<br>I'm like glue, I stick to other artists,  
>I'm not you, now that would be disastrous.<br>So let me sing and do my thing,  
>And move to greener pastures,<br>See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me,  
>I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy,<br>I won't stay put,  
>Give me a chance to be free<br>Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me,_

Cause' you need me, man, I don't need you  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>Until, You need me, man, I don't need you<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>Until, you need me.<br>[ Lyrics from: . ]  
>See, I write my own tune,<br>And I write my own verse,  
>Don't need another wordsmith, to make my tune sell.<br>Call yourself a singer-writer,  
>You're just bluffing,<br>Your names on the credits,  
>You didn't write nothing,<br>I sing fast,  
>I know that all my sh*ts cool,<br>I will blast,  
>And I didn't go to brit school.<br>I came fast with the way I act, right.  
>I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe,<br>I won't be a product of my genre,  
>My mind will always be stronger than my songs are,<br>Never believe the bullsh*t that the fake guys feed to ya'  
>Always read the stories that you hear in Wikipedia,<br>And musically I'm demonstrating,  
>When I perform live, feels like I am meditating<br>Times at The Enterprise when some fella filmed me  
>A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi<br>You need me, man, I don't need you  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<br>You need me, man, I don't need you,  
>Until, You need me, man, I don't need you,<br>You need me, man, I don't need you,  
>You need me, man, I don't need you,<br>Until, You need me.

With the lyrics I'll be aiming it right,  
>I won't stop till' my names in lights,<br>At stadium heights,  
>With Damien Rice, on red carpets<br>Now I'm on Arabian nights,  
>Because I'm young, and I know my brothers' gonna give me advice.<br>Long nighter, short height and I've gone hyper  
>Never be anything but a singer-songwriter<br>The games over but now I'm on a new level  
>Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal<br>People think that I'm bound to blow up  
>I've done around about a thousand shows<br>But I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch  
>So you can be the lyrics when I'm singing them out<br>(Wow)  
>From day one, I've been prepared<br>With vo5 wax for my ginger hair  
>So now I'm back to the sofa giving a dose of what the future holds<br>Cause it's another day  
>Plus I'll keep my last name forever keep the genre pretty basic<br>Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it  
>And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift<br>Into another rappers shoes using new laces  
>Selling cds from my rucksack aiming for the papers<br>Selling cds from my rucksack aiming for majors  
>Nationwide til' we're just jack, soon as I get the bus back<br>Clean cut kid without a razor for the moustache  
>I hit back when the pen hurts me<br>I'm still a choir boy in a Fenchurch tee  
>I'm still the same as a year ago<br>But more people hear me though  
>According to the myspace and youtube videos<br>I'm always doing shows, if I'm not I'm in the studio  
>Truly broke, never growing up call me *Ruffio<br>Melody music maker  
>Reading all the papers<br>They say I'm up and coming like I'm f*cking in an elevator

Cause you need me, man, I don't need you  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<br>You need me, man, I don't need you, at all  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<p>

You need me, man, I don't need you  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<br>You need me, man, I don't need you, at all  
>You need me, man, I don't need you<p>

~You need me, I don't need you~  
>Ed Sheeran<br>*Genius*

* * *

><p>"Anna,"<p>

_Oh, god. _

_Oh, holy mother of fuck._

_What do we do? _

I don't know.

I DON'T KNOW!

STOP PRESSURING ME!

Mom stood up from the couch, her eyes flaring as she looked to me before she looked back at Jacob, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked back to Charlie whom was rubbing the back of his neck. "_You_ knew about this!"

"I-i-well, I-"

Mom cut him off, shaking her head. "Oh, stop stuttering Charlie and get your words out right."

Charlies cheeks flushed as my mother looked back at me, her eyes narrowed. In that moment, I felt every ounce of sympathy that wasn't aimed towards my self wallowing go towards him; I mean, my mother had just ripped his balls from him and stuffed them back down his throat with them tied in a bow.

_Poor man. _

_He'll probably kill himself when we leave. _

Lets hope not.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her leather jacket creasing just by the simple action and I wondered how, even in her anger, she still looked fucking amazing. Her auburn hair, that I unfortunately inherited, was cut just below her chin and framed her heart shaped face; her violently blue eyes that I had always envied seemed to be so much more beautiful even though I was sure that at any moment she would shred her clothes and BANG! She's been the hulk all this time.

_Not the time, seriously. _

Oh, shut the fuck up.

"Where have you been all this time!" She demanded, stepping forward as she snarled out her words and I stepped back, almost shrinking into Jakes chest and he grabbed me by the arms - steadying me so I wouldn't fall over. "Because God knows you weren't here; where _you_ told_ us_!"

I nodded, looking to the ground as I ran a hand - my good hand that wasn't damaged by fucking bicentennial man behind me - through my knotted hair that seemed to entrap my fingers, making me have to pull my fingers from them and make my hair even messier than it already was. I looked up to see my mother looking at my hair in distaste, almost disgust as she looked back down to my face, shaking her head as if my not brushing my hair was a bigger crime than being MIA for the past four weeks.

_What is her fascination with your hair? _

I have no idea.

I'm scared she's kept my hair cut clippings for the past sixteen years.

_Oh, you know she has a jar lodged in a closest with little auburn curls that had been discarded in the hair saloon and every night, she goes into the closet, opens the jar and smells the curls. _

….

What did I just listen to?

_I don't know - I'm still a bit high from my Tarzan lovin'. _

I actually feel a bit nauseas just listening to you.

"Ma, would you calm down," I said, looking back to Jake. "It's not Uncle Charlie didn't know where I was - I was helping Bella."

Mom narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why- Why would help Bella? You said you hated her."

Wow, Ma, really subtle, you know, her fathers not in the room or anything.

I opened my mouth in protest, before shaking my head. "I didn't …. hate her. I just disliked her … behaviour."

And her attitude.

And her personality.

And her, okay, her everything.

_You pretty much hated that bitch. _

Yeah.

Basically.

"Oh, fuck off - if you don't hate her, I'm Ronald Weasley." Mom sneered, and I looked to the ceiling.

_Not making a very good argument for yourself, Jackie. _

"That's not that hard to believe," I murmured, and she looked to Dad - throwing her arms up in the air as if I had just insulted the most important, in her opinion, person in the world: Jerry Seinfeld.

She took the show ending a bit too hard.

"Do you see!" Mom screeched to Dad, who nodded nonchalantly as he watched the baseball on the plasma. "Do you see how _your _daughter treats me!"

Dad nodded again, and Mom huffed - smacking his shoulder as he turned around. "Jackie, what do you want me to say? She stayed with her cousin and you phoned her nearly every day!"

Mom turned back around, shaking her head as she rolled her eyes and I cocked my head to the side as I analysed my mother and her form. I wondered how, even with her being only thirty six, she still struck me as someone that resembled my fathers age; someone who had lived a long life, someone who constantly, if not always, seemed more wise than witty or charismatic, and yet even with that wisdom, could be as youthful as she wanted to when she read her favourite book that had shadowed her childhood memories.

My mother was someone who interested me, not because of the never ending inappropriate stories that seemed to spiral out of her mouth when she was given a gin and tonic, or because of her ability to enamour people she had only spoke a few words to, but because of the fact that even after everything that she had been through - she still remained almost elegant in every possible thing she did, and every word she spoke.

And then there was my Dad.

I felt the corner of my lips twitch, almost as if they wanted to smile by themselves just by thinking about my father. I had never really appreciated my dad when I was growing up - not that I didn't find him fascinating, like I had my mother, but I had just found him to be … different. He wasn't fun, nor did he ever want to play with me like my mother yet when I was pubescent, it seemed that my mother became my enemy and my father became my friend.

He was unbelievably funny, and at times I wondered where the hell he inherited his humour from because his family was kind of a … dud, Bella and Charlie as an example; really, I have no idea how they both got hot people to fuck them. My dad was the epitome of intelligence and opinions on matters of such diversity that it sometimes puzzles me, someone who knew what they wanted and understood that they needed to work to get said things.

My father was, although not a great dad to have a childhood with, was an incredible man to come to majority with; to model myself after.

Although I wasn't very good at mimicking him.

"Who is this?" Mom demanded, pointing to Jacob and I narrowed my eyes at manners, well lack of.

"This is Jake- Jacob Black," I said, smiling tightly as the name flew from my lips before I could stop it and I felt my mouth get an almost metallic taste in it as the name rolled around in my mouth, my eyes narrowing slightly as I thought of what had just occurred in the car.

Fucking asshole.

Mom nodded, ignoring his hand that he had outstretched and I narrowed my eyes. "Ma, can you just shake Jakes hand - it won't kill you!"

She shook her head, looking to Dad before she looked back at me - putting her hands over her face as she screamed into them, before going outside. I felt Jake's breath at my ear, and I looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow - as if to warn him that if he got any closer, I would, with my god hand obviously, make sure that we would never be able to have children.

As if sensing that the proximity between us was too close, he stepped back yet I knew that within the end of the day, I would be kissing those lips again.

_Your weak. _

Don't expect me to control myself.

"What just happened?" He asked, and I shrugged - going to sit down on the couch next to dad as I looked back at Jake over my shoulder.

"Mom has to go outside when she gets angry." I said nonchalantly as I looked to my dad - nudging him. "Miss me, old man?"

He threw me a distracted smile. "'Course. Who could I play scrabble with?"

"Ma?" I said, and he scoffed.

"Like I would submit myself to that torture."

Ah, my parents loving relationship.

The advertisements came on, and Dad looked to me - a smile spreading across his face yet he made no move to hug me, just smiled as if he was perfectly content to have that sort of contact. "How was Bellas?"

I laughed. "Don't even ask."

"I didn't want to," Dad said, patting my knee before he stood up. "I was just being polite."

I cocked a brow. "Is that a new thing you've learnt over the time I've been gone?"

He looked to me, before shaking his head as he walked over to where Jacob stood. Almost immediately, Jacob went rigid - a smile coming over his face as he offered Dad his hand, and if I had better eyesight; I would say that my boyfriend, my Jacob whom always seemed to be exuding confidence, was shaking just by looking at my father, a much shorter, much more frail man.

Oh, I was going to enjoy this.

"Sir, I'm Jacob Black." He said, and my father nodded as he grasped Jacobs hand.

"And I'm Steve Swan." Dad said as he shook Jakes hand, and with that reassurance that my dad - unlike my crazed mother - didn't hate him just by the sight of him.

And then, as if I was joining my crazed mother, the thought that I had never really paid attention to sped through my mind - overtaking every thought, every sense and instinct that I had at that moment as the thought consumed me.

My Dad was meeting his son-in-law for the first time.

_Future son in law. _

Right.

Right.

The thought made my stomach churn with my stomach acid infused with the breakfast that I had stuffed down my throat this morning and I looked to the ground as I wondered how my parents would feel that they were meeting my soul mate - that my parents were meeting the man that I would spend the rest of my life with.

_They won't think anything of it, idiot. _

I felt my lips pull into a smile as I realised tat my conscience was right; they would just think that they were meeting their daughters first boyfriend. Well, my mom was probably thinking that she was meeting her daughters first rapist but she's just, well, melodramatic.

_She's an idiot. _

HEY, THAT'S MY MOTHER!

And then, as if on cue, my mother stormed through the door - stopping right in front of Jacob as her index finger pushed itself onto his chest. "Have you two had sex?"

Oh, god.

Oh, god, no.

This couldn't be happening - my mother could not have just uttered the words that she had just .. uttered. Why in the world couldn't my mother be more like other mothers? Why couldn't' she enjoy the fact that her daughter was not a socially constipated idiot that seemed to have an infatuation with falling to the ground? Why couldn't she be happy that she knew, now, that her daughter was not going to be alone forever with nine hundred and fifty five cats?

Why did she have to be like me?

_Well, technically, you're like her. _

Oh, fuck off conscience.

"MA!"I shouted, and she turned to me - shaking her head.

"Don't even open your mouth or I will take you back to Portland right now," She hissed, before she twitched lightly. "Well, not right now - it was a long journey and we haven't seen Charlie in a while so I wanted to maybe have dinner- well, you get what I mean!"

_And you wonder how you got to be that weird? _

_YOU WERE RAISED IN A HOUSE OF LUNATICS!_

*Lunatic

My dads okay.

Not exactly sane, but not insane.

Borderline, I say.

I looked to Jake in a panic, and I had never seen him in all the time I had known him, look as pale as he did now. All the blood was drained from his usually happy-go-lucky face, and his eyes were shooting around the room, as if he was looking for something to focus on - for something to distract him for the situation at hand.

"N-no!" He stuttered out, before looking to me. "We haven't done - not, we- no! We haven't- no!"

Please don't ask him any more questions.

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please.

_FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANTIY, FUCKING DON'T SAY ANYTHING! _

Mum turned to me, her eyes narrowed as she slowly, painfully walked over to me and flicked my forehead. I yelped, my hands going up to hold my forehead while still keeping in mind that my hand was still fucking hurting because I punched fucking Iron man while I was in the car before. "Mum, what the futon!"

"You better not get pregnant or I will hunt you down and kill you," She sneered, before she smiled, pulling me into a hug. "But if you don't fuck him, I will."

I pulled back, my face contorting in disgust. "Mom! _You _have a husband!"

She shrugged, and Dad turned around from where he was standing - his eyes narrowed as he loked at Mom. "And I can hear you!"

She shrugged. "Nothing new, Steve."

I didn't even want to ask.

I was scared they might say something about 'swingers' or 'open relationship'.

I supressed a shudder.

_I have a new found respect for your mother. _

Isn't it our mother?

_Oh, well I'm a figment of your imagination so I doubt I would be mothered by anything. _

You are on strange little person.

_Once again, figment of your imagination. _

I ran a hand through my hair, before I winced as I realised - in my stupidity for not avoiding using the hand in the first place - that this was the hand that I punched fucking metal man over there. I was actually scared that when we would, well, I guess fuck would be the appropriate word, that I would accidently flick a switch that was on his neck, hidden by his hair and BAM! Turns out he's an indestructible robot made by the Chinese to infiltrate the American Government.

….

_I don't even know how you're not in a mental asylum. _

Neither do I.

I'm slight worried.

_I think we should get you checked. _

Remind me, will you.

_Sure will. _

"Anna, how is your hand?"

My head snapped up as I heard Jakes voice cut through the room, and I narrowed my eyes as Mom turned back to me as she looked down at the floor - her eyes wide as she saw my hand, which had now swollen to twice the size and was starting, if possible, to bruise in a way that looked like it had been attacked by paintballs.

Almost immediately, Mom started freaking out like I had just revealed to her that during the time that I hadn't seen her, I had happened to grow a penis.

_ I don't think that would freak her out as much as telling her that you actually got imprinted on by a werewolf and helped deliver a half-human, half-vampire mutant that just so happened to be the reason why your cousin is now a vampire. _

Good point, conscience.

_I'm full of good points. _

Is-wait, was that meant to be sexual?

_I will never reveal my sexual innuendos. _

I shook my head as I tried to rid myself o those thoughts as Mom looked to my hand, her eyebrows furrowing as she took the hand in her hand and like she knew everything, started rambling on how it looked like I had fractured it. I narrowed my eyes as I listened to her go on about how the swelling and the bruising seemed to indicate a fracture.

"Okay, what?" I asked, cutting her off mid-ramble as she looked to me - her eyebrows furrowing as her face contorting in confusion.

"What?" She asked, as if there was nothing wrong with what she had just said.

I raised my shoulders slightly, taking my hand from her grip gently. "Ma, how would _you _know it is fractured?"

Her cheeks, if possible, reddened slightly and she licked her lips nervously. "I just do, okay?"

"Your mother was watching re-runs of Greys Anatomy when you were gone."

I closed my eyes. "Ma, that's a TV show!"

"An _educational _TV show." She retorted.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "It's not fractured."

"I don't care - we're going to the hospital," She hissed, looking to Dad who seemed perfectly content in watching the rest of the baseball with a silent Charlie who seemed to have learnt his lesson in trying to interact with my mother.

I truly did feel sorry for him.

_I wonder if he has any masculinity left. _

I'm sure he's got enough for Sue to handle.

_She's weak. _

"Steve," Mom called, going to the table as she grabbed her bag and she eyed Jacob who came to stand next to me - trying to grab my hand yet I wouldn't let him touch it.

I still wanted to be mad at him.

I knew it was ridiculous to try and be angry at him for what he had said. I mean, it was his opinion and I knew how hard it had been for him to have to endure watching Nessie grow, watch the woman he once loved be killed by Nessie. I _knew _he despised the little girl, and the only reason he made any sort of effort to try and be cordial to the little girl was so that we could keep a happy relationship going.

In a way, the fact that he was _trying _was enough to appease me, and cancel out any anger I had at him yet I couldn't forget how angry, how infuriated he seemed to be when we spoke about Nessie. How he spoke her name like she was dirt that was stuck at the bottom of his shoe; the way he called her _ít _was enough to make me wonder that if he had not met me before Nessie had been born, what he would have done.

_He would have killed her with his pack. _

I know.

I breathed out a rattled breath as my common sense tried to make me see through Jacobs perspective, try to tell me how difficult it must have been for him to split with his pack; with his family. _He _had broken away from his family, his own kind to protect Bella and in extension Nessie for me, for my happiness.

That was crazy.

Yet I still had the right to be angry at him.

_Do you? _

Yes.

Yes, I did.

I threw him a glare that almost told him not to follow me, or my mother as Mom gave up on trying to get my Dad from moving from the couch, and I sighed as she grabbed me by the other arm - pulling me out the car as she opened the door for me. "Ma, I can open my _own _door."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just helping - why do you always have to be so unappreciative."

"I am not _unappreciative!_" I bellowed as I slammed the door of the car.

The car ride was filled with 'how the hell did you do that to your hand' and 'oh shit, where the fuck did that cat come from? It just ran out from nowhere! How was I meant to _not _hit it'. Yes, that's right, in the small journey to Forks hospital that consists of literally driving for ten minutes to get to the building that had a huge, bellowing neon sign ahead of it's entrance, my mother hit a poor, innocent cat that was just trying to cross the road.

I couldn't help but laugh.

It seemed that she hadn't changed in the month and a bit I had been away - she hadn't even seemed to have changed her hair; which when I was with her for the last sixteen years, it seemed that her hair was never right so she was continuously changing her hair = the length, the colour and the style never seemed to stay the same for more than a month.

Cost my dad a fortune, of course.

Waiting in the waiting room of the hospital, I wondered how long I would have to wait in these uncomfortable chairs. I mean, seriously, did someone just think: "Oh, hey, these people that will sit in these chairs will be experiencing huge amounts of pain - lets make it worse for them by giving them the cheapest, most uncomfortable chairs we can find".

"Anna?"

My head snapped up as I saw Carlisle standing in front of me, clad in his white coat and holding a clipboard, I was once again struck by his beautiful face. I pulled my lips into a tight smile as I nudged Mom, who immediately looked up at Carlisle and all the colour drained from her face as she looked at him.

_I think she's having an orgasm. _

"Mom, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen - Bella's adopted father-in-law."

She stood up, shaking his hand and he flashed her a smile as she introduced herself before Carlisle turned back to me - his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at my hand and shook his head, a small smile overcoming his features and I knew that eh knew how my hand as in the state it was in.

_Which is fucked. _

Well, yes.

"Looks like you've fractured your hand."

Mum turned to me, a broad smile spreading across her face.

_Shit, we'll never here the end of this. _

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**Okay, I'm going on a mission. **

**Not to like conquer the world or anything, I'll leave that to Ellen Degeneres and Justin Bieber. **

**We all need to face the facts - it's going to happen any day now. **

**1000 REVIEWS!**

**I don't know, nor do I care how long it takes, I am bent on acheivijng that magic number. To me, it will just be the fact that I've suceeded with this story on reaching the man people I wanted to. It seems strange because I never really expected this story to be as, well, well receieved as it has been and I'm so glad it has because it's been able to give me the experience of being able to make hundreds of people laugh and I guess that's a great achievement; making people laugh.**

**I actually just found out that even though this story is not even a year old, It's been viewed over 120,000 times. Isn't that insanely amazing? I can't believe that number, it's just amazing.**

**But it kind of makes me a bit sick at the same time.**

**IN OTHER NEWS: **

**I'M PUBLISHING A NEW STORY!**

**A new baby for me!**

**Now it is JacobXOC again, yet thiis story - although contains a bit of humor - is not in the same league as crazy as I guess this story is, but its still, I believe, a great read. **

**I hope. **

**Please read. **

**Anyways, heres the summary-blurb-thing:**

_**Everyone secretly wants to imprint - they want to be able to have an assured soul mate, someone that they know would be the one person that was compatible to them in every way. But what happens when your soul mate is engaged to someone else; is in love with someone else? Well, you're in a bit of a shit, aren't you?**_

**It's called Schadenfreude, and should be available in the next week or so - I'm planning on writing ahead on this one. **

**Oh, and by the way - I just realised that we're half way through 2012. Love the rest of the year, because apparently were fucked after the 21st of December.  
><strong>**  
>Anyways, REMEMBER! <strong>

**1000 REVIEWS! **

**PLEASE! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	44. Dinner with the Parents

_"Lots of things can be fixed. Things can be fixed. But many times, relationships between people cannot be fixed, because they should not be fixed. You're aboard a ship setting sail, and the other person has joined the inland circus, or is boarding a different ship, and you just can't be with each other anymore. Because you shouldn't be."  
>― C. JoyBell C.<em>

_I used to rule the world_  
><em>Seas would rise when I gave the word<em>  
><em>Now in the morning I sleep alone<em>  
><em>Sweep the streets I used to own<em>

_I used to roll the dice_  
><em>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<em>  
><em>Listen as the crowd would sing<em>  
><em>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<em>

_One minute I held the key_  
><em>Next the walls were closed on me<em>  
><em>And I discovered that my castles stand<em>  
><em>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>Once you go there was never<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>And that was when I ruled the world<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: lyricsc/coldplay/viva_la_ ]_  
><em>It was the wicked and wild wind<em>  
><em>Blew down the doors to let me in<em>  
><em>Shattered windows and the sound of drums<em>  
><em>People couldn't believe what I'd become<em>

_Revolutionaries wait_  
><em>For my head on a silver plate<em>  
><em>Just a puppet on a lonely string<em>  
><em>Oh who would ever want to be king?<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>But that was when I ruled the world<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>But that was when I ruled the world<em>

_~Viva La Vida~_  
><em>Coldplay<em>  
><em>*Genius's*<em>

* * *

><p>"So, what do you do Jacob?"<p>

Get me out of here.

I needed to escape.

_Maybe the window?_

Ha-bloody-ha, how about I throw you out of it!

_Hey, no need to get violent. _

_And that is, actually physically impossible. _

Oh, go suck a penis.

_I will if you let me. _

I gripped my knife and fork, my heart pounding against my chest as I stared at my food - hoping, wishing, praying to anything that would listen to get me out of here, and away from this awkward filled dinner. I kept my eyes firmly on my plate, and J wouldn't allow myself to look up fro the fear that might throw up all over the table just from the awkwardness.

I was feeling a bit sick just thinking about it.

Urgh.

_Just throw up - that'll get you out of there. _

As much as I don't want to do that, I think I'm just going to stick with praying to Ghandi to get me the fuck out of here. I swallowed a lump in my throat that was caused by the pure awkwardness as my fork pierced the lamb that my mother had cooked, if I may say, surprisingly well. Apparently while I was away, Mom had leant how to cook.

Truthfully, I was just waiting until I drop dead on the floor due to food poisoning.

Really, I wouldn't be surprised.

_I don't think anyone would be. _

I lifted the lamb to my mouth, putting it through my lips as I finally let myself look up to at the table - my eyes meeting Jakes panicked ones as my mother looked him in interest. "Ma, Jacob is still in school."

"What!" Mom screeched, her eyebrows furrowing as her head snapped to mine and her eyes, wide and confused, also held anger behind them and I swallowed the lamb - dropping my fork as I ran a hand through my hair. "He's huge!"

And then realisation came over her face.

She turned back to him, a small smile coming over her face as she patted Jakes arm. "How many times have you been through high school, sweetheart."

"Ma!" I screeched, my mouth falling opened in shock.

How could my mother be so blatantly rude? Yeah, I know Jake looked like he was twenty-five but he couldn't help that, that was just the freaky side effects to being a werewolf. In all my life, I had never heard my mother be so rude to someone that actually meant something to me! I mean, sure, she was as rude as ever to me but that was to me - I didn't really expect anything other than that.

I mean, she had been doing it for the last sixteen years.

I felt my anger coarse through me as I narrowed my eyes, retorting back an insult. "He's been in high school less times than you have!"

She narrowed her eyes, a blush burning on her ivory skin and Dad turned to me - a smile coming over his lips as he nodded appreciatively. "Nice,"

"Steve!" Mom said, and she shook her head, looking back to Jacob as she patted his arm. "Do you see how they treat me, Jacob?"

I shook my head, rolling my eyes before my eyes landing on her arm which was clasped on his arm. "Mom, would you stop touching him!"

Almost immediately she let go of his arm, and she shook her head - picking up her empty plate as she put it into the sink and I looked around the kitchen, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion as I wondered where what's-his-face was.

_What's-his-face? _

_Really? _

_I'm disgusted with you. _

Sorry for having a memory lapse!

_I'm still disgusted with you. _

"Where's Uncle Charlie?"

Mum shrugged, turning back to us as she poured herself what seemed like her tenth glass of wine. "I don't know."

_Probably fucking flappy vagina woman. _

WHY WOULD YOU CALL HER THAT!

NOW I'VE GOT IT STUCK IN MY HEAD!

ARGH!

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH _

I nodded, looking up at Jacob as I gave him a small smile. "So, Jacob, tell us about yourself."

I groaned again, banging my head against the table as I looked back to Mum as I shook my head. We had been doing this for the past two hours, 'so, where did you grow up Jacob', or, 'does your father know you do steroids, Jacob?'. Really, I was starting to get a headache just from the amount of questions my mother had asked - most of which, may I add, where so inappropriate that when I heard them leave her mouth, I felt like ripping her voice chords from her throat.

Really, I'm scared she's going to say something incriminating soon.

"What?" She asked, taking a sip from her wine. "What's wrong with me asking questions?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "It's not _you _asking the questions, it's the _questions _you ask!"

Mom sighed, running a hand through her auburn hair as she looked to Dad - as if she was trying to get back up from him. I almost laughed at the though of my father, a man who laughed at my mothers antics just as hard, or maybe harder, back her up in any situation and I doubt he ever has. Well, probably when she pushed me out of her vagina - I'm pretty sure if he didn't, my Mom would end up castrating him so she would never be in that situation again.

_I'm pretty sure she already ahs castrated him. _

_And Charlie. _

_And the mailman. _

The mail man?

_Yep. _

_That dudes fucking annoying. _

…

I don't even think I've ever seen the mail man.

_I have. _

_Sneaky bastard. _

"Well," She said, licking her lips. "I can't help it if I'm a bit drunk."

And that was my signal to go.

I stood up, smiling tightly as I went around the table and grabbed Jacob, not wanting to be stuck in the room anymore or I really think I'm going to start saying stuff that is slightly R+ rated.

_When are the things you say not R+ rated? _

Never.

I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief as we made it outside, the cold air hitting my face full force as I tried not to look back a the house which surely my mother would be sulking in. In all honesty, I was slightly surprised by the fact that she hadn't come out and started yelling at me yet - it was the first time I had been allowed to walk away.

I slammed the door of my car as I put the keys in the ignition, turning around as Jake got in the passnger seat as I rummaged through the junk that was in the back - grabbing my tattered and worn jacket that was slung across the back seat. As I lifted the jumper from it's position, my eyes caught the blood stain that still sat against the cream leather seats and I felt myself chuckle at the situations that I had found myself after that day.

I had hit a guy with my car.

Thought that guy was a nudist.

Fell in love with said nudist.

Turns out he was a werewolf.

Turns out cousin was pregnant with a fucked up spawn.

Blah Blah Blah, the rest is history.

A lot of vaginas were involved.

_Yep. _

_Good times. _

Not really.

"So, your Mums, well, wow." He said, and I shot him a look as I pulled out f the driveway - turning my lights on the dark, water covered street.

"I guess you could say that," I murmured, casting him a glance. "I wouldn't."

_No, you'd call her insane. _

_And insane. _

_And absolutely, and utterly insane. _

_And insane. _

Yep.

_And insane. _

Okay, I get it.

_I know. _

Then why do you keep on saying it?

_I'm kind of bored with my life. _

I don't really know what to say to that, but I'm kind of thinking that I should get you some sort of therapist. But, well, then surely I would be committed into a mental intuition and would lead a life filled with hallucinations and insanity, while still having time to write a best selling book about said insanity that had taken over my life.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, and I knew that he was uncomfortable with the silence that swirled around the car - almost plaguing us as it was a foreign feeling. I tried to focus on the road, yet out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake open and shut his mouth so many times that it was becoming exhausting to count. I bit my lip as I stared into the darkness, slowing my speed as we passed the La Push sign.

In all honesty, I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know whether to apologize, or demand an apology, yet I knew that either of those options weren't going to happen. I wasn't going to apologize for what I said, and then proceeded to do - mainly because I wasn't sorry for doing those things. He had said something I disagreed with, and although I knew I shouldn't have hit him, I wasn't sorry for standing up for Nessie.

But I didn't want an apology.

I didn't deserve one.

Not from him, anyways.

He didn't need to apologise, I mean, eh had nothing to apologize for - he had already given up so much for me, and wanted nothing in return. Just as that though ran through my mind as if it was on a marathon, I felt my stomach churn with guilt - maybe from food poisoning - but I'm pretty sure it was guilt.

Very certain.

The car came to a slow halt in front of Jakes house, and I looked to the little red house - the light on the porch flickering as I turned the engine off and I turned to Jake, rubbing my collar bone as I tried to say goodnight. "Jake-"

"I'm so sorry, Anna." he said, his whole apology coming out rushed and jumbled.

I shook my head, pushing my hair off of my face. "No," I murmured, looking up to him. "Don't apologise. It was stupid of me to expect so … much and I understand, now, so please, please don't apologise."

"It wasn't much to do-" He tried to explain, but I shook my head - cutting him off.

"It was, Jake." I said, grabbing his hand. "And I'm so, so sorry that I made you give up so much."

He offered me a small smile, and I turned back to the steering wheel - cocking a brow. "Walk you to your door?"

He smiled, nodding as I got out of the car - going up the ramp to his door. Jake opened the door, before he gently pulled me to him - lightly pressing his lips to mine. Our lips warmly met, and I sighed in the embrace, smiling lightly as I let go and I put my hand on his chest, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "Goodnight."

He smiled. "Goodnight."

I don't really know how I found myself straddling Jacob in his bedroom.

But I'm not going to fight it.

Moaning as Jake gripped at my back, he pulled me to his chest as our lips smashed together, both fighting together yet they seemed in perfect synchronisation. His tongue skilfully slipped through the barriers that were my lips, and he explored my mouth as his hands simultaneously explored my body - his hands going from my backside, to my thighs, to my breasts all in less then thirty seconds; pinching, grabbing, caressing.

I moaned as he pulled me up further, his hands on my backside as my jeans rubbed against his cut offs - the friction of the denim against my core seemed to send ripples of pleasure mixed with frustration throughout my body, making me yearn for more - more of this, but essentially more of Jacob. I grabbed his hair yanking it as I tried to control myself - pulling at it as Jake's hands came down to the hem of my shirt and literally ripped my shirt from my chest.

_Shame. _

_That was a good shirt. _

No it wasn't!

_Yeah, it really wasn't. _

I gasped as I pulled away from him, looking down to my shredded shirt before I felt giggles erupt from my chest as his hands came to my stomach before going to my back - his huge fingers coming out and fingering the clasp of my bra, teasing me; tempting me to just do it myself and just get it over and done with.

I just wanted it.

I opened my eyes from their closed position, my eyes glazed over in pleasure as I felt Jakes fingers flick the bra open and it popped off of me - allowing Jake to do what he needed. I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat as Jakes scorching hands cupped my breasts, his fingers massaging and caressing them as he manipulated their sensitivity.

I moaned as I arched my back, the friction becoming to much as I started un buckling my pants only to hear a wolfs howl pierce the air outside. My head, as did Jacobs, snapped to the window and I felt my pounding heart slow as I realised that there was something more important to do than this.

I looked down at Jake, biting my lip s I grabbed my bra and he snapped out of his haze as he looked to me - his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, did I do something wrong?"

I smiled, shaking my head as I went over to his draws and I pulled out one of his oversized shirts, pulling it over my upper body as I leant down to where Jacob sat - his whole body deflated while other parts of his body, well, stood up to greet me.

_Other parts being his penis. _

Well, yes.

Shut up, conscience.

"No," I murmured as I pressed my lips to his, slipping my shoes back on. "I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

He nodded, and I opened the door - smiling to Billy as I went back out to the car, getting my phone out to where I had the address I needed. Starting the car up, the engine roared to life with a great thud and I pulled onto the road - heading in the direction that I needed to go.

Pulling down the dirt driveway, I stared up at the house in agony before I turned the car off - grabbing my jacket as I walked towards the house which still had some lights turned on. That's a good sign, at least. Climbing the steps of the porch, I bit my lip as I knocked trepidatiously on the glass stained door - waiting with a nervous stomach for the door to open.

The door opened, and I turned to face the man that I needed to talk to. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

I bit my lip, giving him a small smile. "We need to talk, Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**You guys are so amazing! I love you all so much, and your reviews have been so amazingly kidn and in total honesty, ever review I've read has been absolutely amazingly brilliant and lovely and heartwarming and funny and so many different things that contribute to warm, fuzzy feelings that everyone gets when there at their happiest. **

**Really, in the last two weeks I've realised that my lack of writing really did do damage on my well being and I'm so glad that I can write more now. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up, I mean, I just started a new story and I advise you all check it out. **

**By advise, I mean beg. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, **PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE, ****PLEASE, PLEASE**************************

**************************But, you know, don't feel any pressure. **************************

**************************HERES THE LINK - s/8332664/1/Schadenfreude**************************

**************************AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, GO TO MY PAGE THINGY**************************

**************************YOU KNOW THE PLACE. **************************

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	45. What's happened at the Cullen Residence?

_"livid, adj._

_Fuck You for cheating on me. Fuck you for reducing it to the word cheating. As if this were a card game, and you sneaked a look at my hand. Who came up with the term cheating, anyway? A cheater, I imagine. Someone who thought liar was too harsh. Someone who thought devastator was too emotional. The same person who thought, oops, he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Fuck you. This isn't about slipping yourself an extra twenty dollars of Monopoly money. These are our lives. You went and broke our lives. You are so much worse than a cheater. You killed something. And you killed it when its back was turned."_  
><em>― David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary<em>

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
><em>You got me confused by the way I change<em>  
><em>How'd you think I feel when you call my name<em>  
><em>My name, say my name baby<em>

_Yes I love you say for the way I know we've been apart_  
><em>It's an endless circle a poison arrow to my heart<em>

_Saying I-I-I_  
><em>I love what you do to me<em>  
><em>Need you to stay with me<em>  
><em>I-I-I<em>  
><em>I love you too much to let go<em>

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
><em>You got me confused by the way I change<em>  
><em>How'd you think I feel when you call my name<em>  
><em>My name, say my name baby<em>  
><em>How'd you think I feel when you call my name<em>  
><em>You got me confused by the way I change<em>  
><em>How'd you think I feel when you call my name<em>  
><em>My name, say my name baby<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: lyricsc/cheryl_cole/call_my_ ]_  
><em>It's a constant thought of my baby taking up my time<em>  
><em>It's an utter vision of you that's playing on my mind<em>

_Saying I-I-I_  
><em>I love what you do to me<em>  
><em>Need you to stay with me<em>  
><em>I-I-I<em>  
><em>I love you too much to let go<em>

_How'd you think I feel when you call my name_  
><em>You got me confused by the way I change<em>  
><em>How'd you think I feel when you call my name<em>  
><em>My name, say my name baby<em>  
><em>How'd you think I feel when you call my name<em>  
><em>You got me confused by the way I change<em>  
><em>How'd you think I feel when you call my name<em>  
><em>My name, say my name baby<em>

_Oh when you call my name_  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh when you call my name<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Say my name baby<em>  
><em>Oh when you call my name<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh when you call my name<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Say my name baby<em>

_~Call My Name~_  
><em>Cheryl Cole<em>

* * *

><p>"You want Jacob back in the pack?"<p>

I nodded, sipping at the coffee that Emily had placed in front of me and Sam eyed me - his nostrils flaring as I'm sure he smelt Bella and her family radiating from me with their 'stench'.

Apparently, they smell.

_What's with the 'apparently?' They do smell. _

_… _

_Of Perfection. _

Emily beamed as she sat down next to Sam, placing her arm gently on his and she looked to her fiancé before she looked back at me – the giant smile that spread across her face seemingly blinding. It was like at the mention of Jacob, she lit up – like she had been deprived of speaking about him for the last two weeks, or so. "How is Jake? Is he eating well?"

My eyebrows furrowed.

_Is he eating well? Is this some sort of fetish of hers? _

WOULD YOU STOP MAKING EVERYTHING SEXUAL!

_I do not make _everything _sexual. _

Pfft, please bitch.

_I resent that. _

I shrugged, running a hand through my hair. "I guess - I mean, he's not developed an eating disorder in the last three weeks, calm down."

Sam shook his head, his hands clenched around his cup. "Why didn't Jacob come and ask instead of sending _you?_"

He said my name with such distaste that I wondered if he hated me, but in a small way – I kind of like that. Sam was, in a way, kind of a – well – cunt in my mind, and the descriptions Jake gave me didn't help my perception of my boyfriend's previous Alpha. Yet if he hated me, then he was kind of an idiot because there was no doctrine behind it, no reason that allowed him to hate me. Unless, of course, he just hated my face, personality and the random outbursts of craps that seemed to jump from my mouth every five-ten minutes.

Maybe I should fix that.

Or, at least, work on not being so socially constipated.

I tightly smiled as I tried to supress the urge to punch him in the face, an urge that I seemed to have lately yet I just assumed that, that was because I was just angry at the world. That, and I was on my monthly PMS routine and this whole, werewolves and vampires thing added to it, and I'm sure only made it much worse. But it seemed that I had learnt from the also time that I had punched a werewolf in the face - it did have quite serious consequences.

And it fucking hurt.

"Because he doesn't know," I said simply, taking a sip of my drink as I watched surprise make its way onto both of their faces.

Emily cast a quickly glance at her fiancé, as if she was tyring to check if he wasn't shaking and at the sign of the anger that was creeping onto his face, and dominating his features – she put her scarred hand on his arm, as if to remind him that she was still sitting beside him. Instantly, it seemed, the anger was gone off of his face and Sam met his fiancés gaze, and nodded – an almost silent language between them that was so obvious.

I hope me and Jake never get like that.

It's … sickening.

_I think it's … cute. _

No you don't!

_Yeah, you're right – I think I just gagged. _

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she tore her eyes from Sam's face, her hand going back to her coffee cup as she looked back at me. Her scarred face contorted into various expressions as she tried to make something of what I had said, and almost in the same way she had tried to calm done Sam, it seemed she was trying to calm herself down so she could speak some sort of comprehendible language other than 'uhm'. "Wait, what?"

I nodded, licking my lips nervously as I glanced over to Sam – trying to make sure that I was in the safe zone.

But don't worry – I had a plan.

You see, while I was in the car making my way over here while my conscience tried to talk me out of it, my common sense had come up with what I like to call the 'Get the fuck out of there, or end up looking like Freddy Krueger Plan'. Like all my plans, it was likely not to work as of the intense insanity that was intertwined within every aspect.

First, if the shaking started and BANG! Out comes the wolf to greet red riding hood, AKA me, and I would, sensing that my face might get ripped up, would shoot out of my chair and bound across to the designated safe zone which I have labelled the plasma TV, because everybody knows that men do not mess with their TV's.

And if my face did get fucked up, I would join the circus.

I already knew my name.

Anna Krueger, Mutant fish.

_Why fish? _

It just sounds so cool.

And, well, maybe my amputated gills would come in handy.

Maybe I have some sort of underwater talent.

_Just … stop, talking._

I smiled tightly, my fingers drawing circles into my cup. "Well, since you guys aren't at war or anything anymore - I kind of wanted Jake, Leah and Seth to get back into the pack."

Emily shook her head questionably. "Why, though?"

"Jake doesn't like being Alpha," I admitted, knowing I knew Jake hated dealing with having to command Seth and Leah. "He's only sixteen, Sam."

Emily nodded. "Anna's right, Sam – Jacob can't deal with a pack. And what about Seth and Lea-"

"They chose the other pack, and they can deal with it," Sam snarled, and he stood up - ringing his hands through his hair as he went and leant against the wooden pillar that separated the living room from the kitchen.

Why was he getting so angry about this? All I was asking was for Jake to be allowed to get back into the pack - allowed to be with his family again. He needed his family back, and they needed Jake - I mean, he was the rightful alpha and he deserved, at least, to be allowed back into the pack that he was meant to control.

I was confused, to say the least, at Sam's reaction - like he couldn't have imagine something as bad as what Jake, Seth and Leah did. It wasn't exactly a crime, it was more so a disagreement between a family, a disagreement that caused some of its members to take a different road to solving the disagreement.

_A disagreement on the murder of a child? _

_What a fucking dysfunctional family. _

Would you shut up!

I'm trying to be serious.

_I'm just expressing my opinions!_

I would rather you didn't.

_YOU WHORE! _

Calm down, psychopath.

I watched as Emily got up from the table, a sympathetic smile on her face as she went over to her fiancé - putting a comforting hand on his face. It seemed to surprise him, even though I'm sure he could have hear the noise of her walking across the room. She stood on the tip of her toes to speak so low that she was speaking in his ear, rubbing his back simultaneously like she was trying to console an angry, stubborn child.

And then I realised why Sam was so mad.

Maybe, just maybe Sam didn't want one of the three back - maybe he felt better about himself because Leah was gone. I know I would, yet it seemed like to him - it was a relief not having to feel guilty every time he had to interact with the woman that he probably would have loved if not for Emily, one of her best friends/cousin.

I kind of felt sorry for Sam.

He must still feel something for Leah, I mean, love doesn't just go away - he just must love Emily so much more than he ever would Leah. Yet despite this, I couldn't' imagine how hard it must be for him to have to speak to her day after day, to be inside her head where all she thought about - I'm assuming from Jakes constant complaining - was their relationship, and how much she hated what had happened between them.

_Why do you feel sorry for Sam? _

_He left Leah for Emily - he's an asswipe!_

You're an asswipe.

He's still cunt, I'm not denying that.

_But what about Leah? She must feel like sit as well, I mean, she's the one that was screwed over in this mess. _

I'm not saying, well, thinking that I don't feel sorry for Leah - but, c'mon, it's been nearly a year yet she hasn't got over it. Go fuck a couple of guys, and get over the fact that the guy that wasn't the love of your life left you for his soul mate.

What was he meant to do?

Ignore Emily - the woman that he was placed on this earth for?

_Why are you going on about this? _

_Can we not focus on the issue at hand? _

"Look," I said, listening to my conscience for what seemed like the first time in my life. "Jake needs you guys - you're his family, and Jake is a part of your family, so suck it up and just do it."

_You're not trying to make friends here, are you? _

This is how us Swan women do it.

_This is how you Swan women end up dead. _

"Jacob needs to come to us," He spat, and I wondered how small his penis was.

_Ah, there we are - I was beginning to think someone had taken over Antoinette Swan through mind control. _

_You just know the Japanese have perfected it. _

What?

I am actually scared for my sanity, at the moment.

_When are you not? _

When I'm asleep?

_Nope - still insane. _

I licked me lips as I sipped at the last of my coffee, and Sam shook his head - going outside and into the woods watched by the watchful eyes of his imprint and myself. I turned to Emily, who was shaking her head like she was embarrassed by her actions - her hands becoming full with the dinner plates they were eating off of before I came and interrupted them.

I was such a polite, considerate person.

I ran a hand through my hair, cocking a brow. "How do you do it?"

She looked up, raising one eyebrow - the one that wasn't altered by scars. "Do what, Anna?"

"Put up with _that_?"

She smiled to herself, adjusting her shirt which had ridden up her flat stomach as she juggled the dishes against her chest. "He's throwing a tantrum because his ego was hurt - it's not a part of his personality."

I nodded, before I leant on my hand – looking up at the imprint. "Em?"

She looked up from what she was doing, her eyebrows raising. "Yeah?"

"Is he still in love with Leah?" I asked, and I felt my conscience smashing me from the inside.

_WHY WOULD YOU ASK HER THAT!_

I DON'T KNOW - I'M CURIOUS!

_You can't just ask someone if their fiancé/soul mate is in love with someone else! _

_Sometimes I wonder if you came out of the vagina, and your head was smashed against a wall. _

That would be a likely scenario.

Because so many babies just come out, and get your head smashed against the wall.

Now, would you shut up and let me focus on the situation!

Emily sighed, shrugging. "I guess so - but not in the same way as he did."

"Have you talked to him about it?" I asked as I got up from the table, helping her with the dinner plates as I carried the dishes into the kitchen - placing them in the dishwasher as Emily started wrapping leftovers up.

"Yeah," She said, wiping her hands on the back of her tattered jeans. "I mean, before we got together it was the only thing I would ask him - 'why aren't you with Leah?', 'Why are you following me', etc etc."

I laughed. "He followed you?"

She scoffed. "Followed would be an understatement - he stalked me for two months before, well, before I got hurt."

"And that doesn't bother you? That he hurt you?" I asked, my eyes flickering up to her scars that plagued her face and I wondered how she had gotten over them - how she didn't feel the need to cover them up, or try to avoid all contact with society.

Emily looked up to me, licking her lips. "I wish it didn't happen, but it did and I can't change that. It was an … experience."

"How can you be so calm about it!" I asked her, my eyes wide as I tried to comprehend how she was being so … mellow.

She rolled her eyes, putting on the kettle. "Anna, I was angry about it. I still am, but it'll put me in a bad mood - don't ruin the mood."

I smiled, leaning against the counter as I ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, I'll try not to - I just, this whole imprinting thing is weird."

She scoffed. "Weird? It's, at times, a bit fucked up."

My eyebrows shot up as I heard the profanity slip from her mouth yet she didn't seem fazed by it - putting the salad bowl in her packed to the brim fridge. "Oohhh, is this a new side of Emily no one has seen before?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"Seriously," I said, sitting up on the counter top as I drummed my fingers on my denim covered thighs. "What's with the swearing? Are you drunk?"

She laughed again. "One glass of wine does not equal drunk."

"No, but c'mon, you've got a secret vodka stash - just admit to it."

She nodded. "Yep, I am so drunk right now," She went over to the window that sat amongst the wood, and she closed the open window which made the whole room filled with the freezing La Push air. "So, how's Jake? I haven't seen him in so long."

"He's … fine," I said, meeting Emily's warm, chocolate eyes. "Do you think Sam will, at least, think about it?"

Emily smiled, nodding. "Once I've talked to him, he won't have a choice."

I laughed. "We should hang out more."

I sighed as I looked out the window into the dark forest, wondering if Jake was out there - watching me, waiting for me.

_God, that sounds incredibly creepy. _

_Like you've got some fucking stalker. _

Well, I wouldn't mind having a stalker.

_That's a little weird. _

Well, no, I wouldn't want it like_ that. _

_I don't understand. _

Well, it would be kind of flattering.

_Your so fucking fucked up. _

Thank you, thank you very much.

"Oh, shit," Emily swore, and I turned around - shock that this was the second time I'd heard her swear tonight.

I raised my eyebrows. "Forget to leave open the doggy door?"

She looked up to me, rolling her eyes as she went into the other room, sarcastically laughing. "You're so funny!"

"I know," I called back, smiling to myself as I looked down at my vibrating phone - Bella's name flashing against the screen. "Hello?"

_"Anna?" _Bella demanded, her beautiful, bell like voice coming out rushed. _"Anna, where are you!"_

My eyebrows furrowed. "I-I'm at Emily's - why? What's wrong?"

"_You need to get here._ _Now._" She hissed.

Okay, what had I done wrong? Had I left a tampon in my room or something? My mouth dropped open in disgust as I imagined what would happen if I left a tampon out. They wouldn't do anything with it, would they? I mean, I had disposed of it - but I had made sure hat I sprayed a hell lot of perfume on top of it so it would try to, well, mask the sent. Would they- would they … eat it? Oh, god, wo-would they suck on it?

What if Nessie had found it?

What-What if they had turned it into some sort of … tampopsicle.

Oh, god.

_I don't even know what I'm hearing. _

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Is Nessie okay? She didn't go into my room, did she?"

Please say no.

Please, please say no.

Oh, god, she's gone into my room – she went into my bin and teared the plastic bag apart. She found my tampon, and and, well, she must have had a hankering for blood and then Bella must have found her … with it.

What was I going to do?

How was I going to look her in the eyes.

What if Bella had to give Nessie the … talk.

_Bit early for that, don't you think? _

Shut up, conscience.

_"Anna," _Bella hissed, and I could practically feel the anger radiating from her voice and I wondered what she was going to do to me.

Would she beat me up? Would she suck all the blood out of me? Oh, fuck, maybe she would behead me and then suck out all the juices – like an Antoinette smoothie, or some shit like that. Maybe they would just tear me apart and slurp out the blood like I was just some disposable drink. Oh, fuck, maybe they would boil me.

I had heard of that happening.

You know, in Romania.

It's just the name of the country – too 'nia', if you know what I mean.

But then again, I used to think Penslyvania was where Dracula lived.

So, I'm not very good with Geography.

I'm kind of hungry.

_Where did that come from? _

I don't know – I just have a hankering.

_You want Cheesecake, don't you? _

Little bit.

_"Just get here," _Bella snarled, and I could hear some yelling in the background.

Oh, god, was that Rose?

She had killed someone, hadn't she?

I just knew it was only a matter of time.

Someone that beautiful has to be fucked up in the head.

I bit my lip as I went into the living room, where Emily was frantically typing on her laptop and she looked up as I entered. As soon as she saw my face, which was contorted in slight horror and curiosity, she shot up – her eyes as she walked over to me.

Not before she stumbled over some sort of toy.

_Must be Claire's. _

"What is it?" Emily asked, her voice soft and soothing.

I shook my head as I tried to listen to what was happening on the other end of the phone, and I heard someone smash glass. Shit, they had thrown Nessie out the window! THEY HAD THROWN HER OUT THE WINDOW!

_Maybe someone just dropped their glass? _

No – nothing that simple happens in a vampire household, you fool!

_Hey, I'm not the one that let my niece eat a tampon! _

Yeah, let's not talk about that.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice desperate as I tried to listen further to what was happening – the sound of Edmund shouting and Bella shrieking hit my ears. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Silence met me.

_"Something's happened."_

…

_Well, we had peace for three days - what can you expect? _

_You live with vampires. _

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**Thank you guys for reviewing, I love you all so much.**

**Okay, I'm back at school - first day, fail an essay, but don't worry - It was on fuking poetry. However, I've got 3 more assignments that I have to do and I'm doing this. **

**I don't know why. **

**I just loves you guys soo much!**

**And I know it's not much, but hopefully you guys like it - I really hope you guys enjoy it and I hoep the cliff hanger wasn't too much**

**And hey, if you guys want to follow me on my recently got twitter - which I swore I would never have - my name is Emilylovespancakes or Emlovespancakes and you guys can ask me anything you want. **

**So please, follow me! **

**And...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	46. The breakout of World War III

_"I think you still love me, but we can't escape the fact that I'm not enough for you. I knew this was going to happen. So I'm not blaming you for falling in love with another woman. I'm not angry, either. I should be, but I'm not. I just feel pain. A lot of pain. I thought I could imagine how much this would hurt, but I was wrong."  
>― Haruki Murakami,<br>_South of the Border, West of the Sun__

_VERSE]_  
><em>We all got lonely days<em>  
><em>Get stuck in a phase<em>  
><em>I can see the sun is shining bright<em>  
><em>Right on through the haze<em>  
><em>I complain and say<em>  
><em>Is this really my life<em>  
><em>Now that I'm over you and I'm sober too<em>  
><em>I can finally feel alive<em>

_[PRE-CHORUS]_  
><em>But I won't give you my heart<em>  
><em>Cuz it don't break twice<em>  
><em>Just to let you know let you know<em>  
><em>And if you play the part<em>  
><em>And play it real nice<em>  
><em>Maybe I'll let go<em>  
><em>I'll let go<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>I'm sure you'll tell me<em>  
><em>Anything under the sun<em>  
><em>Like how you think<em>  
><em>I'm special and the only one<em>  
><em>Cuz normally I'd probably<em>  
><em>Just get up and run<em>  
><em>But you're looking<em>  
><em>So damn good to me under the sun<br>__[VERSE]_  
><em>Are we on the same page<em>  
><em>Don't need to play<em>  
><em>All these games just to get a little<em>  
><em>Feel the sunshine on my face<em>  
><em>And I got paid today<em>  
><em>Is this really my life<em>  
><em>Now that I'm over you and I'm sober too<em>  
><em>I can finally feel alive<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>I'm sure you'll tell me<em>  
><em>Anything under the sun<em>  
><em>Like how you think<em>  
><em>I'm special and the only one<em>  
><em>Cuz normally I'd probably<em>  
><em>Just get up and run<em>  
><em>But you're looking<em>  
><em>So damn good to me under the sun<em>

_[VERSE]_  
><em>Well do ya get do ya get what I need<em>  
><em>(Na na na nah na na)<em>  
><em>Could you show me something<em>  
><em>That I want to see<em>  
><em>(Na na na nah na na)<em>  
><em>And maybe you could get underneath<em>  
><em>(Na na na nah na na)<em>  
><em>If you watch the sun go down on me<em>  
><em>(Na na na nah na na) Go down on me<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>I'm sure you'll tell me<em>  
><em>Anything under the sun<em>  
><em>Like how you think<em>  
><em>I'm special and the only one<em>  
><em>Cuz normally I'd probably<em>  
><em>Just get up and run<em>  
><em>But you're looking<em>  
><em>So damn good to me under the sun<em>  
><em>~Under the Sun~<em>  
><em>Cheryl Cole<em>

* * *

><p>Please don't be anything to do with tampons.<p>

Please, please, please don't be anything to do with tampons.

Those words were the only thing I was repeating as I drove in the darkness, trying to not let my imagination run wild with all the different situations that my weirdness could conjure up. I breathed out a rattled breath as I tried to focus on the never ending road, my car roaring as it splashed through the countless puddles that resided in the uneven road.

What if something had happened?

Someone had been killed, or maybe Charlie had been killed – maybe Nessie killed Charlie in a lapse of judgement because she needed his blood.

Oh, fuck, what would I tell Mom and Dad?

'Oh, hey, Mum, Dad – guess what? Uncle Charlies been murdered by a vampire infant that is biologically your niece. What are we having for dinner?'

Yeah, because that would just go over so well.

_You're such an idiot. _

Oh, fuck off – I don't need this right now.

I chewed on my lip as I pondered all the possibilities to what could have happened. Maybe they had discovered fairies camping in the back yard?

_Please be honest when I ask you: Are you on Meth? _

I don't know.

Maybe this is a fantasy that has been concocted by my meth induced imagination.

But really, would it be all that strange?

It wasn't like I thought vampires were real before all of this. Nor did I go around thinking that werewolves also existed. But hey, they all kind of came together and formed some sort of organisation in the form of the Forks population. Maybe there was even mermaids floating around in the ocean singing fucking Disney songs in their fucking seashell bras with their violently red hair.

But lets be honest, Ariel got that hair from a bottle.

Hair is not naturally that red.

Maybe there was even mermaids floating around in the ocean singing fucking Disney songs in their fucking seashell bras with their violently red hair.

But lets be honest, Ariel got that hair from a bottle.

Hair is not naturally that red.

_Yeah, because having a tail is so natural. _

You know, I'm now beginning to believe that having a lobotomy is the best thing I can do to get my sanity back because I think having conversations with myself cannot be considered the tiniest bit sane in any society, in any culture or in any religion.

_Maybe I'm just a tumour. _

I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

_Oh it's definitely a good thing. _

_If I'm not cancerous. _

Well, please don't be cancerous – I don't really want that infecting my body.

Maybe all of this, all of this shit that was happening was a sign from the universe – maybe the universe was saying: 'hey, Anna, but the fuck out of your boyfriends business you noisy , skanky ho'.

_I doubt the Universe would call anyone a skanky ho. _

I beg to differ – Paris Hilton is the epitome of a skanky ho.

Maybe this was Karma for butting into Jakes business, for asking for Jake to be back in his pack. It's not that I wanted to get into Jakes business, I just wanted to try my best to make him happy and now that all of this was over – you know, the whole vampire pregnancy and all – maybe he could go back to being a part of a family that he was born into, that he was meant to lead.

I could tell that he didn't particularly like being Alpha.

I could feel it whenever he was giving orders, or instructing Leah and Seth onto what to do – I could tell he didn't like doing it. He wasn't mature enough for the role, I mean, he was only sixteen for gods sakes – he shouldn't be the alpha of a pack that he didn't even want, a pack that was thrust upon him because of _me. _

I never wanted him to split with his pack, with his family.

I didn't want that for him.

I didn't want him to be away from his friends, away from Quil and Embry – away from their constant betting. I didn't want him to be away from the youth of Collin and Brady who I was yet to really talk to, but from what Jake's told me in his stories, I could tell that despite their young age and their annoying tendencies that he missed them.

So, could you really blame me for doing something that would make Jake happy?

The forest that surrounded the road did nothing to make the journey more reassuring; it just seemed to fuel every scenario that ended in an axe wielding serial killer decapitating me. I put the radio on, hoping that the music might soothe me – might take my attention away from Nessie and tampons.

It didn't work.

_Did you really think it would work? _

Nope.

I cleared my throat, wondering if I should call Jake or not.

No, I shouldn't call Jake – he was probably asleep, and he didn't need me waking him up, he barely gets enough sleep anyways, so he didn't need me calling him. And if I called him, I knew he would think something awful had happened and I knew that he would need to see me even though I would tell him there was no need.

I knew Jake a bit too well.

I shook my head as I tried to calm myself, and my imagination which was running wild with every possible scenario that could be unfolding on the Cullen property which could have made Bella call me in such a blasphemous fury.

_Blasphemous fury? _

_You're not writing a poem, love. _

Fumbling around the passenger seat as I tried to maneuver my hand through the countless sweaters, pants, bras and oh god, was that a half eaten apple? I cringed as I retracted my hand quickly, scared I might get attacked by a rat or some sort of racoon before I hesitantly reached back over to the passenger seat, quickly glancing over to passenger seat as I looked for what I needed to calm me down.

The only thing that would calm me down.

Well, apart from an orgasm.

But I'm not doing that here.

Especially not in this car.

I'm scared I'll get aids just from touching the steering wheel.

I felt a small noise of triumph come from my mouth as my fingers grasped the cool packet of cigarettes that I had hid away from Jake, away from his judgement and away from his knowledge.

I know I shouldn't be keeping the fact that I still had cigarettes stashed everywhere away from him, but I couldn't survive in Forks without having the sweet release of nicotine in my system, rushing through my bloodstream and calming my bouncing and always imaginative brain cells which had ultimately led to the concoction of having such a weird, and slightly too sexual conscience.

But I had to hide them from Jake.

He threw my other packet out.

Pulling open the small compartment, I smiled as I grasped at the fluoro yellow lighter as I looked back out through the windscreen. Lighting the small stick, I sighed in relief as I leant back in my chair – leaning one arm against the cool feel of the window while one hand kept control of the steering wheel. "It's nothing to do with tampons."

_Doubt it. _

Would you just support my ramblings for once?

_Nope. _

I was right though, wasn't I? They wouldn't let Nessie in my room?

_They might have. _

_She's getting closer to walking, you know, she might have just walked up those stairs, opened the door and gobbled up the disposed tampon. _

You're not helping.

_I know. _

_I just like torturing you. _

I hate you.

_I hate myself. _

Sighing in relief as I saw the entrance to the Cullen drive, which unfortunately was usually easily mistakable due to the trees which hid it, I carefully pulled down the dirt driveway – squinting through the darkness as I tried not to crash in a tree. The lights shone through the darkness of the trees, and I anticipated the sight of the Cullen mansion – something which you could usually see a minute into the drive.

And then I saw them.

Okay, what the fuck was happening?

I slammed on the brakes to stop myself from crashing into the pack of wolves that were snarling at the Cullen family, who were all in protective stance – crouching. Snarls were all I heard, apart from my rattling engine, and I can tell you know my jaw dropped at the sight that was before me. My eyes scanned over the wolves, and I narrowed my eyes as I looked over to the Cullen's – immediately seeing Jake, Seth and Leah snarling against their previous pack.

Guess reconciliation was fucked.

I could see Bella crouching as she readied herself to pounce, and I could see her mouth moving as she snarled at the pack, her usually pristine and newly elegant vampiric self was now nothing of the woman I had seen over the past month, but a feral predator – her prey in front of her. She seemed ready to fight and my mouth dropped open as I looked at the scene that was before me.

What the fuck happened?

I WAS GONE A COUPLE OF HOURS AND WORLD WAR FUCKING THREE BREAKS OUT!

WHAT THE FUCK!?

_You're being a bit over dramatic about this. _

FUCK OFF CONSCIENCE!

I didn't bother turning my car off as I got out, slamming the door to get their attention as I threw my hands up in the air. "WHAT THE _FUCK_!"

Some turned to me, while others just ignored me and continued to snarl at their opponents. I shook my head, wondering if I should go into my car and get out the pepper spray or maybe better yet – go into the garage and get Emmett's paintball gun and just shoot the fuck out all of all of these douchebags.

Alice, who seemed to be the only person responding to my crazed shouts, glanced over at me before she stood up from her crouched position – her face contorting in pain as she walked over to me and grasped my arm, her bright yellow eyes dim with fury as her cool hand made contact with my exposed arm. "What the fuck happened, Alice?"

"Collin imprinted," She said, and I raised my eyebrows.

Collin imprinted?

That was brilliant, I mean, that means he at least doesn't need to go through the whole awkward puberty thing where no one knows who likes who and then it becomes slightly awkward because you have to determine if someone likes someone and then, if you mistake someone liking someone for something else than that will just ruin the entire relationship and send you into a hormone induced spiral of depression.

_I don't even know what you're saying. _

Neither do I.

I'm pretty sure I've confused myself.

But shouldn't we be happy for Collin?

And if not, why are making such a big deal out of it.

"Good for him," I said with a slight shake of the head, narrowing my eyes slightly as I looked back to world war three over there, shaking my head. "But why the fuck are you fighting?"

Alice turned to me, gritting her teeth. "On _Renesmee_. He imprinted on Renesmee."

What?

That was all they were getting worked up about? Collin had imprinted on Nessie? Quil had imprinted on Claire, I mean, it wasn't that much of a huge thing – it just meant that they were soul mates: they were compatible in every way, and he would always be there for here, irrespective of what she wanted, whether that be a best friend, brother, babysitter, fuck buddy, or boyfriend.

He would always be there.

Shouldn't they be happy about that?

I mean, I wasn't exactly thrilled that she didn't have that much of a variety to choose from because surely, when Nessie grows up, she will be one banging babe and I kind of wanted to be her wing woman, but now Bella and Edward could be ensured that she wouldn't go sleeping around with strangers and contract AIDS or Genital warts.

That shit is serious.

I've seen the adverts!

"That's all?" I asked.

Seriously, that's what they were all freaking out over? That's why they had entered into battle? Are they insane?

_You just asked if Vampires and Werewolves were insane? _

Okay, maybe I'm slightly insane.

_I'm not going to battle you one that. _

Well, that's not very nice – I'm not that mentally unstable. I haven't gone on a rampage of murders yet so technically, _technically _I am still perfectly sane and have all of my marbles intact, and the probability of you being a tumour is extremely high. I don't know whether I should be happy that I'm not insane, and you're just a tumour, or shitting bricks because you may be cancerous and the harbourer of my death.

Alice looked to me, her eyes wide with shock as if she was trying to comprehend what I had just said. She seemed so … angry.

It was just so weird for such a little person.

"You-You're okay with this?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing slightly and I shrugged.

"No one's dead, are they?" I asked, and she shook her head. "And Nessie hasn't been up in my room, right?"

Alice shook her head, confused.

THANK THE ALMIGHTY SHEEP THAT IS THE CONTROLLER OF OUR UNIVERSE!

I breathed out a sigh of relief, offering Alice a slight smile as she shook her head – blinking as if she was seeing wrong before she threw her hands up. "You chucked the Xbox controller out the window when Emmett beat you, yet when your own blood and flesh gets imprinted on by a _mutt _you act like NOTHINGS HAPPENED!?"

"Okay, may I just add that Emmett cheated-"

He shot up, his eyes narrowed as he pointed at me. "I DID NOT! I won because you can't handle your cars!"

"YOU WON BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME OVER!" I screeched, flailing my arms around. "That is fucking cheating, you-you douchewad!"

Alice shook her head, crossing her arms as she muttered: "I can't believe what I'm witnessing."

I shook my head, narrowing my eyes as I saw Jake growling at Sam – snapping his jaws and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, listen, this is ridiculous. Where's Collin?"

Bella clenched her fists, turning to me with an expression worthy of a psychopath. "_Why would ask for him?_"

I shrugged. "Because you're being irrational."

"She's a baby," She sneered, her eyes flaring.

I shook my head. "Well he's not going to stuff his penis in her mouth now, is he? That's not how it works, Bells, and you know it."

Edward, who was crouched beside her put a hand on her arm as if to restrain her from running at me and reaping me of all of my blood. "Love, keep control."

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment before she opened her eyes – her lips pursed. "He imprinted on my baby – she's barely two weeks old!"

"Like I said," I said as I started to walk over towards the battle ground. "It doesn't work like you're thinking."

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. I'm. Thinking." She hissed through gritted teeth.

I put my hands up in playful surrender. "Calm down Dracula, I'm not as nosy as your husband. Just think about what you're doing, Bella. Collin will be like a body guard – he will protect her, and he will love her in ways in which she wants: he will be whatever she wants. You won't have to worry about lots of boyfriends because she'll always have Collin – she'll have him for eternity."

Bella snarled. "Its sick."

"It's imprinting," I said as I walked past all of them.

She narrowed her eyes as I passed her. "_Where_ are you going?"

I shrugged. "I'm getting away from all of this and I'm going to see Nessie."

"Don't' call her that," Bella hissed, and I rolled my eyes.

"God, calm down – you're acting like you're a thirteen year old on their period."

Climbing the porch steps, I looked over my shoulder for Jake to see him phasing – grabbing his shorts and pulling them over his junior self as he bounded up the steps and wrapped an arm around my waist as I pulled him inside, breathing in a sigh as I was enveloped by his warmth which seemed to consume me.

"They'll calm down," I said as I looked at Jake, with a small smile, and he nodded.

"I know."

I smiled. "So, how did you find out about all this?"

"Leah called me." He said with a laugh. "Told me to get my shit over here before Bella eats Collin."

I cringed. "Poor Collin – he'll have them as in laws."

Jake barked out a laugh. "Fuck, you're right."

"I always am," I said with a coy smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"You wish."

I shrugged. "What can I say, I'm just that good?"

He offered me a small smile and I looked up at him as I sighed, tracing the dark circles that were beneath his eyes. "You need to sleep, Jake."

"Come with me then?" He asked as he motioned to the stairs, and I shook my head.

"No, I need to see Nessie."

Jakes face hardened as we entered the living room where Esme held Nessie in her arms, who was wailing. I let go of Jakes warm hand, separating from him as I smiled – lifting Nessie out of Esme arms with a laugh. "Oh, why are you crying Nes? Don't cry."

She whimpered, her bottom lip quivering as she put her hand to my face – asking about Collin and I gave her a reassuring smile as I sat down on the floor, where her toys were scattered across the floor and I gave her a small kiss on the crown of her head. "Don't worry about that, Ness, Mommy and Daddy are fixing it."

I looked up at Esme, and she sighed as she gave me a weak smile. "I'm just going to check on them."

I nodded as Nessie sat between my crossed legs, her hand still on my face as she asked whether or not I wanted to hear about her day and I nodded enthusiastically as I heard someone drop down on the couch. I looked up to see Jake sitting there, watching me and I cocked a brow quizzically, wondering why he was staring at me like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Like what?"

I shrugged. "Like you were now – like all analytical."

He laughed. "You're talking about my stare as if I was doing an essay."

I couldn't supress the uncharacteristic giggle which escaped me. "Sorry, but you are."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't I admire my girlfriend."

I smirked, shaking my hair. "Admire away, Jake."

He wiggled his eyebrows, his eyes drifting down to my chest and I rolled my eyes - grabbing a discarded pillow which was sitting on the floor, throwing it at him. "What!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not now."

"Later?" He asked, cocking a brow.

I pursed my lips. "Maybe."

He got a goofy smile on his face, and I rolled my eyes as I looked outside as Collins face passed through my mind again – Nessie looking up at me with her big, doe like brown eyes which never failed to surprise me. I shook my head down at her, smiling as I looked back to Jake – motioning towards the outside of the house.

"Do you think we should go back out there?"

He shrugged. "Na, let them fight it out."

"Ah, what the diplomat you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**Sorry about the lateness of it and all but I went back to hell AKA school and have been rather pre-occupied with trying to not screw that up fro the past month and a bit. Anyways, I know this chapter is a little bit ick but it was the best I could do at 9:37. Hope you guys have had a good month, and I'll be writing you soon. **

**AND BY THE WAY - 800 REVIEWS! OH, MY FUCKING GOD! **

**I'll leave you with that :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	47. Am I good enough?

_"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."  
>― Bob Marley<em>

_Come on skinny love just last the year,  
>Pour a little salt we were never here,<br>My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.<em>

I tell my love to wreck it all,  
>Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,<br>My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
>Right in the moment this order's tall.<p>

And I told you to be patient,  
>And I told you to be fine,<br>And I told you to be balanced,  
>And I told you to be kind,<br>And in the morning I'll be with you,  
>But it will be a different kind,<br>'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
>And you'll be owning all the fines.<p>

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
>Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,<br>My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
>Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.<p>

And I told you to be patient,  
>And I told you to be fine,<br>And I told you to be balanced,  
>And I told you to be kind,<br>And now all your love is wasted,  
>Then who the hell was I?<br>'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,  
>And at the end of all your lines.<p>

Who will love you?  
>Who will fight?<br>And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,  
>My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...<br>My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.  
>~Skinny Love~<br>Bon Iver  
>Cover by Birdy<p>

* * *

><p>"Have a safe drive, yeah?"<p>

Mum smiled, smoothing out my hair as I rolled my eyes. "Mum, I'll be fine staying with Uncle Charlie."

"I know, I know – it's just, you're only sixteen."

I corrected her. "Turning seventeen soon."

"Well, that doesn't count."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Of course it counts."

She shrugged. "It doesn't count to me."

I smiled, hugging her before going over to Dad – smiling as I embraced him and I sighed in his warmth. "Have a safe drive, okay?"

He smiled. "I'm the best driver, Anna."

I scoffed. "Okay, I will never believe that."

"Why!? I am a good driver!"

I snorted. "You crashed a golf buggy into a tree. A golf buggy!"

He rolled his eyes. "It had bad steering."

I laughed. "Blaming your tools, dad?"

"Shut up, you smart ass."

I smiled. "I'll miss you guys."

Mum cocked a brow quizzically. "I doubt that."

"What?" I asked, looking to both of them. "I will."

Mum laughed. "Anna, we're the reason you turned out the way you did – you won't miss us."

I shrugged. "Touché."

She flashed me a smile. "See, I'm always right."

"I'm not even going to start that argument, Mum."

Today my parents were leaving Forks.

If you didn't already assume that.

Their car was all packed, and they were actually going – it was strange to see them actually abide by what I wanted and not what they thought was best. So, when I had suggested rather friendly that they go home and just leave me alone in Forks, I had expected my Mum to freak out and tell me that I was barely old enough to cut my own vegetables let alone live alone in a town with a boy that I had just met.

_Hehehe …. Cutting your own vegetables. _

_Anyone tell you, you could be a comedian? _

Fuck off.

_Sometimes, I wonder why you're so mean to me. _

There's always a reason.

Sure, if I had heard myself mere months ago I probably would have told myself that I was being absolutely ridiculous and that I couldn't let myself be alone with a boy that had a, well, that had a penis. I mean, my Mum was right, I was barely old enough to cross the road how the hell could I let myself be alone with a boy who had weird genitalia, I mean, that's just too grown up for me – I wasn't that grown up!

_You're finally seeing sense. _

Yet instead of freaking out as I had expected, Mum just kind of accepted it – she just shrugged and continued to talk about how she had a sneaky suspicion that George Bush was sleeping with a camel which I really, really didn't know how she came to that weird and albeit really unnatural conclusion that kind of made me wonder if Mum had the same kind of insanity condition as I had.

So, when I once again brought up the subject that night, Mum had already said that she had called Mrs Jenkins, the woman who was house sitting, and told her that they would be home the next day. It was surprising, really, because I ad honestly thought that my mother would have a stroke before leaving me alone with a boy.

But she had accepted it.

And now they were leaving.

_You're not upset about that, are you? _

No, of course I'm not.

How could I be?

That's just stupid.

I smiled to Mum, and looked over to their car which was packed and I sighed, running a hand through my hair as they looked back to the car, waving goodbye to me before getting in their car. I kind of half expected Mum to get out of the car and reveal that Dad had crushed some sort of drug in her coffee this morning, but that didn't happen.

They just drove off.

As I stood there, watching their car disappear, I breathed out a long drawn breath as I looked back to Uncle Charlies house to see Jake sitting there, smiling sympathetically at me and I smiled – walking slowly over to him as I sat down on the porch steps next to him as he wrapped a warm arm around me.

"It's been a crazy couple of weeks, hey?" I asked.

He smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Kind of."

I smiled back at him, ruffling his hair. "You still haven't taken me out on a date yet, have you?"

He laughed. "I haven't, have I?"

I shook my head, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and he cocked a brow. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "No reason – can't I kiss my boyfriend."

"You can do a lot more to your boyfriend that just kissing him," He murmured before kissing me again and I giggled against his lips.

"Oh, shut up!"

He pushed my hair back and I nudged him. "So, Romeo, where are you going to take me on our date?"

He laughed. "Romeo? I thought my nickname was Tarzan"

"It can go back to Tarzan if you want," I said with a smile.

He smirked. "I'm fine with whatever you want my nickname to be."

I cocked a brow, kissing him again. "Oh?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"What about pumpkin-"

The flirtatious smile wiped off of his face. "Okay, you can go back to calling me Tarzan."

I laughed. "Good, because I would have been sick if I had to call you that."

The sound of the porch door creaking open broke us away from our little love soulmatish bubble and we both turned around to see Uncle Charlie standing there – his arms crossed against his chest and he cocked a brow as he looked down at us, puffing his chest out so he could look as intimidating as he could be.

And without a gun, it wasn't really that much.

_Eh, his moustache is kind of intimidating. _

What, for people scared of facial hair?

_People have a lot of phobias. _

That's a weird person, sweetheart.

I chuckled, turning to see Uncle Charlie. "Hey Uncle Charles."

He grumbled out a response. "You two better not be swapping saliva."

I cocked a brow. "Uncle Charlie, it's called kissing. You and Sue Clearwater do it all the time."

A pinkish tint came over his cheeks and I smiled as he shook his head. "Are you staying for dinner."

I looked to Jacob, who shrugged. "Actually, I think we're going to see Billy."

"Oh, okay."

The rest of the afternoon passed the same, and as the sun began to descend amongst the mountains, Jake said that his Dad would be expecting us and I nodded, going in to grab my jacket before getting into Jakes car and I sniffled as I rubbed my nose, curing whoever gave me the cold that had latched onto me.

As the car passed the trees that always seemed to fascinate me, I looked over to Jake and smiled. "Are you glad all the dramas over?"

He nodded. "So, so glad."

I nodded. "Me too. It's exhausting after a while."

"You have no idea,"

I laughed. "I guess that's what you get after hanging around with vampires."

He scoffed. "I never asked to hang around with vamps."

"Oh, abbreviation I see."

He rolled his eyes, and I cocked my head to the side. "What are you doing about school, Jake?"

He shrugged. "I don't really see anything happening with school."

"But you want to graduate, right?" I asked as I sat up further in my chair.

He sighed, glancing over to me. "Anna, I don't really have time with through being a werewolf and all."

I laughed. "Jake, I can help you with that – I'm sure Billy would love to see you graduate."

"Yeah, but it's just, well, it's just hard."

I smiled, putting my hand on Jakes arm. "I know it is, Jake, but I ca help – I've got all my old notes still and I want, I want you to graduate."

He looked to me, before pulling the car over and he looked at me, his whole face soft and almost vulnerable if I could even call it that. "Anna, be honest with me here."

I nodded. "Of course – when am I not?"

He gave me a look and I laughed, before letting him continue. "Anna, am I not – am I good enough for you?"

I felt my heart almost stop in my chest as he posed this question, his whole face softening as I realised that he had just voiced his inner thoughts. I didn't know how to respond, and if I did respond, I suddenly felt self-conscious about how he would react – if he would become even more insecure by my response or if it would just further hurt his feelings.

How could he think that he was not good enough for me? It puzzled me to think that he thought I was all high and mighty, as if I even deserved someone that was lower than Jake. I didn't deserve Jake, if anything, I mean he was the epitome of what every girl wanted and he was asking me if I thought he was good enough?

I wondered if I should hug him, or kiss him – I wondered if I should just collapse in his arms and then just kiss every part of him. Yet despite my need to kiss him, I felt as if I needed to slap him or shake him for even thinking that he was not good enough for me. How could he be anything but too good for me?

I mean, I was bordering on fucking insanity!

_I'm not going to argue with you there._

Do you always have to but in?

_It appears I do – I need to add my five cents. _

You need that five cents pushed up your ass.

_Violence is never the answer. _

That's slightly hypocritical coming from you, isn't it?

_I'm a reformed girl. _

_Boy. _

_I actually don't know what gender I am. _

Well, wouldn't you be a girl?

_You would think. _

_But I have a feeling your obsession with penises is due to the fact that you do have a little penis inside your mind. _

This conversation is a bit weird.

_When is it not weird? _

I don't know.

Maybe when I'm dying.

Hopefully then you won't be as fucking rude as you usually are.

I shook my head, looking to my hands. "Jake, I was fat for the first fifteen years of my life – I have the stretch marks to prove it."

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I know I do, you don't have to say that you don't notice them or what not. Their ugly and I know they are: it would be like saying that penai are not ugly and we all know that's just a lie. I also have some sort of mental instability, and I often wonder whether or not I'm insane or not."

"I'm pretty much fucked up, Jake, and I have many flaws – one of those flaws being that I talk to myself and have a fear of pineapples which I don't really know where that stemmed from. But you are so amazing, and I love you so you could never be not good enough for me; I deserve so much less than what you are, so don't ever think that I want someone with a degree or someone that's amazingly smart because I'm completely blessed with you."

I smiled. "You have to realise how amazing you are, Jake. How kind and funny and sweet and how good you smell even after you've gone for a run which just pisses me off because Jake, it's unnatural."

"I'm sorry if I insinuated that you should graduate because I want you to," I murmured, laying a small, soft kiss on his lips. "You don't need to do anything, I just wanted you to graduate for Billy – not because I need you to."

He smiled, kissing me again. "Love you."

I smiled. "Ditto. Now, LETS GO TO SIR BILLIANS HOUSE! READY THE HORSES!"

He laughed. "I think you've been reading too much about the Tudors."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE - I KNOW HOW LONG ITS BEEN I'M SO, SO SORRY! I'm nearlly finished with school, but I've got only five more weeks left and then year 12! That's just gross, isnt it? **

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter - I won't make any promises because I probably wouldbreak it. **

**Oh, and by the way, please follow my tumblr: emilylovescheesecake **

**I'll leave you with that :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	48. Reflection and growing a penis

_"This life is what you make it. Not matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, somg go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And babve, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up becuase if you give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."  
>― Marilyn Monroe<em>

Shut the door, turn the light off  
>I wanna be with you<br>I wanna feel your love  
>I wanna lay beside you<br>I cannot hide this even though I try

Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<p>

[Chorus]  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moments in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<p>

Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<br>Don't wanna be without you  
>My judgement is clouded<br>Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
>Voice is numb<br>Try to scream out my lungs  
>It makes this hard girl<br>And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<p>

[Chorus]  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moments in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<p>

Flashes left in my mind  
>Going back to the time<br>Playing games in the street  
>Kicking balls with my feet<br>Dancing on with my toes  
>Standing close to the edge<br>There's a pile of my clothes  
>At the end of your bed<br>As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all<p>

[Chorus]  
>You know I'll be<br>Your life, your voice your reason to be  
>My love, my heart<br>Is breathing for this  
>Moments in time<br>I'll find the words to say  
>Before you leave me today<p>

You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today  
>~Moments~<br>One Direction

* * *

><p>"No, I'm pretty sure your vagina does tear when you have a baby naturally."<p>

Emmett cringed. "Naturally?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink. "Yeah, not when your vampire baby eats you from the inside out."

"Oh."

We looked to each other before chuckling, and I shook my head – my fingers going insane as I tried to kill the zombie that was trying to kill my character. Emmett jumped up off the couch, screaming as his guy died and I felt the smile spread across my lips as I let out a squeal of triumph, and punched the air, smiling as the words flashed across the huge screen: YOU WIN!

_Is that the first time that's happened? _

Have to ruin my moment, don't you?

_Of course _

"Suck it, Schwarzenegger!"

His hand tightened around his controller, and he threw it to the ground – screaming again and I sighed. "Again, Schwarzenegger?"

"YOU CHEATED!" He shouted. "YOU'RE LIKE FUCKING EDWARD!"

Bella came into the room, an eyebrow quirked. "Who's fucking Edward?"

I laughed. "Only you, Bells, we can all hear you."

If she could blush, she would because she looked to the ground, covering her face with her perfect hair and I laughed as I called Emmett, who looked at me with confusion as I pointed to the controller before slowly and lightly putting it on the couch. "See? This is how you put the controller down without breaking the floor."

"Fuck off, human."

I flashed him a smile. "You love me, steroids."

I heard a shriek.

"EMMETT CULLEN DID YOU DO THIS TO MY FLOOR!?"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Ma."

"You better be sorry – this is Italian! We had it imported!"

"HEY, HAS ANYONE SEEN THE DOG!?"

I narrowed my eyes at Rose. "He has a name!"

"What?" She asked with a cocky smirk on her perfect lips. "Kujo?"

I laughed bitterly. "Oh, my god, you're so hilarious!"

She smiled. "I try, I try."

I ran a hand through my hair, before going onto the porch and rummaging through my pockets as I found my cigarette packet and I sighed before grabbing my lighter. Putting my cigarette in between my lips, I fu,bled with my lighter before screaming as someone jumped out of nowhere with a huge smile and a camera.

Why do people do this to me?

_Maybe because they want to kill you? _

They don't want to kill me!

_Ah, I object to that statement._

I object to your exsistent.

_Hey, you know what I was thinking of? _

What?

_Penai._

…

Should I be concerned that somewhere, some part of my brain is thinking about this.

_The best part of your brain, may I add. _

Please, bitch, you did not just go there.

_Oh, and I was also thinking about your funeral. _

_Well, our funeral. _

You know, I think I should maybe go for an MRI.

_Baby, you could never get rid of me. _

It's called radiation, conscience, I'm pretty sure I can.

_That was hurtful. _

_And rude. _

_Your mother raised you to be a fine young man, and this is how you act? _

_Disgraceful. _

Did you just say, well, think 'young man'?

_Hey, you're the one having a conversation with yourself so don't start this. _

Why were you thinking about my funeral?

_Our funeral. _

It's not our funeral – I'll go to heaven and you to hell.

_That's just impossible. _

_And rude. _

_I should start ignoring you. _

So, are you going to tell me why?

_I was thinking of the songs we would have playing. _

What, like 'forever young'?

_Please, wing beneath my wings is my favourite. _

Oh, my god …. Do you have some sort of playlist?

_I got more than 1, mo fo. _

It really scares me when you talk like that.

"Fuck, Collin, why would you do that!?" I screeched, my eyes narrowed as I looked to the young wolf.

Collin Littlesea was a pain in my ass.

No, he was a pain in everyone's ass, irrespective of whether they were human, werewolf or vampire, he was just a fucking pain. Ever since he became attached to Renesmee like sexually transmitted viruses were to Lindsay Lohan, he had been in everyone's face, in their space and in their rooms. Yes, I just said that this thirteen year old horny wolf had been in my bedroom.

While I was sleeping.

Oh, that's right.

So, of course, waking up to a camera in your face and a grinning thirteen year old wasn't exactly my cup of tea so I grabbed my bed side lamp and smashed it over his head. Now, I kind of see that it wasn't exactly the best way to deal with the situation at hand for maybe I should have, well, talked to him calmly and rationally in a way that was almost mature.

I almost laughed at that thought.

Me? Mature?

I don't think I could even pronounce that word.

Maybe I would die if I tried.

But smashing the lamp over Collins head seemed to work and I was glad that I didn't have to hit him with my beloved and very useful baseball bat. Just thinking about it made me all sentimental with memories and all. It seemed that he had learned some sort of lesson from that, and I was certainly glad that I didn't need to be reminded every five minutes that this kid would be annoying me for the rest of my life.

Yet over the past couple of days, he had started pissing me off again.

And again.

And again.

I was so close to getting my baseball bat.

So, so close.

My hand was itching for a good swing.

As I looked at the boy that had caused so much strife in my cousins family over the past two weeks, I wondered if he even had a bad bone in his body. He reminded me of Seth in that way, a way in which made Collin almost feel as if he was too innocent to have bad thoughts yet I know that if he was older, he would still be the kind hearted and lovely boy he was today.

Did I just say Collin Littlesea was lovely?

I think I'm becoming delusional.

"I'm making a photo album," He whined.

I rolled my eyes, pushing him out of my way. "What? So you can show Nessie her dysfunctional uprising."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, shut up Anna."

I smiled, squinting against the sun. "Where have you been all day? We thought you were dead when Nessie woke up from her nap and you weren't here."

His eyes became wide. "Nessie woke up from her nap?"

And that was the end of that conversation.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before back to what I was originally trying to do: have a cigarette. Just as I brought the flame up to the small stick which I was sure would be my end one day, I shrieked again as someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled myself to their burning body.

I didn't need a clue to know who it was.

"Jake," I shrieked, dropping my cigarette as I turned around and punched his chest. "Why would you do that!? You scared the shit out of me!"

He grinned. "Oh, baby, I can do much more than that."

I rolled my eyes, nudging him. "Shut up, you'll make me throw up."

"Throw up because of my sexiness," He said with a smirk.

I laughed. "You think too highly of yourself, love."

He seemed almost rejected as I said that, and I leant against the porch pillar as I smiled. "I'm just kidding, Jake, you know how sexy I think you are."

He moved towards me in an almost slow yet calculating way as his arms encircled around my waist and he pulled me closer to his chest, his hand lightly drifting up my torso – touching parts of me which were extremely, well, very sensitive and it wasn't good to touch them when I was in public with shorts on.

Not good at all.

I supressed a moan as his hand came up to my cheek, just brushing my cheekbone before he lightly dusted his lips on mine – almost as if he was trying to be sexy.

He was so succeeding.

Soon, the kiss became a bit too passionate.

How do I know that?

Well….

"THERE IS A KID IN HERE AND SHE CAN SEE YOU!" Collin shouted from inside. "KEEP IT PG RATED AT THE MOST YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

The sound of a smack echoed through the house. "What? What did I do?"

"Don't curse around _our_ daughter," Bella sneered.

"She's _my _imprint."

I smiled as I rolled my eyes, leaning against Jakes chest before looking up and ruffling his hair. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

He apologised quickly. "I'm sorry, Anna, it's just I've been busy with the pack and Sam-"

My eyes widened. "You're talking to Sam again?"

He nodded. "Didn't I tell you?"

I shrugged, trying to shrug off the fact that my boyfriend had declined to tell me something which was incredibly important – something which could alter the future of his own pack and thus our future.

Wait.

I was thinking about our future.

It seemed sort of ridiculous that I was thinking about _our _future – a future which was based on what? The fact that we we're soul mates? In this moment, I steadily realised that although I loved my boyfriend so incredibly much, we had barely known each other for more than four months: four months which was barely enough time to learn how to drive let alone establish a relationship which would consequently last the rest of my life.

Yet instead of freaking out about the entire situation as anyone sane should have, I kind of just accepted it even though I knew that now that all the drama was over and finished, I wanted to further establish a relationship with Jake – not just this infatuation that was based on a almost animalistic instinct.

Thinking back on the last four months, it sort of surprised me about how everything had developed – how I had developed in such a short amount of time. I had never expected when I was told by my parents that I needed to go to Bellas wedding, a choice not exactly in the conversation, that I would find my soul mate in the almost non-existent area of forks: a small, tiny area on the face of the earth which meant nothing to the other seven billion people that inhabited this earth.

Yet to me, it was everything.

It was where my Jacob was born, and where he had grown up – where he had the majority of his memories and where his family had always been from. For me, however, it wasn't just a place where my boyfriend was from; where he was born and essentially moulded in the man I loved, but it was the place that I could see myself living for the rest of my life.

It was crazy for me because I wasn't one to not freak out over things life this, over stupid things that I would then stress about and end up getting zits over. Yet right now, thinking about my future with the closest thing Earth has to a sex god, I couldn't not not freak out, if that makes any sense: I felt no need to and everything was just …. as it was supposed to be.

Not that I'm going to get married when I'm a teenager.

Ick, I'm not Bella.

Ew.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I've just- I've had a lot on my mind lately," He murmured.

I smiled. "So, what happened?"

He shrugged. "Just stuff about merging the packs."

I looked to the ground, not being able to supress the smile that overcame my features. "I'm so happy for you, Jake?"

He cocked a brow. "Why?"

"I just- they're your family and I took you away from them."

I couldn't help the fresh stab of guilt that made my chest contract, and I shook my head as I felt Jake wrap an arm around my shoulder, chuckling. "You didn't so anything, Anna."

"Yes, yes I did – I made you stay here when I knew you hated it and I knew that you didn't want to be anyone near Bella and even I didn't want you to be near Bella because lets be honest you weren't exactly out of love with her then were you? And I mean, I did kind of make you break with the pack and they were your friends and essentially your family and I kind of screwed all of that up by doing what I thought was right but I was right and they were wrong but it was still wrong of me to do what I did and hey, did you realise it's not raining?"

Jake looked to me for a mere moment before bursting into laughter, and I flushed. "Shut up, when I'm nervous I ramble."

"Why would you have any reason to be nervous?"

I shrugged. "Being around you always makes me … nervous."

His eyebrows knitted together, and his face dropped as if I had just revealed something awful. "I make you … nervous? You're not comfortable around me?"

"No, Jake, that's not what I meant," I murmured, smiling softly. "I just, you make me feel like I am a fourteen year old speaking to a crush."

He still looked perplexed.

"Is that good or bad?"

I smiled, kissing him as I laughed. "It's so, so good."

He smirked. "Well, what can I say."

I laughed, leaning against him as I shook my head. "I love you."

"I'm lovable."

I looked up to him, rolling my eyes. "Stop it."

"Why?" He teased. "You know it's true."

I bit my lip. "Unfortunately."

We sat in silence for a moment before I looked to Jake, cocking a brow. "I need to go shopping soon."

"What?" He asked, almost dumbfounded. "You? Shopping?"

I shrugged. "I actually really do need to shopping – I'm starting to run out of underwear."

He made a face, and I made a small noise, slightly offended by his disgusted face. "What was that face!?"

"It was no face!"

My whole face was aghast. "You liar! You totally made a face!"

He stood up, holding his hands up. "I didn't make any face. I don't know what you're talking about."

I stood up, following him as I pointed my finger at him. "You so made a face."

"Oh?" He asked. "What sort of face was it?"

I paused, before making the disgusted sort of face and Jake, I could tell, was trying to supress laughing at my awful impression of him. "That was the face you made."

"I did no such thing!" He exclaimed in a British accent.

I held a finger up. "Being weird is my thing, buddy, we can't have you stealing that."

"That's a bit mean – everyone's a bit weird."

I scoffed. "Everyone? Uhm, Ryan Gosling is not fucking weird."

He stopped, cocking a brow. "Ryan Gosling?"

"Yeah, he is perfect," I said, nodding. "He wrote 365 letters to Allie and what do you do for me? Make disgusted faces."

Jake snorted. "Anna, he is gay."

I laughed. "If he's gay, then- then," I paused, thinking of what to say. "I will grow a penis."

Jake stopped for a second, his whole face paused and his whole body was almost paused in the expression and stance he had a mere moment ago. "Grow a penis?"

"If you can transform into a huge supernatural wolf, I can certainly grow a penis."

"How?"

I hadn't thought this through.

I shrugged. "I don't know, determination."

He looked at me for a moment before bursting into laughter, and I stood strong – not letting my resolve crumble and laughter overcome me. Yet soon enough, I felt the pull of Jacobs laughter and I smiled as I felt the laughter bubble up my chest and through my lips, making my entire body shake with laughter as I realised what I had just said.

How could I grow a penis just through determination.

That wouldn't work.

I'd have to get some hormones in there.

_Maybe you could steal some of the steroids Jacob takes. _

Maybe you could shut up.

_Wow, do you want a pat on the back for that comeback? _

_Because it was fucked. _

Like the condom your parents wore when conceiving you?

I smirked to myself.

I am too good.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**I finished it just after work so don't go to hard on me. Oh, by the way, the reviewer who said that their in year eleven as well - first off, it sucks doesn't it? Endless homework, exams and assignments? Yet maybe the circumstances are different for you because you don't have to go care for your dad because he just had open heart surgery. I'm sorry I sound slightly bitter, but when I read that I was going to work for a 7 hour shift while I had a ass of a cold after having no sleep. So, apart from school, a social life and maintaining my sanity, writing this story wasn't my highest priority over the past couple of months so I hope that can act as some form of an excuse for you. **

**Anyways, hope you all like the chapter. **

**Oh, and by the way, please follow my tumblr: emilylovescheesecake **

**I'll leave you with that :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	49. Unrelenting static

_"Let every nation know,_  
><em>whether it wishes us well or ill,<em>  
><em>that we shall pay any price,<em>  
><em>bear any burden,<em>  
><em>meet any hardship,<em>  
><em>support any friend,<em>  
><em>oppose any foe to assure the survival<em>  
><em>and the success of liberty." <em>  
><em>John F. Kennedy <em>

_Give me love like her,_  
><em>'cause lately I've been waking up alone,<em>  
><em>Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,<em>  
><em>Told you I'd let them go,<em>  
><em>And that I'll fight my corner,<em>  
><em>Maybe tonight I'll call ya,<em>  
><em>After my blood turns into alcohol,<em>  
><em>No, I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love.<em>

_Give me love like never before,_  
><em>'cause lately I've been craving more,<em>  
><em>And it's been a while but I still feel the same,<em>  
><em>Maybe I should let you go,<em>  
><em>You know I'll fight my corner,<em>  
><em>And that tonight I'll call ya,<em>  
><em>After my blood is drowning in alcohol,<em>  
><em>No I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>Give a little time to me, or burn this out,<em>  
><em>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<em>  
><em>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My my, my, my, oh give me love.<em>

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.<em>

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).<em>

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),<em>  
><em>M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).<em>

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<em>  
><em>My, my, my, my, oh give me love<em>

_[Break]_

_[Hidden track "The Parting Glass"]_

_Of all the money that e'er I had_  
><em>I've spent it in good company<em>  
><em>And all the harm that e'er I've done<em>  
><em>Alas it was to none but me<em>  
><em>And all I've done for want of wit<em>  
><em>To memory now I can't recall<em>  
><em>So fill to me the parting glass<em>  
><em>Good night and joy be with you all<em>

_Of all the comrades that ever I had_  
><em>They are sorry for my going away<em>  
><em>And all the sweethearts that ever I had<em>  
><em>They would wish me one more day to stay<em>  
><em>But since it falls unto my lot<em>  
><em>That I should rise and you should not<em>  
><em>I'll gently rise and I'll softly call<em>  
><em>Good night and joy be with you all<em>

_A man may drink and not be drunk_  
><em>A man may fight and not be slain<em>  
><em>A man may court a pretty girl<em>  
><em>And perhaps be welcomed back again<em>  
><em>But since it has so ought to be<em>  
><em>By a time to rise and a time to fall<em>  
><em>Come fill to me the parting glass<em>  
><em>Good night and joy be with you all<em>  
><em>Good night and joy be with you all<em>  
><em>~Give me Love~<em>

_Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p>"Billy, would you like a drink?"<p>

He smiled, nodding. "Do you mind?"

I gave him a smile as I got him a beer, and I shook my head. "I should be trying to get you healthier."

"I'm in a wheelchair," Billy said. "Healthy is long gone."

I shook my head. "Jacob would disapprove."

He smirked. "Jacobs not here, is he?"

I rolled my eyes, pointing my finger at him. "You're evil."

_He really is. _

He's not that bad.

Actually, he's kind of a cute.

_Are you going to leave Jacob for him?_

Uhm, no.

_Why? _

_He is one fine piece of ass. _

I don't think I've even seen his backside.

_Well I have, and it's rocked my mind. _

_Urgh. _

_I'm so horny._

Okay, what am I listening to?

_It's your true self, Anna, just embrace it. _

I'm scared.

Like really, really scared.

Jake had basically abandoned me for the day, and considering that it was forks – there wasn't' much to do apart from being depressed, and well do puzzles. And to be honest, I wasn't the sort of puzzle type of girl – mainly because I wasn't a ninety year old that had arthritis and a husband named Frank that was balding and owned a recliner.

Well, not yet.

Maybe Jake will change his name to Frank.

Frank Black.

_I would fuck Frank Black. _

What has happened to you in the past twenty four hours?

_I went to horny camp. _

_It was amazeballs._

Okay, shut up now.

I'm trying to act normal.

"How have you been, Anna?" Billy asked causally.

Trying not to strangle vampires.

Becoming obsessed with your son.

Buying gnomes and putting them in random peoples gardens just to freak them out.

You know, the usual.

_Maybe you shouldn't mention the fact that you're a raging psychopath. _

Yeah.

I guess that wouldn't make the best impression.

I sighed, cocking my head to the side. "Is it unappreciative to say that while living with vampires and dating a werewolf, I'm bored?"

Billy chuckled. "Washington is boring."

I smiled. "No, watching a Shakespeare movie is boring – Forks is just like being dead."

"You kind of just get used to it after a while," Billy joked.

I smiled.

It was weird to think that only mere months ago I had been oblivious to what Forks would bring, and it be honest it was kind of scary to think that in the small amount of time I had inhabited Forks it seemed my whole life had completely and utterly changed from the dull and at often times bland life that I was living to this life where I actually had a boyfriend.

It was almost mind boggling that something, a life, could change that much in such a short amount of time. I felt anguish overcome me as that sentence ran through my head: _changing in such a short amount of time_.

Renesmee was now the size of a large toddler, maybe even a four year old.

Everyone was terrified, really, and I couldn't not be – she was growing at a rate that would have her an old lady in not even two years. Both Bella and I had stated our worries to Carlisle, who although seemed stoic and calm, I knew he was freaking out as much as we were – how could he not? Nessie was intoxicating, and every moment away from her was like a drug addicts re-introduction to reality.

It was shocking how attached I had become.

I didn't want to become this attached, for gods sakes, she wasn't going to around for long. I didn't want to become attached to Bella, either, yet it seemed that we had fallen back into our friendship which had existed throughout the years as we grew up. Even Edmund and I had formed a mutual understanding, and it seemed that he was finally starting to open up to the fact that Collin had imprinted on his daughter.

Still weird, if you ask me.

I glanced out the window, sighing at the rain yet even in this gloomy state that seems to forever encase forks in a constant flooding of rain, I couldn't help but think it was beautiful. The trees were alive unlike anything else in this place, thriving and vibrant – their leaves like shining emeralds beneath the drops of rain.

Lately, it seemed, I had even started to appreciate the dirt.

I know – it seems the dirt would be a weird thing to appreciate. Yet whenever I felt it crumble beneath my toes, whether that be when it was mixed with rain to create the squishy mess that was mud or if it was soft enough so that when I walked atop it, it felt as if I was bouncing on the soles of my feet.

_God, you have so gone soft. _

I have not.

_You have. _

Is that a bad thing?

_Ask me in ten years. _

My newfound appreciation for … Forks and La Push had been puzzling at first yet I soon realised where it had come from. I would be living here one day, right? I was preparing myself for a life in La Push, a life that consisted of dirt and trees and rain. I was preparing myself for a life with the Quileute's, a life with … Jacob.

Surprisingly, I had thought that when I would be faced with 'settling down' and subsequently being thrust into a life of suburban dullness, I had figured I would resent the person who had made me do this. I had figured that my soul mate, the person I would deem right for me, would understand my aversion to 'settling down' and thus would steer clear of perfectly cut lawns and white picket fences.

Yet the idea of spending the rest of my life, even if it was in La Push, with Jacob wasn't frightening to me – I didn't feel this aversion to having children, or even living in a three by two, toys strewn throughout the house in a disarray of domesticated happiness. I no longer needed to have my perfect life, my future, set out for me in dot point form, telling me where I would go, what I would do.

I was perfectly content to just have one thing assured within my future: Jacob.

To be perfectly honest, I didn't care about much else – sure I wanted a career, sure I want to see the world, yet I felt as if I would be perfectly fine just sitting here for the rest of my life. Surprisingly, I didn't feel guilty about that either – I didn't feel guilty about wanting to stay here with Jake and throwing away a future which I'm sure wouldn't make me half as happy as Jake ever could.

"You're quiet," Billy said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "This is me being tired, Billy – you've just seen the really awkward Anna up until now."

He chuckled. "Have you decided about what you're are going to do in the next couple of months?"

I blanked.

What was I going to do?

I shrugged. "I don't know – hang out with Jake."

Billy smiled, before he tried to cover it up as he nodded. "Good, good."

I cocked a brow. "What was that Billy?"

"What was what?" He asked coyly.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, you looked like a guy with diabetes in a sugar factory."

He laughed. "Well, I am a guy with diabetes."

"We are not changing conversations," I said, smiling. "Please tell me?"

He shrugged. "I- I'm just glad you're not leaving."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You wouldn't really miss me that much, would you?"

He smiled. "Oh, you're lovable Anna."

"I know," I said without hesitation, and he laughed. "But seriously, why don't you want me to leave?"

He looked up at me, with those black eyes, and sighed. "Because when you leave, my son will follow."

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know how I could justify his son leaving him, because I knew that I would be leaving – maybe not soon but I'd have to – Next year will be a time where I'll be looking a college and I know that I'm not going to be going to Port Angeles community college. I looked to the ground, before I looked up to him.

"I'm sorry, Billy," I said, smiling lightly.

He shook his head. "I'm being silly."

"You know, we'll come back here," I said, talking about the future in a way I hadn't even talked about to Jake. "Jake can't be away from the pack for too long – maybe I'll even go to Seattle."

"Do you think you would?" He asked, cocking a brow. "Honestly?"

I bit my lip. "Washington is a good college, I guess."

"But you had other preferences," He guessed.

I smiled. "Kind of."

He smiled. "Well, maybe Jake might learn a thing or two."

I laughed. "I couldn't teach Jake anything."

"True," He said with a smile. "Not about maths, at least."

I couldn't help the giggle spill from my lips. "Of course not about maths."

"You can teach him a lot of things, though," He murmured. "You already have."

I smiled. "You're so sweet, Billy."

He scoffed. "Now c'mon, we're gonna watch some baseball."

I climbed the porch steps, and I ran a hand through my hair as I opened the door – dropping my bag on the floor. Jake hadn't called me yet, like he promised he would when we were at Billies house, seeing as I was meant to meet him on the beach. So I just figured that I would go back to the house and pig out on chocolate and make fun of Emmett.

You know, the usual.

"Oh, my god," I said aloud, as I walked up the stairs. "You won't believe what I saw of the way here – a bloody squirrel and a deer, like, mating? I don't know- is that even possible?"

I had gotten used to living with Vampires, I have to admit that, seeing as now instead of waiting to be face to face with one of them when having a conversation, I usually just spoke to myself and would get a reply from one of them.

However, Edmund still freaked me out.

Not getting a reply from anyone, I went into the living room where I saw them all standing.

Jacob included.

"Jake?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "I waited for three hours for you at your Dads house – you can't just up and leave me like that? I thought we were going for a walk on the beach."

No one replied, and I cocked a brow. "Guys? What's wrong?"

"The Volturi," Alice moaned.

"All of them," Edmund groaned at the same time.

My eyebrows furrowed, confusion coursing through me. "The what?"

"We told you about them," Bella murmured.

I cocked a brow, before nodding. "Oh, right, vampire police – what about them?"

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself. "How?"

_Are they just ignoring you? _

I think so.

"When?" Edmund whispered.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"When?" Jasper repeated in a voice like splintering ice.

"Did no one just hear that I saw a squirrel and a deer mating?" I asked, my eyes scanning around the room. "For gods sakes, what is wrong with all of you?"

I looked to Alice, yet her eyes didn't blink, but it was as if a veil covered them; they became perfectly blank. Only her mouth held on to her expression of horror. "Not long," she and Edmund said together. Then she spoke alone. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

"Why?" Carlisle was the one to ask this time.

Esme answered. "They must have a reason. Maybe to see . . ."

"This isn't about Bella," Alice said hollowly. "They're all coming—Aro, Caius,Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

I feel a bit out of the loop.

"They're coming now," Edmund whispered

_Who? The wiggles? _

Oh, please, the wiggles wouldn't be coming to town.

_Yeah, we would have got the email. _

"But why?" Carlisle said again. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring this down on us?"

"There are so many of us," Edmund answered dully. "They must want to make sure that . . ." He didn't finish.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?"

I felt anger consume me, and I grabbed one of the books – slamming against the wall. "Listen, your not talking to me, I don't know what's going on – tell me, _please." _

Bella looked to me, her red eyes almost glistening with … tears. "The Volturi are coming for us – we're, they're- they'll kill us."

"Go back, Alice," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search."

Alice shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging. "It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be. . . ." Alice trailed off, her eyes drifting again.

She stared at nothing for a long second.

And then her head jerked up, her eyes hard as flint. I heard Edmund catch his breath.

"She decided to go to them," Alice said. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide.… It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her. . . ."

It was silent.

_Do you understand any of this? _

Nope.

Nup.

Well, they seemed to be a bit weird about it.

I don't know when Jake moved over to me, yet he did – I could feel his own warmth radiating from him, and his arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. I looked up to him, completely and utterly puzzled. "Jake…"

His lips went down to my ear. "You need to _leave_."

I cocked a brow. "Jake, wha-"

"She won't leave, Jake," Edmund said.

Rose sneered at him. "Are that all you pre-occupied by? We are at war!"

"War?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Jake shook his head. "Anna doesn't need to be involved – she's already done _enough._"

"Bella needs her-"

"Bella doesn't need anyone anymore!" Jake hissed, throwing his hand up. "Anna needs to be taken care of, she's human!"

_No shit, Sherlock. _

I put my hand on Jakes chest, and I looked up at him. "Calm down, Jake, let's just- let's just figure out what this is."

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked, getting back to the conversation.

"There's no way. She's almost there."

"What is she doing?" Carlisle was asking.

I remember Irina.

She was one of the women at the wedding who I so envied, and I had thought that they were mascots for plastic surgery. She was beautiful, purely and utterly beautiful, and I couldn't understand why someone like her – family of the Cullen's – would endanger them by informing the Volturi of Nessie.

"Think of what she saw that afternoon," Bella said in a low voice, interrupting whatever Emmett was beginning to say. "To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

Everything was silent again as the others caught up to where Bella was already.

"An immortal child," Carlisle whispered.

Edmund knelt beside her, wrap his arms over both of them.

"But she's wrong," Bella went on. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She can control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason. . . ."

Edward and Bella whispered to each other while the rest of the family looked on in horror. "We fight," Emmett suggested calmly.

"We can't win," Jasper growled.

"You can try, can't you?" I asked, my eyes trained on Nessie – the little girl who had become so much my own in the past months.

Bella looked up at me, meeting my eyes and I knew she was thinking the same.

"Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around And I don't know that we can't win," Emmett said. "There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone."

The words couldn't not come out of my mouth, and I realised how vicous they sounded – how venomous they sounded. "We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!"

"Chill, Anna. I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic, though—do you think Collin or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

Carlisle echoed me in a whisper. "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death."

"Hey, we'll let them decide," Emmett said in a placating tone. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us."

I cocked a brow. "You really think they woiuld want to stand up to the police of vampires."

"Volturi," Edmund sneered before he clutched at his head. "God, what is that!?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Th-that static!" He said. "I can barely hear anything."

I shrugged. "I can't hear anything."

"If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight. . . ."

"Yes," Esme said eagerly. "That makes sense, Emmett. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen."

"We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly, her voice brittle as

glass.

Esme nodded in agreement, as if she hadn't heard the sarcasm in Rosalie's tone.

"We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness."

"We'd do it for them," Emmett said.

"We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. I looked to see her eyes were a dark void again. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

Jakes arms tightened around me. "We can leave now, Anna."

I looked up at him. "This is my family – I can't leave them."

I turned back to everyone, my eyes trained on them before my eyes went onto Edmund – wondering what was with his static comment. Yet as soon as I thought of that comment, the memory of what Edmund had said once entered my mind:

_"I can't really read your mind, Anna, it's like static."_

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! NEARLLY 900 REVIEWS! AHAHAHAHAHAH **

**Also, this may seem a bit confusing but I promise everything will make sense soon. And I just finished my exams, so basically heres my gift to all of you! Please enjoy it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	50. Realization and bloodsuckers

**A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE, I NEED FEEDBACK**_  
><em>

_"This is not a goodbye, my darling, this is a thank you. Thank you for coming into my life and giving me joy, thank you for loving me and receiving my love in return. Thank you for the memories I will cherish forever. But most of all, thank you for showing me that there will come a time when I can eventually let you go._  
><em>I love you, T."<em>  
><em>― Nicholas Sparks, Message in a Bottle<em>

_You're a troublemaker_  
><em>You're a troublemaker...<em>  
><em>You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl<em>

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
><em>The way you bite your lip<em>  
><em>Got my head spinnin' around<em>  
><em>After a drink or two<em>  
><em>I was putty in your hands<em>  
><em>I don't know if I have the strength to stand<em>

_Oh oh oh..._  
><em>Trouble troublemaker. yeah<em>  
><em>That's your middlename<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain<em>  
><em>And I wanna know<em>

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>My mind keeps saying<em>  
><em>Run as fast as you can<em>  
><em>I say I'm done but then you pull me back<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>I swear you're giving me a heart attack<em>  
><em>Troublemaker!<em>

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_  
><em>I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes<em>  
><em>There must be poison in those finger tips of yours<em>  
><em>Cause I keep comin' back again for more<em>

_Oh oh oh..._  
><em>Trouble troublemaker, yeah<em>  
><em>That's your middlename<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain<em>  
><em>And I wanna know<em>

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>My mind keeps saying<em>  
><em>Run as fast as you can<em>  
><em>I say I'm done but then you pull me back<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>I swear you're giving me a heart attack<em>  
><em>Troublemaker<em>

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>My mind keeps saying<em>  
><em>Run as fast as you can<em>  
><em>Troublemaker<em>  
><em>I say I'm done but then you pull me back<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>I swear you're giving me a heart attack<em>  
><em>Troublemaker<em>

_Maybe I'm insane_  
><em>Cause I keep doing the same damn thing<em>  
><em>Thinking one day we gon' change<em>  
><em>But you know just how to work that back<em>  
><em>And make me forget my name<em>  
><em>What the hell you do I won't remember<em>  
><em>I'll be gone until November<em>  
><em>And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!<em>  
><em>Typical middle name is Prada<em>  
><em>Fit you like a glove girl<em>  
><em>I'm sick of the drama<em>  
><em>You're a troublemaker<em>  
><em>But damn girl it's like I love the trouble<em>  
><em>And I can't even explain why<em>

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>My mind keeps saying<em>  
><em>Run as fast as you can<em>  
><em>Troublemaker<em>  
><em>I say I'm done but then you pull me back<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>I swear you're giving me a heart attack<em>  
><em>Troublemaker<em>

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>My mind keeps saying<em>  
><em>Run as fast as you can<em>  
><em>Troublemaker<em>  
><em>I say I'm done but then you pull me back<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>I swear you're giving me a heart attack<em>  
><em>Troublemaker<em>

_~Troublemaker~_

_Olly Murs_

* * *

><p>Alice had left.<p>

Or that's what they tell me.

Everyone's sort of freaking the fuck out.

I sighed as I folded my clothes, putting them in my drawers as I glanced over to where Jacob was asleep – his whole body curled up in the white duvet. I ran a hand through my hair as I left the room, going down the stairs to hear the Denali's talking with Bella and Edward. I had remembered them from the wedding, yet when I had been introduced to them again I couldn't be struck by how utterly beautiful they were.

Safe to say, my self-esteem all but destroyed itself.

_I didn't know there was anything left of it. _

Well, it's all been destroyed now.

"Anna," Bella said with a small, yet tired smile which was foreign to see on her.

I nodded. "Jakes finally asleep – what about Ness?"

Bella sighed. "She's with Collin."

My heart instantly broke slightly for the man who had only just found his soul mate, and I glanced over to the other room where I could hear the sound of Collin talking to Nessie. I sat down on the couch, where one of the leaders of the coven – I think his name was Eleazar – smile to me, showing me his full set of white teeth. "Ah, another shield."

"Pardon?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

Was this guy insulting me?

Was this what vampires called 'dumb ho?'.

Bella cocked a brow. "Really? She's, as well?"

"Hmmm," He hummed, capturing his hand in mine and his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he nodded. "Stronger than Bellas, it seems, she- yours can expand and affect others gifts. It'll become better when your turned."

Turned?

Wait, what?

Was this some sort of mating ritual?

Bella smiled. "She's not going to be turned."

"No?" He asked.

I cocked a brow. "What, into a vampire?"

He nodded, and I snorted. "No, I'm already weird enough, I don't need to be a blood sucking leech to make me even more stranger."

He smiled. "Pity, you'd make a beautiful immortal. However, I would strongly suggest you get rid of that god awful dog stench."

I smiled. "Sorry, but I think I'll have that for the rest of my life."

"She's Jacobs imprint," Bella explained to him. "As Renesmee is Collins."

Eleazar seemingly moved away from ne slightly, and I smiled in response before looking back up to Bella. "Has anyone else come?"

"Peter and Charlotte," Bella stated as she sat in the armchair. "Alice sent them."

I bit my lip. "Do they have red eyes?"

"Yes," She murmured. "But they have promised not to hunt in the area."

I scoffed. "Great, more bloodsucking vampires. You know, I'm beginning to think this is some sort of horror movie convention."

A ghost of a smile came over Bella's lips, and she glanced over to the other room. "I should probably put Renesmee to bed."

"Leave them," I said, stopping her. "Collins devastated, Bells."

She narrowed her eyes. "We're all devastated, not just him!"

"Bells," I warned, pursing my lips. "Give them some time together."

She reluctantly nodded, and Edward wrapped an arm around her. "Anna's right, love."

"What?" I asked, cocking a brow. "Did- did you just admit I was right?"

A smile flickered onto his sombre face. "It's known to happen."

In a matter of days, the whole house began to become crowded with vampires. Jake was anxious, and every moment that we were around them he was by my side – his whole body almost glued to me protectively. He wouldn't let me out of his sight, even when it was only just to go to the bathroom he would wait outside until he was finished.

I had to admit that even I was slightly freaked out by some of them. They were all so incredibly, well, vampirish that it made me nervous whenever I was in the vicinity of them. I felt safer around the Denali's, at least, which allowed me to retain some comfort whenever I was around the rest of them. However Jake, Seth, Collin and Leah – if Seth and Leah came into the house – were all the same; they all looked as if they had something shoved up there ass.

Jake was having trouble with it all, having to accept that although he had changed into a Wolf to protect human life, the vampires were hunting innocents a few miles away. I had tried to explain it in a way which would infuriate him, yet he was still having trouble with letting innocent people – who had mothers and those who loved them – die because of the need to clear Nessies name.

Jake had basically not allowed me to stay at the house while they were there, which I had agreed to knowing that I really didn't want to be there – especially with the creeps that had come. Dracula one and two, for instance, weren't my cup of tea and I seriously did have a sneaking suspicion that they would drain me if I slept there.

Of course, being myself, I didn't admit to Jake that I was going because I too was scared – in his opinion I was doing him a favour by moving out of the Cullen's and staying with Charlie, who was still going by his 'need to know' mantra. Bella had brought Nessie over a lot to Charlies, considering I knew she wasn't comfortable at the prospect of Nessie being along with people she didn't trust.

It was funny to watch Charlie with Nessie, who I knew that he knew was his Granddaughter. Of course, every time Ness came Collin accompanied him – which basically meant all of the wolves came over and demanded a meal, which Sue would happily oblige to while I would just sit there, squashed and trying to hear over everyone who was shouting.

I went over to the Cullen's house every day, mainly because I knew that in the daylight I wouldn't be drained by Dracula one or two nor would Alistair, aka freaky rapist man who really needed his hair cut. Nessie was growing bigger every day, and Carlisle was still frantically trying to keep up with her growth despite the circumstances that were closing in on us.

Although Bella wouldn't admit it, I knew she was calculating ways that she could send Nessie away. I wasn't an idiot, nor was anyone else, yet I knew that although she would sacrifice her own life for the benefit of her family, she would never sacrifice the life of her baby girl – who she had fought so hard for.

Nessie was too special for that.

That leads me to today.

Charlie, Sue, Collin, Jake and I were taking care of Nessie today at Charlies place and Bella, being as subtle as she could be around people who knew her inside and out, had said she needed to run some 'errands'. When the rest had gone inside, including Jake who I had begrudgingly told to piss off and let me talk to Bella, I sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, cocking a brow.

She sighed. "I have to- I have to go get Nessie's Christmas present."

"Bullshit," I called, and she seemed slightly shocked that I had sworn so bluntly. "You aren't dressed like a high class escort to go run some errands."

She pursed her lips. "I'm meeting someone."

_I knew she was bullshitting. _

We all knew she was bullshitting.

_That's because we have a bullshit radar installed. _

A what?

_A bullshit radar – she's high on it at the moment. _

Have I always had this?

_No, I installed it after we met the vampires and werewolves. _

Should I be worried?

_No. _

"Who?" I asked.

She looked up to me, her eyes which were covered by red contacts were almost … shining, pleading with me not to further pry. "Anna, I can't tell you."

"Is- is it Alice?" I asked, my voice low.

A smile broke onto her lips before she looked down at the floor. "No, it's someone who just needs to organise some … documents for me."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, you better get me a present."

She smiled slightly. "Oh, I will – I think you deserve a present for all the crap we've put you through."

"Yeah, I do," I said with a cheeky grin. "All the shit that I had to deal with, shit, it better be something really, really good."

She laughed. "Okay – I'll waste no expense."

"You better not," I said with a grin. "I'm not cheap."

She nodded, about to say something before her phone buzzed and I nodded. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

She nodded, before pointing. "And don't you dare show Nessie the Exorcist. Again."

I smiled. "You know I'm not a kid person."

"You're just not a people person all together, Anna," She said with a smile before getting into the car.

I waved as she drove off, before making my way across the lawn as I felt the light patter of rain on my bare arms. I sighed before I opened the door to hear the TV, and I smiled as I entered the warmth. I let out a slight 'oomph' as Nessie slammed against my thighs, and I let a small smile escape me as I looked down at her. "Where are you running to!"

"Collins playing hide and seek with me!" She said with a giggle.

I smiled, before glancing up at Jake who was sitting on the stairs. "Well, c'mon, run!"

She ran off, and I went to sit beside Jake as he sighed – wrapping an arm around me as I felt his warmth heat up my entire body. I glanced up at him, my eyes roaming over his features, drinking them in slight intoxication as I realised how purely an utterly perfect he was, and how lucky I had been.

It seems like our luck was running out.

Soon, he would fight with them.

Against the Volturi.

I was scared shitless, to say the least, because he was _my _Jake – how could I even contemplate the prospect that he might not come back from that fight? I knew I couldn't ask him not to fight, because I knew he would not fight for me: he would do anything to make me happy however I knew that he needed to fight with his brothers.

He would feel so guilty if he didn't fight, and I really couldn't do that to him, not when I knew how guilty he had felt when he had split from the pack all because of me. I wouldn't be the source of that guilt again, and I didn't want to, no matter how much I wanted Jake to stay with me and stay _alive, _I couldn't ask him to do that – to leave his brothers.

I smiled as I traced his cheek with my hand, before lightly capturing his lips with my own. He moaned lightly beneath the kiss, and I realised just how much I had missed this over the past week. It had been stressful to say the least, and with everything happening – I had forgotten how amazing his kisses really were.

"What was that for?" He said against my lips, and I smiled, kissing him again.

His hands wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to him as my hands found his hair – entangling themselves within it as I pulled at it as our kiss became more, lets just say, heated. Well, what I really mean by that is that if this was a movie, we would definitely get an R rating despite the fact that it was just kissing.

His tongue had already delved into my mouth, fighting for dominance against my own and we broke apart, resurfacing for air as Charlie cleared his throat. "Urgh, Anna?"

I looked up, dazed by the euphoric kiss.

_More like horny. _

Oh shut up, conscience.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice raspy as Jake buried his face in my neck, nibbling slightly at my collarbone.

He glanced at Jacob, before he looked back to me. "Urgh, I don't think Nessie, well, Bella would want Nessie, urgh- could you stop fondling?"

I flushed, a deep red which only made Charlie stutter more before he left back for Sue, and I smacked Jakes chest. "Jake, I can't believe what just happened!"

Jake smirked, looking to me. "It's not like he found us having sex, or anything."

"No, we've just found him doing that," I joked, remembering the time I had seen a very naked Sue Clearwater.

Not the best memory.

Not to say she's fat or anything.

I could tell she works out.

He smiled, grazing my lips with his again before he sighed, his warm hand coming out to cup my cheek. "I'm going to miss this."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Are you going somewhere?"

Jake looked up to me, pained, and it was then I realised that truly, he might die. He might leave me, alone, to a life which now seemed unliveable without Jake being a part of it. I didn't know how I would live without Jake, without every day being able to see his smile or hear his voice which although horse at most times, reminded me of warm honey.

I didn't know how I could live without his laugh – a laugh which y itself made my toe curls in an almost orgasmic way. How could I live without the constant jokes, the stories we shared or the things we had yet to experience. For gods sakes, he hadn't even taken me out on a proper date yet, but I was now having to contemplate a life without Jake.

I couldn't' do it.

I couldn't live without Jake.

_God, you sound like Bella. _

It was out of my character, to be so dependent on the existence of someone else, yet it was at that moment I realised just how much I had fallen in love with Jacob William Black. He was my life; my present, my future, my everything, and I truly could not even contemplate what my life would be like without him.

I felt my whole body tense, and Jake sighed. "You know, I haven't even taken you on a proper ate yet."

I felt a small smile overcome my lips. "No. You haven't, have you?"

"I promise I will," He said, and he nodded. "I'll take you out before-before it happens."

I shook my head. "No, not before – take me out after."

"But-"

I smiled. "Take me out after, and then you might get laid."

He laughed, before his face hardened. "Are you serious?"

I winked. "I may be, Black. Your hand will be out of a job."

He barked out a laugh, before kissing me again.

_"I'm going to miss this"_

As Jake clutched me, I couldn't help but think over his words as they struck me as if someone had slapped me in the face. Sure, when Alice had the vision, I was worried – the Volturi were in every sense 'badasses' although I doubt Bella would have the same wording as I did.

She had told me the story of when she had first met them, and the way she spoke about them was with such fear that it made me wonder how horrible they must have been. Even Carlisle seemed scared, and I knew that they must be as bad as everyone said they were.

Yet to actually think that Jake thought he was going to die, that we only had a few miniscule weeks left, made me realise the severity of the situation. Suddenly, I didn't care if Jake felt guilt – I didn't want him to fight in that battle, I didn't want him to be loyal to his brothers or the Cullen's – I wanted him to survive.

Yet as I went to ask him to not fight, to stay with me, to _protect _me, I realised I couldn't do it, despite how much fear I felt over the fact that I might only have a few more weeks left with him. It's not that I was afraid of asking him, but that I physically couldn't – I didn't know whether it was because I really was to shocked to ask or whether I honestly couldn't ask that of him.

If Jake died, then that would be it.

My future would be irrevocable changed all because I hadn't asked him to be selfish for once in his life. Now, I actually began to think that maybe I would have to revert back to before I had met Jake – to what my plans had been before I had met my soulmate.

_So you're gonna become a cat lady? _

Yep.

Probably.

"Anna?"

My head snapped up to see Jake standing in front of me, and I offered him a tired smile before I got up – grabbing his hand as he led me into the living room and I smiled as I sat down on the couch, Nessie jumping into my lap as she grinned. "Aunty Anna, do you think that Collins could be related to Pocahontas?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yep – why?"

"I'm not related to Pocahontas, Ness," He said with a grin.

She pouted. "But it would be such a great story if you were!"

"Nah, Collins not related to Pocahontas , Ness," Jacob said with a smile. "He's related to Kujo."

I laughed, and Nessie turned to me, her eyebrows furrowing. "Who's Kujo?"

I shook my head. "It's a movie."

Her eyes widened in glee. "Oh, can we watch it?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another chapter for you all,<strong>

**OVER 900 REVIEWS! **

**OMG! **

**I'm just going to say now that you guys have been so amazing, and I'm sorry to say but Camelot is coming to an end in the next ten chapters, if there is ten left. You guys have been so amazing, and I love you all for it and I'm so grateful that I have received such amazing feedback by such amazing people. Before any one asks, a Sequel is not on the cards for Anna and Jake however in the next yearish you may get a little bit of Seth and OC action that branches off of this story. But I'm not making any promises. **

**Also, to all those who read Schadenfreude, an update is coming within the next day - I'm incredibly sorry for the wait but I am now on a 12 week holiday so probably expect a chapter a week, I think.  
><strong>

**ALSO! HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT GATHER YOUR BEARINGS BECAUSE I HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT BECAUSE I AM SO EXCITED AHHA! i'M PREGNANT! Just kidding, I think after working as a waitress for the past year with kids running around like feral creatures, my uterus has shriveled up and died as a result. I may be writing my own story, called Rogue, on Fictionpress. In the next few chapters, I'll you whether or not I'm going to go through with actually putting my own work out there. **

**So, this is the summary - I think - maybe: **

_Anna Knight is an eighteen year old waitress. She is like any other girl her age – she has been screwed over too many times to remember, alcohol hasn't always been kind to her, and she has a psychotic roommate who she was sure stole money out of her purse._

_But she wasn't normal._

_No, Anna Knight was a Valkyrie – an ancient hunter of Aethers, a race who sucked the life out of innocent humans to survive, to make themselves more powerful. She had left that life behind to live a normal life, going against everything she had ever believed. However after being asked to return to the world she had left by someone she was trained to kill, being normal became so much harder. _

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	51. Preparing to say goodbye

_"Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than to remember me and cry." _  
><em>~Dr. Seuss<em>

_All along it was a fever_  
><em>A cold sweat hot-headed believer<em>  
><em>I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"<em>  
><em>He said, "If you dare come a little closer."<em>

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
><em>Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.<em>

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
><em>Something in the way you move<em>  
><em>Makes me feel like I can't live without you.<em>  
><em>It takes me all the way.<em>  
><em>I want you to stay<em>

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
><em>It's not just something you take – it's given<em>

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
><em>Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.<em>

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
><em>Something in the way you move<em>  
><em>Makes me feel like I can't live without you.<em>  
><em>It takes me all the way.<em>  
><em>I want you to stay.<em>

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_  
><em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone<em>  
><em>Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving<em>  
><em>'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving.<em>

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
><em>Something in the way you move<em>  
><em>Makes me feel like I can't live without you.<em>  
><em>It takes me all the way.<em>  
><em>I want you to stay, stay.<em>  
><em>I want you to stay, oh.<em>

_~Stay~_

_Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko_

* * *

><p>"Anna?"<p>

_For fucks sake. _

_Can't we have some fucking privacy? _

_Can't we just sleep? _

Obviously not, conscience.

'_Obviously not conscience' – fuck off, Anna, and tell whoever it is to fuck off. I want to sleep. _

I don't think it's healthy that I'm actually speaking to you, conscience.

_I'll tell you what the fuck is healthy – fucking __sleep__. _

Calm your farm, Conscience, for gods SAKES!

I looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway, her flowing brunette hair cascading down her shoulders as she offered me a small smile. Her glowing ivory skin shone against the fading light of the sky, yet upon seeing my haggard expression – my exhausted face – the smile slowly yet steadily slipped from her face as she stepped into what was once her room, closing the door to give us privacy.

I didn't know why, considering that most of the people downstairs were supernatural freaks that could hear every word that would be spoken between us. I felt a sigh slip from my lips as I sat up, leaning against the wooden headboard as the dream catcher that hung on it dug into my knitted sweater. I didn't really mind; the sweater was like an itchy nightmare that wrapped itself around me and constantly forced me into thinking spiders were crawling all over my skin. Mom had gotten it for me for Christmas, which had passed a few days prior, and although I loved my Mom, I was beginning to wonder if she hates me.

_She does hate you. _

Oh, shut up, I didn't invite you to but in.

_You never do, fuck head. _

I'm beginning to wonder if you're some sort of entity; are you a ghost, conscience? Stuck on this Earth? Oh, god, you're not possessing me, are you? That would just be both fucked up and unfair, I mean, I've never done anything to you, or to any demons for that matter. Okay, I mean, I might have once fucked around with some salt and candles and called the ghosts of my ancestors to a meeting, but that doesn't mean I want someone possessing me. Seriously, all I wanted was to be like Mulan; for gods sakes, the girl gets a fucking dragon from her ghost ancestors, why _wouldn't _I summon my dead ancestors?

_I think you're insane. _

I think you might be right.

_Definitely insane - I wonder how the mutt puts up with you. _

Us, dear conscience.

_Yeah. You're insane. _

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at my own inner banter, shaking my head slightly at my own ludicrous thoughts. I don't know how they hadn't cartered me off to a loony bin yet, but I'm sure they're coming. I guess it didn't help my sanity that my boyfriend was a werewolf and I was family with a group of psychotic vampires that were on the verge of being killed by a vampire government?

_Yeah, best not mention that when they come to take you to the asylum. _

I won't, believe me.

To say the least, it had been a hectic week leading up to the arrival of Santa Claus. Of course I, being a seventeen year old girl, no longer believed in Santa Claus (to the utter disappointment of my mother who was somehow under the impression that I was still a five year old idiot (another one of the reasons she probably gave me a knitted sweater with the pattern of horses trimming the hem)) however for the past month Bella had been forcing the concept of Santa down everyone's throat so that she could ensure that Renesmee's Christmas would be like _everyone _else's.

_Because that's such a realistic want. _

Would you shut up?

_What? I'm just saying that it's not realistic – how could anything they do be like everyone else? They drink fucking blood. _

The sound of Bella's boots on the hardwood floors echoed through the silent room as I looked out the fogged window. I supressed a sigh as I glanced to the slightly crowded calendar that hung on the wall – looking at the date in incredulous anticipation; in anxiousness, in nervousness. December 28th. Tomorrow, I would be left with the girlfriends of the wolves as the rest of my friends, of my _family_ awaited the arrival of the Volturi.

Of death.

And as you can imagine, I was sort of bummed out.

Bella sat down on the end of the bed, her wide, doe like scarlet eyes matching my gaze as she allowed a small, almost optimistic smile spread across her beautiful face before she grabbed my hand. The feeling of her cold, corpse like grip wrapping around my palmy hand made me flinch slightly, yet Bella – ever the epitome of naivety – did not notice my resistance at her touching me. Her pristine white teeth pulled at her reddened, perfectly sculpted lips before she looked down at the bed; if she were still human, I just knew that a blush would be gracing her cheeks.

"It's been great having you here, Anna."

I smiled as best I could, yet I knew the attempted smile fell flat. I don't know what she expected – she was sort of sending my boyfriend into a war tomorrow, where he would await death that would come in the next few days and yet she was pretty much being pretty blasé about the whole 'dying' business. She tightened her hold on my warm hand, her smile remaining despite seeing my blatant unhappiness. "It's been good being here."

"You've done so much," She murmured, her eyes flickering up to mine. "Anna, I need you to do something for me."

"This isn't the moment where you tell me that you're going to lock me up in a dungeon and use me as a blood save for the rest of my life, right?"

_I KNEW IT WAS COMING!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU? _

Can't say I'm surprised, really, it was bound to happen. I'm sort of offended they didn't do it sooner.

_Offended? _

Well, I mean, I have good blood, don't I?

_Oh, my god, even _I _think you're a nutter. _

Join the club, conscience.

Bella cracked a smile, shaking her head. "Urgh, no."

"Because I wouldn't be surprised," I admitted, before my face burst into a grin. "I'm kidding, Bells, lighten up."

"I wish I could," She muttered as her hand came to her hair – twirling it between her slender fingers. "I need you to look after Nessie for me."

"Look after?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"In three days, I will die. And so will Edward," She exclaimed, her eyes shining with unshed tears – tears that would never leave the barriers of her blood diluted orbs. "I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Nessie. With Jacob?"

"And what if he dies?" I muttered, not being able to contain he bitterness that infiltrated my words, biting my lip as I looked down. "There's a huge possibility that he will die."

_Don't cry. _

_Don't cry. _

_Don't cry. _

I'm not going to fucking cry.

_Oh, god, you're going to cry. _

I'm not going to cry.

_Why wouldn't you? I would if my life was as fucked up as yours. _

Once again, your support, conscience, is unparalleled.

_Glad to be of service, cunt. _

Bella tightened her hold on my hand, and I glanced up to her. "He won't. I can promise you that. I _will _protect him. But I need you to protect my daughter – you and Charlie will be the only family she has … left."

I hung my head as I let out a rattled breath, running a hand through my hair. "This is all just a pile of fucking shit, isn't it? A pile of huge, warm, big cow dung and we're not even stepping in it – we're being pushed in it and forced to eat it! Us! We're being forced to eat shit, Bella!"

"Yep," Bella nodded, biting her lip at my ranting. "I wish I could still drink vodka."

My head snapped up. "What?"

_What? _

_Bella drinks? _

She got **drunk!?**

_How did we not know about this? _

I don't know, maybe because I didn't talk to Bella for over five years?

_That could be it. _

"You _drank!_?!" I exclaimed, my eyebrows furrowing.

She laughed, nodding. "I had a vampire boyfriend. Sometimes I needed a drink."

"Fucking hell, Bella, why did you not tell me this!?" I asked, shaking my head in exasperation. "We could have **bonded**!"

Bella grinned. "I only drank a little bit."

"And when you say that, you mean you were pissing in the street."

_Not only pissing. _

Oh, that's just gross.

Bella giggled. "No!"

As we smiled, silence consumed the room as the ghost of our laughter bounded through the walls – both of our smiles dropping as we returned to the serious, sombre atmosphere that had consumed the house – both the Cullen's and Charlies – for the past few days. It was not an atmosphere that I wanted to be around, because in these last few moments that I had assured with Jake, I wanted them to be happy moments – not moments consumed by the dread that in a few days, we would lose each other.

Everyone had begun to say their farewells on Christmas – I hadn't realised it had been happening at the time, yet now looking back on it, I knew that it had begun. The process of saying goodbye. It had started with Leah and Seth – they had taken Sue into the next room for a conversation that I really didn't want to hear, for I knew if I did I would dissolve into a pathetic fit of tears.

Then it was Charlie and Bella – shared glances, small smiles, and almost defeated words were shared between the two. I knew that Charlie knew that something big was going to happen – I knew he knew that this was going to be one of the last times that he would be with his daughter, yet at the advice of his daughter and her husband, he had gone of the fishing trip with Sue yesterday.

I couldn't even begin to imagine saying goodbye to Jake. He had tried to, I know he had; lingering hugs, the choice of words, his inhalation of my scent – I knew he that he was taking in every moment, every memory he could before we would be separated. He had tried to bring up the subject, yet I wasn't having it: I _couldn't. _

I just couldn't.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would be like once I lost them – once I lost _him. _It was a mindboggling thought, to know that in a matter of three days, seventy-two hours, the small amount of time that I had had with my soulmate would be cut short and I would be left upon the ruins of what would have been my future with him.

It was strange, now, as I looked upon my life with such a bitter gaze; I was so different now, so different now that I had experienced the intoxicating whisper that was the love that Jake gave me. My life was so changed, so unrecognisable now that it had been touched with Jake, and the simple thought of returning back to my life without him seemed to cause my chest to erupt in pain.

_Wow, this is depressing. _

Aren't I allowed to be sad?

_Yeah, but this is going into Taylor Swift territory – . . _

I sighed, smiling to Bella as I ran a hand through my dark locks – trying to ignore the heavy weight that seemed to weigh on my chest, and cause my head to throb as the thoughts in which I had been running from bombarded me; the countless scenario's causing my whole being to become shrouded in fear, in anxiety.

"Anna?" Bella asked, cocking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

I gave a curt nod. "Fine."

I went to stand up, before I felt a cold hand grip to my arm, stopping me from walking further. "Wait!"

"What?" I asked, cocking a brow.

"Will you?" She questioned, her whole face contorted in desperation as she plead. "Will you look after my daughter?"

I smiled weakly. "Of course I will, Bells."

Bella seemingly crumbled, her face contorting in relief as she grasped at my hand as if her life depended on it. "_Thank you_."

"But, I swear, if you come and haunt me, I will not hesitate in getting a priest to come and exorcise your greedy ass," I hissed, a playful tone to my voice. Yet as I looked to Bella, I knew that she knew that irrespective of my jokes, I was hurting. I was in pain.

Bella looked to the floor, shaking her head. "You should become a comedian."

"Well, I mean, I _should _become the President because I'm just _that _perfect, but alas, not all dreams come true, Bella, and I would rather you not force your unfulfilled dreams onto me," I stated as I made my way to the door.

Bella just sighed. "I don't even know what any of that means."

"And you never will!" I exclaimed with a grin, before my smile faded slightly, leaning against the door as I looked to her form on the bed. "Bells?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"Make sure …" I stopped myself, dropping my head slightly as I tried to get the words to leave my mouth. "Make sure that Jake doesn't suffer when it comes to … that."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "Anna-"

"I'm serious," I said with a hardened gaze. "I- I know what will happen. I'm not an idiot. But I just- I _need _to know that he won't be in pain when it happens."

Bella bit her lip, before she nodded. "I'll try my best, Anna."

I breathed out a sigh, before I nodded. "Well, then, C'mon, we better get back to the rest of the bloodsucking crazies before they come and abduct us."

"Sometimes, I worry for you."

"Join the club."

* * *

><p>"Hey beautiful,"<p>

"Hey corny," I shot back as I looked up to see Jake staring at me, his chocolate orbs staring at me in absolute adoration. An adoration I had never expected. Never wanted.

Until now.

_I'm vomiting right now, just so you know. _

Could you just fuck right off back to whatever part of the brain you came from?

_Nope – I was evicted from your intelligence seeing as it's the size of a walnut. _

Sometimes I think you're just here to annoy me, rather than guide me to the path of righteousness. Can't you just be like the conscience in Pinocchio? That conscience was _nice_! Can't you just be nice!?

_Cry me a river, fuckhead, and stop complaining. _

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, cocking a brow as he walked over to me – plopping himself down on the bed next to me.

I breathed out a rattled breath. "Trying to think of how to say goodbye."

_Gag. _

Jake's eyes softened as he scooped my hand up in his, a sigh escaping his lips. "I really hate this."

"We could leave," I murmured quietly, my eyes just barely analysing Jakes expression. "We could leave, and live our life together."

Jake shook his head. "No. And you don't want that, I know you don't."

"I want to be with you," I whispered, running a hand through my hair. "I don't care how. I just want to be with you, Jake. Didn't you say we were soul mates?"

Jake smiled slightly, squeezing my hand. "We are, Anna."

"If you die, do you know what I'll have to do?" I asked, my voice holding a bit of desperation to it. "I'll have to join _E-harmony _or become a cat lady with the 27 cats!"

"I thought that was your original plan?" Jake teased, and I rolled my eyes, brushing away the falling tear.

I was being pathetic – this wasn't the girl he loved. This was … _Bella. _Desperate and needy and crying and urgh.

_Well, it's still the girl he loved. _

FUCK OFF!

"It was, but then you sort of tumbled into my life," I explained with a small smile. "Or, well, my car _made _you tumble into my life."

He grinned. "Never thought getting hit by a car would give me a soulmate."

"Yeah, that's one fucked up story to tell the kids," I joked, before I laughed bitterly. "Oh, that's right, there will be _no _kids."

"Anna," Jake whispered, begging me to look at him.

I looked to him, his hand coming beneath my chin as he searched my face. "I wish we could be together. I wish it didn't have to be this way, Anna, but I need to help my friends. Our friends."

"I know," I murmured as I put my hand over his, smiling slightly. "That's what makes you great, Jake. That's what I love about you."

Jake's face split into a grin as he shook his head with a tinge of sadness. "The Universe really fucking hates us, doesn't it?"

"Yep," I said with a nod, laughing slightly. "I think we must be on some sort of list."

"What, like Santa's list?" Jake asked, cocking a brow.

I smacked his chest. "I told you I don't believe in Santa anymore!"

"Your Mom seems to think so," Jake said with a warm chuckle, before he pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too," I whispered, clutching onto his chest. "I'll really miss you."

"I'm not dead, yet," He informed me, his brown orbs staring down at me with such … warmth. With such love."

I chuckled slightly. "No, you're not."

"I give you permission to move on, by the way," Jake told me with a smile.

I cocked a brow as I pursed my lips. "Oh, you give me _permission_, do you?"

_I give you permission to punch him in the face. Or rip his shorts off and ride him like a cheap ride at the carnival._

Please, don't.

_Please __do. __I am deprived. __You __are deprived. I mean, you can tell seeing as you're constantly masturba-_

Don't finish that sentence.

_Flicking the bea- _

Don't.

_You're no fun._

Well that's your opinion.

_And your vaginas opinion – that pussy just want a good time, and what do you give her? VIRIGINITY! No wonder the Universe hates you!_

"I didn't mean it that way," Jake told me with a laugh. "I just meant that I … I'm okay with it. Sort of."

I cocked a brow. "Sort of? Are you unsure?"

Jake glowered. "I don't exactlylike the idea of some other fucker touching you."

"Well, if you didn't go and die, I would have some 'other fucker touching me'," I joked, quoting him.

He rolled his eyes. "But, fuck Anna, what I'm trying to say is I'm fine. I want you to be happy."

I sat there for a second, in silence as I deliberated and chose what words to respond with. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him before I gave him a smile, to which he returned readily. "I don't think you'll have to worry about it, much. I think I'll stick to my plan of becoming a spinster and professional cat lady with my 27 cats."

Jake chuckled, his body sagging against me. "Is it awful of me to be a bit relieved?"

"Nah," I said as I waved my hand in dismissal. "I think you can be a bit of an ass-"

"-I'm not an ass-"

"-Like I was saying, I think you can be a bit of an ass considering you're sacrificing a lot for your friends. For your family. For … me," I murmured, looking up to see him staring at me – absorbing every word.

"I would do it in an instant to protect those leeches from you," He whispered, his fingers tracing my cheek. "You're _everything _to me, Anna, _everything._"

I looked down to my lap, blinking away my tears as I nodded. Everything had changed so much in the past few months; I had fallen in love, completely and utterly into the abyss of love that I had once so cringed at. I had met someone who made me feel as if I wasn't just … some girl, but I was _his _girl. In these few months since I had returned to Forks, every aspect of my life had been completely eradicated and replaced with such foreign things.

And yet I basked in that.

Everything had changed; and everything would continue to change.

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the situation, before I smiled up at Jake; pressing my lips to his for a chaste kiss. "Who ever would have thought hitting a nudist would have given me my soulmate?"

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**Well this is awkward.**

**Has it been a week already? Wow, that week has gone incredibly slow! **

**... **

**Just kidding. **

**I know it's been a year. I know. And I feel awful! Okay, so I have no sob story, I have no excuse, I've literally just been ... lazy. Yep. Lazy. That's me. **

**... **

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REALISE IT WAS NEARLY A YEAR AND I COMPLETELY SORT OF BLANKED AND I KNOW THIS STORY IS BY FAR NEARLY OVER BUT I HATE AUTHORS WHO JUST FUCKING DISAPPEAR BUT FUCK A DUCK HAVE I DONE SOME SHIT IN THE PAST YEAR! **

**First of all, you are now looking at a High School Graduate (I know, I can't even believe they let me out into civilisation. I'm pretty sure someone has to inform the government I've escape the oppression of the education system). So, yeah, I've been doing my final year at High School, which has been interesting to say the least. Another piece of news, I'm going to India in February! YAY! How crazy it that? It's pretty crazy. **

**But yeah, shit guys, I feel so incredibly awful that I let it get so bad. I doubt any of you will even care that I posted another chapter, and that's okay because I totally understand (ignore my sobbing in the corner). **

**Anywho, once again, so sorry, and yeah, I really need to edit this story. Fuck, I started when I was fourteen and apparently I had never heard of spell-check. It's actually mortifying. So, yeah, I need to get on that. **

**But other than that, Camelot is coming to an end. Another few chapters, and hopefully you won't have to wait a century to get them. But if you do, I apologise on behalf on my future laziness. **

**Oh, and nearly a thousand reviews? You guys are amazing. Thanks so much. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
